


Amor Enfermizo

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: More than Racers [3]
Category: Cars (Movies), Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cars (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Androgyny, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Obsession, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, S&M, Smut, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Saber que la persona a la cual amas esta a punto de casarse con alguien que no eres tu te hace querer poner cartas en el asunto...Que esa persona no sepa de tu amor hacia ella te hace querer demostrarselo y que mejor idea que llevartelo lejos para que solo te vea a ti, te oiga a ti... solo piense en tiEso es lo que piensa cierto Italiano, viendo la invitacion a la boda de cierto Rubio Americano que desea casi más que a si mismoPairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen]Advertencias: Smut/Lemon, Lenguaje Obsceno, Mpreg, Non-Con
Relationships: Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen/Finn McMissile, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Series: More than Racers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. ¿Y a Dónde fue?

El momento más feliz de algunas mujeres siempre será el día de su boda, así como el día en que se entera que está embarazada. El caso de Sally en este momento es que ya por fin es el día de su boda con Lightning McQueen. Ahí estaba con el vestido de novia que junto a sus amigas habían comprado en Italia y sabía que a su Lightning le gustaría

Ahora le estaban terminando de maquillar mientras todos cuchicheaban emocionados, ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban en la iglesia esperando su entrada

—Mi niña por fin se casa...—dice su padre orgulloso, Sally tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería arruinar el trabajo de su madre en maquillaje. Su padre la abrazó—. Hoy te iras alguien más...—ahora el que quería llorar era el padre

—Siempre serás mi papi, nunca y aunque me case cinco veces jamás cambiara. —dijo jugando, además de que la emoción le estaba matando, aunque tampoco fue que esperaron mucho para hacerlo, después de todo, apenas iba un año de la Grand Prix Mundial lo que daba a unos dos años de relación DEMASIADO bien

Sally tenía la pequeña corazonada de que de la última vez que ella y Lightning hicieron cosas de adultos... pudo quedar embarazada, no era nada seguro pero tenía esa corazonada y quería creer que era verdad, cómo le gustaría tener un niño igual a Lightning, con ese cabello dorado y ojos tan azules...

Tomo el brazo de su padre y caminaron hasta la puerta que daba al interior de la iglesia, respira hondo emocionada a más no poder, con el velo puesto cubriendo levemente su enorme sonrisa. Abren la puerta y todos se paran al verla entrar, algunos inflando el pecho con orgullo y el Sargento haciendo un saludo militar

Ve a Mate que tiene un traje costosísimo que Lightning le compró para que fuera el padrino de su boda, al otro lado esta Shiftwell como la Madrina que escogió y quizás por eso Flo le taladra con la mirada por momentos

Camina hasta el altar pero ahora se fija en un detalle...

Lightning no está ahí parado para recibirle. Mira a todos lados y Mate le hace una seña de que tampoco sabe por qué no está ahí. Mira la puerta, ahora que recuerda Lightning habló sobre hacer una entrada triunfante o algo así, sin embargo si ella no quería , aunque al final termino cediendo

—Quizás quiere llegar con estilo. —murmura. Pasaron unos minutos, el Sheriff salió a ver afuera a donde estaba el bendito corredor que no aparecía. Pasaron otros 5 minutos y el sheriff volvió diciendo que no lo encontraba dónde se supone que debía haberse arreglado

—Pero... Si yo le ayuda a ayudarme a ponerme esto...Él ya estaba listo. —dijo Mate con confusión en el rostro

Y termina donde está ahora, sentada en una de los bancos de la iglesia llorando, la había dejado plantada en pleno altar, Shiftwell, Flo y su madre trataban de consolarla mientras su padre maldice al novio a más no poder. A él y toda su su familia conjunta a pesar de conocerla.

—Sally, él no pudo haberte dejado plantada así—dice Mate—. Él ya estaba listo y emocionado por casarse

—Eso es cierto—Apoya McMissile—. Más bien tuve que calmarle para que no dejara un hueco en el suelo de tanto que caminaba de acá para allá nervioso

— ¡¿Pero y entonces dónde está?! Como pudo hacerme esto. —dijo en un sollozo, su maquillaje estaba obviamente estaba corrido por las lágrimas.

—Algo debía haber pasado...—dice Shiftwell.

—Sally. —Luigi aparece algo sudado, ya que la mayoría de los hombres se había puesto a buscar al novio que no le daba la gana de aparecer.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no ves como esta? —reclamo Flo

—Encontramos el auto de McQueen, está aquí estacionado, no pudo haberse ido—empieza a decir nervioso—. Al menos no solo.

—Me estás diciendo que me abandono en el Altar yéndose con otra persona. —pregunta ella aumentando el llanto.

—No necesariamente por su voluntad—dijo el Sheriff—. Encontré esto tirado fuera de donde él se arregló. —dijo mostrando el traje todo rasgado y sucio quizás por estar en el piso

—Yo vi marcas de neumáticos afuera, pero no se dé ningún auto que los use, no son de los nuestros. —explica Wildo.

—Entonces... ¿Alguien lo secuestro o algo así? —dijo la madre de Sally ahora preocupada por el rubio. La ira pasó a preocupación.

—Es lo más razonable, además dejó todas sus cosas, su bolso, llaves, cartera incluso esto que se supone que era una sorpresa, pero dadas las circunstancias. —Mate le dio una caja algo larga, Sally la abrió y vio un hermoso collar de plata, cuyo dije se abría y al hacerlo tenía una foto de ellos dos que se notaba que Sally estaba dormida y él aprovechando de tomar la foto para que ella no le reclamara.

—Pondré una alerta de secuestro. —anuncia McMissile sacando el teléfono.

—Lo que no entiendo...es porque se robaron al novio—dijo Mate rascándose la nuca—. Por lo general es la novia...

—Quizás alguien que te odie. —dijo Shiftwell a Sally.

—O alguien que lo desee a él. —Sally sabía perfectamente que McQueen era envidiable, físicamente hablando era deseable, nadie tenía el cabello tan dorado y los ojos igual de azules y de cuerpo era un infarto, ni tan grande ni tan delgado, un balance perfecto.

—Conoces a alguien que lo quiera tanto como para secuestrarlo antes de una boda. —pregunta McMissile.

—No...nadie... él es conocido mundialmente que puedo saber yo de entre tanta gente que hay? —pregunta entre sollozos.

—Tranquila Srita. Sally, lo encontraremos. —asegura Shiftwell.

**~ * * * ~**

—Ummm...Me pregunto estará la Srita. Sally, hoy es el día de la boda... Es una lástima que no pude ir...Y tú tampoco, ¿verdad Lightning? — Mira al rubio que tenía en el asiento de atrás, con las manos amarradas con unas cintas al igual que los pies, vestido con un pantalón negro holgado y un sweater rojo cuello de tortuga. Estaba inconsciente así que no responde—. En dos días llegaremos a California y podremos ir a Italia... Tengo una casa en la playa que de seguro te encantará.

Estaciona en un hotel que hay de camino, al bajarse del enorme Ferrari fue a la recepción, pide una habitación para una persona.

—A nombre de quien la pongo. —pregunta la chica embobada con el hombre frente a ella.

— _Francesco Bernoulli_ —dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora como de costumbre, la mujer le dio la llave—. _Grazie._ — dijo para luego volver al Ferrari, McQueen seguía inconsciente para su suerte. Saco del maletero una enorme maleta, siendo el rubio un tanto delgado y no tan alto, si lo ponía en posición fetal entraría perfectamente.

Se aseguró de que nadie le viera, al acomodarlo de una forma en la que no le fuera a doler nada al sacarle. Pasa por la recepción con la gran maleta, pero cómo podía ser perfectamente ropa u otra cosa, no le dijeron nada. Sube por el ascensor al segundo piso, donde estaría su habitación, la Nº 234. Camina con cierta parsimonia, abre la puerta con la llave magnética, mete la maleta y cierra con seguro. Al estar ahí solo de forma algo acelerada acostó la maleta en el suelo, abriéndola.

— ¿Que...? —Lightning apenas iba reaccionando, lo saca de la maleta y lo recuesta en la cama.

— _Buonanotte_ _Lightning._ —saluda Francesco.

—Que hago...yo aquí... —balbucea aún aturdido sin prestar verdadera atención al italiano—. La... la boda... SE SUPONE QUE...—Se levanta acelerado, recordaba que iba a ir a la iglesia a esperar a Sally, pero...—. MALDITO ENFERMO—grita apretando los dientes, alguien le había puesto algo en la cara, sintió como le metían en un auto y quitaban el traje, apenas distinguió a Francesco, el cual lo vistió amarro y cerró la puerta del auto, terminó inconsciente por el cloroformo.

— _Sei carino_ _Lightning._ —dijo divertido de cómo había reaccionado.

— ¡Y a ver! ¡Que tienes que decir, como para que me secuestraste justo el día en que me iba a casar! —dijo más que molesto, se imaginaba que Sally pensaría que la dejó plantada—. Tengo que volver, sino Sally-

—Eso no importa. —Francesco le agarro la cara con delicadeza.

—TENGO QUE VOLVER, SALLY PENSARA QUE LA DEJE PLANTADA, QUÍTAME ESTO. —dijo, trata de quitarse la maldita cinta que impide que diera un buen golpe en la maldita cara burlona que tiene el italiano.

—No no, pareces que no entiendes lo que pasa aquí. —dijo divertido, acariciamedianamente la piel del rostro y cuello del rubio.

— ¡¿Entender qué?! Que me secuestraste a solo minutos de casarme, si es para fastidiarme como de costumbre esta vez te excediste, y si es para seguir coqueteando con Sally.

— ¿Con Sally?—repite casi riendo a carcajada suelta.

— ¡¿Y ahora de que mierda te ríes?! —pregunta exasperado.

—La señorita Sally no me interesa en lo más mínimo... Hay mujeres mucho más hermosas y esculturales que ella, sin embargo tu eres otra historia—Antes de que Lightning dijera algo Francesco tapa su boca—. ¿Que no lo notas? Yo te quiero a ti.

La cara de espanto de Lightning se le hace divertida, se acerca a él, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, pudo notar el escalofrío que lo recorre, se aleja un poco para poder mirar a la cara y con más seriedad se acerca a su rostro.

—Me enferma la idea de que te fueras a casar con ella. Ella no te merece, es muy poca cosa para ti, te mereces algo mejor, alguien como Francesco—dijo con tanta seriedad que asustaba, eso ignorando a medias el narcisismo impreso ahí, Lightning buscaba de soltarse—. ¿Y solo yo puedo tenerte entiendes? — aparta su mano, para que Lightning hablara.

—Estas demente. —Fue lo único que alcanza a decir empezando a temblar, nunca creyó que estaría en una situación así.

— _Sei Mio_ —declara el italiano para luego besarle, un tanto forzado y violento, pero Lightning no quería dejarse besar así como así. Al separarse, Lightning tenía la cara algo colorada—. Nos iremos a Italia... Ahí nosotros dos estaremos bien—afirma—, pero por ahora...—Saca de un bolsillo una cinta más gruesa y se la amarra en la boca—. Tengo que ir a cambiar unos neumáticos. —informa, lo acuesta en la cama y como una lombriz se movía tratando de soltarse.

Francesco saca de un bolsillo de la maleta un frasco y un pañuelo, abre el frasco y pega el pañuelo a la punta de este para mojarlo un poco. Al terminar tapa el frasco y lo vuelve a guardar. Se aproxima a Lightning y agarrándole de la nuca para que se quedara quieto o al menos un poco, pega el pañuelo en la nariz, al pasar más o menos un minuto Lightning se duerme con el olor.

— _Dormi bene amore._ —dijo besándole la frente, deja el paño por ahí tirado, carga a Lightning y lo coloca dentro del armario donde habían un montón de mantas gruesas que le servirían de cama.

Baja para llegar al estacionamiento, al estar ahí abre el Ferrari y lo enciende, se estacionaria en otro lugar ya que si las ruedas marcaron ahí se vería sospechoso si ya estaban buscando a Lightning. Se estaciona aún más lejos, para cambiar los neumáticos que había usado y tirarlos por ahí, si los encontraban no importaría, después de todo el patrón era uno muy usado

Al cambiar los cuatro volvió a la parte delantera del estacionamiento y estaciona en un lugar más cercano a la entrada del hotel, después de todo tendría que pararse temprano y antes que Lightning para seguir en camino a California, donde ya había reservado lugar en un ferry para llevar el auto a Italia e ir de forma más segura, ya que en el aeropuerto de seguro examinarían la maleta donde iría Lightning.

Después de pensarlo tanto y espabilar se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación. Asegurándose de que todo seguía en su lugar, cierra con seguro y va hasta el armario, saca a Lightning y lo deja en la cama, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta abrazándolo por la cintura.

— _Buonanotte amore._ —dijo en un susurro, duerme abrazando al inconsciente McQueen

**~ * * * ~**

—Nadie lo ha visto, tampoco tenemos como rastrearlo. —decía McMissile.

— ¿Por que no buscan con las huellas de neumáticos? —pregunta Luigi.

—Porque el patrón es de la marca Chevrolet y de esos abundan, no hay nada especialmente sospechoso o que se podía decir que pueda usarse de pista en cuanto a quién fue o en qué dirección, se fue por una calle concurrida y no se distingue nada.

—Tampoco es como si se los ha tragado la tierra—dijo Sally—. Tiene que haber algo que no hemos visto... Estoy segura. —Eran más los nervios que seguridad, pero quién la culpa.

—Tranquila, lo encontraremos pronto—Asegura McMissile—. El problema es que la prensa ya se enteró.

—Umm... Tendremos que lidiar con eso después. —dijo Shiftwell con un montón de pantallas frente a ella.

— ¡Si evitamos que lo mataran podremos con esto! —Piensa Mate con buen humor para aligerar el ambiente.

Solo que... Esta vez el enemigo no era... Enemigo precisamente y era cuanto menos, tonto. Tenía todo tan maquinado que si encontraban a Lightning... Sería porque él mismo se los muestre. Francesco no planeaba cederlo, el corredor americano era suyo y es que se había obsesionado/enamorado de Lightning McQueen, primero fue su apariencia, luego su forma de ser...

**Y si trataban de quitárselo seria sobre su cadáver**


	2. Sulla Strada

McMissile no paraba de hablarle a gente de la agencia, que está patas arriba buscando al importante corredor, ya que esto bien podría ser otro intento de asesinato como paso en el Grand Prix Mundial. Aunque aún no encontraban alguna razón para ello, Lightning era bastante popular pero no era realmente un peleonero, si se evitaba problemas mejor.

Sally durante toda la noche se la pasó llorando, sin poder creer que su boda fuera interrumpida/aplazada de forma tan espantosa, no podía imaginarse lo que le podría estar pasando a su Lightning, a su amado hombre...

—Lightning... ¿Dónde estás? —Se pregunta echada en la cama, ya había dejado de llorar por recordar que eso no ayudaría en nada, además de que McMissile dijo que era mejor que descansara, al igual que sus demás amigos—. Que estés bien por favor...—dijo pegando la cara de la almohada, con el cabello todo enmarañado de deshacer el peinado de novia y dejar el vestido por ahí tirado

**~ * * * ~**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, Francesco abre lentamente los ojos, siente un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz, al ver abajo noto una mata de cabello rubio deslumbrante, algo desarreglado, pero precioso. Suelta una risita satisfecho, al menos no había sido un sueño todo lo que hizo... Ni lo sería lo que haría.

Con cuidado se levanta, sin mover al rubio que parecía serenamente dormido. Que de seguro ya el efecto de la droga debió desaparecer. Después de observarlo tanto tiempo espabila, camina hasta el baño y se toma el baño más rápido de su vida, a sabiendas de que el rubio despertaría pronto.

Se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se seca el cabello, sale del baño y rebusca en el armario por su ropa hasta que escucha un golpe, sonríe de forma torcida.

Francesco gira sobre sus talones, para poder ver al rubio que ahora se remueve cual gusano, bueno, quizás si tardó más de la cuenta en el baño o durmiendo, más no puede negar que le gusta el ver a Lightning tan luchador y no atemorizado.

— _Buongiorno Lightning_ —saluda con voz aterciopelada, el rubio solo sigue queriendo matar con solo verlo. Francesco se acerca a él con paso lento, al estar frente del corredor rubio. Con un pequeño movimiento desata la cinta, inevitablemente estaba mojada de un poco de baba de la boca del americano—. ¿Algo que decirme, Lightning?

—ERES UN MALDITO LOCO, SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ—chilla, lo impresiona lo aguada lo que podía llegar a ser esa voz, aun así, le gustó, bastante extraño. No es como que la situación fuera normal—. Tuve suficiente de ti en el Prix Mundial como para aguantarme esta maldita broma.

—No es una broma Lightning—Con uno de sus largos dedos lo levanta del mentón—. Este secuestro es cien por ciento real, y si quieres una demostración. —Se aparta lentamente, para tomar el control de la TV, encendiéndola y al hacerlo había un noticiero

— _Se informó que ayer el corredor Lightning McQueen ha sido secuestrado el día de su boda con su novia Sally Carrera_ —decía la mujer, Francesco cambia el canal—. _Lightning McQueen aun no aparece aun con el esfuerzo de la policía para encontrarlo._ — Cambia y cambia canales, en todos ellos había una alerta por su desaparición.

—Debe ser una broma...

—No lo es Lightning, pero tranquilo, en Italia no oirás nada de esto. —asegura, dejando el control en la pequeña mesa de noche y dirigiéndose al armario, toma la ropa del día anterior para usarla.

— ¿Y exactamente qué quieres? Si sigues molesto por lo que paso en el Prix...—Quería creer que lo que le había dicho el día anterior fue producto de la parte más extraña de su imaginación, el que Francesco le quisiera era... Era...

**_INCREÍBLEMENTE ABSURDO_ **

—No estoy molesto Lightning—dijo poniéndose la ropa con lentitud—. Nunca lo he estado contigo—termina de vestirse, luego saca la enorme maleta—. Sin embargo, ahora no es un buen momento para hablar, tenemos que llegar a California.

—¿¡Estás demente o qué te pasa!? ¿¡Además como planeas llevarme hasta Italia... O hasta California!?

—Obviamente no te puedo estar drogando, podría dañar tu cuerpo—dijo cerca de él—. No obstante, no te sugiero hacerme molestar. Ahora, quédate quieto. —ordena al estar frente a él y agarra para cargarlo, Lightning se empieza a remover tratando como mínimo caer al piso.

—SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA—grita revolviéndose violentamente, el italiano lo único que hizo fue poner más ahínco, llega al punto de lastimarlo por la fuerza con la que le aprieta—. ¡E-eso due-duele IMBÉCIL!

—Si te quedaras quieto no dolería—dijo divertido de esa reacción, lo mete en la maleta y Lightning intenta salirse—. No no, cuando estemos más lejos de aquí te sacaré y quizás te desate.

—¿¡Y tú crees que me quedaré!?

—No te daré oportunidad _Amore_ , sabiendo tus intenciones ya no lo hare. —De forma brusca le hizo acostarse y cierra la maleta, de más está decir que esta brinca por los golpes he intentos de Lightning por salir.

Pasar por la recepción fue algo difícil, Lightning se mueve mucho y gracias a Dios no se escuchaba como gritaba de seguro. Pasa como alma que lleva el diablo desde la recepción -parecer la recepcionista atendía a alguien-, hasta su auto, abre el maletero y deja su carga ahí, al cerrar se queda un poco más tranquilo

Con su porte elegante, digno solo de Francesco Bernoulli vuelve a la recepción, la recepcionista lo mira anonadada, cosa que al italiano no le sorprendía; después de todo, su magnetismo afectaba a todas, las guiaba hacia sus brazos para sentir la pasión y a varios de su mismo género también.

Excepto al único que quería.

—Gracias por hospedarse aquí. —dijo la mujer guardando la llave, Francesco se despide con una sonrisa seductora. Con paso elegante, pero acelerado camina hasta su auto, abre la puerta y lo enciende. Sabe que a Lightning se le acabaría el aire ahí atrás así que al calentar un poco el motor sale del lugar, casi a la par paso una patrulla hacia adentro

Se percata de algo, dentro de esa patrulla estaba el hombre que vio en Londres durante el Prix Mundial... ¿Cómo se llamaba? A claro, McMissile. En lugar de quedarse a averiguar si le descubrieron decide acelerar, aprovechando que era aún muy temprano como para que hubiera muchos autos en la carretera

Por otro lado, McMissile se baja de la patrulla, no era precisamente cómodo o su estilo usarla, prefería su auto, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Entra al lugar, no está muy cerca de la iglesia sino que era uno de los pocos hoteles en la zona y más allá tampoco habían

Se acerca a la recepcionista, saca una foto frente a la confundida y asustada mujer

—Me llamo Finn McMissile y cómo debe estar enterada por medio de las noticias ha sido secuestrada esta persona—dijo mostrando la foto de Lightning, la mujer suspiro medio encantada, era solo una foto, pero Lightning era muy bien parecido. McMissile se pregunta si esa mujer es siempre así de enamoradiza—. Usted ha visto a alguien sospechoso... O con algo donde pueda ir una persona inconsciente

—Ummm... No, créame que si lo hubiera visto lo recordaría—Asegura—. Aquí no ha pasado nadie así. Tampoco ha habido alguien que sea especialmente extraño .

—Pudo ser cualquiera, por más inocente que parezca señorita—Afirma con decepción— Necesito que me de las listas que tiene de ingresos y salidas. — explica.

La mujer llama primero a su superior para estar segura. Al tener los papeles McMissile se vuelve a montar en la patrulla, da la orden de volver a la casa de Lightning y Sally. Mientras esto va con su lectura de las listas.

—Umm... Nadie especialmente conocido—dice leyendo cada nombre, datos, etc. Ninguno era famoso, reconocido o algo por el estilo, por lo que podría descartar ese hotel. Al menos debería haber un conocido, pues de otro modo no habría tenido la posibilidad de entrar hasta donde estaba Lightning. Lugar solo para invitados. Ellos eran los únicos ahí—. Aquí no hay nada—gruñe molesto, al llegar a la última hoja un dato llama la atención—. ¿Francesco Bernoulli? ¿Qué hacia el en este país...? —Sí estaba invitado no llegó, seria cosa de preguntar si lo estaba.

Dura unos 20 minutos más en llegar a la gran casa, se bajó de la patrulla y esta se fue. Suspira camino hasta la entrada, toco la puerta con un nudillo y espero, espera unos cinco minutos hasta que vino a Sally abrirle. Está muy ojerosa y con la cara hinchada, demostrando su mala noche.

—¿Encontró algo? —pregunta acelerada, McMissile entra y ahí están todos, Mate, Luigi, Wildo, Sargento, el Hippie del cual se olvidaba el nombre por momentos, Flo, Ramón, los padres de Sally y Shiftwell, la cual estaba leyendo y leyendo documentos en un portátil.

—Ya examiné los hoteles y según los encargados realmente no ha habido nada sospechoso—Empieza a explicar, en eso saca las listas que tenía, que eran de cuatro hoteles distintos—. Lo único raro es que en el hotel Santa Lucia, estuvo ayer Francesco Bernoulli...

—Yo le invite a la boda—dijo Sally—. A Lightning no le gustaba la idea, pero al final le enviamos la invitación.

—Quizás simplemente se enteró antes de venir a la iglesia y se quedó en un hotel de camino—supuro Shiftwell sin prestar real atención, estaba más concentrada en buscar de forma satelital cualquier mensaje, foto, tweet, estado, o lo que fuera del Lightning McQueen.

—O venia al banquete y no a la ceremonia—decía Wildo—. No es realmente importante, además...

—El y Lightning se odian mutuamente, es una rivalidad que se resuelve en carreras no hay mayor motivo para que fuera él. —dice Sally, abrazándose a sí misma, tenía mucho frio a pesar de tener un suéter cuello de tortuga puesto... Más que frio... Es miedo a que Lightning no fuera a aparecer.

—Concuerdo con eso—dijo Mate—. Después de todo, él y Lightning se estaban peleando por Sally.

—Queda descartado—dijo McMissile, inseguro al respecto y considerando el llevar una investigación aparte por su cuenta al respecto—. Hay que seguir buscando.

Que equivocados están...

Estaciona a mitad de la carretera realmente, examina a ambos lados, aprovecha para salirse del asfalto y meterse en la parte frondosa que cubría los costados de la carretera. Se baja del Ferrari y camina hasta el maletero, lo abre y ve como la maleta prácticamente brinca.

—Vaya... De verdad está molesto. —dijo divertido, abre el cierre de la maleta y la abre

—¡HASTA QUE POR FIN ME ABRES ESTA PORQUERIA! —chilla tomando una gran bocanada de aire, además de estar sudado.

—¿Tantas ganas de verme? —pregunta juguetón, cargándole otra vez, haciendo esto se daba cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño y peso, Lightning es bastante ligero

—No tendrías que cargarme si me desataras

—¿Y que salgas corriendo? No, prefiero cargarte, no es como que peses mucho

Abre la puerta de copiloto y sienta a Lightning ahí, cierra la puerta en toda la cara del americano. Camina hasta el maletero y lo cierra, para luego ir a el asiento de piloto, sentarse y cerrar la puerta. Le puso el cinturón a Lightning y arranca.

Lightning quería quitarse la cinta -increíblemente resistente-, que le atan las muñecas, como no podía jalando intenta con sus dientes. Al verse vencido y con dolor en los dientes frontales se golpea en la cabeza con el respaldo.

—Te odio. —gruñe rendido, no era tan imbécil como para seguir tratando estupideces que no funcionarían

— _Anche se si dice che e mi odi tanto quanto è possibile, ti amo. —_ dijo divertidísimo de lo infantil que se veía Lightning en ese momento, casi haciendo un puchero.

—¡¿Podrías al menos hablarme en inglés?! No soporto escucharte decir cosas que no entiendo— No entendía ni J de Italiano, así fuera de lo más básico, él había sido americano de toda su vida y no le había interesado en lo más mínimo aprender otros idiomas—. Y bien, cuál es tu plan, en cualquier sitio me van a reconocer.

—No dentro de un auto con los vidrios polarizados o dentro de una maleta en defecto. —explico con cierta serenidad.

—¿Sabes que me estas cortando la circulación con esto?

—Si te fueras a quedar quieto te las quitaría, pero conozco lo suficiente de ti como para saber que te removerás, moverás el volante, cuando frene abrirás la puerta y saldrás corriendo. — Lightning pega la cara de la ventana, maldito infeliz que leía sus pensamientos.

Duraron mucho tiempo en silencio, Francesco conducía a la velocidad máxima de la vía, parecía apurado de llegar a California por extraña razón que Lightning quería saber. Suspiro con pesadez, espera que Sally estuviera bien y que no le fuera a guardar rencor por esto... Después de todo paso de improviso.

Además... ¡¿A quién rayos se le iba a ocurrir que Francesco le secuestraria?!

**~ * * * ~**

Sally había sentido un fuerte dolor en el vientre, así que sin decir nada fue prácticamente volando a un hospital, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde. Un equipo de policía, detectives y agentes se han instalado en su casa por investigación del importante corredor.

Realmente no estaba lejos el hospital, así que camina por unos largos 40 minutos, viendo el piso y caminado medio muerta, la gente se le quedaba viendo por estar en ese estado. Al llegar pide para un examen de sangre, entre mucho más para estar segura de no tener nada grave... Además claro de su creciente preocupación y tristeza, pero el que Lightning fuera secuestrado...

—Lightning...—solloza tapándose la cara con las manos.

Le dolió más que la misma Boda...

**~ * * * ~**

—Estas muy callado, ¿te pasa algo? —pregunto Francesco, de forma un tanto descarada. Vio a Lightning un momento y abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, no era algo nuevo, Sally lo sabía y el mismo lo habían notado y es que Lightning al estar muy molesto se ponía colorado, más que su auto.

—¡¿ESPERAS QUE CONVERSE FELIZ Y CAMPANTE SABIENDO QUE ME TIENES SECUESTRADO?! — Lo molesta de sobre manera el cinismo de Francesco, el cual parpadea ligeramente sorprendido—. Que cínico eres, te creía molesto, eres peor de lo que creía. —gruñe pegado a la ventana otra vez.

—¿Cínico me dices? Solo protejo y tomo lo que es mío. —Declara con serenidad.

— ¿Lo que es tuyo? Estás loco. —dijo en un resoplido

—Te lo diré las veces que haga falta, eres mío, me enferma saber que te ibas a casar con esa maldita—enuncia perdiendo parte de su encanto, pues no sonreía solo tenía una mirada vacía, manteniendo la vista en el camino—Ella es solo una pobre ilusa en creer que podrías ser feliz solo así.

—¡YA LO ERA! Y no la insultes.

—No lo eras, porque solo puedes ser feliz con Francesco—sonríe de forma torcido, logra que a Lightning le recorriera un escalofrió—. Tu no... Disfrutas mi compañía, entre más lejos mejor, me frustra ¿Sabes? Todo el mundo, todo aquel sea mujer u hombre al menos piensa en mí por un rato, pero tú no—reclama con molestia—. Eres al único que de verdad deseo y amo y no te dejas encantar

—No soy gay, seré muy bonito de cara y todo los que quieras, pero es anti-natural. Mucho más a tu manera. —dijo viendo a la ventana con el ceño fruncido

—¿Crees que eso importa? El amor es amor, me importa poco si eres un hombre, me gusta tus ojos, tu cara, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, tu forma de sonreír... Me llevas un maldito año dándome sueños eróticos. —Lightning se pone rojo de vergüenza y bochorno

—Aun no es ni la más mínima parte de razón para arruinar mi vida de esa manera. —refunfuña.

—Si lo es, te lo digo en serio, ella no podría hacerte feliz en un millón de años luz, estas mejor conmigo y eso lo notaras antes de poner un solo pie en Italia.

— ¿Y me planeas mantener recluido toda la vida?

—Si es necesario sí. Tampoco estarás solo, me tendrás a mí y eso basta. —se detiene por un semáforo en rojo, están casi a mitad de la nada, pero no tentaría a su suerte. Voltea a ver a Lightning y de forma brusca lo agarra la nuca para voltearlo y ponerle frente a frente

—¿Qu-que haces? —pregunta por el poco espacio entre ambos

—Lightning... _Tu sei mio Amore._ —dijo para agarrarlo de ambos lados de la cara y plantarle un beso en la boca, Lightning iba a gritar lo que causa que Francesco lo agarrara con más fuerza par que no se separara y meter si lengua en la cavidad bucal

Al dejarle suelta un ligero jadeo, a diferencia de Lightning que se queda en un estado de sopor, la luz del semáforo cambia y Francesco se acomoda para arrancar, con una sonrisa extensa en el rostro.

**~ * * * ~**

—Señorita—alza la mirada, una enfermera traía un sobre en sus manos— ¿Es Sally Carrera...?

—Soy yo. —dijo casi brincando, la enfermera le sonrió y le dio el sobre para luego irse

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición? Definitivamente era muy débil en esa situación. Abre el sobre, emocionada de alguna manera de leer los resultados...


	3. Costringendo il delicato

Abre el sobre, emocionada de alguna manera de leer los resultados...

—Negativo. —suspira con tristeza, creyó que por el retraso y algunos dolores estaba en cinta. Sigue leyendo la hoja, no estaba mal de salud, quizás era la preocupación.

Lee los resultados de ginecología, no tiene nada malo, al menos eso leyó al principio, estaba bien de las trompas, no tenía ninguna enfermedad. Sin embargo lo último la hace arrugar el papel con las manos, botarlo en un cesto de basura y salir corriendo del hospital.

—Eso es mentira—dice apretando los dientes, caminando a paso agigantado hacia su casa—. No puede ser. — dice a sí misma, después de todo cómo puede tomar que...

**Es Estéril.**

Dormir en un auto debería de ser incómodo, pero no era el caso del Ferrari de Francesco, Lightning va muy cómodo ahí dormido, después de todo la noche anterior no había sentido un sueño muy completo por la droga. Son alrededor de las 11:26 de la noche y Francesco aún está conduciendo.

Si seguía así quizás al día siguiente por la noche llegarían al puerto y se montaría en el barco para ir a Italia. Que tomaría alrededor de una o dos semanas por la distancia y dependiendo de si todo va bien. Ya estando allá nadie creería que Lightning estaría ahí, después de todo el rubio "Odia" Italia.

Suelta un bostezo y estaciona en una pequeña parada, no quería que algo pasara por estarse durmiendo, mira a Lightning. El durmiente se remueve un poco, sigue tranquilo.

—Sa... lly...—dijo entre balbuceos. Eso le crispa los nervios. No hizo nada, no quería despertarlo, tampoco gritarle o darle un golpe, después de todo ese era su problema. Tratándose de Lightning se perturbaba con mucha facilidad y eso le molestaba, no solía ser así.

**Pero él lo cambió tanto...**

**In** clina el asiento hacia atrás, para poder recostarse mejor, dura un rato viendo al frente. Piensa de nuevo en lo que haría, después de todo no puede equivocarse ni por accidente, todo debe salir perfecto.

—Cuando llegamos a Italia te hare muy feliz, _Amore._ —dijo estirando su brazo y acaricia las hebras rubias, tan suaves y tan amarillas que parecían plumas de un ave.

Lightning se vuelve a mover, esta vez queda de lado, como si fuera a mirarlo al despertar. Se endereza un poco para aproximarse y darle un beso en la frente.

**~ * * * ~**

McMissile se está partiendo la cabeza para encontrar alguna pista, importante o relevante, así sea lo más ridículo o estúpido. Frustrado y sabiendo que esto podía afectarle en su humor y salud sale de la habitación del hotel, el cual era el mismo en que Francesco y Lightning habían estado, aunque el agente no lo sabía sobre el segundo.

Camina un rato por las instalaciones desiertas, eran las 12:16 así que el que estuviera afuera sería por insomnio u otra razón personal. Camina un buen rato, ve todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Algo llama su atención. Son unos neumáticos, se acerca a ellos y levanta uno, están prácticamente nuevos, si acaso y los han usado, lo pasa por encima de un charco de agua y luego lo siguió moviendo para ver que huella dejaban, eran exactamente las mismas que en la iglesia.

—Estuvo aquí. —gruñe algo frustrado. Es evidente que eran del secuestrador, después de todo, quien tira unos neumáticos completamente nuevos. Tendría que pedir de nuevo la lista de huéspedes y las llaves de las habitaciones que habían utilizado.

Aún tiene el ligero resquemor con respecto a Francesco. Lo considera sospechoso y junto al listado del hotel buscaría si estos neumáticos se ajustan a su auto. Seguramente un Ferrari, ese tipo está obsesionado con los Ferrari.

**~ * * * ~**

Respira profundo, aun dormido. Un pequeño ruido lo hace "despertar", abre mínimamente los ojos, está boca arriba y ve como si una mano de piel blanca se extendiera lentamente para tomar la llave del auto. Se sigue haciendo el dormido, que esa mano toca las llaves él le toma la muñeca de forma rápida y para el puño que se dirigía hacia él.

—Buen intento Lightning. —lo felicita con algo de burla.

—¡Argh! —queja el rubio frustrado, se despertó hace como media hora. Después de quitarse la venda y no sentir los dientes de tanta fuerza, con mucho cuidado iba a tomar la llave, abrir, salir y encerrar ahí Francesco, pero al parecer el italiano es de sueño ligero.

—Gracias por servir de despertado, ahora dime si tengo que atarte otra vez o te mantendrás quieto. —dijo con voz fuerte, por un momento Lightning se siente como un animalito indefenso por el tono de voz utilizado.

—Puedo estar así. Gracias. —gruñe soltándose y cruzado de brazos. Se hunde en el asiento cual niño regañado. Francesco suspira, acomoda el asiento y se endereza, enciende el auto.

—Aunque—suelta una risita—. No sabes cuál es la clave para abrir los seguros, en caso de que no lo notaras, estaba bloqueado. De un modo u otro te quedarías aquí dentro.

—Déjame de recalcar este tipo de cosas y cállate. —dijo refunfuñando, tratando de abrir la puerta como si fuera sencillo.

—Ah~ Ríndete Lightning~—canturrea arrancando, escucha un gruñido a los poco segundos—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No ¿Cómo crees? ¿Cómo sería eso posible? Solo que mi estómago protesta por el secuestro como yo. —dijo con sarcasmo y vergüenza mezclados. Francesco rueda los ojos, de alguna forma extraña le gustaba esa forma de ser tan antipática al molestarse.

Francesco estaciona en un supermercado, aprovechado de los vidrios polarizados sale del auto, cierra rápidamente para evitar la fuga del rubio. Lightning se golpea la cabeza contra el vidrio, más que perfecto.

—No le basta con arruinar mi boda, sino que también me deja metido dentro de su Ferrari, más que perfecto—gruñe golpeándose contra la ventana—. Y si llego a... No, no puedo romper esto... hasta a mí me dolería...y no tengo tanta fuerza como para romper esto. —balbuceaba dando toques al cristal. Solo una vez pudo hacerlo y quién sabe si su brazo fue peor que el gasto por el cristal.

Empieza a examinar las cosas dentro del auto, no hay ningún celular por ahí, no es como que se acordara del número de Sally, de McMissile o el de alguien pero con llamar al 911 bastaría ¿No? Pasaron unos cinco minutos más y Francesco vuelve con una bolsa llena en las manos, se monta y cierra la puerta para luego encender el motor.

—Toma—dijo sacando una bolsa de papel, Lightning algo desconfiado saco su contenido, un emparedado con todo, hasta aceitunas, como a él encantaba. Casi se le sale la baba—. Puedes comértelo, no fantasear con hacerlo. —menciona divertido.

—¿Cómo sé que no le has puesto algo extraño? —pregunta al salir de su ensueño.

—No sería capaz de hacerlo... A menos que hagas algo estúpido. —dijo divertido, sale del estacionamiento para volver a la carretera. Lightning lo come con relativa calma. Ve de reojo al italiano, al terminar arruga la servilleta y la hizo bolita, juega con ella.

—Y bien ¿Me vas a meter en un sótano o algo así? —pregunto tamborileando los dedos en su pierna.

—Sería un desperdicio. Sí no fuera está la situación sino una peor, te metería en una jaula hecha de oro. No tuve suficiente tiempo. —Eso asusta al rubio que lo mira con la boca entre abierta.

—¿Has pensado en ir a un psicólogo? Te es urgente el ir a visitarlo. —dijo asustado sin demostrarlo.

—No lo necesito, con tenerte bastará. —afirma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

No volvieron a hablar, Lightning siente franco miedo por Francesco. Esa forma de actuar es la de una persona obsesionada. No le gusta pensar tanto lo obvio y lo que ya ha aceptado, pero es tan extraño.

Todo el día estuvo viendo a Francesco conducir, llevándole hacia la costa donde le iba a montar en un barco para llevarle hacia Italia. Eso le hizo recordar algo clave en el italiano.

— ¿Y tu madre sabe de esto? —Él tiene conocimiento del amor tan grande que tenía el castaño por su madre.

—Si lo sabe, me advirtió que pensara en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, y siempre me apoyaría pero que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. —Responde. Lightning se asusta aún más, ¿Qué clase de madre tiene el italiano? Debía estar igual de inestable mentalmente si solo le dijo eso o no lo impidió. Ahora sí que esta perdido.

—Espero que McMissile me esté buscando. —murmura bajo, con la creencia de que el castaño no le escuchó.

**~ * * * ~**

—Entonces se fue al Norte—dice Shiftwell—. Quizás va hacia el aeropuerto...—supone viendo el mapa maximizado en la gran pantalla de tecnología avanzada, Mate ve todo eso como unas lineas y puntitos extraños.

—Tendremos que ir a investigar, si calculamos ahora debe de estar cerca. —dice viendo su reloj, las seis de la tarde.

— ¿Seguros que se dirige hacia allá? —Pregunta Sargento—. Puede dirigirse al puerto también. —menciona alzando una ceja.

—Un Barco es mucho más lento que un avión, para una huida en la mayoría de los casos es en avión—explicaba McMissile—. No obstante, haré enviar un equipo para allá. Cubrir más terreno es lo idóneo.

— ¡Entonces vamos! —dijo Mate animado, espera conseguirlo pronto.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Sally? —pregunta Flo mirando las escaleras para subir a la habitación de la peli plateada.

—No. Sabes que aún está muy afectada por los resultados. —dijo Shiftwell, el día anterior había llegado y se encerró en su habitación, aunque estaban preocupados por ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por Lightning que era un asunto más importante

—Andando. —ordena McMissile apagando el celular, ya hay gente camino al puerto.

**~ * * * ~**

Lightning durmió, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sentado y tan perturbado que creyó que al dormir se podría calmar. Sin embargo, sin que lo notara ya habían llegado al puerto, donde había un gran y enorme Barco anclado, donde suben los últimos autos.

Francesco estaciona un tanto alejado, pero aún visible. Saca de la guantera un frasco y un pañuelo, aprovecha que el rubio sigue dormido; lo moja un poco nada más y se lo pone suavemente en el rostro.

No se mueve, no forcejea, nada, está totalmente dormido y al no ser brusco mucho menos. Sale del auto y camina hasta la puerta del copiloto, abre la puerta con cierto cuidado y con mucho más cuidado toma a Lightning en brazos para luego ponérselo en el hombro.

Cerro la puerta y camino hasta el maletero, lo abre con una mano y mete a Lightning en la maleta, toma una cinta negra y lo ata de las manos, solo por si acaso. Cierra la maleta y luego el maletero, se monta en el Ferrari y fue hasta donde debía hablar para montar el auto en el barco.

—Oh, ya estábamos por irnos—dijo el hombre, Francesco suspiro aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo— ¿Algo que tenga que sacar antes de que lo subamos? —pregunta el hombre con tranquilidad.

—Solo una maleta—dijo con cierto tono enigmático y divertido.

—Oh, entonces vaya por ella, nosotros subiremos el auto. —indica el hombre. Francesco guía al hombre hasta su auto, abre el maletero y con cuidado saca la gran maleta. El hombre no le ve nada de raro al tamaño, después de todo durarían cierto tiempo a bordo para llegar a Italia.

Entrega las llaves y camino hasta la rampa por la cual se sube al barco.

— _Addio América~ Credo che nessuno di loro ritornerà qui._ —dijo en entre dientes al terminar de subir. Como es una especie de crucero fue hasta lo que sería la recepción y pide su habitación, la mujer como esperaba se lo queda viendo maravillada y hechizada por su magnetismo natural.

A mitad de camino para su habitación, siente un salto en la maleta y algo sorprendido camina casi corriendo hasta la habitación que asignaron para él, la gente lo mira raro por esto, pero nada más que eso.

—Tenía que ser justo ahora...—queja entre dientes, abre rápido la puerta y la cierra de la misma manera. Pone la maleta en la cama y casi se va para atrás por Lightning.

—ES QUE ME PLANEAS MATAR DE TANTA DROGA O QUE TE— Francesco le tapa la boca con una mano, ni siquiera ha prendido la luz así que todo sigue a oscuras—. ¡Mph!

—¿Que parte de que te mantengas quieto no entendiste? ¿Que acaso quieres que sea cruel contigo? — la rabia que llevaba reprimiendo estaba saliendo a flote

—¡¿Y esperas que en serio te haga caso?! No quiero estar aquí, déjame ir. —dijo removiéndose, Francesco tira la maleta al piso y deja a Lightning acostado en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio.

—No te voy a dejar ir, tú... tú solo puedes estar conmigo y con nadie más— Lightning lo mira con cierto espanto— Eres solo mío, entiéndelo y si debo demostrártelo lo hare... así nunca podrás irte, nunca podrás abandonarme.

Mientras habla una de sus manos se meten por debajo del suéter que Lightning tiene puesto, el rubio muestra una expresión de terror completo.

—Francesco. Espera ¡Francesco! — trataba de hacerle reaccionar, para evitar que siguiera, pero Francesco no le oía, no quería oírle.

Francesco le quita el suéter, deja el torso de piel blanca completamente desnudo, agarra las muñecas de Lightning, las cuales siguen atadas y las pone sobre su cabeza para impedir que fuera a moverse de más.

Empieza a dar besos por toda la piel descubierta. A pasa su lengua dejando un pequeño camino húmedo. Delinea el ombligo al llegar a él, juega y quita el pantalón tan holgado que él mismo le puso hace dos días a Lightning.

—Suéltame ¡Suéltame Francesco! —exige intentando de quitárselo de encima.

Francesco sigue sin hacerle caso, cegado por su propia rabia. Lo acaricia de forma brusca, también lo desnudo de la misma manera y al notar la falta de cooperación lo voltea, dejándole con el pecho moreteado contra la cama, alzando sus caderas.

—Lightning~ — jadea justo en su oído, siente el escalofrió que lo recorre, que él causa; incluyendo un temblor del cuerpo bajo suyo, lo ve a los ojos, está al borde del llanto lo cual no esperó realmente.

—Por favor...no lo hagas...—le pidió con voz quebrada, quizás de haber hablado así antes le hubiera detenido, pero en ese punto es imposible. Así se justifica. Lo alza un poco más, importándole poco en ese momento lastimarlo, ya que es una especie de "Castigo".

Con una mano mantiene la cadera de Lightning y con la otra se quita el cinturón, baja el cierre y un poco el bóxer para dejar salir su miembro erecto. Lo restriega entre los glúteos del americano, el cual dejo salir un pequeño gemido ahogado. Se posiciono y empezó a presionar su miembro contra la entrada del rubio, el cual apretó más al ver las intenciones del castaño.

—Gah... Agh... ¡AH! —gime de dolor al sentir la cabeza del miembro de Francesco entrar en él, lágrimas empezaron a salir, a medida que el italiano se adentra aún más— ¡YA BASTA! —chilla con tono de desesperación al igual que su expresión. Un poco levantado en sus brazos.

—Lightning...

—Yo no...—empieza a balbucear, completamente perdido en su propia mente—. No soy ella... déjame ¡DÉJAME!

 _¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella_? Interroga de manera suelta en sus pensamientos. Francesco empieza a moverse, inevitablemente y hasta le entristece ver como sale sangre de la entrada de Lightning. El sentimiento se pasa muy rápido. Casi al mismo tiempo en que llega.

Lightning hizo otra cosa en todo momento: Suplicar que parara, que le duele y cosas incoherentes que a Francesco le gustaría saber o más bien, entender. Al terminar Lightning se duerme o quedo inconsciente, le es difícil diferenciar una cosa de otra. Sale de el con el cuidado que no tuvo en su acto de dominación.

—Lightning...—apoya su frente del pecho del rubio—. Esto no era lo que quería. —gruño por lo bajo, molesto consigo mismo y aún más con Lightning por haberlo hecho hacer esto. En su mente es culpa de Lightning que esto ocurriera.

Pero esto sería lo que Lightning le recordaría por siempre, es su castigo, un castigo para Francesco por dejarse dominar por la ira... Por tomar decisiones apresuradas.

**_Por forzar lo delicado_ **


	4. Il pentimiento

Francesco se levanta, se acomoda el pantalón y camina al baño de la habitación. Enciende la luz para tomar varias toallas, las humedece y regresa a la cama donde se encuentra le otro inquilino, como esperaba Lightning está aún inconsciente. Tal vez dormido a estas alturas. Imposible saberlo.

— _Perdonami. Ma il costo è di stare tranquilla_ —gruñe entre dientes—. _Anche se esso è... anche per colpa mia, ¿no?_ — murmura quitando residuos, con tranquilidad en el agotado cuerpo pálido del rubio. Le parece ligeramente tierno el verlo tan "Tranquilo".

Limpia el pecho, muslos y de ultimo entre los glúteos, tendría que botar esa toalla o buscar como lavarla, está con considerables líneas de sangre y eso no sería explicable a menos que tenga una herida enorme escondida. Sin mencionar que si alguien la encuentra y la entrega es posible que se examine y sepa que es de Lightning. La paranoia no está de más.

Lo envuelve en la sábana para que no sufra frío, además no tenía más ropa más ropa para él. Al acomodarlo de una manera en la que estaría cómodo toma la llave, su billetera y anda a la puerta. Abre y sale rápidamente, cierra con seguro la puerta en caso del que de momento inconsciente Lightning quisiera salir si despierta antes de que regrese.

Pasea un poco por el crucero, hace rato que habían abandonado el puerto y ya nadie podría atraparlo. Sonríe de forma cínica, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de ser descubierto al parecer, es más, nadie sospecharía de él aun si lo vieron. Va hasta la zona de comercio del enorme crucero.

Compra ropa para sí mismo, después de todo no se había cambiado más que los boxers desde hace 2 días. Compra ropa para Lightning, en su mayoría suéteres cuello de tortuga porque, a su vista le quedan perfectos, enmarcaban perfectamente su parte superior y también sirven para cubrir lo que sea.

Lleva pantalones holgados también, así como ropa interior negra para ponerle unos apenas estuviera de regreso en la habitación, el estar desnudo no sería lo más favorecedor. Apenas termina se encamina de retorno, con paso sereno, reza que Lightning no se haya despertado aún. Saca la llave magnética y abre con calma y temor la puerta

La cierra de forma silenciosa al dar un solo paso escucha un sollozo y luego una maldición entre otros sollozos más, coge aire y con su actitud elegante, típica de él se dirige a la cama, Lightning está sentado o a medias, con la sábana cubriéndole la cintura únicamente, pues se había deslizado por su espalda.

Encorvado, apoyado en sus brazos al frente de él. Con sigilo se acerca a él por detrás y rozo la piel de la espalda del americano, la cual estaba marcada por el, sin embargo, no esperaba que se volvieran moretones tan marcados. Lightning al sentir el tan ligero contacto jala la sábana y voltea a verlo.

Por un momento parecía estar viendo otra cosa, pues luce muerto de pánico. Pocos segundos después al analizar completamente al italiano aprieta los labios y se pone rojo, mala señal.

—Lightning-

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿YA ME VIOLASTE AHORA QUE MAS QUIERES!? — grita, con si ganas desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales, a pesar de que esto no tuviera ninguna utilidad.

— _Calmati..._ —dijo moviendo ligeramente las manos para tratar de calmarlo, se aproxima con lentitud, cosa a la cual Lightning solo se mueve por el pánico de que se le acercara, cae de la cama al suelo por accidente— _Questi bene!?_ — habla en italiano por reflejo.

—DEJA DE HABLARME EN ITALIANO, NO TE ENTIENDO NADA—chilla retrocediendo, arrastrado como una alimaña—. ALEJATE DE MI—Demanda, Francesco se queda en su lugar, ve como el cuerpo blanco lleno de moretones tiembla—. Quiero irme de aquí...

—Ya zarpamos y estamos muy lejos del muelle—le aclaro y Lightning solo se puso a temblar mucho más—. Ven te ayudo a-

—NO TE ME ACERQUES—advierte—. YA TE ODIO BASTANTE, NO ME HAGAS ODIARTE MÁS Y DESEAR MATARTE. —lo amenaza, Francesco queda estático, ahora entendía que lo había empeorado más de lo que creyó en primer lugar, le costaría demasiado obtener el cariño del rubio ahora. Solo por eso Lightning dijo todo aquello. Sabiendo que Francesco _en serio_ aspira a que lo quiera.

—Solo te iba a ayudar a levantarte y a ponerte una ropa que te traje. —aclara con la voz más calmada que pudo, eso consigue irrita aún más al rubio.

—No me interesa, me vestiré yo solo y más te vale no entrar en esta habitación porque si no te mato. —dijo entre dientes, parece estar aguantando las ganas de llorar, su orgullo está demasiado herido, también su dignidad y su pensamiento a mil por hora no ayuda.

—Está bien. Me quedaré en la parte de la sala. Te traigo la ropa y te dejo aquí—Quizás seguirle un poco la corriente lograría que se calmara. Sale de la habitación para ir a tomar las bolsas. Toma la que tiene la mayoría de las cosas de Lightning y volvió—. Aquí hay unos suet-

Se le quedo viendo, como inútilmente trataba de quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, dejo la bolsa y lo abrazo, aun cuando Lightning se removió para soltarse

—Ya no llores. No te haré nada—dice, Lightning se queda quieto sin quererlo. _Paciencia, paciencia, está molesto_. Los temblores lo obligan a apartarse, con busca de paciencia en su interior— Aquí está la ropa, ponte lo que quieras. Nos vemos en la mañana. — Se aleja con pasos lentos.

Después de eso no supo más nada Lightning, supone que si va a verlo no podría aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo como mínimo y eso al americano ahora, le causa total repulsión y pánico. No comprende del todo la reacción del rubio, aun la medita insistente, según sus estándares era demasiado ¿Exagerada? No sabe cómo describirla.

¿ _Y a que se refería con "ella"?_ Se deja caer en el muy cómodo y milagrosamente mullido sofá del lugar. _¿Estaría hablando de Sally?_ Por un momento su mirada se ensombrece, molesto y con esa ira que lo caracterizó en aquel momento. _Eso no tendría sentido, porque diría "Yo no soy ella", quizás ese ella es otra persona_. Continua meditabundo, descartando a la novia plantada y reconsiderando más opciones.

Entre tanto pensamiento termina por dormir profundo, mientras que Lightning intenta hacer lo mismo, pero se sentía tan desesperado.

— _No pasara de nuevo..._ _Insiste e_ n un vano intento de calmarse, puesto a duras penas un bóxer negro de liga roja, un suéter cuello de tortuga excesivamente largo con el cual no necesitaría pantalón que se puso de todos modos para evitar cualquier posible mala experiencia con el italiano en la otra habitación.

**~ * * * ~**

_Dos enormes pilares de piedra se alzan del suelo, tan altos que llegan al cielo, tan alto que tocan las nubes y es que esos dos pilares sostienen estrellas en su punta. Ambas estrellas eran iguales o así deberían de ser._

_Una brilla con un magnético fulgor, que atrae miradas y deseos de tocarla. La otra, en diferencia, no brilla. Su luz no parece existir y sin embargo atrae miradas expectantes por su belleza natural aun sin su brillo._

_La estrella que brilla siempre ve a la que no lo hace, con inminente curiosidad y admiración, mientras que la otra nunca la ve, ni a ella ni a nada, solo abraza sus piernas y con la cabeza hundida entre ellas._

_Una estrella que es admirada por su fulgor y otra que lo es por su carencia de este. Hay algo clave en ambas:_

_La brillante no lo hace con la intensidad que podría dar, con tanta alegría y carisma que puede demostrar._

_La que no brilla no sabe cómo relucir, no sabe cómo obtener su fulgor, como demostrar la paz y belleza que tiene que dar._

_He de suponer que ya comprendieron quiénes son estas estrellas ¿Verdad?_

**_~ * * * ~_ **

—Aquí no hay nada, —declara McMissile en un suspiro frustrado, habían revisado cada maleta, cada vuelo, cada avión y cada lista en el aeropuerto y ¡Nada! No hay ni polvo del rubio ojos azules que están buscando.

—Debió venir para acá. —gruñe Shiftwell, rehusándose a creer que perdieron el tiempo.

—A menos que...—Mate empieza a hablar, todos le miraron esperando lo que dijera—. Fueran al puerto... Ahí es más cómodo por poca vigilancia y puedes llevar el auto. —Sargento blanquea los ojos. Él dijo eso antes.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA ¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES!? —Shiftwell lanza su celular a la cabeza, Mate cae medianamente inconsciente al suelo.

—Lo dije de camino, no me hicieron caso...—Recalca al castaño, mareado por el golpe.

—Andando, está a más de 3 horas de camino. —dijo McMissile viendo el reloj, ya eran las 4 de la tarde y no tiene noticia alguna de los que fueron a investigar allá. Asume que no encontraron nada tampoco. Holley está más decida a regañar a su novio que en recordar que envió unidades allá.

Sigue siendo novata, se nota.

**~ * * * ~**

—Que pensara cuando vuelva...—se pregunta a sí misma, acostada en la revuelta cama, con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos por el llanto.

**No puede darle una familia**

—Debería estar aquí para consolarme...—dice a sí misma como si Lightning en donde sea que estuviera pudiera ayudarla, consolarla y animarla. Más que un secuestro, fuesen vacaciones de las que fácilmente puede prescindir para venir. — Vuelve...

**~ * * * ~**

Se despierta lleno de sopor, abre los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz, palpa el mueble, encontrándose la llave magnética ahí. Respira aliviado, quizás Lightning está aún acostado durmiendo. Con pereza se levanta y camina con lentitud a la habitación, para no despertar al quizás durmiente rubio

No se equivocó, está en un sueño muy profundo, lo acaricia en la cabeza y ni un atisbo de despertarse se muestra. Suspira y camina hasta el baño, no se ha bañado el día anterior y ha sudado _bastante,_ de seguro huele mal.

El baño fue rápido, no quería durar más de la cuenta, al terminar toma una toalla para secarse el cuerpo, ponerla alrededor de su cintura y otra para secarse el cabello castaño, que se le pega al cuello.

Sale del baño con su porte coqueto, ve como Lightning se empieza a mover, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo y estirándose un poco para poder levantarse o mínimo abrir los ojos. Para mala suerte del americano, lo primero que ve al despertar es al italiano.

—Genial...—gruñe, toma la sábana y se envuelve aún más en ella, dándole la espalda.

—Lightning no seas rencoroso. —si bien, eso queda muy fuera lugar, su naturaleza sarcástica, parlanchina y dominante le ganó.

— ¿Rencoroso? ¡¿ESPERAS QUE NO TE TENGA RENCOR DESPUÉS DE VIOLARME?!

—Esa palabra suena muy mal, llamémosle... Desliz. —dijo para tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas. Al menos que sonara bonito.

— ¿Y de quien fue ese desliz? ¡¿Hum?! A ver, pareces no comprender que en serio no te quiero, no te amo y solo siento odio hacia tu persona.

—Eso dices ahora.

—Ahora y siempre porque... —Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, Francesco se precipita a estar encima de él para taparle la boca.

—Disculpe, servicio de limpieza, ¿puedo pasar?

—No le escucho señor. — replica la mujer, Francesco estaba medio exasperado

—¡ESTOY DESNUDO Y NO PUEDE PASAR, VENGA EN UN RATO! —chilla, y hasta Lightning se sorprende de esto, impresionado de ver al italiano tan exasperado, además de la noche anterior obviamente.

—Es-está bien... vendré más tarde Señor. —escucha los pasos de la mujer. Francesco vuelve a ver a Lightning

—Si tu... intentas escaparte o siquiera llamar la atención... Te voy a castigar y así sea violándote hasta partirte por la mitad; te haré entender que no puedes apartarte de mí. Solo puedes quererme a mí ¿Estas entendiendo?

Francesco en verdad es demasiado cambiante, en un momento quería calmarlo y prometía no hacerle nada y al otro lo amenaza con violarlo hasta casi matarlo, empieza a temblar

—He dicho, me estas entendiendo... ¡Respóndeme Lightning! — Aplica más presión, lo hunde en la cama, Lightning en medio del desespero mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa, asustado—. Muy bien, voy a traer el desayuno, como vea a alguien al menos cerca de esta habitación no tendré remordimiento de hacerte llorar hasta que te desmayes

Dicho esto suelta a Lightning que solo termina de subir en la cama y abraza las rodillas, mirándole entre asustado y desesperado por no saber qué hacer. Camina hacia la sala y toma su ropa, se viste y coge la llave; sale de la habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta se recostó de ella... Ahora el Arrepentimiento de haberle dicho eso, de seguro ahora le tendría muchísimo más miedo.

— _Della verità che merda..._ —Se dijo a sí mismo, echándose el cabello para atrás.


	5. Coesistenza di Strano

Fue al buffet, tomó lo que sabía que le gusta a Lightning, jamón, queso blanco suave, huevos de codorniz, huevo revuelto, pan a medio tostar y sandía, mucha sandía. Todo lo que tomó está en diferentes platos en un carrito que alguien llevaría a su habitación.

Luego agarró lo que sería para él, el carrito va por demás lleno y por ello se le quedan viendo, no creen que alguien tan atlético y con el cuerpo perfectamente marcado comiera tanto. No le permite al hombre entrar, el mismo tomó el carro y lo metió, prácticamente mandó al hombre a volar, pero este no se quejó pues le dieron propina.

—Lightning~ —Va a la habitación, Lightning solo se había quedado viendo por la ventana. Nota cierto temblor cuando lo escucha—. Vamos a comer~ —no se mueve realmente, solo suspira y pone mueca de fastidio.

—¿No tienes hambre? No comes desde ayer.

—Tengo... lo que no tengo son piernas...—No lo dijo muy fuerte, le duele de la cintura para abajo.

—¿Tanto te duelen? —dijo con tinte de culpa, ve a Lightning apretar el puño y morderse el labio, tragándose las ganas de gritarle lo obvio.

—Si—dijo con los dientes apretados, siente un par de brazos pasar por debajo de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió—. Su-suéltame.

—Solo te llevare a la mesa, tranquilízate—Tiene aún su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Lightning rueda los ojos. Francesco camina hasta el pequeño comedor de la habitación, sienta a Lightning en una silla y se queja—. No creo que estés tan adolorido.

—Avísame cuando un loco te viole aun cuando le pides que pare. —Fue lo único que dijo, sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido. Francesco suspira y empieza a poner los platos frente a Lightning, casi se le sale la baba.

Comieron en un silencio algo incómodo, Francesco no dejaba de verlo y Lightning solo seguía comiéndose todo con mucho gusto, tiene un hambre bestial, pero comía tranquilamente. Al terminar Lightning suspiro.

—¿Ahora puedo ir a la cama? —pregunta Lightning—. Ahí dentro esta la TV.

—Si puedes ir tu solo, adelante—dijo Francesco, Lightning golpea su cabeza contra la mesa—. Tranquilo Light.

—No me llames Light—dijo alzando la cara, con la frente roja por el golpe—. Tú no tienes derecho a hacerlo, solo dos personas me pueden llamar así y tú no eres una de ellas.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y quiénes son? Umm? Es solo un apodo bonito a tu nombre.

— ¿Mi... nombre?

—Sí, Lightning McQueen.

—Tu... Pf... Ja... JAJAJA—empieza a reírse como maniaco, Francesco no dijo nada, solo s el quedo viendo con confusión—. En... en serio crees... ¡Ja!

—No comprendo nada de tus oraciones incompletas. —dice sin perder su expresión seductora. A pesar de todo está más que confundido.

— ¿Enserio crees que Lightning McQueen es mi nombre? —pregunta divertido, Francesco parpadeo un par de veces—Vaya, para ser mi acosador se te escaparon varios detalles—dice más que divertido y confiado.

—Bueno, a menos que quieras hacer esto insufrible no estaría de más decirme ese tipo de cosas.

—No sé si captaste la indirecta, pero por algo me cambie de nombre, no me gusta hablar de eso, con nadie, ni contigo, ni con Sally ni con ese infeliz. —se tapó la boca por acto de reflejo, se le había ido la lengua.

Infeliz? ¿Quién? Lightning...

—No es nada que tu debas saber, solo es algo que me incumbe a mí. —corta cruzado de brazos.

—No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo. —Advierte, Lightning no voltea a verlo, solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo

—Hay cosas que simplemente no se deben saber, ¿No puedo tener mis propios secretos? —Pregunta ofendido—. No puedo andarle contando mi vida a todo el mundo, simplemente limítate a saber que mi nombre no es "Lightning McQueen"

—Buscare la manera de que me lo digas—informa, Lightning junta sus cejas, clara demostración de inconformidad.

—Inténtalo hasta la muerte, porque no te lo diré.

Los días en el crucero pasan como una rutina, Francesco lleva la comida a la habitación, no permite que nadie pasara a limpiar, solo pedía las sábanas y las toallas, con la excusa de que no le gusta que invadan su espacio y como las personas que limpian son mujeres no le llevan la contraria.

Por otro lado, Lightning simplemente no le dice todo lo que quiere, como quejas entre otras muchas cosas y aunque no se había podido evitar otro acto sexual del cual aún no se recupera, por lo menos había evitado más preguntas acerca de su nombre y pasado, no era algo que le gustara y eso se notaba a leguas...simplemente quería tener al Italiano lejos...

**~ * * * ~**

—Es increíble que con dos semanas no tengamos ni pista de donde esta Lightning. —dice Shiftwell, molesta a más no poder, en un estado similar se encuentra Mate, estaba algo malhumorado.

—En el puerto no había nada, en el aeropuerto no había nada, incluso en los peajes no había nada, es como si la misma tierra se lo tragara. —dijo McMissile, esto lo estaba sacando de quicio ¿Acaso esa persona era un secuestrador profesional o algo así? No encuentra nada de nada ni siquiera en su investigación propia.

Francesco tiene el historial y posibilidades de haberlo hecho igual de limpias y blancas que sus dientes.

—Pero si no hay nada aquí ¿No significa que lo sacó del país? —pregunta Sally, se nota demacrada.

—Si, pero no tenemos ni idea de a donde pudieron ir, además también tendríamos que pedir un montón de permisos para poder ir a investigar.

—Pero... Tenemos amigos por todos lados, los Prix Mundial ¿Recuerdan? Ellos podrían ayudarnos.

—Eso es verdad—dice Shiftwell—. Quizás con esas amistades se pueda hacer algo, por donde deberíamos empezar. —Abre un gran mapa del mundo en una de sus pantallas holográficas.

—Lo más cercano a California es México, así como América del Sur, quizás se lo llevara para alguno de estos sitios que es más cercano—Murmura pensativo—. O-

— ¿Y si no es así? Han pasado dos semanas Sr. McMissile, puede que este por Europa ¿no cree? —decía Sally, temblando un poco por no saber que pensar, interrumpiendo totalmente lo que McMissile tenía pensado decir.

—Es una buena deducción, haremos esto, yo iré a investigar América del sur junto a los demás Agentes y el Sargento—dice Shiftwell—. Ustedes irán con McMissile a Europa, ahí es donde tenemos un poco más de libertad.

—Bien planeado Shiftwell—Elogia McMissile, haciéndose el desentendido de que iría ahí de todos modos—. Andando, Siddley debe de estar aun en el aeropuerto.

**~ * * * ~**

—Espero que su estadía en nuestro crucero haya sido placentera. —dijo el Capitán a Francesco, el cual muestra una sonrisa típica de él, con cierto toque de misterio.

—Si capitán, lo fue. —Le asegura, toma la maleta para poder ir hacia su Ferrari. Lightning estaba dentro de la maleta nuevamente, sin droga, solo amarrado, pero va quieto, prefería evitarse más problemas. No es como si su cuerpo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, Francesco es demasiado fuerte para su gusto y sus antebrazos y muslos lo saben.

Francesco pone la maleta en el asiento trasero del auto, cierra la puerta para luego abrir la de piloto, subir, cerrar la puerta y arrancar.

Después de treinta minutos estaciona a mitad de la nada, se quita el cinturón y abre maleta estirándose cual acróbata. Lightning se sienta tomando mucho, mucho aire.

— ¡¿Me pensabas dejar ahí dentro o qué?! No es precisamente un sitio con aire, nada, metete tú aquí a ver si duras—le reto más que molesto. De verdad agradecía que Francesco le comprara suéteres cuello de tortuga, no le gustaría que así fuera una mosca viera esas mordidas tan horribles en su cuello.

—No podía hacerlo cerca del puerto Light. Ahora, te quedaras quieto y te sentaras aquí adelante o te quedas ahí amarrado.

Lightning refunfuña cual toro y extiende sus muñecas. Francesco lo desata y Lightning se pasa al frente, sentado como un niño regañado. Francesco reanuda la marcha y Lightning ve por la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no de mañana. De hecho, son las 3 de la tarde, el cambio de horario no le está gustando, es decir... En este momento en California serían las 12 de la noche, debería estar durmiendo.

—Puedes dormir si quieres, en una hora más o menos llegaremos a la casa en la playa.

— ¿Dormir contigo al lado mío? No gracias. —dijo en un bostezo, contrarrestando la rabia del comentario.

—Estoy conduciendo _Amore_ , no podría hacerte nada.

—En primera no me digas " _Amore_ "...

—Se te oye bien el italiano.

—Y en segunda, así estés conduciendo, no me fio de ti. —termina de decir en otro bostezo.

—Lo que digas, aunque terminaras durmiéndote. —asegura.

Efectivamente a los 5 minutos ya Lightning estaba dormido, sería un poco difícil acostumbrarlo al horario, nueve horas no era algo tan sencillo. De a momentos muy cortos ve a Lightning, después de todo no quiere chocar. Se ve tan tranquilo mientras dormía, a diferencia de cuando estaba despierto, que parecía estar alerta en todo momento.

 _Quizás debería dejar de forzar tanto las cosas..._ Hablando de forma tanto sexual como "Empática". Además, debería tratar de ser tan ¿Burlón? No mejor no, así era él, nada podría cambiarlo.

Llega exactamente a las 5 de la tarde a la gran casa que estaba en una playa privada, exclusiva de los Bernoulli, así que nadie puede pasar, la es preciosa. No es exactamente privada, ya que la mayoría de las paredes son de vidrio, pero es hermosa que es lo que contaba.

Tiene una gran piscina, unas sillas frente a esta y una pequeña zona techada en la misma. Estaciona al frente de la casa, tendría que ir a dejar el Ferrari en su casa en la ciudad. Ahí es demasiado vistoso para cualquiera que pasara así fuera por error. Aunque siempre le ha gustado lucir sus cosas. Mejor se quedaba con el Ferrari.

Apaga el auto y abre la puerta, el ruido causa que Lightning se espabilara, mira a todos lados, con las mangas se restriega la cara, parece algo tierno realmente. Francesco cierra su puerta he iba a abrirle a Lightning, pero este lo hizo antes, lo primero que hizo fue olfatear, como si fuera un perrito, uno amarillo como rayo de sol y ojos azules.

—Me encanta el olor a playa—confiesa un tanto más relajado—. Hace mucho que no voy a una.

—Mañana si quieres nos metemos a bañarnos. —Ofrece.

—No, no me pienso quitar el suéter, ¿Estás loco? —aunque fuera de esta forma, se nota que habían un poco más de confianza, solo un poco, pero aún estaba ese rencor existente. Que hace a Francesco mantenerse a raya, eso claro si su propio auto control y mente algo desequilibrada se lo permitía.

—No le veo lo malo—Confiesa. Lightning se cruza de brazos—. Ven, de seguro quieres seguir durmiendo.

—¿En un sitio sin que estés tú? Pues sí.

—Deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—Si lo digo cuando estoy solo, pareceré un loco, decide tú.

—No digas nada. Es mejor tu silencio a palabras negativas. — dice con un sutil tono de advertencia, toma a Lightning del antebrazo. Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la casa, iban a subir las escaleras para llegar a la puerta, pero esta se abre.

Una mujer de cabello castaño, con ligeras y casi imperceptibles arrugas hizo aparición, sus ojos eran de color marrón casi negros, vestida de forma sencilla pero con un collar de plata al igual que los aretes y pulseras.

— _Francesco, sei le tue fantasi?_ —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Lightning la ve, luego a Francesco y lo mismo unas tres veces.

— _Ciao Mamma._ —Saluda el italiano, Lightning hizo memoria, a ella la había visto en el Prix mundial, estaba en las gradas...

—¿Es tu madre? —Se pregunta más a si mismo que a Francesco. La mujer lp ve y forma una mueca sorprendida.

— _Francesco..._

— _Mamma, Possiamo parlare circa interno?_ —pidió para calmarla, pues entendía que iba a tener un muy bien regaño.

— _Naturalmente_ —dijo ella, suspiro y le sonrió a Lightning— Hola mi cielo, me llamo _Eleonora Bernoulli_.

—Mucho gusto señora—Francesco se le queda viendo con la boca abierta, Lightning sonreía a su madre como si estuviera sonriendo a Sally ¿¡Cómo rayos su madre logra eso?!—. Soy el Lightning McQueen.

—Claro, te recuerdo del Prix Mundial—dijo ella con una risa—Pero pasen, deben estar cansados, estar tanto tiempo en el mar debe ser algo difícil

Ambos pasaron, Francesco no deja de agarrarle del brazo, ni aun cuando van hablando calmadamente con Eleonora. Lleva a Lightning hasta la que sería su , como supuso hay vidrios en vez de paredes, pero al menos habían persianas.

Francesco por fin le suelta y Lightning se sienta en la cama.

— _figlio, che non troverete le cose che hai lasciato in macchina, sai, la valigia_ —Lightning no entendía ni medio pepino de lo que hablaban, Francesco sale de la habitación, asume que sería para buscar algo—Cielo, puedes... quitarte el suéter...

—NO. —Niega fuerte, razón por la cual Francesco se asoma por la puerta.

—No vayas a hacer algo raro. —advierte.

— ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle daño a tu madre? Gracias por el voto de confianza, yo no soy ese tipo de personas. —Se pone rojo de rabia, en su vida le haría daño a una mujer, así fuera la madre de su ¿Qué es? ¿Rival? ¿Secuestrador? ¿Violador? No tiene idea.

Francesco frunce el ceño y se va esta vez. Eleonora mira con ternura al rubio, no solo por las mejillas rojas, sino por la respuesta que acababa de dar, le gusta ese tipo de pensar. El mismo que tiene su hijo a decir verdad.

—Cielo, por favor, quítate el suéter.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero. —niega con suavidad.

—Sé que mi hijo no es muy delicado. Quiero ver si te ha hecho daño.

—Créame que sí. —Sus mejillas siguen rojas por la rabia.

—No te hare nada, puedes creerme _bambino_. Déjame ver. — Como quien dice, la tercera es la vencida. Lightning con parsimonia, debido al dolor se quitó el suéter verde que lleva, la mirada en el piso, claramente avergonzado.

Eleonor pasó ligeramente los dedos por el cuello y hombros del rubio, mirando con horror las mordidas tan profundas. Por impulso le acaricia el hombro, causando que el rubio se asuste un poco, parece un perrito herido.

—Ya está bien, si quieres puedes bañarte, hay agua caliente y una bañera, cuidado con quedarte dormido dentro— tratándolo como si fuera su hijo le dio un pequeño besito en la frente, Lightning se le quedo viendo algo extrañado.

—Eh... señora...

—Dime Mamma. —corta, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que es _Mamma_?

—Solo dime así, ¿está bien? Tengo que salir un momento. —Camina hasta la puerta de la habitación, sale y la cierra, pone seguro, no quiere que Lightning por curiosidad escuchara lo que iba a hablar con su hijo.

Bajo las escaleras que daban a la habitación para llegar a la sala, donde estaba Francesco sentado en un sofá, esperándola. Respiro hondo termino de bajar y camina hasta el mueble donde estaba Francesco viéndola. Al estar frente a él...

**_SLAP_ **

****La cara de Francesco viro a la derecha, su mejilla estaba roja debido a la bofetada que le acaba de dar su madre

—Ahora...Quiero que me expliques en que momento mi hijo se volvió un sádico. —dijo como un siseo, uno sumamente amenazante. Francesco solo se queda mirando al suelo, sin poder verle a la cara.


	6. 6. Calma danneggiato

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando Francesco—se había cruzado de brazos, esperando la respuesta que su hijo le iba a dar, más le vale que fuera buena, porque si no...

—Es que... Él solo dice que me odia, que me quiere ver lejos, que quiere volver con esa mujer que no soporto. _Mamma_ ¿Qué se supone que haga si él no me permite acercarme? Trate de ser paciente pero el... el...

—Ay hijo mío—Se masajea la frente con delicadeza, con su porte elegante que no pierde nunca, de tal palo tal astilla dirían—. Y tú crees que ¿Forzándolo lograras algo?

—No lo hice por gusto, el solo...se niega y no me deja...—Sus frases quedan casi inconexas, con la furia empezando a salir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Francesco... siempre supe que cuentas poca paciencia, pero este tipo de cosas no son como las demás. Esto no irá como tú quieres, yo noto que el _bambino_ tiene su carácter, pero entiéndelo, le interrumpiste su boda, te lo llevaste a la fuerza y ahora está en un país donde ni siquiera entiende lo que dicen, debes ser más comprensivo.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo si él es más áspero que una lima?

—Debes tener **PACIENCIA** —declara al ver que Francesco no capta la idea—. No es uno de tus trabajadores ni las mujeres que se te tiran encima. Si quieres que de verdad florezca un sentimiento bonito debes hacerlo con calma, no se da de la noche a la mañana.

—Conmigo si paso. —comento viendo a otro lado. Excusando que debería ser instantáneo.

—Lo tuyo fue enamoramiento a primera vista, luego el amor real y por el cual están haciendo más estupideces de las que deberías—niega con la cabeza, con gesto divertido—. Francesco te advierto desde ahora que si lo vuelves a tocar con la intención de herirlo o forzarlo llamare para que vengan a buscarlo, así se venga toda la marina.

 _—¡Mamma!_ —Le mira asombrado, no se esperó eso realmente.

—Nada de _Mamma_ , Francesco. Ese _bambino_ no es para calmar tu rabia y si quieres que te ame no lo harás, espero que hayas entendido, ahora, yo estoy en la habitación de al lado a la tuya, si llego a ver qué haces algo extraño lo voy a sacar de ahí ¿Entendiste?

—Sí.

—Bien, se está bañando y yo tengo que ir a buscar ropa para quedarme aquí, no planeaba hacerlo pero al ver lo que ocurre—se dirigió a la puerta, tomando un abrigo y un bolso pequeño, el cual se guindo en el hombro.

—Ciao Mamma...Puedes irte en el Ferrari si quieres.

—Uy no no, yo no soy para eso, yo traje mi auto—le informo con cierta calma, después de todo no quería quedarse amargada por el asunto. Salió de la casa y Francesco suspiro, rascándose un poco la nuca.

 _Paciencia... Con Lightning eso no me dura nada._ Ve un punto muerto en la sala. Después de unos cinco minutos se levanta y decide ir a ver al rubio. Sube las escaleras y después de quitarle el seguro a la puerta del rubio -la cual su madre había asegurado por fuera-. y lo primero que ve es a Lightning con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta rápidamente, Lightning se revuelve el húmedo cabello. Ahora que lo ve mejor del baño sale mucho vapor.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. No hay algún canal en inglés. —pregunta pasando y pasando canales en el gran televisor de plasma que hay frente a la cama. Lo único que hay en inglés, eran los títulos de las series o programas. No tiene ni la más remota idea de que hablan, el inglés no se asemeja tanto al italiano.

—No he activado el plan de programación—dijo pensativo—. Mañana llamare, así lo tendrás, pero será hasta mañana. —explica.

—Genial ¿Y qué propones que hagas mientras espero?

—Puedes pasear por toda la casa, hay una piscina también, puedes ir a bañarte si quieres. —Ofrece con tranquilidad.

— ¿Contigo por aquí? ¿Y que tu madre me vea otra vez? No, prefiero quedarme aquí. —sentencia, Francesco suspira.

—Mañana voy a salir. Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas con una nueva temporada, la cual voy a ganar, así que probablemente _Mamma_ se quedara a hacerte compañía.

— ¿Qué es _Mamma_ _exactamente_? Tu madre me dije que le llamara así. — pregunta curioso, casi sorprendido de lo dulce que es la señora, Francesco suelta una risita al escucharle. Que pronunciación más cómica. Que extraño que no lo reconozca siendo que en inglés también se dice "mama" de vez en cuando.

— _Mamma_ es lo mismo que "Mamá" . —responde, Lightning ladea la cabeza como un animalito.

—Tu madre es más simpática que tú. —declara con una especie de mohín. Francesco lo toma bien, por lo menos puede estar seguro de que él y su madre se llevarían bien.

Nuero y suegra. Bien.

—Es bueno que pienses eso, solo espero que mañana no te dé por salir corriendo.

—Tu madre no podría traicionarte y yo no podría hacerle nada a una mujer así que me veras aquí, lamentablemente para mí. —admite dejándose caer en la cama. Con un ojo sobre Francesco en caso de que haya más cercanía de este.

—No es malo estar aquí. Admite que esta casa es muy buena.

—Lo es, pero estoy en Italia, contigo, hace 2 semanas que no sé nada de Sally y espero que este bien.

—Mira. Sé que quieres evitarte el mal momento y yo también quiero evitar que me odies más así que ¿Podrías evitar hablar y preocuparte de ella? Al menos en voz alta. Finge que no sientes eso por ella. Mejor dicho, finge que no sientes nada por ella. —Pide lo más suavemente que sale, Lightning se lo queda viendo.

Casi sorprendido por el pedido. Tampoco lo entiende del todo

—Es como pedirte a ti que no hables o que te preocupes por la persona que más quieres. —refunfuña de forma algo neutral, no comprende por qué actúa de forma tan poco agresiva a diferencia del crucero. Empieza a considerar que este hombre sufre un serio problema de bipolarismo o doble personalidad.

—Eso es imposible, porque esa persona eres tú. —asegura. Lightning rueda los ojos, evidentemente ese tipo de palabras no lo convencen por el hecho de que, él amando a Sally, no la secuestró ni la violó. Ve la forma de actuar de Francesco demasiado... extraña e incoherente.

—Si eso fuera verdad, no me hubieras violado, te habrías detenido o contenido, ¿No lo crees?

—Soy en extremo celoso, además como quieres que actué si me rechazas. —Cada segundo o palabra es un poquito más de profundidad en su tumba. Una donde Lightning pondría: Aquí hay un psicópata.

—En primera, captar la idea de que no te quiero como tú lo haces, así duela es la realidad, eres un adulto y hasta... ¿Qué? ¿4 años mayor que yo? Deberías entender que cuando algo no se puede, simplemente no se puede. —Explico con una particular sencillez y parsimonia. Con deje casi esperanzado de que entienda su punto.

—Eso lo he tenido en mente, el tema es que ni siquiera lo he intentado así que no me puedo rendir. Te aseguro que de alguna manera te conquistare.

—Pff, sigue en tus fantasías... Aun cuando ni comprendo cómo y en qué momento me metí ahí.

—Eso fue durante el Prix. Simplemente eres... Radiante. —concluye con una expresión llena de excitación y deleite.

— ¿Lo dice el tipo que cuando ríe sus dientes brillan así sea de noche?

—Pues si y antes de que te amargues más o se te marquen las arrugas de la frente, me voy. Será que me acueste cuando estés dormido.

~ * * * ~

—¿Cuándo llegaremos a Italia? —pregunta Sally, mira por la ventana del avión privado de McMissile.

—Probablemente en unas horas más ¿Por qué primero iremos a Italia señor? —pregunto Siddley por el altavoz del avión.

—Sally fue la que fijo el rumbo Siddley. —le responde mecánicamente, leyendo ciertos documentos extra y sin interés en lo que hagan los demás en su avión, Mate solo ve aburrido las noticias que dicen exactamente lo mismo.

**"No encuentran a Lightning"  
"El gran Lightning McQueen sigue sin aparecer"  
"Lightning McQueen puede estar muerto y aun no se encuentra su cadáver"  
"El paradero del novato sobreviviente al Prix Mundial sigue siendo desconocido"**

—No hay otro canal...No encuentro Nickelodeon por ninguna parte. —murmura Mate pasando los canales.

—Mate céntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer. —regaña Sally, Mate alza los brazos, con el labio salido, pensativo.

—Pero Srita Sally, aquí no se puede hacer nada. Podrías relájate un po-

—No me voy a calmar hasta que Lightning este de nuevo conmigo, y así poder organizar la boda de nuevo. —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—pero si destruiste el vestí—

—QUE GUARDES SILENCIO—Mate se quedó callado—. Iremos Italia por que Francesco es el que podría saber algo, él estuvo en California ¿no? Quizás vio algo sospechoso, quizás hasta nos ayude

—Francesco Bernoulli...—McMissile se quedó pensando, eso le recuerda que hay otro pequeño cabo suelto con respecto al italiano: En las listas del aeropuerto no había ningún vuelo donde él figure como pasajero, puede decir que se le pasa por alto, pero lo duda—. Tendré que releerlas...—murmura.

**~ * * * ~**

—Lightning... Lightning... Light~—se siente un poco mal, es como sentirse en sopor. Suelta un jadeo y se acerca a la fuente de calor. A quien fuera que le habla, se abraza y se acurruca alrededor de esa persona.

—Mommy~ —ronroneo, no escucho bien quien habla, puede ser hasta Francesco, está tan ido y en ese estado de sopor poco le importa.

— _Mamma_ , Que le pasa...—pregunta Francesco, viendo a Lightning acurrucado abrazando la cintura de su madre sin mala intención.

—No lo—le acaricia la frente, para quitarle un poco los cabellos del rostro—. Está ardiendo en fiebre. —dijo apartando la mano con rapidez, Francesco alza una ceja, él ha dormido con Lightning y mira que está perfecto.

—No me quiero parar...no iré hoy...—balbucea abrazando la cintura de Eleonora con fuerza, la mujer ríe y le acaricia el cabello.

—Parece estarme confundiendo con su madre. —ríe. Francesco empieza a cerrar las persianas, para que no le afectara la luz del sol

—Voy a ponerle en la bañera con agua fría ¿Cómo harás para sacarle? Tengo que irme ya. —dijo un tanto frustrado, encendiendo las luces de la habitación.

—Tranquilo, para ese momento ya habrá despertado, puedes irte tranquilo—asegura la mujer—. Hace tiempo que no disfruto de cuidar de alguien enfermo, no desde que te volviste tan independiente. —dijo con nostalgia.

—Ay _Mamma_ —V a llenar la bañera en lo que sonó el timbre—. ¿Quién habrá llegado aquí? Se supone que no debería pasar nadie a esta área.

—No importa, anda a ver, quizás se despierte y entre por sí mismo. —dijo con tranquilidad su madre. Francesco deja la llave de la bañera abierta.

Se empezó a llenar con agua fría, al estar llena se cerraría la llave por si sola. Salió del baño para luego ver a su madre acariciando con delicadeza y cariño mientras llamaba al rubio para que este se despertara. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, paso la mano por sus cabellos y abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días señor Bernoulli. —queda un tanto rígido, frente a él está McMissile.

— _Buongiorno_ McMissile. —Saluda como lo haría si no tuviera al corredor más buscado a nivel mundial –porque hasta en Japón tenían eso en el noticiero- dentro de su casa afiebrado y abrazando a su mamá como si fuese la suya. Mira por sobre el hombro del hombre, ahí está el castaño de dientes salidos, el otro italiano y...

— ¡Francesco! —Sally casi le brinca encima, se tuvo que hacer para atrás inclusive por el acercamiento acelerado de la cabello platinado.

— _Ciao_ Señorina~. —dijo con alegría y tono coqueto más que falsos, pero al parecer no lo notaron. Toma su mano y da un beso—. ¿A qué se debe la visita?

—Como sabes Lightning está desaparecido—dice Sally en tono acelerado—. No tenemos idea de donde se lo llevaron, tu estuviste con él durante el Prix que es lo más reciente que ha pasado con el cómo corredor, sabes si tiene algún acosador, no sé, ¿Algo?

—Te puedo jurar que no lo sé—responde, siempre había sido buen actor, así que McMissile no sospecho "nada", parece sincero. Por otro lado, es perfectamente consciente de que muchas personas son capaces de engañar. Guarda un discreto y escondido recelo. El italiano ríe para sus adentros, gritando a todo pulmón "Ingenuos" —. Sin embargo tengo varios contactos, puedo ayudarles a localizarlo. Sería una lástima no poder tener una carrera de nuevo con Lightning

— ¿Porque estas en esta casa? —Pregunta McMissile después de un rato, lo más disimulado posible, había tardado bastante en ubicarla, después de todo el Italiano es privado con sus cosas.

—He estado de vacaciones, o bueno, hasta la semana próxima que empieza la temporada, quizás me quede en mi departamento en la ciudad—es válido el argumento, después de todo saben bien lo extravagante que es—. Pero no sé, como fui a ver tu boda estuve dos semanas fuera, así que no he descansado casi nada.

— ¿Hay alguien quedándose aquí contigo? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mi madre, puedo llamarla si quieren. —Ahora ruega que no entraran a la casa, si llegan a la habitación... el alma se le iría a los pies como mínimo.

—No importa, hablaremos luego, tengo que hablar con la policía local. —dijo McMissile sin mucho ánimo, con la impresión de que tener a todas estas personas consigo para examinar la vivienda podría ser usado en contra a futuro. Una vez en el lujoso auto y se fueron. Francesco cerro a la puerta y al entrar se tapó la boca.

Empieza a reír como si fuera un desquiciado, son tan tontos e ingenuos, que le parecía más que absurdo, se nota que están confiados en que él no tiene nada que ver.

— _¿Francesco? ¿Sono passare qualcosa?_ —Pregunta Eleonora desde arriba, camino aun riéndose –de forma más moderada-, a la habitación. Lightning sigue ahí, como dormido. A pesar de que Eleonora le ha quitado la camisa y el pantalón.

— ¿Lo metemos así? —pregunto viendo a su madre.

—Sí, no quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Francesco alza a Lightning que solo se acurruca más, balbucea cosas inentendibles para él. Lo mete en la bañera y ve como abre los ojos de golpe dando un salto.

—¡PERO QUE TE...!

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre ¿Me vas a decir que no se siente bien? —dijo viéndole con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, pero me podían despertar—Reclama—. Me siento fatal...

—Cuando se te baje la fiebre _Mamma_ te dirá que salgas, hazle caso. —le indica, Lightning se iba metiendo un poco más en el agua.

—Está bien...—suena como si fuera un ronroneo. Ahora que se fijaba, el carmín que tenía Lightning en las mejillas era adorable. Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla—No soy un niño Mamá. —Francesco parpadea un par de veces ¿Tan ido está? Pone una mano en al frente del americano, de verdad está ardiendo.

—Jamás había conocido a alguien que alucinara al tener fiebre. —dijo Eleonora viendo a Lightning tranquilo en la tina.

—Bueno espero que al menos le baje la fiebre, me tengo que ir. Adiós. —le da otro besito a Lightning y luego a Eleonora en la mejilla y sale.

* * *

— ¿¡CUATRO HORAS AHÍ DENTRO?! —chilla secándose, ve a Eleonora servirle la comida, además de eso hay unas toallas enormes que le cubren completo.

—Pero al menos no tienes fiebre ahora _Bambino._ —dijo ella dejando el plato de comida en la mesa de la habitación.

—Que es _bambino_.

—No es importante, nada come, debes tener hambre—Lightning se sentó frente a la mesa y empezó a comer, con la atenta mirada de Eleonora, que él veía con una sonrisa.

—Seño- _Mamma_ —Le da un de vergüenza, sabiendo que eso es "mamá" —. Usted ¿está casada? —siempre le ha dado curiosidad que Francesco amara tanto a su madre y de su padre no dice nada.

—Soy viuda _bambino_ —Lightning se encoge, quizás debió quedarse con la duda—.No te avergüences, me parece bien que preguntes, eso quiere decir que tienes un mínimo de interés por Francesco.

—Podría decirse que curiosidad, así como el conmigo. —responde, esa esa la verdad, después de todo no era bueno mintiendo.

—Bueno, algo es algo—suspira—, pero mi Esposo murió hace 20 años, Francesco tenía 9 años en ese momento.

—Fue algo ¿Natural? ¿O que era él? —Pregunta con la mirada refulgente en curiosidad.

—Era militar, Francesco de hecho se enlisto y recibió un buen rango en memoria de su padre, pero lo dejo por las carreras, desde niño le han fascinado. — Comentaba con una risita—Ah... Vittorio era igualito a Francesco, narcisista hasta cierto punto, pero tenía un sentido de la justicia demasiado potente, más bien era demasiado...era heroico, le llevo a la muerte.

— ¿Por qué? Recibió una bala ¿O algo así?

—Uy no, fue algo un tanto más cruel. En medio de una especie de fiesta, ocurrió una especie de ataque, Francesco y yo no fuimos por que se enfermó, pero Vittorio se encargó de salvar a los niños que están ahí, tanto busco a uno que un fierro le atravesó el pecho, sin embargo, le salvo la vida aunque murió en ello.

—Fue un detalle muy bonito... ¿Y el niño como esta?

—O bueno, realmente quedo con una cicatriz enorme en la pierna, está bien, ahora creo que es abogado, era un buen amigo de Francesco de niños. El General siempre nos lo agradeció y aun ahora me mantengo en contacto con él. Siempre he estado orgullosa de mi marido.

—Me parece impresionante.

—¿Y cómo son tus padres Lightning? Nunca has mencionado de ellos, ni te he visto hablar o algo de ese estilo.

—Mi mama viaja muchísimo y mi padre es abogado... realmente nunca lo tuve mucho en casa. No me gusta recordarlo, era de una familia un tanto... disfuncional.

Eleonora no insiste en el tema.

**~ * * * ~**

— ¿Seguro que es bueno que estés ahí dentro? —Francesco mira a Lightning el cual se mete más a la sombra.

—Se supone que no ibas a llegar tan temprano. —gruñe, poniéndose en la parte de la sombra de la piscina.

Ya va una semana en esa casa, no puede decir que está mal, Eleonora es bastante simpática, le gusta hablar con ella, sobre todo cuando Francesco no está. Desde hace siete días que lleva ahí y seis de su fiebre repentina, no se había metido a la piscina, que de más está decir que era preciosa y considerando lo infantil que llega ser de vez en cuando, muy divertida. Francesco en ese momento lo ve con cierto toque de burla.

—Lamento decirte que estaré aquí 3 días enteros. —dijo quitándose la camisa, Lightning junta ambas cejas mirándole desvestirse.

—Que vas—No pudo terminar de preguntar por qué Francesco se mete de chapuzón. Se limpia un poco el agua de la cara y se hecha el cabello para atrás

—Es mi casa, debo usar la piscina de vez en cuando no te parece. —dijo haciendo lo mismo que Lightning, el cual con un puchero se sienta en uno de los escalones de la piscina. Iba solo en bóxers, negros con liga roja.

Al ver esto Francesco se le acerco, cual gacela Lightning empieza a chapotear, huyendo del castaño que muy divertido lo sigue. Aun cuando se lanza Lightning se sumerge en el agua, Francesco también lo hizo para verle. Lightning se mueve bien bajo el agua, ambas piernas unidas y moviéndose para impulsarse, como si fuera un pez –cuyo pensamiento y similitud le causa gracia-.

Toma Aire, después de todo había nadado de una punta a otra. Eso de Francesco jugando no le parecía algo de lo cual confiarse. Y antes de darse cuenta ya lo tiene guindado del cuello.

—Pareces un delfincito bajo el agua, un delfín dorado y sumamente blanco. —aseguro. Siente un ligero temblor en Lightning.

—Prac-practique natación antes, ¿Podrías soltarme? —pregunta algo nervioso. Francesco frunce ligeramente el ceño, ahí iba de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que me sueltes. —repite con el tono más tranquilo que podía poner, intentando de manera no tan brusca, quitar los brazos del italiano. Tuvo la esperanza de que, como estos días, estando más tranquilo, atendería a su pedido de dejarlo.

— ¿Por qué me quieres alejar ahora? —pregunta bajando los brazos para que uno rodeara la cintura del rubio y el otro su pecho—. Creí que ya no ibas a rechazarme.

—So-solo te estoy pidiendo que- **¡¡AY!!** —se tapa la boca con una mano, su cara se puso roja. Su pulso empieza a acelerarse, Francesco le jala un pezón con mucha fuerza—. Fran-Francesco...

—¿Ahora que me vas a decir? ¿Que me odias? —preguntaba más que enfadado, Lightning trata de alejarlo de alguna forma, y es que esta vez ni siquiera ha dicho algo en relación a ningún tema odioso como para molestarlo, solo quería que no le abrazara ¿eso era mucho? —. Respóndeme.

—Yo no iba a decir eso—dijo en medio de un quejido—. Eso duele...—Francesco le había pegado contra pared de cerámica de la piscina.

—Supongo que con el agua bastara. —le escucha murmurar, trata de voltear a verle para preguntarle.

—Bastara para que...—pregunto algo asustado, al sentir como Francesco le baja la ropa interior y palpaba uno de sus glúteos se alarma—. Fra-Francesco por favor no hagas eso.

—Ahora si lo dices ¿no? Solo cuando sabes que te voy a castigar. —le mordió el hombro, con mucha fuerza. **Grita** al sentir no solo la mordida, sino como el italiano entra lentamente en su interior. Francesco le tapa la boca.

No comprende cual era ese afán de alejarlo, le molesta tanto el que lo hiciera. En eso una parte de su cerebro lo hizo para un segundo, su madre llegaría en algún momento y si se enteraba de lo que le está haciendo a Lightning iba a alejarle de él.

Se acerca al oído del rubio, el cual suelta leves hipidos bajo su mano, después de todo siente como si le partieran en dos. Después de soltar un jadeo:

—Si llegas a decirle algo de esto a Mamma... te ira peor— amenaza, el cuerpo de Lightning tiembla con cierta violencia—. No le dirás nada de esto, ¿me entendiste Lightning? —Asiente de forma acelerada, con tal de que le dejara—. Estamos progresando ¿no te parece?

Se apresura en terminar para sacar a Lightning de la piscina e ir a bañarlo, así no se podría sospechar tanto, también tendría que vaciar la piscina... podrían quedar ciertos residuos blancos –también algunos hilos carmesí-, que no le gustaría que su amada madre notara.

Sale apurado de la piscina, jala a Lightning con él, lo seca un poco el cuerpo y es que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, le duele la cadera, demasiado. Francesco al terminar lo agarra, se lo monta en el hombro y entra a la casa, sube las escaleras y entra a la habitación para luego ir al baño y casi tirar a Lightning de forma brusca en la bañera.

—Ay...—Se queja del golpe que se dio contra la cerámica, mira a Francesco aun con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

—has silencio, báñate y di que te sientes mal—decía abriendo la llave.

—Pero...

—Hazme caso por una vez en la maldita vida. —gruñe saliendo del baño

Lightning mira un rato a la puerta, luego fija la vista en el agua, se está poniendo roja. Palpa un poco la cabeza, luego mira su mano, tanto fue el golpe que ahora le sangra una herida en la cabeza. Atrae sus piernas hasta su cuerpo y sigue soltando lágrimas. Desde niño no lloraba tanto, recuerda que lloraba por el abandono total que tenía en su hogar...

—No pienses en eso...—se decía entre susurros, abrazando sus piernas

* * *

La estrella que brilla mira atentamente a la que no tiene. Cada día su curiosidad en esa estrella aumenta, por más que trata de llamar su atención ni le voltea. Cada día más gente era atraída tanto por su brillo como la carencia de la otra estrella

Veía como algunos aventureros intentaban alcanzar a esa estrella, como intentaban tenerle más de cerca, ver su extraña carencia de brillo.

Mira con envidia a esas personas, esas personas que se acercan a esa estrella tan extraña.

No quiere que lleguen a la estrella, quiere que se pierdan. Nunca ha odiado a nadie, pero a esos los odia porque robarían a su estrella. Su brillo se intensifica, quiere atraer la atención de esa oscura estrella.

La estrella sin fulgor al sentir una especie de calidez alza la mirada y fija la atención en esa estrella que alumbra. En lugar de atraerla, la hace sentirse peor, por qué ese brillo le recuerda su carencia, su falta y solo aumentaba el dolor, su odio hacia sí mismo.

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo _Bambino_? —pregunta Eleonora mirando a Lightning que más que comer mueve la comida de un lado a otro, completamente desparramado en la silla.

—No... No pasa nada...—murmura sintiendo la mirada de Francesco frente suyo, aun así, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para mirarle, ni a él ni a la mujer—. Solo... no tengo hambre...—miente tal y como o ordenó el castaño, mientras la mujer los ve a los dos con deje sospechoso.

—Sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa... puedes decírmelo. —aclara de nuevo la mujer, mira de reojo a su hijo, que luce ciertamente tenso.

Ella no comprende que pasa, si hace unas horas –antes de irse de compras con una amiga-, todo está perfectamente bien. Ella ignora el hecho de que Francesco por una estupidez había destruido esa calma que había... la había **corrompido.**


	7. 7. Mi sento la paura verso di voi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el tiempo llevo la más monstruosa máscara de todas: Mi sonrisa

Todo pasa con relativa calma, con eso me refiero a que Lightning evita cualquier conversación extraña o delatadora con Eleonora, porque conociéndose a sí mismo sabe que terminaría diciendo algo de más y Francesco se molestaría.

Era bastante irónico, quien más pide su amor le hiere de forma tan horrible, ya van tres; tres faltas que en su vida va perdonar. Jamás lo haría y es que ese tipo de cosas jamás se perdonan o eso era lo que Lightning piensa –lo cual es cierto-.

Francesco por su lado ha notado ese nerviosismo permanente que tiene el rubio estando cerca suyo. Es prácticamente imposible no notarlo, si lo toca tiembla más no le dice nada. Al menos no aun con la esperanza de que se solucione por sí mismo, sin menciona que hasta cierto punto considera que no es culpa suya que ocurra, sino de Lightning por estar tan nervioso todo el tiempo.

—¿Te pasa algo cariño? —pregunta Eleonora viéndolo de reojo, Lightning vuelve a mirarla y hace una especie de puchero.

—Solo me gustaría tener mi auto—dijo como una excusa mitad verdad mitad mentira, extraña irse un rato a cualquier lado a manejar a toda velocidad, solo por gusto.

—Oh... Por qué no le pides a Francesco el Ferrari, de seguro te lo presta. —dice ella bastante segura, además de eso si se niega ella le daría las llaves. Son trucos eso de compartir entre niños los juguetes. Toques de madre que no se pierden.

—No me gustan mucho los Ferrari, no son mi tipo de auto—admite, aunque en el fondo no le importaría demasiado. Todo sea por salir. Un sentimiento claustrofóbico no ayuda para nada a la ansiedad que se carga encima culpa del italiano cabello castaño—. Prefiero el mío, es como la... Tercera cosa que más amo en esta vida. —decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fantasioso.

—Oh ¿Y cuál es la primera? —pregunta curiosa, debió ser demasiado evidente como para sacarle una risita a Lightning.

—Pues mi madre, ella es la cosa que más amo en la vida. —aseguro con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Y supongo que Sally es la segunda. —murmura un tanto decepcionada. Por el rumbo que está tomando todo, a su hijo va a costarle más que todos sus órganos conseguir un mínimo afecto de Lightning.

—Pues si—dijo con relativa sencillez—. Aunque mi auto creo que va al cuarto lugar.

— ¿Por qué _bambino_?

—Porque usted y no me malinterprete estaría en el tercer lugar. —dijo dándole un abrazo, le ha tomado demasiado cariño a la señora, la cual le devuelve el abrazo.

—Y yo te siento como un segundo hijo. —asegura ella dándole un besito en la nariz, afectuosa y encariñada. Puede decirse que Francesco no la suelta porque ocurre al inverso. Le gusta tener "niños" a su cargo y Lightning cumple perfectamente esa necesidad maternal. Francesco ve todo eso desde afuera y sonríe de forma inconsciente, le parecía realmente tierno, en eso cae en cuenta de otra cosa.

Nunca ha visto a los padres de Lightning, ni una foto por internet así por casualidad, ni llamadas, no esta sus números en el teléfono del rubio, nada de nada. Aunque el rubio dice querer muchísimo a su madre había otra cosa ¿Dónde queda el padre ahí? ¿Acaso había vivido sin él? Algo oculta el rubio.

Los días seguían pasando, dando ya dos meses con el rubio en la casa en la playa. Su madre le cuenta que cuando él no está Lightning hacia prácticamente de todo, le habla, jugar, hacen ejercicio y cuando se queda solo simplemente se queda leyendo o viendo televisión.

Pues ya en algún momento forzó las puertas e intento romper los vidrios sin ninguna clase de resultado. Rendido a que escaparse es un esfuerzo inútil. Sin mencionar que le tiene casi pavor a salir a la piscina.

Al saber esta información decide quedarse un día que sabe que su madre no estaría. Lightning está tenso, es demasiado tenso, eso de que está a solas con Francesco esa igual a quedarse en la jaula de un león, que si le da la gana podía atacar.

Francesco percibe esa ansiedad y evasiva de Lightning, empieza a colmarle la paciencia, sobre todo al momento de ir a entablar una conversación cordial con él, pues Lightning cierra el libro que ha estado leyendo y salió huyendo, va a encerrarse en la habitación. Pero Francesco le tomo de la muñeca.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa?! —pregunta con tono hostil y amenazante, viéndole de forma algo intimidante.

—N-no pasa nada. —dijo nervioso, permanece quieto, plantado en el lugar como si eso fuese a funcionar de alguna manera. La cabeza agachada y ladeada para ver una esquina.

—¿Entonces por qué me estas evadiendo? ¿Por qué no has te dignado a hablarme al menos?

—So-solo no tengo ganas de hablar, quiero ir a dormir un rato.

—Lightning esa excusa es malísima. Dime una maldita vez que tienes. —gruñe. Se siente casi como una señal de que el peligro está cada vez más cerca.

—Que no me pasa nada, déjame tranquilo.

Francesco solo se molesta más aun al escuchar esa respuesta y le tira al suelo. Presionando su cuerpo contra el del rubio el cual tiembla notablemente. Las piernas, los labios e incluso los ojos, sin saber a dónde mirar acobardado. Ni siquiera ha empezado a tocarlo cuando Lightning grita como un loco, unos chillidos agudos donde contrae el cuerpo en torno a si. Causa que Francesco se aparte asustado y confundido por esa reacción que considera exagerada.

Lightning para unos cuantos segundos después, se levanta tembloroso del suelo y cuando decide ir a su habitación Francesco le vuelve a agarrar.

—Que fue eso ¡Lightning!

—TE TENGO MIEDO ¿¡SI!? ME DAS MIEDO, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TOQUES, ME DA PANICO, ME DA TERROR Y ME DUELE—dijo entre el llanto, dejando su orgullo por algún lado, más que perdido y sincerándose—. No me gusta...—balbucea entre labios temblorosos y espesos lagrimones escurriendo por su rostro.

—Lightning. —Va a abrazarlo, con la intención de darle calma, pero Lightning se aleja aun con esa expresión de pánico en el rostro.

—No me toques...por favor solo... no me toques... no me hagas nada...

—Está bien...

Francesco por fin comprende porque Lightning se aleja, no era por odio o repulsión, simplemente le tiene miedo y era entendible. _No por eso le gusta._ Le da su espacio, se va a otra habitación para dejarlo y que se tranquilizara, lo cual parece ir bastante bien ya que obtuvo un progreso: Le dirige la palabra.

Ya dos semanas han pasado de eso, pueden tener una conversación ligeramente normal y eso le recuerda a algo que había leído cuando quiso tener una mascota, mientras más la fuerces y esta no te tenga confianza no lograras nada.

Si lo piensa bastante Lightning sería un gato más que un perro, arisco y muy orgulloso, sin embargo, al obtener confianza se dejaría acariciar o acercarse mínimo –lo cual ya va bien-, en general todo se trata de cómo se acerca. Ya lo tiene en su rango, por lo que queda que no repulse su existencia entera. Desde hace una semana le tiene cierta sorpresa, pues darle un regalo no estaría mal.

—Lightning~ —aparece con su voz cantarina de siempre, interrumpiendo al rubio de su lectura.

—Que quieres. —pregunta de forma seca, Francesco sabe que eso era por la concentración así que no el molesto en lo más mínimo. Crea ciertas excusas para sí mismo en favor de Lightning para variar. Considerando que no siempre tiene la razón de ser rudo con él.

—Te traje un regalito~

Literalmente agarra el libro, lo tira atrás y lo carga en su hombro, Lightning guiña los ojos, aferra la ropa del italiano quizás ya no le da tanto miedo, pero sabe que debía evitar molestarlo, eso es incapaz de evitar los múltiples temblores. Lo lleva hasta estar fuera de la casa y lo pone en el suelo.

—¿Muy bien y que es? —pregunta entre curioso y molesto de ser tratado como un saco o un animal. Francesco solo sonríe más, con una imagen de total orgullo de su acción y saca unas llaves de su bolsillo

—Te traje algo que de seguro te encantara. —aseguro dándole las llaves.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta analizando las llaves. Cree alucinar por estarlas reconociendo. Francesco le voltea la cara y ve que ahí está perfectamente estacionado, limpio y perfecto, su queridísimo auto de carreras.

Casi le da un ataque de histeria por la felicidad, tanto que no pudo evitar saltarle encima a Francesco y abrazarlo, dejando fuera de lugar al italiano que no se esperó eso, no quita que lo haya disfrutado y que hasta se habría molestado de no obtener un agradecimiento. Con lo que costó traerlo Lightning tiene el deber de una muestra de afecto. Si bien es muy sencilla, es algo. En el peor de los casos pudo haber ido corriendo primero al auto.

Tal vez si pone más condiciones o un pequeño susto –como tocarlo o encerrarlo-, conseguiría que le dé un beso. Así sucesivamente. Es como un animal. Se lo condiciona y obtendrá lo que quiere.

Mete la llave, hace rugir el motor. Antes de irse Francesco pone su mano en la ventana, parándole por un momento y con seriedad en su expresión. La alegría de Lightning merma de forma vertiginosa ante esa mueca. Baja las manos del volante con lentitud.

—Que ni se te ocurra salir de la playa o irte a la vía. —advirtió.

—No tengo ni idea de donde estamos, no sé leer las advertencias y si con esas reglas me permites usarlo te prometo no salir de la playa. —Ofrece con cierta serenidad, es hombre de palabra, así que no le mentía al italiano.

Tiene más miedo de mentirle que perderse en Italia.

—Está bien—dijo entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero quiero que te vengas a las siete.

—Perfecto, ahora, **_Ka-Ciao Francesco~_** ¡

Y arranca dejando una gran nube de arena que lastimosamente Francesco prácticamente se traga, tomándose muy literal lo de "Comerás mi polvo". Francesco entra a la casa y veo el reloj, eran las 4, solo tendría que esperar 3 horas a Lightning y si se pasa iría a buscarlo. Es un auto de carreras rojo con un rayo amarillo en el costado. Es imposible no hallarlo pronto.

Incluso si sale en las noticias.

Se deja caer en el mueble, le había costado mucho traer el auto, tienen muy vigilado el taller. Al final después de tantos contactos –los cuales alguna vez fueron sus amantes-, logró traerlo y al parecer a su rubio le ha gustado la sorpresa.

Debería pensar en la siguiente. Ir de escalón en escalón hasta que Lightning no pueda decir que lo trata mal.

—Parece que comprendiste como tratarlo. —escucha a su madre hablarle, alza la mirada y la ve, tiene una mirada de orgullo completo. Posiblemente porque no es consciente de la manipulación absoluta que piensa hacer su hijo hacia el rubio.

—Pues si...

—Debe de estar muy feliz, aquí se siente algo sofocado, con eso le diste un poco más de libertad—explica con una sonrisa en los labios—. Además, ya te ha tomado cierto aprecio.

— ¿En serio? —cuestiona con deje ilusionado. Totalmente ajeno al sentido común de cualquiera.

—Sí, al menos desde que le diste su espacio, lo estás forzando demasiado, hay que dejar que algunas cosas pasen por sí solas—dice con seguridad—. Ahora solo debes mantenerte de esta manera, siendo calmado, después de todo has despistado a esas personas ¿No es así?

—Están en Japón—dijo con una risita—. No sabrán que está aquí, por nada del mundo. Tú crees que ¿Sí le pido ir a cenar quiera ir?

—Oh. Pues yo creo que si ¿A dónde le llevarías? No debe verlo nadie. —le recuerda. En caso de que tenga demasiada seguridad en el asunto.

—Eso déjamelo a mí~

Lightning vuelve a la hora indicada más que feliz y tranquilo, casi dando saltos de alegría. Necesitaba ese rato solo para desahogarse sin la posibilidad de que el par lo viera o escuchara. Aparte de correr por la playa se quedó dentro de su auto jalándose el cabello y sufriendo un ataque de nervios. Francesco lo intercepta apenas cruza el portal.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo—dijo con una gran sonrisa. Con deje orgulloso y como quien va a felicitar a su mascota por un truco bien hecho.

—¿Te lo prometí o no? Siempre cumplo lo que prometo. —Asegura el con cierta confianza, su gesto tembloroso es lo suficientemente discreto.

—Bueno... sé que te sientes un poquito encerrado, así que quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a cenar.

—¿Cenar? ¿Afuera? ¿En un Restaurante? —pregunta impresionada, con la ansiedad de volver a salir llenándolo.

—Pues claro, en uno muy bueno ¿vienes?

—Pues claro. — Sube apurado a vestirse, no va a perder ninguna oportunidad de salir, aunque sea un momento. Tendría a Francesco vigilándolo, pero en algún momento tal vez se descuidaría. Quién sabe si por la zona coinciden los parientes de Luigi y Wildo.

Hay un chance de todo.

Francesco le ve subir las escaleras y esboza una sonrisa, al parecer si no lo restringe tanto podrían llevarse bien y no tener que forzarlo. Bastaría con controlar sus arranques de ira, debe admitir que en serio debe buscar ayuda en cuanto a ese tema. Sin ellos posiblemente esto fluyera de mejor manera, porque no perdería los estribos y lo apartaría en lugar de acercarlo.

Pero ahora podía estar seguro de algo y es que se está acercando más a su Lightning. Sin mencionar que una vez se ha sufrido, a pesar de que la persona que te golpea sea la que te da una caricia, el gesto se aprecia.

Porque una mejoría, sea de quien sea, es mejor que estar sufriendo.

* * *

—Solo vamos a entrar ¿hay tanta necesidad de necesidad de hacer esto? —pregunta irritado, Francesco le puso una chaqueta de cuero negro, con capucha y además ahora le pone unos lentes de contacto, aunque prefiere ponérselos el solo. Sabe que Francesco no es así de tonto y descuidado, pero tuvo la esperanza de lucir lo más normal posible y que tal vez al verlo lo reconocieran.

Al menos un atisbo. Una mención.

—La gente no está mal informada, tus ojos son lo que más te caracterizan. —asegura, pone la lentilla derecha. Al terminar mira a Lightning que parpadea varias veces, muy incómodo.

—Siempre me han gustado mis ojos, no sabe que eso me definiera tanto. —gruñe incómodo, se mira en el vidrio del auto, es extraño tener los ojos negros. Todo él luce muy extraño.

—Eres un corredor que atrae de cualquier manera— explica terminando de acomodarlo—. Reserve para que fuera una sala privada, así que podrás quitártelos ahí dentro—Lightning tiene una expresión de que las cosas no le están gustado—. Es esto o hacerte el ciego y conociéndote no creo que pudieras soportarlo.

Bufa. Bueno, ya sabía que era una posibilidad mínima. Al menos pudo salir.

Se bajan del Ferrari y entran al lujoso restaurante, Lightning va encogido sobre sí mismo, a pesar de tener mucho dinero por su profesión, no es alguien a quien el fascinaran ese tipo de lujos, es más discreto y su naturaleza tampoco le permite estar tranquilo en un sitio así.

Sobra decir que Francesco lo tiene tan fuertemente agarrado que el brazo ya le duele.

Rápidamente los llevan a esa sala privada a la que Francesco mencionó, da vista al mar además de tener un pequeño acuario. Apenas el camarero se va para dejarles tiempo de escoger Lightning se levanta a ver a los peces.

— ¿Te gustan los peces? —pregunta, con una sonrisa en los labios como de costumbre. Se pregunta si las mejillas no le duelen.

—No realmente, prefiero los conejos—admite golpeando suavemente el cristal—. Los gatos, las casitas peludas son adorables—Cuenta con tranquilidad—. Recuerdo que una vez tuve un perro, un cachorrito de Golden Retriever, pero a mi papa no le gusto y lo regalo.

— ¿Y te gustaría tener uno ahora? —pregunta con cierta intención que Lightning no nota. Tampoco tiene cómo. Lo que menos cruza por su cabeza es que Francesco quiere mimarlo.

O complacerlo. Esa está claro con que aún lo tenga en Italia.

—Sí, pero con las carreras siempre creí que lo dejaría demasiado tiempo solo y por eso nunca me compre uno o adopte—Vuelve a sentarse y pone sus codos sobre la esa, para luego apoyar su cara en sus palmas—. Es muy triste. Un animal encerrado en una casa.

Francesco aguanta la risa. Teóricamente, tiene uno, lástima que no se de cuenta.

—Pudiste dejarlo con la Señorina Sally ¿No? —pregunta tentativamente

—Es alérgica a los perros—suspira haciendo una especie de mohín—. Además, a ella le gustan las aves. Turpiales, quetzales, canarios, sobre todo los pericos.

—Qué diferencia. —comenta de forma distraída. _Me asegurare de meter un Rottweiler en su casa a ver si se muere o deja de molestar_. Sin querer dejo salir un gruñido de molestia. Ah, lo peor del caso es que fue él quien la mencionó.

De todos modos, es culpa de Lightning por seguir el tema cuando bien sabe que no quiere que hable de ella.

—Siempre he creído que pareces un perro, gruñendo a cada rato—Aquella similitud hace que Francesco abriera un poco los ojos, volviendo su atención a él—. Un perro callejero que no encuentra dueño y por eso te la pasas de amante en amante—Un camarero llega y sirve vino en sus copas para luego irse nuevamente—. No entiendes lo que sería el amor normal debido a que nadie te lo ha demostrado. Al menos eso supongo. —A último minuto considera que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

—¿Y porque tú no me lo demuestras? Por ti dejaría de ser un perro callejero. —aseguro con cierta coquetería en su voz. Lightning arruga un poco la frente. Las insinuaciones lo ponen tan incómodo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no Lightning? ¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría? — Una sonrisa burlona se extiende por su rostro—. Eres como un gato, arisco y sumamente orgulloso, muy territorial y por eso te afecta tanto que alguien se meta a la fuerza en tu vida. Además de eso eres demasiado reservado con tus cosas, por eso a pesar de estar sufriendo no dirás nada y cualquiera lo puede malinterpretar con otra cosa.

—Y desde cuando me analizaste de esa manera, además no parezco un gato. Me han dicho que soy más como un Golden Retriever. —comenta distraídamente, bajándole un poco la rabia de aquel análisis tan apegado a él.

— ¿Por qué un Golden? —cuestiona pasando el dedo por el borde de la copa.

—Me gusta jugar, además de eso siempre tengo debilidad por los niños pequeños—Su cara se pone roja por un momento—. Según ellos también soy muy cariñoso, aunque esa parte no me la creo.

— ¿Ves lo que digo? Eres demasiado reservado, deberías tener un poco más de confianza en la gente. —dijo con tranquilidad, tomando un poco de vino.

Luego de unos minutos hablando de cualquier tema que les viniera a la mente llega la comida. Lightning come bastante lento, parecía excesivamente relajado y posiblemente sea consecuencia del montón de vino que bebió. Bebida perfecta para adormecer y relajar el cuerpo. Francesco no hace sino gozar el cómo se mira. Esa relajación absoluta y pérdida del sentido más racional.

Al terminar salen del restaurante. Lightning va un tanto flojo y tambaleante. Toman camino a la casa en la playa. Lightning ve el mar, con la luna reflejada en él balbucea tantas cosas que Francesco no las entiende o captura todas. Solo distingue el cabello revoloteando por la brisa. Está bastante más largo al corte usual. Al llegar Lightning no se baja del auto, cosa que extraño por mucho al italiano. Por un momento creyó que necesita ayuda para salir o que se quedó dormido ahí sentado con los ojos entreabiertos.

—¿Lightning?

—si te digo que... me gustaría enseñarte como tener una relación técnicamente normal... ¿Me dejarías mostrártelo? —pregunta sin mirarle, solo recostado por la ventana, además de eso en la posición que está parece no prestarle demasiada atención. Adormilado o borracho.

—Pues claro que sí, solo que quiero que tengas en cuenta que te amo es ti y no a más nadie. —responde con sinceridad, atendiendo a lo que habla su ebrio acompañante. Quien sabe que pasará por su cabeza.

Lightning se acomoda, se baja del auto y camina hasta el italiano, haciéndole una seña de que cerrara los ojos, la cual obedece casi por inercia. Siente un pequeño y muy leve roce en los labios, para cuando abre los ojos ya Lightning está en la puerta de la casa y entrando con la mente en las nebulosas.

 _—Che adorabile sono Lightning~_ —ríe bajito. Cierra las puertas del Ferrari y pone seguro para luego ir a la casa.

Aparentemente no es un animal tan complicado de domesticar y su trabajo ya está casi hecho.


	8. Tue ali feriti

Él no es de preocuparse tanto por llevar un presente, menos un detalle, como se nota que Lightning es muy importante para él. Mira todas las jaulitas donde hay cachorros, la gran mayoría eran adorables, muchos felpuditos, otros de pelaje más corto, simplemente _adorable._

En el centro de la tienda de animales hay una especie de caja de cristal, llena de muchos cachorros de Golden Retriever junto a su madre. Se queda viendo a uno de los siete cachorros, tiene un lunar de pelo en la oreja, de un tono blanquecino y lo distingue de los demás.

Al parecer, el can da cuenta de su insistente mirada y apoyándose del cristal, monta sus patitas delanteras y empieza a mover la cola, saca la lengua en una muda petición de que el llevara. Con una sonrisa en los labios Francesco llama a la encargada

—Quiero este. —Indica señalando al que sigue dando saltos para llamar la atención.

—Claro. —Responde un tanto nerviosa. Se acerca y abriendo la caja de cristal con una mano saco al cachorro que empieza a ladrar animado.

Francesco toma al pequeño cachorro en sus manos, ahora que lo nota es hembra, bueno no es como que el importara el género. La cachorra, tras llenarle la cara de babas y removerse en sus manos llena de eufórica emoción se le acurruco y él se acerca a la caja, pide lo básico para tener al animal en su casa. También pide una caja de regalo, después de todo Lightning no sospecharía por nada del mundo que le regalaría un perro.

¿Cómo hacerlo en realidad? Puede decirse que es poco lo que entienden uno del otro. Señales de que se hará es un misterio, más que todo de Lightning hacia Francesco. El americano desconoce totalmente la forma más manipuladora de pensar del italiano.

Dejaron todo en su Ferrari, incluyendo una casa para perro de tamaño regular. Antes de cerrar la caja de regalo le pone el collar a la cachorra, negro y la placa de plata. Aun no cuenta con un nombre grabado, Lightning se lo pondría, así es mejor.

Da una mayor sensación de que es un regalo.

* * *

—Lightning. —llama cantarín desde la entrada de la casa. La primera en recibirlo es Eleonora.

— _Mio Fligio_ ¿Qué es eso? —Últimamente y por pasar tiempo con el adorable _bambino_ rubio, se ha acostumbrada a hablar en inglés. Mira curiosa la gran caja que salto en los brazos del ahora espantado castaño.

—Es un regalo...—se escucha un ladrido, por impulso aprieta la cara con mueca nerviosa. Espera que Lightning estuviera lejos y no lo escuchara; la mujer abre los ojos y luego empieza a reír.

—¿Un cachorro?

—Shhh... Aun no lo ha visto. —Deja la caja en el suelo y abre un poco, viendo a la cachorrita ahí sentada moviendo su cola y la lengua afuera, expectante de que la dejen salir a ver su nueva casa—. Ahora vamos con tu dueño, será una sorpresa.

Tal vez comprende lo que dice, pues se queda quieta y vuelve a levantarse. Eleonora tiene una sonrisa en los labios y señala el estudio ante la mirada interrogante del varón. _Lightning está leyendo como de costumbre_ , _enclaustrado en ese estudio,_ siendo como es el rubio no creyó que le fascinara tanto leer, no es malo, pues a final de cuentas eso es lo que quería, conocerlo más a fondo.

Incluyendo las malas connotaciones que pueda tener ese pequeño sintagma.

—Lightning. —Abre la puerta con deje brusco usual, Lightning alza la vista y cierra el libro en la página correcta, así evita perderse como cuando Francesco le secuestro para mostrarle su auto.

Sin mencionar que ya es seguro que hoy no podría continuar con su lectura sin importar nada. Una vez Francesco interviene, es imposible seguir el funcionamiento normal y cotidiano.

— ¿Ahora qué es eso? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido, algo extrañado. La caja no es muy grande, pero es sospechosa.

—Otro regalito, así no te aburrirás mucho—Asegura al entregar la gran caja—Además, siento que te falta compañía.

Lightning no comprende sus palabras hasta abrir la caja, Francesco pudo ver como los ojos de Lightning brillan como los de un niño con juguete nuevo. Saca a la perrita de la caja y esta le lame la nariz, mueve la cola y chilla por más cercanía.

—Es adorable. —Dijo en tono entre sorprendido y anonadado, juntándola a su pecho y sintiendo el suave calor que el animal doméstico desprende. El hedor a cachorro, sus movimientos en un intento por llegar a su cara y frotar más.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es preciosa ¿Es para mí? —cae en cuenta del detalle con efecto retardado, de verdad se iba a nebulosas cuando tiene un perrito al frente ¿Quién no? Solo los dementes.

Está muy embobado con ella. Sin mencionar que puede decir que es su momento más feliz en muchísimo tiempo.

—Pues claro, dijiste que te gustan los perros, así que por qué no traerte uno. Aunque aún no tiene nombre. —aclara con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es muy bonita—le acaricia con cariño la cabeza—. Layla, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.

—Pues Layla será, después pondré el nombre en su placa—promete viéndole fijamente, en una especie de espera por el _feedback_ que considera merece. Quien sabe, un _gracias_ más explícito. Sería suficiente.

Lo que realmente ocurre lo deja tieso, sorprendido y ciertamente encantado de que así fuese. De haberlo planeado no habría salido tan bien como ahora seguramente. Así funciona la vida a veces.

Lightning que camina a la puerta del estudio se detiene un instante a su lado, le da un beso corto en los labios y sigue su camino con calma. Francesco se había quedado de piedra, no se esperaba eso, debe admitir que eso le gusto más a que le dijera un "Gracias".

Siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada lo ve irse a el jardín de la casa, que, aunque es de césped artificial es cómodo tirarse ahí de vez en cuando. Layla corre alrededor de Lightning el cual está sentado en posición de indio jugueteando con ella. La cachorra olisquea todo en gesto nervioso de un nuevo ambiente.

—Por fin te estas ganando su cariño. —dijo Eleonora a su lado. Su tono orgulloso y con la impresión casi equivocada del buen actuar de su hijo.

Ni siquiera ella se percata de lo manipulador que llega a ser.

—Vale la pena la espera y los métodos. —dijo con seguridad. Recostado del marco de la puerta que da al jardín y la piscina. Desentendido y omitiendo mil detalles que abarcan sus pensamientos.

—Te lo dije. Aunque debo decirte que lo he notado un poco decaído, no porque tú hagas mal, pero parece triste por momentos. No me dice que ocurre. Guarda silencio nada más. —Informa con preocupación, Francesco la mira un instante y retorna su atención a Lightning. Creyó que era idea suya el verlo desanimado. Más de lo normal.

Es posible decir que este es el momento en que más feliz lo ha visto. Todo por darle un perro. Ni siquiera es seguro que el efecto dure demasiado.

Llega el tercer mes de estar en Italia, puede decir ahora no es malo estar ahí: Hablar con Eleonora es bastante entretenido, jugar con Layla y entrenarla también es divertido, meterse en la playa de vez en cuando es relajante y pasar algunos ratos con Francesco así sea hablando de trivialidades o hacer una pequeña carrera – carreras demasiado empatadas para su gusto- también es bueno.

Porque cualquier actividad con el italiano debe guardar relativa distancia. De otro modo no sirve. Incluso considera extraña la manera en que se comporta. Un reposo prolongado y muy tranquilo, una especie de adecuación a lo que quiere de él. Apenas pudo notarlo, Francesco es muy capaz de introducir con naturalidad variantes de su actuar.

Diría que está dándole precisamente lo que quiere y así, lograr que la cercanía sea posible. Llegado a este punto, con lo aislado y desanimado que se siente, estaría dispuesto a aceptar ese cariño así sea un instante.

Se siente muy mal...

El calendario es similar a una tortura extra y casi a mitad de la noche, cuando Francesco se dignó a llegar se acerca. Tiembla un poco por inercia, aprieta las mangas de su suéter, nervioso de la reacción que el hombre pudiera tener a sus palabras. Frente a frente la manga de la chaqueta de Francesco ¿Desde cuándo es tan pequeño? La realidad es que al lado de este siempre toma una postura encogida. Sobre todo si son situaciones donde teme que haya una represalia.

— ¿Podemos ir a California? —pregunta suavemente, con de temor por la respuesta y cómo viniera. Francesco arruga el entrecejo, las cosas están bien ¿Por qué Lightning quería ir a California? No puede decir que no esté cómodo ahora, quizá no totalmente feliz, pero no debería de querer irse a estas alturas. Tiene todo lo que puede necesitar y hasta más.

— ¿Para qué? —Contra pregunta de forma rasposa y tangente.

—Tengo... tengo que hacer algo muy importante—responde cohibido, encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo. _Esa mirada de nuevo_ , junta los labios, con el impulso de retroceder, irse y no decir nada más—. Por favor. —Concluye en un hilo de voz.

—No. —Suelta el miserable agarre, lo rodea y decide a subir las escaleras. Si se queda allí va a acabar por ceder a la rabia que le genera.

Lightning es un inconforme ¿Qué más puede querer? Se lo está dando todo ¿Por qué volver? Es una mierda y antes de descontrolarse y perder el progreso que han tenido este tiempo prefiere irse. Que se dé cuenta de su pedido absurdo, reconsidere la realidad y no diga nada más del tema.

— ¡Por favor! Necesito ir, para mañana tengo que estar ahí. —insiste con tono desesperado, Francesco se gira hacia él.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso hay alguien esperándote allá? Vas a huir apenas deje de mirarte.

—Te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado, no intentare huir, solo... necesito ir mañana—Francesco parece meditarlo, o finge hacerlo. La realidad es que la respuesta seria la misma a menos que haya una explicación detallada y excesivamente buena—. Sabes que nunca rompo una promesa. Por favor. —Insiste, con expresión suplicante y una sumisión casi total. Falto del carácter que era más propio de él.

—Tendrás que decirme por qué quieres ir con tanto desespero—advierte, poniéndolo como condición. Hasta la fecha no ha roto ninguna promesa, es consciente del peso de las mismas y solo por ello tal vez sea buena idea ceder.

Teniendo claro más cuidado del usual.

—Te lo diré allá, te lo prometo. —Asegura con aire calmado y expresión emocionada, casi agradecida de que haga eso por él. Una sonrisa temblorosa y esperanzada que casi, _casi_ hacen valer la pena el que viajaran.

Porque es una muestra de que Lightning se está rindiendo ante lo que _él_ diga.

—Está bien. Si queremos llegar mañana tenemos que salir ya—farfulla viendo el reloj de su muñeca, tiene un sueño terrible, pero que más queda. Dormiría en el trayecto —. Guarda algunas cosas, voy a llamar a el piloto, es un viejo amigo mío.

* * *

—Amigo, entiendo que necesites llegar rápido a California, pero podíamos ir temprano en la mañana. — Francesco está sentado al lado del piloto, el cual bosteza. Es un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

—Llegaría por la tarde y la idea es llegar temprano, no te quejes que igual te pienso pagar. —gruñe Francesco cruzado de brazos. Más agotado que antes. Tiene los ojos irritados y cara de sueño.

— ¿Y quién es el bomboncito que trajiste?

—Le tocas un cabello y sabes lo que podría pasarte. —responde mirándole de forma misteriosa, amenazante. El pobre hombre tiembla. Sabe la naturaleza volátil de Francesco y que es mejor no tentar la suerte.

Esto es igual que seguir acercándose a un perro que gruñe y muestra los dientes.

—Está bien, está bien. Sabes que me gustan los rubios, no lo pude evitar. —Excusa tartamudeante.

—Sigo siendo experto en armas Vittorio, te sugiero no decir más nada. —amenaza, un poco más molesto que antes. No quiere que insista.

—Bien bien, que egoísta eres—Se hace el desentendido—. Llegaremos a las doce a California. —comunica una vez están más estabilizados y a gran altura del suelo.

—Bien. —se limita a responder y sale de la cabina, camina hasta Lightning que duerme acurrucado en un asiento, lo mueve, importándole poco si le molesta ser despertado, no va a estar más molesto que él con su falta de sueño por más de veinte horas.

—Umm... ¿Qué? —pregunta medio dormido.

—Llegarnos a las doce a California. —informa. Lightning asiente y se acomoda nuevamente en el asiento. Con la intención de reanudar su siesta sin problema.

— ¿Sabes? Temía que te molestaras demasiado... quizás si eres de confianza—confiesa medio dormido, causando que la rabia de Francesco se esfumar a cada pequeña palabra y respiro dormilado—. Tengo que...estar una semana...— hace mala cara. Eso es mucho tiempo y Estados Unidos es un epicentro de búsqueda para el rubio. Lo preocupa.

Sería tajante en negar que sea tanto tiempo, pero su ego se ve atacado. Puede esconderlo donde sea. Estando en el país o no, es imposible que lo descubran. Nunca será lo suficientemente creído.

—Está bien. Buscaré un-

—Déjamelo a mí, solo... —y termina durmiéndose antes de terminar de hablar. Francesco sonríe mientras suspira. Toma una manta y se la pone encima, acaricia la cabeza de Layla, la cual tuvieron que traerse porque Eleonora no sabe cómo cuidarla de buena manera, aún no está preparada para eso. Sin mencionar que no tendría la paciencia o fuerza de regañarla de hacer un destrozo.

Finalmente logra dormir. Echado sobre Lightning, este tiene un sueño tan profundo que no hay queja a ser aplastado por el italiano.

* * *

—Muy bien a dónde... ¿Qué? —pregunta al verlo con la mano extendida.

—Yo conduzco.

—No. —dijo rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes, lo fundamental en una relación es la confianza—acota con cierta calma—. ¿Podrías...dejarme conducir? —interroga con voz y actitud dócil. Casi diría que Lightning vive más en una nube que en la tierra últimamente.

Sin embargo, ha destacado que en esa nube es más relajado y dejado a sus palabras. Es decir, es más obediente. Sin mencionar que prometió que huiría. Puede "confiar" en él en esta ocasión. Igual puede manejarlo en caso de que sea una treta de parte del rubio.

—Está bien. —Entrega las llaves con la sospecha en su mirada y toma el asiento de copiloto del Ferrari. Como el jet en el que habían llegado a California es suyo, podía llevar su Ferrari tranquilamente.

Es un avión hecho especialmente para transportar su auto.

Layla se pasa desde su bolso en el asiento trasero hasta el regazo de Francesco. Asoma la cabeza por la ventana, Francesco la sujeta suavemente para que no saltara o cayera por la ventana.

Lightning va con una expresión sumamente neutral, tanto que Francesco teme que fuese algo grave lo que van a hacer o a ver, aunque si lo piensa no podía ser tan malo, solo importante considerando la necesidad con la que se lo había pedido.

Pues a pesar del miedo que es obvio que Lightning le tiene a preguntar nada, lo hizo. Debe ser más de vida o muerte que escapar.

Llegan a una zona en la que Francesco se declara sumamente perdido, él había recorrido un poco California, pero esta parte es sumamente desconocida ¿En que parte estarían? Ni siquiera con el celular y el mapa logra ubicarse. Aunque claro, no es precisamente el más experto en el tema. Lightning estaciona y se apoya del volante para luego verle y suspirar.

— ¿Puedes entrar ahí —señala la tienda frente a la que han estacionado—. Y comprar un ramo? El que más te guste, no importa. Solo que sea grande, por favor.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo cómpralo. —dijo tangente, desviando la mirada a otro lado. Francesco no se toma tan bien esa respuesta, pero no insiste y sale del auto con las llaves de este. Dejando a Lightning encerrado en este.

La tienda es preciosa, debe admitirlo, tiene cierto aire a Italia. Se queda viendo dos ramos, uno de orquídeas moradas, rosas blancas y algunos tulipanes azules. Sin embargo, hay otro muy bonito con calas, algunas hojas verdes y una rosa roja. Decide comprar los dos simplemente.

Si quiere uno es mejor llevar dos. Quién sabe. Sería bonito gesto tal vez.

Sale de la tienda y Lightning aún está recostado del volante esperándole. Abre la puerta trasera y mete con cuidado ambos ramos, cierra la puerta y va al lugar de copiloto, cierra, entrega las llaves al rubio y retoma la marcha.

—Era solo uno. —comenta con voz aletargada.

—Ambos son muy bonitos, además aun no me dices que vamos a hacer. —Resalta en tanto que acaricia distraídamente a la perra que vuelve a la ventana.

—Claro...—musita con una ceja alzada. Llegan a un área donde no hay casi negocios, ni casas o edificios.

—Esta zona está un poco desierta ¿No te parece? —Al menos puede estar tranquilo de que no piensa ir a un lugar donde cualquiera los vería.

—Lo es. —afirma sin interés. Después de otros veinte minutos de conducir en un gran prado verde sin nada en especial pudo visualizar una casa enorme; una especie de mansión mediana. Lightning apaga el Ferrari y sale, saca uno de los ramos –el de orquídeas-, anda sin esperar al italiano en lo más mínimo.

El lugar es tan desierto que casi parece la versión de prado de la casa en Italia.

Francesco lo imita tomando el otro ramo, mientras Layla corre por el campo feliz del viaje. Francesco va un par de pasos detrás de Lightning hasta que se detiene para fijar la vista en lo mismo que el rubio ve, siente un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, es una tumba.

—"Elizabeth Rogers" —lee la lápida, que es de un granito negro y sus letras en dorado—. "En memoria de tu familia, amigos y fanáticos".

— ¿Sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños. —Lightning se agacha y deja el ramo en el florero que está ahí, del mismo material que la lápida. Termina sentado en posición de indio frente a al lapida, quitando alguna que otra hoja seca que hay, así como el polvo y suciedad superficial.

— ¿Su cumpleaños? —pregunta confundido y ciertamente, en la luna. Ojalá Lightning fuese más claro.

—Su cumpleaños número cuarenta y seis. —responde con voz en extremo relajada

—¿Quién es ella? —Interroga con una mueca de confusión.

—Mi madre. —Una sonrisa melancólica y deprimida aparece en el rostro de Lightning. Francesco siente otro escalofrió. Uno diferente a los que ha sentido hasta ahora.

Se había molestado con Lightning por que este le _pidió ir a California_ a poner _flores a su madre que está muerta_. Vaya ahora sí que se siente mala persona. Incapaz de excusarse como siempre lo hace. No es culpa de Lightning, sino suya por ser demasiado extremo.

En lograr que le tenga _tanto_ miedo que sea incapaz de decir que lo que pasa realmente, asustado de una posible burla como ha hecho en otras ocasiones.

—No sabía que estaba... muerta. —dijo incómodo, sin una idea real de que decirle.

—No importa, nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe quién es mi familia—responde ahora encogiendo los hombros—. Puedes ir a ver el campo o la casa si quieres. Es una zona privada. Nadie puede venir aquí.

Francesco se alejó un poco nada más, quería ver que es lo que el rubio que haría, es evidente que no se iría sin embargo parecía querer privacidad, la cual no podría brindarle por la curiosidad. Lo vio suspirar y acomodarse para luego tomar aire

**Dying on top of the world  
I remember the nights**

**Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes  
Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life   
I remember the days   
New beginnings on an open page   
With something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray**

Nunca se le ocurrió que Lightning tuviera una voz tan bonita, no es femenina, pero tampoco es excesivamente varonil, es un tono bastante neutral. Iba con tanta calma...

**Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold  
Here I am on my own   
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
I'm dying on top of The World**

**I remember the lies  
Caught up in building paradise   
The angels were slaves and demons behaved and   
Everything was alright**

**Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold   
Here I am on my own   
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible   
I'm dying on top of the world   
I hear the crowds beneath me   
I'm wishing they could reach me   
But I'm on top of the world**

**Up here I'm dying alone  
Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness   
It's all been a show, too late to confess   
No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence   
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
But I'm dying on top of the world**

Empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, de hecho, parece que fueran en cámara lenta de lo suave que se siente al tocar su piel. Lightning se levanta y camina de forma casi inconsciente hasta Francesco, lo toma del brazo y lo conduce hasta la casa, siendo seguidos por Layla.

Llegan casi empapados a al pórtico de la casa, Lightning alza una maseta y agarra un par de llaves que hay ahí. Layla entra corriendo y se pone debajo de la mesa de centro. Francesco examina todo mientras Lightning cierra la puerta.

La casa es en verdad bonita, con un toque de bosque, un gran ventanal que da vista al jardín trasero que está lleno de flores. Es de dos pisos y no quiso aventurarse más por seguridad de que Lightning se ofendiera o algo. Se dedica a ver las fotos. Hay una mujer de cabellos rubios cual sol, con ojos azules y piel blanca.

Mira otro, esta vez había de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grises, con el cabello en una coleta y completamente liso. Vestía de forma elegante al igual que la mujer. Observa la siguiente foto, un niño con unos pantalones cortos color café y tirantes, camisa blanca y unos botines, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa enorme inocente, mostrando que falta uno de sus dientes.

Mira el cuadro más grande, que más bien es una pintura. El niño está sentado en una gran silla, la mujer al lado derechos sonriendo y el hombre atrás de la silla con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunta de repente Lightning, espantando a Francesco pues el que apareciera de repente y hablara cuando todo está en silencio es horrible. No sabe a que viene ese toque fantasmal en el rubio.

Ni siquiera Lightning se lo explica.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunta curioso, sin ansias de arruinarlo por malas interpretaciones.

—Ella era mi madre, Elizabeth—Señala a la mujer—. Él es mi padre. Raymond —Señala al hombre—. Y ese soy yo cuando tiene 4 años.

De alguna forma así es como se imagina a Lightning de mujer. Sería una chica linda, en contraposición, es un hombre muy lindo. Quién lo diría. La melena de cierta longitud acentúa las características más andróginas de su rostro

—¿Cómo murió tu madre? —pregunta tentativamente. No quería incomodarlo más, ya es suficiente la incomodidad que hay en el ambiente.

—Ella era una cantante muy famosa, su nombre artístico es "Eliza McQueen" —Comienza a contar, Francesco alza una ceja— Tenía giras todo el tiempo así que no la veía mucho. Si ella llegaba me le pega cual garrapata y cuando se iba llora tres días enteros, era muy apegado—camina hasta el mueble y toma asiento, muriendo de frío—, Mi padre era un reconocido abogado, siempre ocupado y demasiado serio y me daba un poco de miedo hablarle.

—Tuviste una infancia un poco solitaria. —Opina distraído, con asiento contiguo.

—Era el precio por tener tanto lujo, les decía que quería estar tiempo con ellos. No lo entendían, era muy retraído y muy destacado en el colegio, mi padre también contrato tutores para que fuera aún mejor, él quería que yo fuera Abogado como el, pero mi madre siempre me preguntaba lo mismo.

_—Light~ ¿Qué quieres ser? Anda dile a mami que quieres ser cuando crezcas. —Elizabeth le aprieta las mejillas a su lindo hijo, el cual solo se puso rojo de vergüenza_

_—¡Mama!_

_—Está bien está bien. —dijo riendo_

_—No quiero ser abogado, es muy aburrido. —Es lo único que atina a responder, pues no sabe qué espera realmente de él._

_—En eso tienes razón—admite—. Mejor está tranquilo, aun te queda muuucho tiempo—dijo animada—. Qué tal si vamos a...—los ojos de Lightning brillaron esperando lo que diría._

_—Eliza, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a Suiza. —una mujer de ropa formal entra, seria y con gafas, Elizabeth ríe nerviosamente y se levantó, la mujer se es y Lightning se le guinda del brazo a su madre_

_—No te vayas ¿sí? Quiero estar contigo, por favor._

_—Light, tengo que trabajar. —dijo ella suavemente, suelta el agarre._

_—Siempre tiene que trabajar, siempre tienen que trabajar. —se encoge sobre sí mismo, abrazando sus piernas y empezando a llorar. **Realmente nunca tienen tiempo para mí, no importo.**_

— ¿Por qué te decía Light? ¿No te llama por tu nombre? —pregunta para aligerar un poco el momento, las cosas también habían sido así con su padre, comprende el sentimiento. La diferencia radica en que el siempre buscó vacaciones para pasar tiempo con ellos, en cambio la familia de Lightning no es así.

—Me decía así por asimilarme con un "rayito de sol" o al menos eso decía—responde con sencillez recordando que Elizabeth siempre decía igual—. Nunca me prestaban atención, me sentía muy abandonado, las profesoras a menudo les hablaban del problema, que pedía lo mismo, que no hablaba mucho.

_—Estoy cansado...—dijo de forma lastimera el pobre niño de siete años_

_—Un Abogado trabaja así este al borde de la muerte—decía el poniéndole más libros al frente—. Tienes que estudiar, recuerda que te adelantamos tres cursos._

_—Pero yo no quería. —gimoteo._

_—No importa, mañana te haré un interrogatorio ¿Está bien? Así que si no te sabes nada de lo que te enseño hoy tendré que prohibirte ir a jugar al jardín._

_—¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! NUNCA SALGO DE AQUÍ. —chilla exasperado, ya le marea ver un libro. La cabeza le punza_

_—No me grites—Advierte—. No me faltes el respeto, soy tu-_

_—NO ERES MI PAPÁ, NO TE IMPORTO NADA. NI A TI NI A MAMA ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿QUE HICE?! ¡YO SIEMPRE ME PORTO BIEN! —grita y grita desahogando un poco su dolor y frustración._

_—Si me importas, por eso quieres que estés listo para el futuro._

_—Tu no me quieres...ninguno de los dos me quiere. —Sale corriendo y se encerró en su habitación_

— ¿Un niño de siete años estudiando leyes? —Eso suena tan irreal que debe ser inventado—. No te creo.

—Créelo, adelante casi todo el jardín de niños y tercer grado de primaria. Allá atrás veras los reconocimientos. —señala con su pulgar a la pared. Francesco se voltea y ahí estaban los papeles en un marco, ninguno con su nombre. Parece borrado.

—Eres un Genio.—admitió parpadeando varias veces.

—Eso es antes—le corrigió—.No le hable más a mi padre por un tiempo, él y mi madre empezaron a discutir y se escuchaba siempre perfectamente.

_—Por amor a Dios Raymond, es un niño de siete años, que esperabas, yo sé que... que con las giras lo estoy dejando mucho tiempo solo, pero en vez de estarle dando clases ¿Por qué no intentas jugar con él, pasar tiempo como padre e hijo? —ofrece._

_—El jugar de que le va a servir en un futuro, es mejor que aprenda temprano a que lo haga tarde—Refuta el abogado—. A parte ni siquiera me respeta, alzarme la voz..._

_—Es un niño de **SIETE AÑOS** —Vuelve a decir esta vez con notorio enfado—. Se siente solo y abandonado por nosotros ¡¿Qué esperas que haga?!_

_—Eso no tiene nada que ver Elizabeth-_

_—¡Claro que sí! Tengo que cancelar esta semana y el mes que viene, tengo que estar más tiempo con él._

_—Es tu trabajo, él tiene que entender que tenemos responsabilidades_

_—Tenemos más responsabilidad como padres, el trabajo puede irse a la mierda al menos una semana._

—M madre dejo el trabajo un lapso de tiempo y estuvimos tiempo juntos, pero no quita el hecho de que no estuvieron para mí en otro tipo de momentos. Como seguía sin fantasear ser algo de grande mi mama me ofreció ser cantante.

—En lo cual no te hubiera ido nada mal. —opina.

—¿ _Pero cómo se escribe una canción? —pregunta con la nariz arrugada, un gesto muy tierno a ojos de la mujer rubia._

_—la gran mayoría de las canciones son de los sentimientos que tiene uno en el alma—Explica—. O en el corazón—Toca el pequeño pecho del niño, el cual le miro más confundido—. A ver intenta escribir una canción y te aseguro que al cantare para ti... Aquí entre nos, algunas canciones también las escriben otros y así se omite el rompimiento de cabeza._

_—Pero no se hacerlo. —gimoteo, está demasiado acostumbrado a la metodología._

_—Inténtalo, la letra vendrá de aquí—Toco su cabecita llena de hebras rubias cual oro derretido—. Y aquí. —dijo tocando el pecho, sintiendo el pulso de su hijo. Segura de que podría hacerlo. Así no fuese buena._

_Lo importante es que salga algo._

_—Está bien._

_—Bien. Tengo que irme, volveré en un mes y una semana. —dijo ella levantándose, Lightning toma su falda._

_—No vayas, por favor. —pide con ojos llorosos, si su padre estuviera en ese preciso momento probablemente regañaría, pues los niños no lloran._

_—Ya falté mucho, después de esta gira te prometo que estaré más tiempo, me tomaré un retiro de un año tal vez—Asegura viendo su celular, su representante ya la está regañando—. Adiós cielito. —le besa la frente y sale corriendo_

_Se queda solo en la casa, preguntándose si él ha hecho algo mal, pues los demás en el colegio pasan tiempo con sus padres sin que haya problema._

—Durante esa gira mi padre me alzó la mano, solo un par de veces, pero mi estado emocional empeoro, al menos eso me dijo la psicóloga. Pensé en fugarme o algo así. Aunque no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Al final pude escribir la letra que mamá pidió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Le gusto? —pregunta al notar el silencio, una especie de sin sabor.

—No lo sé, nunca lo podre saber

_— ¡ MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! SI LO LOGRÉ. —va corriendo a máxima velocidad por las escaleras, incluso se cae torpemente en el último escalón, pero se levanta como si nada escuchando como tocaban la puerta—. Ma —Abre la puerta de golpe esperando ver a su madre, en su lugar hay par de hombres_

_—¿Eres familiar de Elizabeth Rogers? —pregunta el hombre con suavidad. Lightning asiente temeroso_

_—E-es mi mama..._

_—Lo siento...—Con eso lo único que hizo es aumentar el ritmo cardiaco del rubio— De venida para acá, un camión se descontrolo y la... arroyo—dijo con la mayor suavidad posible. Como si eso fuese posible. Su compañero lo ve, considerando sádico decírselo primero al niño en lugar del padre._

_—Pero mi mamá... ella está bien ¿verdad?_

_—Lo siento chico. No sobrevivió._

_El grito que dio es monumental, junto con su llanto mientras retorna a su habitación. A su padre también el informaron, pero este actuó de forma más agresiva, destruyendo algunas cosas en el living_.

—¿Un...accidente? —pregunta algo conmocionado

—El camión volcó el auto y se rompió el cuello. El entierro es aquí, para que los que fueron sus fanáticos no interrumpieran, es propiedad privada y si alguien entra puede ir preso—explica—. No lo supere en muchísimo tiempo, pero mi padre se lo toma demasiado mal... Él... no podía aceptarlo, tanto así que simplemente se le cruzaron algunos cables.

_—¿Papi? —Lightning se asoma un poco al estudio de su padre, el cual hace unas dos semanas no había aceptado ningún trabajo, el dinero no les falta así que no hay apuro. Raymond mira al rubio asomado en la puerta._

_—¿Por qué te escondes? No es muy propio de ti—comenta con una sonrisa en los labios—. Anda ven aquí—Lightning temeroso se acerca y queda frente a su padre—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Pareciera que vieras a tu representante_

_—¿Mi qué? —pregunta parpadeando_

_—Elizabeth, tardaste mucho en venir—comenta cargándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas_

_—¿Pa-papa?_

_—Creí que no querías volver conmigo. —va metiendo su mano por la camisa del pijama de Lightning el cual aún no entiende que está haciendo._

_—¿Que te pa-pasa? ¿Papa? —vuelve a decir_

_Jamás había visto la cara de su padre tan cerca, menos se imaginó que este le besaría, el que lo hiciera y como lo hizo no hizo más que asustarlo y aunque intento apartarlo de él_.

Francesco no sabe que decir, mantiene el silencio prolongado y medita muchas ocasiones. Sucesos, comportamientos y acaba por fruncir el entrecejo. Malhumorado y con la capacidad innata de hacer eventos de lado, pero sin la capacidad de decirlo esta vez:

_"Soy igual de hijo de puta que tu papá, que lindo ¿no?"_

—Cuando estábamos en el crucero... tú-

—¿Dije que _no es ella_? Solo pasa si tengo relaciones a la fuerza con hombres—explico de forma distraída—. La psicóloga me dijo que no sería algo que afectaría mi vida cotidiana, pues no se supone que deba pasar. —No lo dice con ánimos de reclamo a pesar de que así se sintió.

Ni siquiera parece muy dispuesto a darle culpa a Francesco por resucitar ese trauma. Como un dato extra que no lo involucra en lo más mínimo.

—Pero... Tu padre abusaba de ti ¿no lo denuncias? ¿No hiciste nada?

—Tenía ocho años, además es mi padre, no deje de considerarlo así hasta los doce. Aunque es tan "Listo" no entendía nada sobre intimar o el sexo, sin embargo, el de verdad creía que yo es mi madre por mis ojos y mi cabello. Se ponía celoso de que yo hablara con alguien y muchas veces me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente o con hueso roto. Mis profesores lo notaron, lo metieron en un psiquiátrico con intención de que superara la muerte de mi madre y me reconociera.

—¿Y qué pasó contigo en su mente? ¿Acaso se olvidó de que tiene un hijo?

—No, solo cuando hacía las cosas mal parecía notarme. Me volví... Inútil después de eso. No sabía hacer nada. Perdí los cursos, apenas podía con lo básico de mí grado y eso no era suficiente. Al ver mis malas notas me pegaba, algunas veces con el puño, otras con algún objeto, aunque el primordial es un bate que tiene en su despacho.

—¿Y por qué no te defendías? ¿Eres masoquista? ¡No te entiendo! —chilla algo desesperado, necesita liberar tensión.

Porque incluso lo enlaza con el _ahora_. Es inevitable hacerlo. Que esté tan relajado a pesar de lo mucho que lo lastimó, con lo que puede hacer. Las amenazas constantes que sigue soltando ¿Es parte de su forma de ser? ¿Qué demonios pasa con este tipo?

—Un hombre de 30 años contra un niño ¿Tú crees que lograría algo? Cuando se lo llevaron yo me quede aquí, mi abuelo paga el agua y la luz desde Alemania y también manda comprar la comida. Tuve "amigos" del típico grupo de mala conducta, drogadictos, adictos a las apuestas. Sé que es por mero interés, sabían que yo era alguien de dinero.

>>Quizás fuera muy dramático pero cada vez sentía que las cosas iban de mal en peor, no sabía que haría en la vida, no sabía lo que quería, como continuar, tuve anorexia, insomnio, estrés y finalmente había decidido suicidarme. Fueron cuatro intentos, ninguno funciono porque me acobarda al final. Termine la preparatoria de milagro.

—No tienes marcas en las muñecas. —comenta, habiéndolo tomado bruscamente para ver, Lightning ya fuera por instinto o simplemente por ganas de hacerlo bajo las mangas del suéter cuello de tortuga una vez se libera del agarre.

—Ya te lo dije, me acobardé, así que los cortes nunca fueron profundos—dijo con la nariz levemente arrugada—. Irónicamente gracias a esos imbéciles termine encontrando algo que me gustara

_—¡Mierda, Kadaj no vendrá! —En medio del tumulto de gente hay un grupo de tres personas. Uno es un rubio de ojos azules. El que habla es alguien de cabello platinado y ojos verdes, gruñendo cual perro._

_—¿Y entonces? Pusimos nuestra vida en esa apuesta. —increpa un pelinegro, con una gran cicatriz en su mejilla, fumándose un cigarro._

_—Alguien tendrá que hacerlo. —dijo otro pelinegro cruzado de brazos. En eso las tres personas miraron a Lightning._

_—¿Q-que? —pregunta asustado de las miradas maliciosas, agarrándose el brazo derecho._

_—Tu sabes conducir ¿no? —dijo el peli platinado_

_—U-un poco_

_—Perfecto amigo mío. Mira lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo. —dice el de la cicatriz llevándole hasta un auto que esta con la puerta abierta_

_—¿Q-que haces Za-Zack? Deja-déjame. —tartamudea entrando en pánico. El pelinegro le empuja dentro del auto._

_—Solo gana la carrera y todo irá perfecto. —aseguro._

_—PERO YO NUNCA—en eso ve a una mujer ponerse al frente._

_—Preparados...—Empieza a decir._

_—¡Zack!_

_—Solo olvídate de las reglas de tránsito y pisa el acelerador. —le grita Zack._

_—¡FUERA! —dijo a mujer, Lightning por el pánico del momento pisa a todo lo que pudo el acelerador, dejando los demás muy atrás._

_Después del susto inicial abre los ojos, había una curva demasiado cerrada al frente y haciendo todo lo que recuerda logra pasarla de milagro, en eso empieza a reírse._

_—Es... divertido...—balbucea con una sonrisa en labios. Nadie podía repasarlo y se está emocionando, como si se estuviera llenando de adrenalina_. _Al llegar de nuevo a la meta y le anunciaron como ganador._

—Me gusto como se sentía, en esas carreras callejeras es algo de mucha adrenalina por el constante peligro de que alguno te volcara o algo, terminó gustándome demasiado y conocí a mi patrocinador—cuenta con tranquilidad— Y lo que todo el mundo ya sabe de mí. A los dieciocho me cambie de nombre porque no quería tener el apellido de mi padre. "Lightning McQueen" es por mi madre enteramente.

—Botaste muy bien el pasado ¿no? —dijo con cierto toque de ironía y sarcasmo.

—Pues sí. Nunca he estado orgulloso de mi pasado, por eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Sally lo sabe, siempre vengo aquí cada año y pasó aquí una semana para calmarme un poco de lo que me pase en el momento—Mira por la ventana que da al jardín—. Mañana tenemos que salir, así que puedes ir a dormir a la habitación de Invitados. —dijo levantándose.

—Hey ¿Y eso donde se supone que es?

—Explora la casa, no hay nada que esconda. —dijo con tranquilidad.

Francesco noto que Lightning está demasiado tranquilo, acostumbrado a estar en esta casa. Camina por los pasillos del primer piso. Abre la puerta del final, hay un despacho perfectamente ordenado, no hay papeles en las gavetas. Suspiro un tanto frustrado pensando en lo que ha pasado en ese lugar.

Salió y camino a la siguiente habitación, un montón de instrumentos musicales, también muchísimos papeles ordenados todos con letras de canciones con la firma de Elizabeth. Eran muy bonitas, se imagina a Lightning cantándolas. Se queda viendo el piano, las teclas están gastadas.

Sale de la habitación y anda a la siguiente, llena de pinturas, un tripie, lienzos en blanco, no se imagina quien los había hecho, pues algunos eran bastante hermosos, paisajes, abstractos. Cierra la puerta y decide subir al segundo piso, escucha la regadera.

Entro en la primera habitación que ve y abre los ojos un poco sorprendido, es una habitación de niño, hay juguetes, una cama pequeña, un papel tapiz de Mickey y algunos otros personajes de Disney, un montón de títulos ahí pegados en los cuales no había el nombre a quien se lo entregaban.

—Pareciera que en verdad quiere borrarse de la historia—No mintió al decir que le daban muchos juguetes, los había por todos lados. En el pequeño escritorio hay unos 3 libros ahí, ojeo unas cuantas hojas, eran libros de leyes—. Debe ser muy triste el que te quiten la infancia de esta manera.

Deja todo como lo encontró y cierra la puerta, la siguiente es completamente normal, quizás la habitación de Invitados de la que el hablo Lightning. Cerro la puerta y es a la siguiente, esta tiene una habitación Queen, un gran ventanal, ropero.

—Esta debió ser la de sus padres—Camina a la última. Esta es un poco desordenada, Layla está mordiendo un juguete, en las paredes hay posters de bandas, es un ambiente algo sombrío, ve la puerta que da al baño, salía vapor de ahí—. Un día se derretirá ahí.

Vuelve a bajar, iba a examinarlo todo para encontrar su nombre, debe estar en algún lado, es imposible que lo borrara de la faz de la tierra ¿verdad? Busca en los muebles, encuentra libros, libros y más libros, el padre de Lightning de verdad es un adicto al trabajo.

Encuentra un álbum de fotos, donde hay fotos de Elizabeth embarazada, de Raymond mostrando emociones –que según lo que oyó, no tiene-, Lightning de bebe, lo cual es una cosita regordeta súper adorable, como tortura a su padre jalándole el pelo. Como se le guinda a su madre, se nota que es un amor.

Al llegar más o menos a la mitad nota un cambio brusco, y es que Lightning sostiene una especie de diploma, pero esta con expresión neutral, en desacuerdo. En otra esta acostado sobre un montón de libros dormido, con el pequeño cachorro de Golden Retriever.

—Ya no me sorprende que guardara su vida tan celosamente—Pasa las páginas. Llega a un punto donde ya Lightning es adolescente, no cambia mucho, a excepción de la espantosa y casi esquelética figura y las enormes ojeras de mapache que traía siempre—. _Da dio..._ —murmura espantado.

No creyó que fuera tan drástico el cambio, es decir, el Lightning de ahora tiene figura perfecta, humor perfecto si no lo sacas de quicio, pero antes parecía un muerto en vida. Lo ve rodeado de los que serían sus "Amigos". Nunca veía a la cámara, siempre ve a un lado, por lo general alzando el dedo en claro desinterés a la foto.

Esa imagen de Lightning en su adolescencia le perturba, suéteres cuello de tortuga que cubren casi por completo sus manos, encorvado, pálido, las mejillas algo hundidas por lo flaco que estaba, cabello en la cara ¡Era Horrible!

—Eres un chismoso de primera ¿no? —dijo sarcástico secándose el cabello

—Es horrible. —no pudo evitar el comentario

—Ya lo sé, esas fotos Zack las puso ahí, creo que por fastidiarme. Ya no tengo ganas de verlas siquiera, me deprime.

—Mejor las quemo por ti—dijo cerrando el álbum. Lightning camina y Francesco el sigue, descubriendo donde está la cocina— ¿Cómo es posible que haya comida?

—Viene gente de limpieza dos veces al año, trajeron esto hace una semana—explica sacando casos—. Es un contrato donde ella nunca sabrán quien soy, siempre y cuando les pague. —Come una fresa.

—Quizás si eres un genio. —comenta apoyado del mesón.

—No lo soy, ahora estoy dentro del porcentaje de gente promedio.

—Eso dices tú, pero por tu manera de hablar es otra cosa. —dijo en tono ronroneante.

—Cállate un rato.

* * *

**_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy_ **

_Aquella estrella sin fulgor mira con ojos lloros a esa que brilla con tanta fuerza, pone una mano frente a él, para no quedar encandilado de tanta luz. Parpadea varias veces y le ve mover los brazos._

**_Oyeeeeeeeee_ **

_La estrella brillante nota que la otra si voltea, con su atención capturada, sin embargo, no podía verla por lo fuerte que brilla. Sin importar nada baja su luz, todo fuese por mantener el interés de la estrella que le tiene fascinada._

**_Hey~ Hey~_ **

_Sigue llamándole, se sentía tan feliz de que ya le viera._

**_Qué es lo que quieres..._ **

_No le gusta el solo tener que ver a esa estrella brillante le dan ganas de encogerse sobre sí mismo, sentir más vergüenza y repudio sobre sí mismo._

**_¡Quiero saber más de ti! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?_ **

_Ofrece con cierta alegría, esperando que le dijera que si, al igual que todo el mundo esa estrella sin brillo debe estar fascinada con él._

**_No_ **

_La estrella brillante cambia su expresión a una de confusión y decepción total, esa estrella que nuevamente se encogía sobre sí misma le da la espalda._

**_Solo quieres burlarte de mí ¿verdad? Porque yo no puedo brillar como tú._ **

_La estrella brillante escucha su sollozo y comprende algo: Esa estrella no es como todo el mundo, a él no le interesa su brillo, si quiere acercarse tendría que ser de otra manera, dejar de lado su egocentrismo para poder estar ahí para aliviar ese dolor que aqueja a aquella estrella._

**_No es verdad, yo-_ **

_Intento hacer que el mirara por un instante nuevo._

**_Déjame tranquilo_ **

_Pide en un sollozo... sin embargo no se quedaría sin hacer nada_

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Francesco viendo el camino, es raro ir de pasajero, esta tan acostumbrado a ir tras el volante.

—Eh... Mejor te enteras allá. —responde nervioso.

Una hora en la carretera hasta llegar a un sitio realmente desolado, con un edificio enorme, de un color blanco que deja ciego a cualquiera, ahora entiende por qué Lightning lleva los lentes de sol y él friéndose los ojos. Layla observa todo con detalle, complacida por el paseo.

—Si quieres terminar de rostizarte los ojos me dices y te quedas aquí. —dijo Lightning divertido, a punto de entrar, Francesco mete las manos en sus bolsillos y camina hasta donde le espera el rubio.

Adentro es casi lo mismo, solo que, con algunos colores cálidos, que aligeraban un poco el ambiente, sin embargo, el ver a la gente vestida de blanco le está perturbando un poco. Lightning habla con la que parece la recepcionista, la cual le da dos collares y señala a Layla.

—Layla no puede pasar, hay que dejarla aquí. —dijo dándole uno de los colgantes que dice "Visitante".

—¿Que es este lugar?

—Se llama Mount Massive ahora, no creo que quieras estar todo el día aquí adentro, así que—toma a la perrita—. Lo siento chiquita, pero regla son reglas.

Le dio la perrita a la recepcionista, la cual le metió en una jaulita, después de todo no estarían mucho tiempo ahí. Lightning le es guiando por muchísimos pasillos y el no pregunta nada, al parecer Lightning es de las persona que muestra las cosas literalmente en vez de quedarse en palabras.

Se detienen frente la puerta 3312 y Lightning queda cara a cara con Francesco, suspira y le ve a los ojos.

—Aquí tienes que estar calmado, no puedes golpear nada ni a nadie ¿Está bien? —advertía en tono bajo.

—No prometo nada... —responde, aunque ni siquiera entendía. Lightning suspiro y se voltea para abrir la puerta. es una habitación bastante bonita, con muebles caros. Se fija en el escritorio que hay en uno de los rincones. Un hombre leyendo un montón de papeles. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes...

—Raymond. —Le llama, caminando lentamente hacia él. El nombrado alza al mirada y sonríe un poco.

—Elizabeth, ya empezaba a pensar cosas extrañas. —admite levantándose y caminando hasta Lightning.

—No, Raymond, no soy Elizabeth. —recalca, Francesco ve toda la secuencia, no es mentira, el de verdad creía que su hijo es su esposa.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? Nadie tiene ojos tan bellos—cometo agarrándole el rostro— ¿Donde esta Light? Sabes he querido arreglar las cosas con él, pero no está por ningún lado y tu desapareces, creí que estabas con alguien más.

—Papa, soy Lightning, mírame bien—pedía quitando sus manos suavemente.

— ¿Por qué me llamas Papa? Estás extraña... Bueno—Suelta una risita—. No importa

Algo en Francesco está peleando por salir, salir y destrozarle la cara al maldito que ahora está besando a su Lightning, él cual intenta de soltarse evidentemente. Lo ve meter una mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio y no pudo resistir al menos intervenir. Toma la muñeca izquierda, rompe el beso y Lightning se aleja.

—¿Tú quién eres? —pregunta soltándose de su agarre.

—Alguien que por lo menos distingue a las personas. —reclama, como un animal rabioso.

—Debería demandarte por el mero hecho de entrar aquí, nadie te invito. —dijo en tono frío.

—Light lo hizo... Por lo menos yo sí puedo ver que no es alguien qué ya murió. —parecen estarse matando con la mirada.

—Francesco vámonos...

—¿Cómo puedes dejar que haga eso? ¿No que no te gustaba? —pregunta algo alterado.

—No entiendes, vámonos y te lo explico en el auto.

—Elizabeth quien es esta persona. —gruñe Raymond.

—Lightning...

— ¡Cálmense los dos ¿Quieren?! —Chilla molesto—. Nos vemos luego. —Se despide de Raymond y jala a Francesco a la salida, antes de que el castaño mayor dijera algo le cierra la puerta.

Completamente enfurruñado pide a Layla, devuelve los colgantes y regresan al auto. Al estar dentro Lightning se puso en la parte de atrás, no quería hablar con Francesco.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó ahí dentro? —Exige saber, no comprendía.

—Tengo que visitarlo cada año, creí que te podías controlar un poco al menos. —reclama molesto.

—¡TE ESTA BESANDO! ¡ERES SU HIJO! —dice alterado—. Eso no es normal, menso que te confunda con su esposa muerta.

—Está mal de la cabeza, aun trabaja, pero no puede diferenciarme y cree fielmente que mi madre sigue viva. Le interne aquí con la esperanza de que mejorara cosa que no parece funcionar, pero no hallo que otra cosa hacer con el

—Solo déjale ahí dentro, no vendrás aquí más nunca—decía golpeando el volante.

—Es un acuerdo firmado, no puedo. —respondió cruzado de brazos.

—Es algo muy triste, pero no lo quiero permitir, es que acaso no me entiendes.

—¡PUES NO! ¡NO TE ENTIENDO NADA! ¿¡TE PEDI QUE TE CALMARAS, ACASO TU CREES QUE PODÍA ABUSAR DE MI?! HAY CÁMARAS EN TODA LA HABITACIÓN, SI YO LO PEDÍA IBAN A LLEGAR GUARDIAS A LA HABITACIÓN—empieza a gritarle y Francesco no demuestra su ¿derrota? ¿Vergüenza? al no haberse percatado de ello—. ¡Te pedí que me tuvieras confianza pero no puedes hacer ni eso!

—Yo no-

—Cállate, solo vuelve a la casa antes de que me moleste más contigo y decida usar un teléfono. —refunfuña, volviendo a ese extraño estado de sopor.

Aun así, suena como una amenaza vacía. Dicha por decir, la realidad es que seguramente no podría hacerlo, mucho menos marcar ningún momento. Miedoso de que Francesco se diera cuenta de ello.

Enciende el auto y arranco, vuelve por donde vinieron y tono cierto detalle en las palabras de Lightning. Dice que si se molesta más llamaría, es decir, no lo tiene planeado en lo más mínimo, no tiene planeado huir de Él a pesar de todo. Aun cuando en su postura quedó muy claro que hasta quiso golpearlo por la rabia que generó aquel evento.

Muy bien, su conciencia le va a matar así que tendría que disculparse con el... Quizás eso ayudaría en su relación ¿No? Viejo es que las palabras suelen arreglar muchos actos. Con Lightning ha demostrado ser útil. Lo pondrá en práctica y volverían a esa fina y cómoda línea de tranquilidad.


	9. Curare le tue ali

No se dijeron absolutamente nada lo que resta del día, incluso Layla puede notar el aura de tensión que había en toda la gran casona. Lightning no era de permanecer todo el tiempo molesto, quizás si algo enfurruñado pero no molesto, Francesco seguía pensando el momento y palabras perfectas para disculparse y tratar de recuperar la confianza del rubio

No fue que no él tuviera confianza allá en el psiquiátrico, solo que se deja vencer por la rabia y los celos muy racionales, es decir, el Padre de Lightning simplemente estaba besando a su hijo y empezó a manosearlo ¿En qué planeta alguien se queda quieto? Solo observador mientras eso pasa, continua y quien sabe que más. Se rehúsa a creer que es demasiado impulsivo, a final de cuentas si Lightning es suyo, padre o no nada tiene que hacer un tipo besándolo.

Cenan en completo silencio, Francesco le ve por momentos sin animarse a hablar, sabe cuándo le conviene y cuando no. Este instante es definitivamente uno donde no hace falta que abra la boca, pues apenas lo haga la reacción consecuente será una que elimine el camino ya recorrido en la tensa relación.

Lightning por su lado come sintiendo la mirada de a momentos de Francesco. Hablaran cuando se calme, cuando Francesco tenga los humos bajados y finalmente pueda concluir que no va a sufrir ningún daño. No puede decir que lo odiara, extrañamente ese sentimiento se ha esfumado casi por arte de magia.

O bien, se transformó en miedo y no es capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Decaído y considerando que ya poco importa de quien se trate mientras lo haga sentir mínimamente mejor.

La única certeza que tiene es que no se trata de "amor", lo que le preocupa es ese hecho de sentir una especie de "necesidad" que lo sofoca. Así como una inevitable molestia. Al terminar deja los platos en el lavadero y sube a su habitación. Francesco frunce el ceño y termina de comer

Medita que en un futuro tal vez ni siquiera pueda saludarlo sin conseguir que esté enfurruñado, incluso teme que yendo a visitarlo en su habitación el asunto tome un rumbo peligroso donde no sepa controlarse y acabe, como se ha dicho antes, en el punto de inicio.

Apaga todas las luces del piso inferior de la casa, va a la habitación de invitados, Layla duerme en la misma cama que Lightning así que debía estar allá. Ahora le está dando un poco de envidia que el animalito si pueda estar con él. Aunque por otro lado eso podría hacer que Lightning se calmara. Utilidad de la compañía animal sin duda.

* * *

_Estar en un espacio completamente negro, donde lo único que hay eres tú y un espejo de cuerpo completo es extraño, buscar más en aquel espacio negro, para encontrarte con paredes que realmente se empiezan a cerrar de forma tan lenta que exaspera._

_Se queda parado frente al espejo, parpadea una vez, ve a su madre ahí lo cual lleva a que toque su propio rostro, todo lo que hace aquel reflejo también. Parpadea de nuevo y esta vez no era su madre sino su padre, el cual a diferencia de él sostiene una sonrisa neurótica que le pone los pelos de punta._

_Da un par de pasos atrás y cerro fuertemente los ojos, vuelve a abrirlos, esta vez tampoco es él forma actual, sino cuando era un niño y tiene un peluche en forma de perro raza Husky. El único regalo que le había dado su padre de buena gana cuando tenía dos años._

_No sabe por qué llora, cae de rodillas y el reflejo sale del espejo, queda frente a él, llorando de igual manera._

_—¿Por qué? —pregunta mirándole, apreta más el muñeco en sus brazos—¿Por qué no me quieren...?_ _— Intenta hacer que las lágrimas paren. No puede, por alguna razón incomprensible. El niño en cuestión de forma muy disimulada va cambiando, tiene un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha así como una mordida en el cuello la cual sangra._

_—¿Porque ya no me reconoce? ¿Porque ella se fue? Yo no soy ella—El peluche que tiene en brazos se deteriora, ya no tiene uno de sus ojos y una de sus patas. Ahora no es tan pequeño, parece tener unos doce años—. ¿Porque ya no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué ahora siempre estoy solo?_

_Siente un fuerte nudo en la garganta, el cual se hace mucho más fuerte a medida que su reflejo habla y va creciendo. Cada una de las preguntas que se hizo en las etapas de su infancia y adolescencia. El pequeño peluche de felpa se vuelve cenizas. Finalmente se ve a si mismo con las mejillas hundidas, ojeras, el cabello cubriendo casi todo su rostro, suéter negro cuello de tortuga excesivamente grande y de las mangas chorrea sangre._

_— ¿Porque soy así? —Está temblando del llanto, tanto el reflejo como el mismo— ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? — llora sangre, perturba aún más al rubio real. Se trata de limpiar las mejillas pero al ver sus manos se queda quieto, temblando a más no poder, él también está llorando sangre—. ¿Lo ves?_

_—¿Q-que...?_

_—Sigues siendo igual, no has cambiado nada—Su reflejo le alza el rostro—. Sigues siendo la misma débil e insegura persona, que a pesar de confiar teme ser apuñalado por la espalda por quienes quiere y... guarda tanto miedo de que la felicidad se pierda._

_—Cállate._

_—Solo muriendo poco a poco, en vez de dejar de sufrir de una buena vez._

— _¡CALLATE!_

* * *

Se levanta de golpe de la cama. Respira agitado y mira en todas direcciones hasta cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, siente el sudor en su frente. Tiene ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama de forma ligeramente torpe y salió de la habitación.

Está todo oscuro, Francesco está en su habitación. Bajo al primer piso y llega a la habitación donde su madre componía canciones y practicaba de vez en cuando –y cuándo estba rara vez en esa casona-. Toma algunos papeles del suelo, a medida que los recoge canta lo que hay escrito.

_—Mami...—Jala la falda, Elizabeth se nota agotada, acaba de llegar_

_—¿Que pasa Lightning? —El niño tiembla, si no le dice "Light" es por estar de mal humor y le da miedo._

_— ¿Puedes cantarme esta? —Entrega un papel. Elizabeth suaviza la mirada y mira lo que recibe de su hijo, una de sus primeras canciones. Cargo al niño de cuatro años al cuarto de música y lo sienta con ella en el piano, toca y canta mientras él sonríe._

_Es tan feliz de ver a su hijo disfrutando lo que hacía, que el dolor de cabeza y la gran migraña que cargaba se esfumó. Miro el peluche que traía en brazos, era ese perro que no suelta ni a sol ni sombra. En eso vio cómo su hijo se puso algo rojo y sacaba algo de entre su ropa_

_—Esto es un regalo por tu cumpleaños. —entrega un papel arrugado. Elizabeth como pudo lo aliso y ve el dibujo, tiernamente infantil. A ella le parece tan dulce el gesto y cae en cuanta de otra cosa: No ha estado en casa desde hace más de 4 meses._

_—Gracias cielo—dijo besándole la frente—. Dime ¿Extrañas a mami?_

_—Mucho. —afirma balanceando las piernas, pues no llega al suelo._

_—Te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaremos más tiempo junto. —decía ella con seguridad._

—Mentirosa. —Susurra recordando esa promesa que efectivamente, no cumplió. El desde muy pequeño sabe que el trabajo de sus padres era muy importante y que por eso no podían estar con él, la pregunta que se hacia siempre era la misma: ¿Es más importante que su vida? Que tuvieran un encuentro al menos corto hubiera compensado a su infantil alma, pero ni siquiera 5 minutos, solo una que otra palabra casi en meses.

Se sienta en el banco del piano y roza un poco las letras, estas desgastadas por el uso y el tiempo, es su culpa por usarlo tanto antes ¿Qué más hace de todos modos? Si es de las únicas que puede hacer en esa casa para salir del sofoco es tocarlo.

* * *

A pesar de estar casi tres horas ahí acostado no se puede dormir, cree escuchar pasos, más no sabe si era producto de su estresada mente o es real. Escucha como el piano del piso de abajo suena, se levanta y corre a la planta inferior y asoma la cabeza por la puerta abierta. Lightning está tocando de forma lenta, casi inconsciente, pero a la vez frustrada o eso da a entender con su expresión fruncida.

De entre el papeleo que hay en el suelo toma uno y empieza a tocar una es específico. Toma aire

( **Francesco** , _Lightning_ , **_Ambos_** )

_Sigo mintiendo y el fuego consumiendo  
Quisiera haber luchado  
Fui honesto pero en vano  
Soy un fracaso, debí hacerte caso  
Yo sé que te he fallado  
No miento y he callado_

_Pero yo, pero yo, pero yo  
Sé que ella te dio todo  
Lo que yo no pude darte  
Pero yo, pero yo, pero yo  
No tengo nada  
Si no estás aquí para besarte_

_Por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien  
Una vez más prometeré que no te dejaré  
Mi vida, no importa si la amas más  
Mi deseo es en tus brazos despertar  
Por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien_

Antes de continuar, Francesco se sienta de forma brusca a su lado, robándole la palabra.  
 **No lo merezco, sé que no lo merezco  
Hoy quédate conmigo, tan solo eso pido  
Hoy me arrepiento, perdóname lo siento  
La culpa no se ha ido, quisiera estar contigo**

**Pero yo, pero yo, pero yo  
Sé que ella te dio todo  
Lo que yo no pude darte  
Pero yo, pero yo, pero yo  
No tengo nada  
Si no estás aquí para besarte**

Va leyendo el papel y cantando con el mismo ritmo que Lightning marcó, en específico aquella pequeña estrofa. Curiosamente identificado y usado como queda claro en su mirada de reojo. Lightning capta el mensaje, la indiscreta intención. A pesar de considerar que debería para continua.

 ** _Por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien  
Una vez más prometeré que no te dejaré  
_**Mi vida, no importa si la amas más  
Mi deseo es en tus brazos despertar  
 ** _Por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien_**

_Quisiera haber luchado  
Fui honesta pero en vano_   
**Hoy quédate conmigo, tan solo eso pido  
No estás aquí para besarte**   
**_Por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien  
Una vez más prometeré que no te dejaré  
_ ** _Mi vida, no importa si la amas más_ **  
_Mi deseo es en tus brazos despertar  
Por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien_ **

Ambos se quedan en silencio, el rubio no hace ni un solo movimiento cuando Francesco de forma delicada lo atrae a él y junta ambas frentes. Con la posibilidad de sentir ese leve sudor frío en el rubio.

— _Questi bene?_ —pregunta acariciando el cabello y seguido la nuca. Movimientos lentos y muy cuidados. Busca consolar, no asustar o amenazar.

—No. —responde con voz agitada. Las ganas de llorar siguen apareciendo con el pasar de los segundos crecen, llena su cuerpo de temblores y leves espasmos que evidencian el llanto venidero.

—Tienes ganas de llorar. —dijo ante los ojos cristalino, ligeramente divertido.

—¿Sabes? Aun cuando triunfé y me volví conocido y mucha gente quería estar conmigo... Me sentía igual a cuando era niño, y es insoportable, siento como si la soledad me sofoca y simplemente me duele. Pienso cosas sin sentido que quiero alejar hace mucho y me da miedo que regresen. —confiesa mientras Francesco baja las caricias a la espalda y parte de la cintura.

—No debes sentirte así, estás conmigo ¿o no? Yo nunca te dejare solo, lo que siento por ti es verdadero y admito que si estoy un poco tocado de la cabeza pero... De verdad te amo y lamento si crees que no confió en ti pero me cuesta controlarme, lo intentare las veces que quieras y de esa forma también me ames tanto como yo a ti. — _tan manipulador como de costumbre_ , incluso aprovechado del estado tan frágil del rubio.

Que pelea entre la crisis de estar con la persona que no duda ni un segundo en violarlo y al mismo tiempo, esa cualidad empedernida de su aprte a tener compañía, así sea la más hueca expresión de cariño. Falso o no, obseso o enfermo. Lo que importa es _tenerlo_ , una compañía afectuosa. De la forma en que sea.

—Esa sensación de soledad que tiene se fue con Sally—Explica, Francesco lo pasa por alto —. Por eso me sentía tan feliz con ella y termine enamorado... pero...

—¿Pero...? —pregunta tentativamente, aguardando que esa contradicción sea lo que está esperando.

—También me siento así contigo—confiesa empezando a llorar, aturdido en sus propios sentimientos y asustado de los mismos. La forma en que se orilla a sí mismo a situación tan insanas—. Sé que no estoy enamorado, pero... Podría decir que te quiero. —admite llorando con más fuerza, constipado y angustiado.

Francesco toma el rostro con delicadeza y lo acerca al suyo para darle un beso, uno tierno, más que un simple roce como lo hacían en Italia. Lightning lentamente paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Francesco sus miembros con aquel suave temblor que llega a ser tierno. El italiano de manera complicada y ligeramente torpe carga a Lightning, pasa sus brazos por debajo de los glúteos.

De forma suicida va subiendo las escaleras aun besándolo, con ojos entrecerrados. Nota la comparación a los besos forzados en el Crucero a esto, que es simplemente espectacular. Como la necesidad surgida en base al aislamiento y tocar más puntos sensibles de los que debería surtieron este efecto. Al llegar al cuarto de invitados lo deja caer en la cama, Lightning insiste en seguir con los besos, rehusado a enfocarse en otra cosa.

Como que esto le parece tonto de su parte.

Con gran parsimonia entre los dos se van quitando la ropa, aunque Lightning es el que más tardaba por la falta de experiencia, es decir, él nunca va abajo con Sally –y el caso de su padre ni se hable-, así que no sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera el quitarse la ropa si todo se lo impide. Al quedar ambos completamente al descubierto Francesco fue bajando del cuello al pecho, acariciando y dibujando círculos en la piel del rubio

Lightning solo gime pasito y se deja hacer, no tiene ni la más remota idea de que hacer, Francesco parece experto –demasiado para su gusto-. Va con cierta lentitud, tocando cada sitió que en otros encuentros –forzados- no había podido tocar. Simplemente sabe a _Goce_ y se siente la pasión en el ambiente

De forma maliciosa y pervertida pega ambos cuerpos mientras le susurra cosas al oído, moviéndose ligeramente, frotando ambas pieles que empiezan a perlarse por el sudor. Lightning gime más alto, dejándose llevar por el ambiente y las sensaciones que en su parsimonia no le generan dolor. Lleva su mano derecha a uno de los glúteos del americano y lo aprieta, causando una especie de chillido sorprendido.

Le causa cierta gracia, parece ser realmente sensible y eso le gusta, es como si a pesar de no haber sido el primero -para su eterno fastidio-, Lightning siguiera siendo tan inocente he inexperto como un niño.

Francesco de un momento a otro se acelera, preparándole con cierta rudeza, pero aceptable siendo que en otras ocasiones no sucedía precisamente. No con este cuidado e interés. Cuando se hunde en el cuerpo del rubio, conectando ambos cuerpos. Lagrimea por el dolor inevitable y se aferra a la amplia espalda del italiano, que con ligeros gruñidos recibe los arañazos de Lightning con gusto.

El cuarto se llena de jadeos leves y gemidos escandalosos de Lightning, que dice el nombre de quien tiene sobre si de forma poco pudorosa, cosa que se había ido de vacaciones al igual que parte de su raciocinio. Se puede escuchar el choque de piel con piel y sentirse el calor del encuentro.

Francesco pasa un brazo por debajo de la espalda de Lightning y otro tomándole la nuca, sentándole sobre su miembro y causando un gemido bastante fuerte del rubio en su oreja, esto de alguna forma le excita más y se separa de él un momento para verle.

Ojos vidriosos, piel brillante por el sudor –que puede ser tanto propio como el del italiano-, cabello totalmente despeinado, cara sonrojada, boca abierta en busca de más aire para sus pulmones, con los labios hinchados luciendo más gruesos a pesar de su finura, simplemente...

— _Sei bellissimo._ —susurra y Lightning vibra, no entiende lo suficiente, pero si algunas cosas que Eleonora le ha enseñado y escuchar eso solo logra que su sonrojo se intensifique.

Cuando se retoma el ritmo de las embestidas y cambiar a un ritmo mucho más errático y ciertamente desesperado, mostrando que llegarían al clímax del momento Lightning se aferra con mucha más fuerza; causa que su miembro pegue contra el abdomen de Francesco y por el movimiento lo rosara de forma algo accidental.

Cuando llega el momento Francesco hunde sus dedos los glúteos de Lightning y sin querer clavándole las uñas en el proceso, viniéndose en su interior y empezando a jadear. Tan alucinante que es casi irreal, Lightning está de la misma manera, algo abochornado por marchar todo el abdomen y pecho de Francesco pero aun así, viendo estrella de lo fuerte que se sintió.

— _Ti amo... e ti sere._ —dijo besándole el cuello con cariño, sintiendo como la presión en el cuerpo contrario disminuye.

— _e io ti pertenecere_ —Francesco se queda rígido y mira a Lightning, él cual ya se durmió por el agotamiento. Nunca se le ocurrió que el diría eso, sentía que puede reventar de felicidad en ese preciso instante. A pesar de que puede ser uno de esos excesos extraños de borrachera donde ni siquiera es muy consciente de lo que dice. Con cuidado retira su virilidad del pálido americano y lo acuesta. Lo dejaría por la espalda y jala la sábana.

Ahora si puede dormir en paz.

* * *

—Increíble, tres meses y ni rastro de él. —dijo McMissile con el ceño fruncido, como le molesta que las cosas no salgan bien. Han recorrido cada país buscándolo, pero nada, como si la misma tierra se lo tragó.

Considera que si sus superiores no fuesen tan necios, fastidiosos y tuviera la incapacidad de hacerlo como prefiere posiblemente ya lo hubiera hallado, pues en su método implica interrogatorios bastante feos y allanamiento de morada.

Por otro lado, está Sally, la cual ya empezaba a perder la cabeza ¿Dónde está su casi marido? ¿Es que acaso esa persona le tiene amarrado a un sótano o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué no manda una señal? ¿Tan horrible seria lo que le están haciendo?

O tal vez simplemente se olvidó de ella. Llega a un punto donde ni siquiera considera que lo secuestraron, sino que se fue y la dejó.

—Light...—balbucea, mira un punto muerto—. Cuando te encontremos y sepamos quien fue...—Una sonrisa extraña empieza a formarse en su rostro, eso sí, nadie la ve por qué está ocupado en cualquier otra cosa más importante que su estado delirante—. Me desharé de él o ella... así podremos estar los dos juntos y habrá sido crimen pagado.

— _Aquí tampoco hemos encontrado nada Flint._ —dijo Shiftwell por la video llamada, viendo al enfurruñado agente.

—Es imposible que se lo haya tragado la tierra. —gruñe cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Quizás este en un bunker subterráneo!—dijo Mate en esa emoción tan típica suya de decir las cosas, por más ilógicas que sean, aunque no le prestaron demasiada atención, Shiftwell suspira.

— _No Mate, no está en ningún bunker_ —replica con deje humorístico—. _He hablado con todos los contactos que tenemos y nadie ha podido darme ni una pista_.

—Tampoco los contactos de Bernoulli—murmura, aún más malhumorado de solo mencionarlo. No consiguió nada de investigarlo. Está tan limpio como el mármol recién pulido y eso es más sospechoso aun desde su punto de vista—. ¿Encontraste alguna actividad extraña?

—Emmmmmmm—No sabe cómo decirlo sin que se fuera a molestar más de lo que ya está, por que técnicamente la responsabilidad es suya—.Pues... sí—McMissile espera que hable de una vez—. Se... llevaron el auto de Lightning.

—¡¿QUE?! —chillaron Luigi y Wildo al unísono, poniéndose frente a la gran pantalla holográfica, ese auto es como él bebe de Lightning y sus llantas los bebes de los italianos.

—No sé cómo paso, había una docena de agentes cuidándolo y alguien se lo llevo. No se sabe a dónde, está igual de desaparecido que el dueño. —explica ella también frustrada

—Perfecto, dentro de poco también nos secuestran el recuerdo— replica McMissile malhumorado—. ¿Algo más que sea anormal, extraño o fuera de lo común? Y que no me hayas dicho para variar.

—Pues... no es que sea la gran cosa pero en los registros de aeropuerto y vuelos privados, no existe el de un jet en específico que llego hace tres días a california —relata mostrando los archivos—. Lo detectamos por satélite de hecho...

—¿A quién pertenece el jet? —Es extraño, se debe pedir un permiso expreso para aterrizar en otro país así como así, no es tan fácil

—El jet pertenece a Francesco Bernoulli. —McMissile abre un poco los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido cuando en realidad quiere echar los brazos al cielo.

¡Sabía que ese tipo no puede ser tan inocente!

—Shiftwell quiero que busques los neumáticos que me encontré en el hotel de California, los analices y me digas si tienen alguna huella, mar, lo que sea que diga en donde se compraron.

—Enseguida. —concluye la video llamada.

—¿McMissile? —Mate le mira con una ceja alzada.

—Desde hace un buen tiempo tengo la impresión de que el culpable de esto está riéndose en nuestra cara. —comenta con sutileza.

—¿Estás diciendo que es Francesco? —pregunta pasmado.

—No del todo, solo que es la posibilidad más grande.

—Pero en su casa él lucía relajado y nos ofreció entrar. —dijo Sally arrugando el entre cejo.

—Te sorprendería saber lo mentirosa que llega a ser la gente. Es una cualidad muy típica de los psicópatas. —dijo caminando a la cabina del piloto.

* * *

Abre lentamente los ojos, lo primero que ve fue una desordenada melena rubia, una nuca pálida y moreteada, espalda relajada y con rasguños pequeños. No estaba seguro de si despertarlo o no, pero Layla hizo su trabajo lamiéndole la cara al rubio que se remueve y se voltea, abrazándole medio dormido.

— _Buongiorno Lightning._ —dijo al ver que Lightning entreabre los ojos.

—Tengo sueño y estoy cansado, déjame dormir. —gruñe enterrando su rostro en el pecho del italiano.

— _Sei adorabile._ —dijo divertido. Lightning se sienta y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que resta de semana la pasaron relativamente bien, aunque Lightning había catalogado a Francesco como un Empedernido enamorado. Está demasiado al pendiente de lo que hace y aprovecha cualquier momento para abrazarle, cosa tierna y muy vergonzosa cuando se está bañando y el entraba sin aviso al baño.

No han tenido más actividad, más que todo por Lightning que dice no querer estar con un dolor de cadera constante por la inagotable energía del italiano en esa "hermosa" actividad. Sin embargo, ahora están montándose en el jet para volver a Italia. Lightning lo retrasó cuanto pudo, más no iba a evitar que sucediera.

—¿Para qué te trajiste todo eso? Son de mi madre. —gruñe Lightning, Francesco traía una carpeta con la gran mayoría d las canciones de Elizabeth.

—Porque me gusta tu voz, cantas precioso así que con esto podre escucharte más seguido, aparte a _Mamma_ le gustaría.

—Umm... Está bien, te valido la excusa. —dijo subiendo, se espantó al tener al piloto tan cerca de repente. El hombre le sonreía de forma un tanto rara.

— _Ciao Bombom~—_ Toma su mano y le da un beso. Francesco de una patada-literalmente- aleja a Vittorio, dejándole el labio roto.

— _in stato avevamo? —_ pregunta cruzado de brazos. Lightning se sienta en uno de los asientos, prefiriendo ni escucharles, después de todo si van a hablar en italiano va a quedar fuera de lugar.

— _Francesco! Non mettere così fratello, stava sventolando solo._ —se excusaba el hombre lamiendo la sangre en su labio.

— _Non ho assunto nell'uso più minimo l'arma che si trova sotto il sedile, quindi andate al pilota e spara quello che si paga._ —Vittorio con un puchero fue a la cabina de piloto. Francesco se sentó al lado de Lightning.

—Gracias por la conversación inentendible. —dijo de forma distraída.

—De nada—dijo toque de burla—. ¿Tendremos que venir el año que viene entonces?

—¿Me planeas tener incomunicado toda la vida? —pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No creo que se me vaya a perdonar el que te haya secuestrado, así que si, probablemente. — La realidad es que aún tiene planeado hacer que acepte dar excusas en su favor. Que esto sea tomado como un juego y la culpa recaiga en Lightning por no decir nada y no en él que es el culpable real.

—Ummm. —Mira la ventana, recostando al cabeza de esta.

Francesco se le queda viendo, cómo debía interpretar eso, no es un rechazo en realidad, solo es lo que dijo allá en la casona:

 _Se siente encerrado_.

Las palabras de su madre llegan a la mente y es cierto, Lightning se sentía como el secuestrado y el cariño y necesidad que está naciendo en él era por un simple Síndrome de Estocolmo. Muy bien no había pensado en eso con anterioridad. Tiene que buscar la manera en que Lightning no se sintiera más encerrado, ahora conociendo lo frágil que es mentalmente hablando debía tener más cuidado.

Más por evitar que se vuelva peor, que por no usarlo a su favor.

Considera que es un buen momento para encontrar un abogado que maneje bien la solución de esto. Pues más de uno querría rebatir la palabra de Lightning por lo mismo. Sin mencionar que si se descubre su historial seria aun peor.

¿Qué si lo molesta que lo ame por Estocolmo? Su conclusión es que amor es amor, sin importar como haya nacido.


	10. Conseguenze di atti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos somos globos en un mundo

Hace una semana que llegaron a Italia, Francesco compró un piano y se lo dio como sorpresa por la llegada. Lightning por las tardes se pone a tocarlo con Eleonora como público, la cual lo hace con completa alegría por ver la mejoría en esa relación antes inexistente.

Layla por su lado le encanta tirarse a la piscina a nadar, aunque Lightning tiene que sacarla a cada rato porque termina a mitad de la piscina no puede volver a los bordes. Francesco ha empezado a buscar y pensar una posible manera de explicar lo que ocurrió con Lightning, después de todo es cierto, no puede tenerlo incomunicado y pretender que estaría feliz de ello.

Al menos cuando esté adaptado finalmente a él. Cuando es seguro que no va a salir huyendo o abandonará.

El cuarto mes llega y con ello una extraña serie de mareos y muchísimo cansancio de parte de Lightning, el cual no se le ocurre una explicación razonable para ello; así que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo tirado en la cama durmiendo o viendo televisión, pues le duele la cabeza al intentar leer. Ahora estando frente al piano y como de costumbre lo hacía casi de forma inconsciente, pero esta vez toma un papel de la carpeta que había en un pequeño buro cerca.

La lee y pone en el asiento, toma aire, acariciando las teclas del piano

_Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él  
Junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañe   
Sus ojos miel   
Su tibia piel   
Son los recuerdos de él que conserve   
Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar   
Para encontrar finalmente la paz   
Tanto llore en soledad   
Pues su partida marco mi final   
  
Gloria   
Te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor   
Donde te entibian los rayos del sol   
En el que puedas cantar y sentir   
La felicidad corriendo en tu interior   
Como quisiera estar junto a ti   
El verde pasto en mis dedos sentir   
Y entre las flores poder reposar   
Pero sé que aun debo esperar   
  
En medio de todo dolor que sentir   
La dulce tonada de un viejo violín   
Se escuchó en mi habitación   
Y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar   
Esa melodía logro olvidar   
Todos los pesares de mi corazón   
Por eso hoy, te digo mi amor   
Que al fin e hallado la tranquilidad   
  
Gloria   
Sé que en el cielo tú me esperaras   
Mientras le canto a la felicidad   
Iremos juntos a la eternidad   
Donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad   
Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor   
Quedaran a tras las lágrimas y el dolor   
Será el inicio en que tú y yo   
Ya no tendremos un final..._

Francesco se queda hasta el último momento escuchándolo tocar, recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Lightning se encorva y pega la frente del piano, creando un sonido chirriante y horrible, se siente muy mal por alguna razón, debe tomar una pastilla o un té.

O dormir. Eso cura todo.

— ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —pregunta enderezándose del marco de la puerta y cerca de Lightning—. Quizás estés enfermo otra vez. —dijo pasa sus manos por los finos hombros del rubio, haciendo una pequeña presión, como un masaje.

—No estoy enfermo, no sé qué me pasa. —refunfuña dejándose hacer, el tacto es tierno para su cuerpo afiebrado.

—Si te sientes mal es por estar enfermo—dijo divertido del extraño razonamiento del americano—. ¿Qué tienes exactamente?

—Me duele la cabeza, me mareo y estoy muy cansado

—Lightning~ sino fueras un hombre dirías que estas experimentando síntomas de Embarazo. —dijo en una enorme carcajada, Eleonora que viene entrando mira con extrañeza a su hijo. Haciéndose la que no escuchó lo que dijo.

—Francesco ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con una ceja alzada por la duda.

—Lightning se siente mal y parece una embarazada—Da risitas y abraza por la espalda al rubio que se pone rojo, consecuencia del extraño comentario del italiano. Qué sentido del humor. Eleonora por su lado se puso rígida—. _¿Mamma_? —dijo al notar el cambio de postura. Una más seria y en cierto punto, nerviosa.

— _Bambino_ ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? Pareces al borde del desmayo. —dijo ella expresando lo que se puede notar, aunque es cierto: Lightning parece apunto de desmayarse, teniendo pequeños espasmos y poniéndose pálido cual papel. Con sus labios volviéndose del mismo tono que si piel.

—Cla... ro...—acepta débilmente. Le molesta que pasara por momentos, pero al menos podría estar en la cama un muy buen rato. Se va de forma acelerada dejando a ambos italianos en la habitación, con la sensación de que vomitaría dentro de poco.

—Francesco ¿Tú y el volvieron a tener relaciones? —pregunta directa y brusca. Francesco parpadea un par de veces acomodándose en el pequeño banco del piano. Las piernas estiradas y sin verla a ella por pudor.

—Pues sí, pero no te vayas a molestar que no fue forzado. —se apresura a decir, antes de que su madre lo malinterpretara. Da para lo, más puede vanagloriarse de que en esta ocasión realmente no fue forzado.

—Eso es evidente, no te está evitando, pero—Se muerde la uña, frustrada y con mil pensamientos en su cabeza—. Tú no usaste protección ¿Cierto?

— _Mamma_ , es un hombre—Aclara para borrar la extraña idea que está teniendo. Fue una broma, no una realidad posible—. Y aunque me fascinaría la idea de tener un bebé con Lightning él no es una mujer.

—Francesco, se más que tu sobre le cuerpo humano, recuerda que estudie medicina—dijo con firmeza, su hijo se encoge un poco, regañado—. Hijo... Hay que llevarle a una clínica y hacerle una prueba de sangre.

—No puedo hacer eso—Replica con el ceño fruncido—. Sabrán que está aquí, no se puede hacer eso. Lo reconocerían de inmediato sin mencionar que habría que sacar su historial y todo lo demás en caso de ser "serio". No lo creo, pero es un riesgo.

—Hay que ver que tiene Francesco—Refuta Eleonora con la misma expresión llena de seriedad y molestia por la forma en que Francesco responde—. Tenemos que llevarle a hacerle la prueba de sangre.

—Debe haber otra forma, según tú ¿Qué es lo que tiene? No puedo arriesgarme a que se sepa. Dime que traigo para descubrirlo. —dice arrugando la nariz. Eleonora de forma insegura abre la boca. Esto va a sonar peor de lo que puede ser, pero no hay mucha opción tampoco.

—Compra una prueba de embarazo.

— ¿De Embarazo? —Alza ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, su madre se está tomando en serio su broma del tema.

—Francesco ¿te acuerdas de eso que te conté cuando eras pequeño? Sobre la cigüeñita de nuestros vecinos. — dijo divertida por el recuerdo.

—¿Hablas de los vecinos homosexuales que teníamos de vecinos cuando yo tiene 6 años?

—Esos.

—Ellos tenían un bebe, pero eso simplemente fue que alquilaron un vientre—resoplo recordando la larga historia sobre una cigüeña que su madre en su momento –para salvar su inocencia-, le había contado. Evidentemente con el tiempo tuvo que darle una versión más realista y de ahí surgió el cuento del vientre alquilado. Por el rumbo de esta conversación eso no es lo que pasó.

—No Francesco, ellos no alquilaron un vientre. Ese hijo es 100% de ellos. Mira, hay ciertos hombres muy escasos y casi nulos en el mundo que tienen una matriz, algo así como un hermafrodita, pero de cierta forma indetectable hasta que se haga una... una especie de prueba de fertilidad.

Francesco se crispa por no haber sabido de eso antes. Quizá no sea común, pero le hubiera gustado saberlo antes. Además de que por dónde van los tiros su mamá insinúa algo muy claro y específico.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Además cómo les hacen esa prueba!? —Su nivel de preocupación va en aumento, sin mencionar que una especie de ilusión florece junto a la expectativa.

—¡Eso es lo de menos!Francesco tienes que ir por una prueba de embarazo. —Insiste Eleonora con el ceño fruncido, dando a notar aún más el parentesco con el hombre que tiene al frente.

—¿Y que si es solo una simple enfermedad pasajera? A cualquiera le puede pasar, aparte tu misma dijiste que son casi nulos, ¿Por qué de los millones de personas Lightning sería uno? —interroga. Sin saber si agradecer a la divina casualidad. Accidentalmente está deteniéndose en detalles insignificantes que poco o nada importan para lo que Eleonora está pidiendo.

—Francesco Bernoulli—Casi lo deletrea con ira mal contenida –lo cual daría una idea de dónde la saco el castaño- hacia su terco –aunque también fue heredada esa parte-, hijo—. Hazme caso en lo que te digo y hazlo ya mismo. Mis sospechas casi siempre son acertada y perder tiempo no sirve de nada. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, si no sabemos que está en cinta y lo pasamos por alto puede sufrir un aborto por alguna estupidez.

—¿Aborto?

—Botaría sangre por el canal de parto. Si pasa eso corre un gran riesgo de muerte, su cuerpo podría estar hecho para dar vida y el no poder lograrlo puede matarlo, ¿comprendes? —Francesco aun algo aturdido por el torrente de información asintió— Compra la prueba de embarazo... yo veré como esta y tratar de aligerar la información.

* * *

—¡ME REHÚSO! —Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa lo escucha, quizás los cristales vibraron por la fuerza del grito. Suspira, cierra la puerta y mira el contenido de la bolsa. Compró seis pruebas de embarazo distintas, de diferente marca cada una para estar seguro.

Considera esto una estupidez.

Por otro lado, lo considera una oportunidad.

Sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación, encuentra a Lightning de brazos cruzados con la cara roja y a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmarlo.

—Es por tu propio bien. —le asegura.

—Soy un hombre, fin de la historia —dijo negándose rotundamente a hacer lo que pidió Eleonora, voltea a la puerta y ve a Francesco, el cual tiene una bolsa en la diestra—. Quema eso antes de que-

—Parece que no lo convenciste—comenta Francesco mirando a su madre, la cual da un resignado suspiro, frustrada—. Lightning ella tiene muchos títulos de medicina, si te está diciendo eso es porque es extremadamente probable que lo sea. En el mejor de los casos no lo será. —Continua para ganar simpatía con él. Inútil.

—Ya muchos golpes me estás dando al tratarme como damisela en peligro, como la mujer; esto no me lo acepto, soy un hombre ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? —pregunta ofendido, una cosa es tratarle como damisela al mejor estilo de Peach en Mario Bros., pero pedirle que se haga una prueba de embarazo es el colmo.

Sin mencionar que es un ridículo, un absurdo.

No le importa toda la historia y explicación media que Eleonora tuvo la gentileza de darle.

—No es apropósito, si tan seguro quieres estar solo hazla y que sea lo que Dios quiera ¿No? En caso de no pasar nada solo habrá sido perder tiempo y dinero.

—No me voy a orinar en esa cosa—Se niega dando un par de pasos atrás—. ¡¿Que los Bernoulli no conocen la negación?!

—No—responden al unísono—. Hazte la prueba.

Después de tanta presión y con permiso de intimidación para Francesco, Lightning tuvo que hacerse la dichosa prueba. A la única mujer presente no le dio gusto ver lo mucho que Francesco es capaz de asustar a Lightning. Eleonora y Francesco esperan en silencio, en una especie de _mute_ total, eso hasta que Francesco cae al suelo de culo, asustado por el grito que da Lightning en el baño. Lo toma totalmente desprevenido.

— _¿Bambino?_ —Toca la puerta de forma acelerada—. ¿ _Bambino_ que te pasa? ¡Abre la puerta! —exige dando golpes más bruscos.

—ESTO ESTÁ DEFECTUOSO. —chillo desde adentro.

—Ábreme la puerta. —exige Francesco tocando con más fuerza que su madre.

—Francesco no puedes alterarlo más—regaña su madre, considerando que ya fue suficiente por una vida entera—. _Bambino, Il mio cielo,_ sé que no es algo precisamente normal, entiende que te estés asustando demasiado. Te aseguro que no eres un fenómeno o similar.

— ¿Y usted cómo puede saber eso? —La voz pañosa de Lightning delata como está, también es probable que se sienta herido –en el orgullo realmente- así como asustado.

Como si la situación se presta para ser aún más horrible desde su perspectiva.

—Ya te lo dije, he atendido a gente así antes, te aseguro que...

—Ella no te mentiría Lightning, no pasará nada te lo aseguro, solo será... tener un hijo. —dijo de la forma más elocuente que pudiera, aunque no esta seguro ni de sus propias palabras, hasta sorprendido de las mismas. Con ese lejano tono emocionado.

Un logro accidental si le preguntan.

**. . .**

—Desde este punto solo hay do posibles rutas, una va a la ciudad y la otra lleva por una serie de zonas con propietarios de mucha fortuna. —Explica Shiftwell mientras McMissile conduce. En la parte trasera van Sally y Mate.

—Es obvio que no fueron a la ciudad Shiftwell, ahí serian vistos por cualquier persona y ya no tendríamos este problema—asegura McMissile irritado—. Ya enviaste a los demás por esa ruta.

—Sí. Ahora solo tendríamos que preguntar por aquí, aunque hay una zona especialmente grande que tiene una invalidación expresa de un Abogado llamado Raymond Rogers.

—Tenemos el permiso de allanamiento, así que eso no importa ahora.

A medida que avanzan ven tiendas elegantes, así como entradas y caminos a grandes casonas. Se detienen y cada quien se dispersa a preguntar. McMissile entra al local que le queda más cerca y se aproxima a la encargada, una mujer joven que esta arreglando un par de ramos.

—Disculpe Señorita, soy Flint McMissile y cómo debe estar enterada por las noticias estoy buscando a esta persona. —Se presenta y muestra una foto de Lightning, la mujer la ve unos instantes y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no ha pasado por aquí, de hecho, es extraño que este año no haya venido. —comento de forma distraída, lo conocía por venir cada año a comprar un ramo.

— ¿Dijo cada año? —pregunta curioso, esa información puede servir o bien ser un dato curioso.

—Sí, cada año viene y compra algún ramo, nunca es igual pero siempre es el más costoso y hermoso. —asegura ella con una sonrisa suave, respondiendo de buena gana a diferencia de otros tantos a los que ha preguntado para bien de los nervios de McMissile.

—¿Y por casualidad ha visto a este hombre? —pregunta tentativamente mostrando una foto de Francesco, ella se pone colorada. Casi es una respuesta en sí misma para el agente ansioso.

—Sí, vino aquí hace un tiempo, compró dos ramos y se fue en un Ferrari rojo, tenía una cachorra en el asiento de copiloto—cuento ella haciendo memoria—. Nunca lo había visto por aquí. Hablaba muy gracioso, acento francés o italiano creo.

—¿Y en qué dirección fue exactamente?

—Siguió derecho camino al terreno Rogers, aunque no sé si siguió de largo o no.

—Muchas gracias por la información. —dijo haciendo un ligero gesto con la fedora y da media vuelta hacia la salida. Al verlo salir la mujer se queda pensando. Hace memoria del día y lo que vio.

—Aunque... creo quías iba con alguien más en el auto...—murmuro recordando el haberle visto sentarse en el asiento donde esta la cachorra—. Bueno, que importa. —le resta importancia, el hombre ya se fue de todos modos. Sigue con su ramo.

McMissile sube en el auto y espera a que los demás vuelvan, muy frustrados cabe mencionar. Ha notado cierto cambio en Sally, parece mas fría y por momentos incluso la había oído hablar sola.

—¿Algo nuevo? —pregunto Shiftwell sobándose la sien derecha.

—Nada sobre Lightning, pero Francesco si vino aquí, compro dos ramos en la florería y siguió en dirección al terreno del abogado que mencionaste. —relata retomando el camino.

—¿Qué haría él aquí?

—No lo sabremos a menos que investiguemos la casa y en otro caso, lo que siga en el camino

* * *

—Lo ves ya te calmaste, no pasa nada. —Francesco da ligeros apretones en los hombros como un masaje, para calmar al rubio que sigue moqueando. Tardaron bastante en sacarlo del baño, pero lo que importa es que lo lograron.

—Claro, tú no eres el que lo lleva—dijo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo desechable—. Yo si quería tener hijos, pero no me imagine que sería de esta manera.

—Lo que importa es tenerlos ¿No? —Le da un beso en la frente y baja hasta el plano vientre de Lightning donde dio un pequeño y ligero besito. Lightning siente entre incomodidad y tranquilidad. Esa extraña y fastidiosa debilidad ansiosa de atención y que... Jeh, es muy obvio como se está formando un feto ahí dentro—. Espero que sea rubio de ojos azules como tú.

—¿Y que tenga a un padre obsesivo? No gracia, que mejor salga como tú. —responde con una ligera diversión, sin disimular ni un poco que se trata de un reclamo hacia Francesco. Al mismo tiempo lo asusta que Francesco se vuelva más raro por tener un hijo _con y de él_. La situación es demasiado extraña.

—Cómo crees. Lo dices como si fuese capaz de hacerle algo —agrega, con un suave y discreto apretón en la muñeca para que se calle—. Sé que será adorable sea como sea...

—¿Tú de verdad le quieres? —pregunto algo asustado de la respuesta. Confundido por lo que pueda querer.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que provenga de ti la amare. Como el dicho que dice lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío. —Enuncia como si fuera un gran sabio. Lightning el pego un Lepe en la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

—No es así, es "Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo" —Lo corrige y Francesco se carcajea para luego abrazarle por la cintura, poniendo su cabeza en el vientre de Lightning.

Donde hay un hijo suyo.

Un paso más cerca de ser una familia como estuvo fantaseando tanto tiempo.

Y todo por accidente ¿Así o más suertudo?

—Te Amo Lightning~.

—Te quiero. —Se limita a decir, inseguro y sin querer entrar en ese terreno tan poco claro. Francesco lo abraza con más fuerza, aun no es un _te amo,_ pero va a serlo en algún momento; sube de intensidad con el tiempo, lo cual le ponía feliz, un progreso lento, pero que vale la pena cada segundo.

* * *

_**Oye...** _

_Volteo a dónde provenía aquella voz, vio con suma impresión como aquella estrella brillante y que siempre se vanagloria de aquel fulgor envidiable, ahora brilla al borde de apagarse._

_**Que es lo que...** _

_Pregunta confundido y parpadeando, la estrella le sonríe._

_**Quería tu atención y que me vieras, entendí no eres como los demás y que no me querrás por brillar.** _

_Explica con una enorme sonrisa de poder hablar con esa estrella, que sin darse cuenta ha empezado a soltar un brillo, uno muy extraño y casi imperceptible. Excepto para la estrella brillante._

_**Hacer algo tan estúpido, tienes la atención de todos arriba y allá abajo ¿Por qué lo harías para llamar mi atención?** _

_Pregunta confundido y ciertamente alegre de lo que había hecho aquella egocentrista solo por llamar su atención, una estrella sin fulgor y sin nada en especial._

_**Porque eres diferente, no me buscas como los demás, no te atrae mi fulgor, pero si te atraigo siendo lo que soy realmente.** _

_Admite sentándose al borde de aquel enorme pilar que la mantiene en el cielo. Balanceado sus piernas en gesto infantil, mira a la estrella sin fulgor esperando algo._

_**Pero... ¿Qué quieres?** _

_Pregunta confundido, sin saber si sentarse de la misma manera o no._

_**Tan solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Me dejas?** _

_No hace falta un sí verbal, la estrella sin fulgor notable se sienta de la misma manera, tan solo hablan de trivialidades, conociéndose poco a poco, mientras ese extraño brillo sale lentamente de la estrella bajo la atenta mirada de la que ahora explota de alegría._

* * *

—No hay nadie Flint. —dijo Shiftwell a punto de tirarse al suelo a golpearse la cara con este. McMissile da tantos golpes a la puerta que es irritante.

—Sí, eso ya lo noté Holley, estoy buscando el punto más débil de la madera. —explica dando toquecitos. Hasta que por fin da una patada que hace ceder la madera y su cerradura.

—¿Tendremos que pagar eso? —Pregunta Mate viendo los pedazos de madera—. Creo que los ahorros de mi vida se irán esta puerta.

—Tranquilo Mate, luego la repondremos. —dijo Holley entrando. Sally empieza a pasearse por el living y se detiene al ver un enorme cuadro y casi salto de la emoción.

—¡ES LIGHT! —dice poniendo una expresión un tanto rara que no pasa desapercibida por McMissile. Los cinco se han puesto a admirar el retrato.

—¿McQueen es su apellido que no? El dueño de esta casa es Raymond Rogers, ¿No es eso lo que dijiste Holley?

—Bueno, el terreno está a nombre de él. Quizá solo es así, pero lo ocupan otras personas. —explica haciendo aparecer una pantalla.

— ¿Entonces de quien es la casa? —pregunta Flint cruzado de brazos, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Según los registros, legalmente es de el hijo de Raymond Rogers y Elizabeth Rogers...—Entrecierra los ojos, confundida a medida que avanza en el archivo.

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre? —pregunto Mate.

—No aparece, aunque hay una especie de contrato de-

—OH POR DIOS—El grito les asusta y miran en dirección a la entrada, hay una mujer ahí, quien mira la puerta horrorizada—. Me va a despedir, de seguro me va a despedir. —Se lamenta temblando, McMissile se acerca rápidamente a ella.

—No es un robo, compondremos la puerta—asegura—. Quien es usted exactamente.

—Me llamo Tifa Lockhart—Se presenta alzando una ceja por el hombre frente a ella—. Soy empleada de servicio...

—Exactamente quién te contrato o que haces aquí. —interroga.

—No puedo decirlo, va en contra de mi contrato laboral y créame que este empleo es el mejor que podre encontrar en estos momentos—afirma ella, Flint mira a Shiftwell la cual el asiente, pue la mujer no miente—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Tienen una orden verdad? Puedo llamar a la policía para que los echen. Solo yo tengo permiso de venir aquí.

—Tranquila si la tenemos, estamos aquí para investigar el secuestro del Lightning McQueen—explica Shiftwell—. Podría venir otro día, al parecer este lugar tiene alguna relación...

—Tengo que limpiar la cocina y las habitaciones como siempre... no puedo simplemente-

—Podrá venir en dos días, por ahora y menos que quiera un problema más grande y ser detenida acatar a las órdenes—ordena McMissile. Con el ceño fruncido la mujer se va sacando su celular—. Examina la cocina, yo buscaré en los muebles, Sally las habitaciones, Mate el estudio.

Todos acatan las órdenes del agente y empiezan a examinar las zonas de la gran casa. Mientras Shiftwell ha sacado todo lo que hay en la nevera; Sally toma lo que hay en la ropa desordenada de la habitación de invitados y la que parece de un adolescente. Mate no encuentra nada aparte de una pelota de perro que había en el suelo.

—Alguien estuvo aquí hace poco—asegura Shiftwell mostrando los alimentos—. Están en perfecto estado y a medio terminar.

—Había ropa tirada por todos lados. —murmura Sally con la gran cesta en manos.

—Solo había esto tirado por ahí. —se limita a decir Mate mostrando la pelota con la que está jugando.

—Yo encontré algo muy interesante—dijo McMissile dejando caer un montón de álbumes. Abriéndolos—. Al parecer esta es la casa de Lightning

—¿¡Que!?

—Es imposible que haya alguien tan parecido en este mundo. —muestra una foto en la que esta Lightning mostrando el dedo corazón junto a unos amigos.

—Ahora que lo dices...—Mate pone las manos tras su nuca—. Nunca hemos conocido a sus padres.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Lightning es apellido Rogers? —pregunta Holley con el ceño fruncido, pues no aparece nada sobre el hijo del abogado y la mujer—. Aquí solo hay algo en relación a el nombre "McQueen" es una famosa cantante llamada "Eliza McQueen"—explica mostrando una imagen en una de sus pantallas holográficas.

—Es la misma mujer del retrato... también se parece mucho a Lightning. —dijo Sally parpadeando varias veces, confundida de por qué Lightning nunca le habló de ella, tampoco de su familia, nunca habían hablado ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de la familia de parte del rubio.

—Según esto, fallecido hace dieciocho años y fue enterrada en el terreno donde está la casa, a unos cuantos metros. Parece ser que su esposo enloqueció y su hijo tiene por tutor legal a un abuelo en Alemania que murió hace dos años—cuenta Holley, Sally no le esta escuchando del todo, está perdida en sus propias dudas, ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de esto? —. No dice más nada de él, ni siquiera hay un registro de nacimiento con su nombre.

— ¡¿Ósea que Lightning no es su nombre?! —chilla Mate horrorizado, aunque no es poco común el nombre, por la forma en que lo usa casi parece un mote como otras personas usan para promocionarse.

—Al parecer no Mate—Responde McMissile—. Dijiste que su padre enloqueció, debe de estar en un manicomio o centro medico de salud mental ¿En dónde está internado?

—Monte Massive, está a unas horas de camino de aquí. —dijo Holley, en eso cae un rayo y todos miran a el ventanal, McMissile suspira.

—Iremos mañana, por ahora será mejor quedarnos aquí, Lightning no se molestará y después de todo la Srita. vendrá a limpiar—Indica frustrado. Esta no es precisamente la información que necesitan, pero eran buenos datos, además de muy curiosos.

— ¿Debo mandar estos a laboratorio? —pregunto Shiftwell refiriéndose a la ropa y los embaces entre otras cosas de comida.

—Son refrigerados, tienen montones de huellas que tardaran siglos en descifrarse, no servirán de nada, solo bótalos y la ropa si envíala, puede que tenga algo.

* * *

—Muy bien ahora que sabemos exactamente que estas esperando un bebe debo darle las siguientes instrucciones por que no pienso perder a mi nieto—dice Eleonora destilando emoción, después de todo con la obsesión mal sana –pero desde algún punto muy bonita-, que tiene su hijo con Lightning siendo un hombre había perdido la fe en tener nietos.

—Esto sigue sin convencerme, —murmura Lightning mirando a otro lado. Incómodo.

—En primera, no puedes alterarte, en lo más mínimo, cero emociones fuertes y sí, eso quiere decir nada de acercamiento intimo Francesco—El refunfuña, infla los mofletes en actitud infantil para disfrazar el fastidio que esto el genera—. No puedes estar acostado sobre su estómago, dejarme revisarte cada mes y nada de estar conduciendo.

— ¡¿QUE?! —chillaron los dos por igual, el competir ellos dos en la playa se ha vuelto una especie de hobbie, además es parte de su vida.

—Pero... pero...—gimotea, esperando compasión de la mujer, cosa que no logra.

—Créeme, la adrenalina puede hacerte abortar, así que no. Probablemente él bebe nazca a los 7 u 8 meses.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Tendrás una matriz, pero tus órganos se desplazan demasiado para darle lugar. Sabrás cuando es el momento por el dolor y yo seré la partera. —se pone colorado, definitivamente no le gusta para nada como van yendo las cosas.

—Sale por donde entró, así que tendré que estar pendiente del canal de parto, pero tranquilo, ya lo he hecho, puedes confiar plenamente en mí. —aseguro con una sonrisa enorme. Inminentemente emocionada y planificando como será.

—Francesco.

— ¿Dime?

—Te lo voy a cortar—asegura tapándose la cara con las manos, esto es culpa del italiano, así como sus males en estos meses. El hombre suda frío viéndolo con los ojos abiertos.

Ya no puede ni siquiera intimidarlo, así que en teoría debe mantener aún más a raya su mal carácter.

—Eh... jeje. —Ríe nerviosamente, apretuja un cojín en sus manos y recapacita sus opciones, no lo haría ¿Verdad?

—Lightning. —le regaño Eleonora.

—¿Puedo al menos desearle mal un rato? — Quizá se está aprovechando más de la cuenta en su inaugurada inmunidad. Como tener un montón de barreras que impiden a Francesco hacer absolutamente todo lo que él le disguste.

Como un pase dorado.

—No. —Lightning acaba por reír, considerando a este par demasiado igual y una explosión enorme de genes.


	11. La mia istruzione

Eleonora se convirtió en el ejemplo perfecto de Enfermera obsesiva de forma poco sorpresiva e irónica, Lightning siente que incluso le espía mientras está en el baño, lo cual es bastante incómodo. No lo deja jugar con Layla, ni nada demasiado "peligroso para su estado" parece una madre excesivamente cuidadosa, entiende el por qué, el tema es que aún no se le ve nada, ni siquiera un bulto. Una sobreprotección innecesaria.

Por otra parte, Francesco sigue llegando tarde por la temporada, la cual está ganando y que de vez en cuando él y Eleonora ven por la televisión. Los mareos no paran, tampoco el vómito y por ello hay un paquete con bolsas por toda la casa, en cada habitación.

—Cuando se supone que esto dejara de pasar. —pregunta entre cortado a Eleonora que lo palmea en la espalda.

—Quizás al cuarto mes, pero no es seguro, cada embarazo masculino es extremadamente distinto y es bueno que no haya nadie más aquí, estos casos son aislados por los médicos.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —Pregunta echándose el cabello para atrás. Arruga la cara al darse cuenta de lo largo que está—. Debería cortarlo un poco.

—Fue comprobado que los bebés nacidos de hombres se desarrollan mejor, ya sea física o mental, así que por lo general cuando encuentran uno son vendidos al mercado negro, mafiosos... No es lo ideal—explica palpando un poco el vientre, ella si siente un ligero, muy ligero bulto ahí. Aunque este es causado por propia paranoia en lugar de estar ahí—. Y no está mal que tengas el cabello así, Francesco antes se lo dejaba crecer, se lo cortó por el ejército.

—Él nunca me habla de eso. —comenta de forma distraída sentándose en un sofá.

—No es que se trate de un mal tiempo, solo es apasionado a rememorar el pasado, lo que paso, paso. Así de sencillo. —explica sentándose en otro sofá.

—Ah... claro...—murmuro arrugando la nariz. Lo peor del caso es que así pretendía que le contara de su vida de mierda. La hipocresía en su estado más puro por parte de Francesco Bernoulli. Lo típico.

* * *

—¡MIS OJOS... MIS OJOS! —Mate chilla corriendo de un lado para otro, el ver ese edificio es malo para la salud ocular de lo blanco que es. McMissile si tiene unos lentes de sol al igual que Shiftwell, la cual niega con la cabeza por el espectáculo que está montando su novio, Sally sencillamente ve a otro lado para evitar el daño.

—Mate por favor. —Pide Shiftwell poniéndose más roja de ser posible, avergonzada.

McMissile prefiere no decir nada y entra en el edificio. La recepcionista alza una ceja al verlo, es raro estar en presencia de gente que nunca ha visitado ese lugar anteriormente y que entre ellos no se note una intención de internar a alguien. Quizá el pecoso es el caso, es el único de los cuatro que puede necesitarlo por su cara de estar en la luna. Tampoco pueden decir que se trata de familiares de un nuevo paciente, pues no ha llegado ninguno en mucho tiempo.

—Disculpe, queremos hablar con Raymond Rogers. —Retira las gafas de sol. La mujer suspira.

— ¿Son familiares?

—No, vinimos para hacerle unas preguntas. Y ahora que estamos en eso ha visto a alguno de estos dos hombres. —pregunta mostrando la foto de Lightning y una de Francesco, la recepcionista con indiferencia ve las fotos sin siquiera procesar la imagen en sí y luego a él.

—No se me permite revelar información sobre los visitantes. —dijo antipática. McMissile frunce el ceño, molesto por la respuesta.

 _Es una de las fastidiosas..._ atina a pensar con irritación.

—En caso de que no esté enterada, lleva cuatro meses de secuestro y estamos buscándolo.

—Y no sé si usted lo sabe, pero este sitio es para un completo aislamiento, tanto los trabajadores como los pacientes, así que no, no lo sabía—refuta ella frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora, si tiene que interrogarlo es libre de hacerlo, sin embargo, no tiene permiso de hacerlo con algún otro paciente o trabajador.

—Bien—Resopla y camina con los demás, quienes mantienen el recelo que el lugar genera. Excepto Mate, el mira con la boca abierta algunos cuadros en la pared—. Podemos entrar a verlo, pero ellos no dirán nada.

—Tenemos la autoridad, puedes obligarlos. —dijo Shiftwell alzando una ceja.

—Al parecer tienen prohibido dar información sobre las visitas—Resopla, sin poder llevar la cuenta de cuántas personas han dado esa justificación ya y empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación que le han indicado—. Y tal parece que este sitio es sumamente aislado...

—No hay señal de teléfono. —dijo Sally que mueven su celular de un lado a otro en busca de cobertura. McMissile miro la habitación con el ceño fruncido

—No espero mucho de esto, pero quien sabe y tampoco queda de otra.

Al entrar abre los ojos con suma sorpresa, si hay un loco ¿Por qué tiene tanto lujo? Una computadora, escritorio, lámparas finas, dos puertas que conducen al baño y a una habitación. En su experiencia, es no es precisamente la manera en la que mantienen a una persona con problemas mentales. Saliendo del baño esta Raymond con una toalla en la cintura y la otra secándose el cabello.

—Últimamente... no pueden ni esperar a que me despierte—refunfuña entrando a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres que sienten ligero bochorno ¡¿Se supone que es un hombre de 50 años?! A los pocos segundos sale con un pantalón flojo color negro y una polera roja, el cabello desparramado en su hombro—. ¿Necesitan algo?

— ¿usted es Raymond Rogers?

—Así es ¿Necesitan ayuda con un problema legal? Se supone que nadie viene hoy porque es mi día libre. —Se queja sentándose en un sofá.

—No—responde confuso, se lo ve perfectamente, socializa con suma facilidad ¿Por qué está ahí? —. Quería preguntarle acerca de su hijo...

— ¿Ustedes saben dónde está? Hace muchos años que no lo veo—comenta en tono melancólico y triste, se ven entre si pestañando rápidamente. Primera vez en la que se encuentran en el mismo estado de confusión de Mate—. Cuando pregunto por él realmente no me responden. No he podido disculparme con él.

—Disculparte... ¿porque exactamente? —pregunta Sally moviendo un poco la mano para tentarlo a responder.

—Por forzarlo a estudiar algo que no quería ¿Cómo se verá ahora? —Se pregunta, repentinamente en su propio mundo y dando señales de por qué su estadía.

— ¿Usted no lo ha visto en años? —pregunta McMissile con delicadeza.

—No, desde que estoy aquí no lo he visto. —responde con sencillez. McMissile le enseña una foto de Francesco.

— ¿Lo has visto a él?

—No. No ha venido para acá y no lo he visto en mi vida. —Es obvio un esfuerzo por recordarlo, pero nada viene.

—Muchas gracias—Guarda la imagen y avanza a la salida—. Vámonos.

De salida solo da mala cara a la recepcionista que con algo de cinismo le sonríe y se despide con un gesto de mano. Se montan en el auto. McMissile se recuesta del volante. _Algo aquí no tiene sentido._ Tendría que exigir más información de por qué está ahí y que tiene exactamente, pues seguramente a ello viene la nula información que obtienen.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—"No lo ha visto en años" y aun así no tiene sentido lo que dice con lo que puede ser—dijo enderezándose y encendiendo el auto—. ¿Ya enviaste la ropa al laboratorio?

—Sí. Algunas prendas no tienen nada. —responde—. Además, no me dirán nada de si encuentran huellas o tejidos a menos que terminen de examinarlas todas.

— ¿Y eso tardara...?

—Alrededor de tres semanas o menos. —McMissile rodo los ojos y mate puso expresión pensativa.

—No nos dijeron porque él está ahí dentro ¿verdad? Ese hombre parece estar en perfectas condiciones. —Expresa su malestar al respecto.

—En los registros tampoco dice porque está ahí—dijo Shiftwell—. Realmente, no se tiene ni información sobre el nombre de Lightning, ni su parentesco con sus padres o su abuelo. Tampoco se tiene la cuenta de quién paga por mantener ahí a Raymond y con tanto lujo, como si fuera uno de los secretos mejor guardados del país. —Replica con mal humor por no obtenerlo todo como es su costumbre.

—Alguien tuvo que haberlo borrado. Alguien importante... Sally ¿Sabes de algún amigo de Lightning que tenga gran cargo o suma importancia a nivel político o social?

—Pues...—Empieza a hacer memoria, no recuerda a nadie así realmente, solo un hombre que no sabe si es importante o no—. Una vez nos visitó un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos verdes... se llama Sephiroth Crescent.

—Él es un general, puede que él tenga algo que ver—dijo Mate—. Yo también le conozco. Es amigo de Sargento. Ha ido a Radiador Spring un par de veces. —cuenta con una sonrisa. Sally no prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles por estar ocupada de otras cosas.

— ¿En dónde está, Holley?

—Según la información, ahora está de vacaciones en Jamaica, volverá a California en dos días.

—Lo esperaremos, mientras se buscan las pruebas en la ropa y en los neumáticos. —Concluye en marcha.

* * *

—Vamos~ ¿No dijiste que querías salir? —Decía Francesco a Lightning que esta con los brazos cruzados, su expresión malhumorada y actitud arisca.

—Claro que quiero, pero no me gustan los lentes de contacto. Se me irritan los ojos y no me pondré peluca.

—Es eso o quedarnos aquí, así que...

—¿A dónde planeas llevarme en el dado caso de que acepte? —pregunta irritado. Con tanto tiempo que ha pasado en calma con Francesco se olvidó por completo de que es sentir su ira.

Se nota que tiene la _Barrera Eleonora_ activada.

—Pues después de mucho investigar, descubrí que tu embarazo solo es riesgoso a partir del cuarto mes, es decir, puedes hacer lo que quieras durante los primeros tres meses. Aquello que _Mamma_ nos dijo fue para mantenerte quieto. Por lo tanto, podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa e ir a un bar por la noche.

Sí, es evidente que no es una cita romántica en los términos más italianos, sin embargo, Lightning se ha quejado hace un tiempo que extraña el comer comida rápida o de calle, así como ir a beber un poco, con estos elementos combinados puede ver a Lightning colocarse los lentes de contacto.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

* * *

— Se nota que tienes hambre. —Reconoce después que Lightning devore la tercera hamburguesa. Con la capucha y los lentes de contacto nadie lo reconoce, lo cual es un alivio, además, siendo domingo con el clima que hay poca gente se anima a salir.

—Tenía tiempo sin comer una hamburguesa—Da un alegre suspiro, empieza a tomar un poco del Té de durazno que hay en su vaso—. Pero no son como las de California.

—Eso es seguro, Italia no es el rey de la comida rápida—afirma comiendo una papa frita—. Lo bueno de esto es que _Mamma_ no está, sino me mataría.

—No creo, quizás solo te regañaría—ríe Lightning, come una papa de las que tiene Francesco—¿Y que más leíste de mi "embarazo"? —pregunta Interesado.

—Antes no eran tan pocos, de hecho, eran algo comunes, también que el parto puede durar unas horas más que el de una mujer. Y duele _Muchísimo._ —dijo, alza la cejas, le costó un universo encontrar la información, es casi nula. El mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en borrarla.

—Me estas asustando. —murmura jugando con la pajilla del vaso.

—Tranquilo, ninguno ha muerto en el proceso. Al menos no que se haya registrado. Ya el aborto es una cosa muy distinta—Aquello solo perturba más a Lightning. Para peor de males consideró la opción, pero seguro que Eleonora y Francesco lo rechazarían al instante—. Mira lo bueno, lo podrás sentir moviéndose y todo eso, también se le podría tomar una foto en el eco.

—No me llevaras a un hospital como para tener eso—El sonido de decepción y tristeza es demasiado notable, una ligera manipulación; Lightning sabe que Francesco no le llevará a un hospital así se esté muriendo –aunque ahora empieza a dudar del pensamiento-. Francesco no dice nada al respecto—. Yo creo que será niño.

—Yo digo que será niña, sería adorable. —dijo en parte para llevar la contraria y por otra por que se imagina a una niña que mimar –de manera distinta a la "Madre"-.

—Yo soy quien el lleva, así que yo decido. —dijo de forma juguetona. Francesco ríe mirándole de forma entre confundida y divertida, que clase de lógica es esa

* * *

— ¿Que necesitan? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona y presencia autoritaria.

A decir verdad, están intimidados, es muy alto el hombre que tienen al frente, de seguro 1.90 como mínimo. Va con un traje negro bastante peculiar, para peor lo han encontrado entrenando con una katana. McMissile frunce un poco el ceño, molesto de tener que subir un poco la mirada para verle a la cara, el bendito General Sephiroth Crescent.

—Preferiría que habláramos en privado—rueda los ojos, el general les guía a su oficina. Amplia y elegante. Se sienta en la gran silla de cuero y se recuesta del espaldar.

—¿Entonces...?

—Usted fue amigo de la secundaria del Lightning McQueen ¿No es cierto? —dice McMissile, resistiendo sin ninguna dificultad esa presencia penetrante y repelente.

—¿Lightning? Si, si lo fue, al menos del esquelético y con serios problemas de autoestima. —dijo con suma tranquilidad, mueve un poco la mano en gesto desinteresado.

—¿Problemas de autoestima? —dijo Sally parpadeando.

—Era horrible, es como ver un esqueleto andante, pálido, flacucho, ojeroso... a veces daba escalofríos y era más quieto que una foto. — rememora con diversión.

—Ah. Usted está consciente de que-

— ¿Está secuestrado? Claro que sí, con tanto alboroto que se está causando es imposible no saberlo—arruga un poco la nariz—. Y no, no sé dónde está, yo también le he buscado, pero no he tenido ningún éxito, parece que la tierra le quería tanto como a su madre y le trago.

— ¿Sabías de su madre? ¿Qué más sabes? —interroga Holley alterada. No se supone que un militar por más rango que tuviera la superara en conocimiento a ella siendo espía—. No hay registros de nada.

—Obviamente, yo me encargue de borrarlos—dijo vanagloriándose de ello—. Aun con toda su anorexia, depresión, etc, etc, es un buen amigo mío, así que el devolví el favor de sacarme de la correccional tres veces.

—Es cierto entonces, solo tú y el saben esa información. —presume McMissile entrecerrando los ojos, honestamente Sephiroth no luce como alguien de fiar.

—No solo yo, también Zack, Angeal... Es un secreto entre nosotros que NO podemos revelar. Tampoco viene al caso.

—¿Y por qué no? —pregunta Sally harta y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos— ¡LIGHTNING ESTA SECUESTRADO! ESO PODRÍA SERVIRNOS DE ALGO, ADEMAS YO SERE SU ESPOSA ASÍ QUE...

—Así que deja de gritar—Corta con expresión irritada y gélida—. Y yo que creí que él regañándome era horrible—murmura, se endereza al momento que ve a Sally roja de la ira sentarse de nuevo—. No es cosa que deban preguntarme a mi sino a él, por algo me pidió que le borrara a él y su "vida" de la historia. Como les digo. Poco o nada tiene que ver con este suceso actual.

—No debió hacer eso, menos ocultarlo del Estado. —recrimina Holley.

—Tuve su permiso y tengo el puesto que me permite hacerlo—rebate con el ceño fruncido de que estas personas vinieran de esa manera a reclamar, no hay hecho ningún crimen ni nada, solo hay ayudado a un viejo amigo—. Sin mencionar que te molesta no poder espiar la vida privada, pues la protección de esta te vale mierda. Curioso. Ahora, o me dicen que más quieren o yo mismo los saco de aquí.

—Dado que no nos dará información sobre Lightning supongo que no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí—Suspira McMissile, asombrando a las dos mujeres que le ven de mala manera—. Buenas tardes. —Da media vuelta y sale tranquilamente.

—¡Flint! —Llama Holley parándole, McMissile frunce el ceño.

—No podemos hacer enfadar a alguien con tanto poder político Shiftwell, tendremos la misma autoridad, pero nos traería problemas, además no es del todo vital el saber el pasado de Lightning—En eso suena el teléfono de Shiftwell. Después de una muy corta y algo extraña conversación—. ¿Quién era?

—El laboratorio. Encontraron algo en la ropa.

—¿A sí? ¿Que encontraron? —preguntan los tres a la vez, con cierta emoción.

—Hay cabello de Francesco Bernoulli

—¿De Francesco? Pero ¿Qué hacía en la casa de Lightning? —pregunta Sally con una mano hecha puño, en su cabeza se están empezando a formar ideas raras, muy extrañas

—No lo sé—murmura McMissile—. ¿Solo hay cabello de Francesco?

—Sí, no encontraron más nada, dicen que quizás se haya caído con el agua, después de toda la ropa está húmeda.

McMissile se queda pensando un poco. Todo apunta a Francesco de mil formas y sigue siendo una especie de callejón sin salida que hace hervir su sangre. En su opinión es una clara y brillante muestra, pero el tema es que sin Lightning es lo mismo. Incluso guarda la leve impresión de que este se defendería con todo antes de mostrarlo a pesar del descubrimiento.

—Iremos a Italia—Concluye—. Esta vez, examinaremos a Francesco más a fondo: Cada vivienda, conexión, negocio, etc.

Dicho esto y sin saber se marcharon dejando a un oyente de la conversación. Sonríe de forma ladina y vuelve a su oficina, cierra con llave y así el enorme ventanal, toma el teléfono con intenciones de llamar a alguien.

* * *

—Vaya que eres buen niñero. —dijo Lightning con ironía mientras Francesco le deja un vaso con Whisky.

—Ya te lo dije, por ahora no corres riesgo, mientras no tomes demasiado claro—dijo divertido—. Me da curiosidad verte borracho, quizás así seas más... apasionado. —dijo en tono coqueto y sugerente, dándole un ligero codazo.

—No me gusta andar borracho, digo muchas estupideces y me pongo cursi—Rueda los ojos—. Además... me pongo ebrio muy rápido. —Ríe de sí mismo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién lo dice? —pregunta curioso. Lightning medita un instante si decirlo o no.

—Sally, aunque ella también se emborracha muy rápido y es de esas borrachas despechadas, es horrible, desde ese momento más nunca le llevaron a un bar—cuenta muy divertido. Francesco resopla como un caballo, solo es una historia, debe controlarse –lo cual esta haciendo muy bien-. Lightning mantiene la mirada de reojo.

—No quita el hecho de que quiera verte a _TI_ borracho. —Enfatiza tomando otra copa que le han servido, siempre se ha vanagloriado de su perfecta resistencia al alcohol.

Ojalá tuviera la misma resistencia hacia Sally, de esa manera no quisiera maldecir hasta las letras de ese nombre. Menos que escapen por los labios colorados del americano.

En eso empiezan unas presentaciones en la tarima del lugar, al parecer karaoke, más que otra cosa, los dos se están riendo como unos desquiciados, al igual que todo el mundo. Lightning y Francesco aplauden a los que suben y pasan ridículo. Todo va perfecto hasta que...

—Y los próximos en cantar serán—El encargado busca entre las mesas, ve a las personas, en eso se deslumbra por una brillante cabellera rubia casi al fondo—. ¡El rubio y su pareja! —Honestamente, Lightning no se entera de nada, ya que estaban hablando en italiano, sin embargo, Francesco al escuchar eso se ríe.

— ¿A dónde me estás llevando ahora? —pregunta alzando una ceja dejándose guiar por Francesco, hasta que ve que lo lleva a donde todos han pasado vergüenza—. NONONONONONONONONO.

—Sera divertido Lightning. —afirmo el italiano que sube con él—. Yo escogeré la canción.

Quiso replicar más, pero Francesco le dedico una suave mirada de advertencia. Van a llamar la atención más de la cuenta. Posiblemente ahora también costara reconocerlo por la melena, puntos a su favor junto a la luz. Lightning frunce los labios.

—¿Selena Gómez? ¿¡En serio!?

—¿Que acaso no puedes? —pregunta de forma juguetona.

Da un bufido malhumorado, toma el micrófono que le tienden y anulando todo excepto la sensación de que Francesco lo toma por tonto aclara su garganta y aguarda que las letras aparezcan en el televisor.

( _Lightning_ , **Francesco** )

_De oro puro soy, de oro puro soy  
Dices que tengo algo   
Un toque tan especial   
Y tu, y tu, tu ya no te quieres ir,   
Ya no, ya no   
Y ese vestido hoy usare   
Amas que este pegado a mi piel   
Sincronice mi ser a tu latido_

El público por otro lado está apoyando demasiado, Francesco se queda con la entreabierta viendo como Lightning ponía expresiones tan... sugerentes ¿Se lo está tomando en serio? Por un momento se olvidó totalmente de la actitud competitiva que tienen ambos. Eso en lo que más se parecen uno al otro.

_Y para ti lucir bien para ti para aha  
Y para ti lucir bien para ti para aha   
Mi orgullo es que te pertenezco   
Desnúdame en el suelo amor   
Y así lucir bien para ti para aha_

Francesco no puede negar su emoción y al mismo tiempo que su orgullo narcisista se encuentra herido porque Lightning destaca más que él. Se aproxima más a él, cubriéndolo de forma discreta para que no quede tan expuesto.

**Como un diamante soy  
Y de marquesa soy   
Podría despertar sus celos   
Tan duro te lo doy tan mal, tan mal   
Y ya no te quieres ir ya no, ya no   
Y ese vestido hoy usaras   
Pegado a tu piel me sentirás   
Sincronice mi ser a tu latido**

Lightning mantiene la postura y la ubicación, sin siquiera pedirlo o dar a entender que sucede. Está consciente. Está acostumbrado. Tampoco le hace sentir mal quedar escondido. Siendo que esto para él es solo pasar vergüenza.

De forma moderadamente inconsciente se mueve, un suave y mínimo roce con el italiano. Una tentación sin intención.

_Y para ti lucir bien para ti para aha  
Y para ti lucir bien para ti para aha   
Mi orgullo es que te pertenezco   
Desnúdame en el suelo amor   
Y así lucir bien para ti para aha   
Puedo yo llevarte ahí   
Puedo yo llevarte ahí   
Puedo yo, puedo yo, puedo yo_

Lightning le saca la lengua un instante, con ese gesto tan infantil y creído suyo que todos marcan como una expresión propia.

**Piénsalo un minuto amor  
No quiero ensuciar tu imagen no   
No pierdas tiempo abofeteándome   
En la ciudad yo tropecé   
Lo sabes tu ropa sedera sin ningún porque   
A nada te quiero obligar   
Tu cuerpo es imposible de manchar   
Pero me sigues tocando en el club   
Frotas y me hace mal   
En mi tu nombre firmaras hoy   
Dime lo que sientes dímelo por favor   
La prensa habla mierd* No la escuches no, no   
Ignora a la gente ignora a quien te amo   
El público te adora y lo seguirá   
Jackpot dale al jackpot   
Una inyección en el c*lo si te portas mal   
Te ves bien dime cómo se siente   
Lo haces bien dime cómo se siente**

Niega con la cabeza. Qué tontería. Francesco es demasiado tonto. Demasiado creído. Hace un puchero un instante, relame sus labios y jala más la capucha que cubre su cabeza y la mayor parte de su cabello. Alza un poco la cabeza, roza sus labios a duras penas con el micrófono y los ojos de Francesco adquieren brillo ante el gesto. Tan inocente y con tan mala interpretación posible.

_Y para ti lucir bien para ti para aha  
y para ti lucir bien para ti para aha   
mi orgullo es que te pertenezco   
desnúdame en el suelo amor   
y así lucir bien para ti para aha   
puedo yo, puedo yo, puedo yo_

* * *

—¿Seguro que puedes hacer esto? —pregunta de forma entre cortada, a pesar de ser él quien está sobre Francesco, el italiano tiene el control de la situación.

Lightning solo tiembla y su expresión demuestra total pánico.

—Si no lo fuera, no lo estuviera haciendo, me preocupa mucho tu salud—Asegura, puede refutarlo, pero no está seguro de que tan buena idea es en este punto—. Ahora solo déjame quererte. —susurra al oído. Le fascina el estremecimiento que sufre Lightning, como su piel se eriza al sentir sus manos quitando su camisa, rozando la piel tibia.

Al terminar la labor de desnudar se dedica a besarle con ardiente pasión, no puede estar más contento que lo que viene pasando, primero ha afirmado sentir cariño por él y se ha entregado a voluntad, después resultó que le daría un hijo(a) y ahora acepta sus muestras de cariños y le corresponde.

Al menos hay una sumisión absoluta que tomaría como correspondencia, nada lejos de la realidad.

Lightning con cierta dificultad porque Francesco esta acostado, logra quitarle la camisa y mientras se siguen besando se lo acaricia de forma suave –que sabe hacer con Sally, pero no pensó en eso precisamente-. Hay un cambio de posiciones, dejando a Francesco sobre Lightning. A Francesco siempre le gusta ser el que llevara el control, así que prefiere esta posición.

El aire se siente caliente, razón por la cual ambos tiene la piel perlada del sudor, tonos de piel en la especial imagen nacarada y se escuchaban jadeos ahogados por toda la habitación. Francesco al terminar de preparar con muchísimo esmero al rubio planea entrar en él, eso hasta que es interrumpido por un abrazo muy fuerte de Lightning por el cuello.

— ¿Lightning? —pregunta aturdido, le abraza con demasiada fuerza del cuello sin llegar a asfixiarle, siente su cara caliente ¿Acaso tiene fiebre? ¿Pasa algo malo? No ha pasado nada ¿O sí? Su confusión se alarga a medida que no recibe una explicación.

—Yo—balbucea pegándose más al cuerpo del castaño—. Te amo... —dijo de forma susurrante, deja caer un par de lágrimas por alguna razón que no comprendía ni el mismo.

En el fondo de su ser, sabiendo que hay un sentimiento, una emoción surgida de la pura y desesperante necesidad asfixiante de urgir atención. Una que Francesco le brinda, que hasta la fecha no se había dado cuenta de anhelar tanto. El italiano la sacia con tanta perfección que le resulta imposible aguantar el daño. Lo confunde, lo molesta, lo entristece y quisiera gritar soltando todo el llanto que amerita para sentir que esto no es la peor estupidez de su vida.

Francesco al escuchar eso abre los ojos de manera exorbitante, para luego abrazarle de la misma manera y hundirse en su interior. Le besa el hombro con cariño y luego le aparto un poco para pegar ambas frentes, mirándole a los ojos acuosos. Tan llenos de torbellinos incontrolables. Explicaciones que poco le importan y lo que tanto quería obtener de él.

Todo en ese pozo azulino y rostro lloroso.

—Lleva tiempo esperando oír eso—dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, sintiéndose realmente _estúpido_ por lo feliz que está, una sonrisa de enamorado en todo caso. Tan genuina y cantidad que Lightning solloza más fuerte. Atacado y asustado—. ¿Qué pasa...?

—No importa...—balbuceo y lo besa de forma lenta, delicada y cargada de sentimiento, cosa que el italiano no rechazo.

**. . .**

Abre un poco los ojos y miro al frente, Francesco está profundamente dormido. Se levanto, deja la sabana deslizarse por su piel que parece haberse vuelto más delicada –para su fastidio, no le gusta parecer _tan_ femenino-. Se termina de sentar aun con cierto dolor y un escalofrío por sentir un líquido bajar por su entrada.

Mira a la mesa de noche del lado de Francesco, se estira y toma lo que hay en ella: El celular de Francesco. Tan despistado, borracho, emocionado y feliz estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dejó ahí, a la mano de Lightning. Lo toma entre sus manos y enciende la pantalla. Abre el teclado numérico y con toques lentos marca el número de McMissile.

¿Por qué ese? Vino repentinamente a su memoria y lo coloca como primera opción. Él es un boleto de salida directo. No Sally, Mate, Shiftwell, solo McMissile. Quien podría hacer que Francesco vaya preso con solo una cuarta parte de lo que pasó en estos cuatro meses.

Se queda viendo el número, así como el botón para llamar, luego mira a Francesco un rato, respira tranquilo sin siquiera saber lo que está haciendo. En medio de los sueños, el italiano pasa un brazo por la cintura de Lightning, balbucea sin sentidos y ensancha una eventual sonrisa. Quien sabe que surca su mente en ese instante. Tal vez aun la excitación de una frase tan sencilla del rubio que ahora tiene el celular.

_«Te amo...»_

—Al final ya no me quiero ir—susurro para sí mismo con expresión entristecida. Borra el número, sale de la aplicación y apaga la pantalla del celular para acostarse recostado al pecho de Francesco—. _Good Night._

Decir que tiene sueños tranquilos es poco certero. Sus pensamientos turbios lo atormentan. Por qué se dejó llevar con él, por qué siente otra cosa que no es rabia, desprecio, odio, miedo; que tan mal está. Todo concluyendo en la misma vertiente:

_Me quiere y no me deja solo ¿Qué se supone que haga sin él? Entiende que me sucede y... Me da miedo estar solo de nuevo._

Unas 2 horas después el celular de Francesco empieza a sonar, despertando al castaño que medio aturdido lo toma a tientas y con los ojos cerrados, puede sentir a Lightning dormido en su pecho, así que no tiene nada de ganas de moverse. Ya harto del sonido tomo el teléfono.

— _¿Cosa vuoi?_ —pregunta n un gruñido, lo más bajo que se pudiera.

— ** _No debería de ayudarte si a así es como me recibes_** —suspiro con fuerza, abriendo los ojos y girando en la cama, aunque Lightning terminó recostándose de su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —pregunta adormilado.

— ** _Si lo sé, ahora bella durmiente_** —Burla— ** _Hace unos minutos vinieron un par de agentes, Holley Shiftwell y Flint McMissile, ¿Te suenan?_** —Francesco se puso tenso y se sentó—. **_Encontraron la casa de Lightning, la allanaron y al parecer dejaste muchas cosas ahí. Porque en el laboratorio encontraron tu ADN, van camino para allá_**.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —pregunta con cierto tono de alarma. Totalmente despierto.

— ** _Hace unos... 20 minutos más o menos, ahora si no quieres que te atrapen con las manos en la masa te sugiero llevar a Lightning a otro lado_** —Francesco se levanta de la cama y toma del closet la ropa para vestirse. Un pantalón deportivo y una camisa cualquiera ** _—. ¿Tienes algún sitio que aún no conozcan?_**

—No realmente, los periodistas son unos malditos verdaderamente—gruñe entrando al baño y abriendo la ducha—. Por ello conocen mi casa en Alemania y Paris.

— ** _Usa la mía, está en Suiza, te codificare en la entrada. Ahora más te vale..._**

—Si ya me lo advertiste, lo sé, no le estoy haciendo nada malo. —asegura tomando una toalla.

— ** _Eso lo juzgare yo después._** **_Apresúrate_** —Cuelga. Francesco se mete en la ducha y golpea la cerámica con fuerza.

— _Maledetto... maledetto... ¡MALEDETTO!_ —grita enfurecido. Se baña rápido y de mala gana, se viste y toma de nuevo su celular, obviamente él no puede irse, si lo iban a investigar a él va a ser muy sospechoso—. ¿Mamma?

— ** _¿Francesco? ¿Qué pasa?_** —pregunta en medio de un bostezo al parecer.

—Necesito que lleves a Lightning a Suiza.

— **_¿Qué? Francesco dime que pasó._** —exige saber.

—Ahora te lo explico, pero tienes que venir ya.

No lo va a permitir, aún no está listo, aun hay demasiadas cosas que preparar para poder decir públicamente que él tiene a Lightning, además eso sería solo cuando hubiera nacido él bebe. Lo ve acostado en la cama revuelta. El cabello revuelto, la piel enrojecida y aun sudada; expresión relajada y tierna con labios entreabiertos. Quizás es mejor que pase el viaje dormido y por lo que ve ahora, hasta que llegara su madre a decirle cómo sedarlo estaría bien dormido.

—Ellos no lograran nada...—murmura para sí mismo con deje predador. Inclinado hacia el durmiente que se mueve apenas—. No ahora que aceptaste ser mío _Amore_. —Una sonrisa extraña se aprecia en su rostro, completamente torcida y desquiciada. Da un pequeño beso a la cabeza de Lightning. Este queda boca abajo, extendido y arropado con el italiano admirándolo en silencio. 


	12. Cospirazione Segreta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No importa la distancia, siempre habrá un cielo que nos una

—¿Ocurre algo Flint? —pregunta Holley a McMissile que lleva rato con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Este al oírla la mira.

—Me siento extraño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Esa conversación que tuvimos con Sephiroth no me inspira confianza y lamentablemente entra en la lista de las personas a las que no puedo leer. Tengo la sensación de que nos está ocultando muchísimas cosas.

—Es uno de los buenos, también amigo de Lightning, aunque no tan bueno como yo—afirma Mate con sonrisa enorme en el rostro—. Así que no puede ser nada grave.

—Mate, eres muy inocente, el más bueno podría ser un asesino. —Asegura McMissile con frialdad, Mate vuelve su vista a la ventana balbuceando cosas.

Sally por su parte ha estado callada todo el tiempo, analizando muchos patrones. Aunque bien Francesco ha estado como perro y gato con Lightning en el gran Prix en lo que vendría siendo su mirada no percibió odio, tampoco completa competencia, sino algo más abstracto y que no logra entender aún.

—si fuiste tú quien toco a mi Lightning... no debes de estar en este mundo. —susurra para sí misma, McMissile se le queda viendo pues le ha escuchado a medias. Entrecierra los ojos, está pensando seriamente en dejar a Sally en algún sitio donde le hicieran algún examen psicológico por que no es normal su comportamiento.

—Si Francesco no lo tiene tendré que dejarla en la base.

* * *

—Tenían que ser más cuidadoso ¡¿Cómo no se te ocurrió traerte la ropa?! —Regaña Eleonora guardando todo lo que pudiera ser de Lightning, ya se han encargado del auto, dejándolo en el garaje de la casa de Eleonora y que en caso de que la fueran a registrar, ya le habrían pintado.

De todos modos lo llevaran a otro lado después, sigue sin ser normal tener un auto de carreras en la cochera.

—Esa casa se supone que no la conocen, nadie la conoce—dice terminando de sedar a Lightning que ya está vestido –para evitar más regaños- y dormido como tronco—. Estallara en cólera si se entera de que entraron ahí sin ningún permiso.

—Aun así, aun no tienes todo preparado... Además Lightning esta tan reciente del embarazo—decía con suma preocupación, al borde de un colapso—. Una pena que yo tampoco puedo ir con el...

— ¿Por qué no? Me van a investigar a mí. —refunfuña cerrando las grandes maletas, Layla corretea alrededor de ellos, divertida y con ganas de jugar.

—Soy tu madre, tu mayor apoyo y ellos lo saben, soy una de las personas en las que más confías y sería extraño que yo también desapareciera. Yo lo llevaré a Suiza pero volveré y dirás que está de viaje y volveré en tres días. Llamare a una amiga para tener cuartada.

—Solo espero que esto no dure mucho...

* * *

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO MATE! —Chilla Shiftwell exasperada, Mate parece seguirla e intenta ayudarla en cosas que no tiene ni la más remota idea—. ¡Déjame tranquila de una buena vez! —ruge molesta. Mate da un paso atrás y baja la mirada de forma apenada—. Estamos en algo tan importante y tú solo estas-

—Llevamos 4 meses así, quiero que Lightning vuelva, pero...—balbucea moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa—. Pero...

—Estoy ocupada, me lo dices después—Corta. Mate quita la pantalla de las manos de la chica y la tiro a uno de los asientos del avión—. ¡MATE!

—CASATE CONMIGO—grito con todas sus fuerzas. Shiftwell se quedó de piedra viéndolo y McMissile hace una especie de morisqueta. _Por fin lo dij_ o. Toma mejor postura en el asiento, sonrisa traviesa y fedora cubriendo parte de su rostro en tanto que el par de tortolos continua.

—Ma... te... tu — balbucea completamente ida, aturdida por la proposición.

—Se supone que te lo iba a pedir en el banquete de la boda de Lightning con Sally, pero—saca de un bolsillo la cajita forrada en terciopelo azul, un tanto maltratada, tal vez por tanto ajetreo dentro de bolsillo en bolsillo; la abre dejando ver un anillo con un bonito diamante rosa –que le ha costado casi sus órganos- que Shiftwell ve aún más impresionada—. Pero paso todo esto... esperaba que lo encontráramos rápido y pedírtelo... cuando todo esto se alargó... estás tan ocupada y no sabía cuándo decírtelo.

Shiftwell lo mira conmovida. Ella ha tenido muchos novios, pero no dura nada con ninguno porque son muy serios, aburridos y realmente el romanticismo en ellos no existía. Con Mate es mucho más divertido, además de que tiene esa sensación de que es el mundo del pecoso a poco o nada de desmayarse.

—Si quiero, Mate—dijo dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla—. Mi única condición es que la ceremonia será después de encontrar a Lightning ¿Sí?

—Está bien~—celebra abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

Abre los ojos lentamente, se siente increíblemente aturdido y adormilado, se mueve sintiendo que está en una cama, vestido y hace un frío horroroso. Gira suavemente la cabeza y ve que está nevando.

De forma acelerada se sienta, causando un gran mareo; mira todo a su alrededor, no está en la casa de la playa, eso es evidente. Se levanta tambaleante y camina hasta la puerta, intenta abrirla, está cerrada con llave. La golpea con el puño y se desliza hasta el piso.

—Que pasa ahora...—balbuceo sintiéndose perdido y realmente abandonado, respirando con demasiada fuerza y desesperación ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué está aquí solo y encerrado? Da un sollozo lastimero.

Se supone que estar solo en un lugar desconocido no iba a suceder de nuevo ¿Dónde demonios está Francesco?

Se levanta temblando del frío y aproxima a la cama, esta vez fijándose en la pequeña mesa de noche que tiene un papel sobre esta. Lo abre –ya que esta doblado-, y mira la letra de fina caligrafía, parpadea un par de veces y decide que es mejor leerla antes de ponerse a llorar.

**_Lamento mucho que despiertes solos ahí, debido a un pequeño descuido al parecer vuelvo a ser sospechoso de tu secuestro –irónico considerando que lo soy- y vendrán a examinar todas mis propiedades y quizás me mantendrán un buen tiempo vigilado. En este preciso momento estas en Suiza, en una casa de un amigo mío que tú conoces desde antes que yo, Sephiroth, luego te contare más sobre eso_ **

**_Tendrás que quedarte allá un tiempo, Mamma no puede estar allá contigo ya que probablemente también la mantengan vigilada. En esa casa podrás hacer lo que quieras menos salir de ella, está en un pueblo en el que fácilmente pueden reconocerte. Tratare de hablar contigo por teléfono o por la computadora, pero en verdad tardare, conozco el módulo de investigación y si hago el más mínimo contacto te encuentraran_ **

**_Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, pero –y aunque no te lo dije antes- estoy preparando una manera en la que yo no vaya preso y explicar todo esto que está pasando de la forma más legal posible, me está costando demasiado, sé que lo tendré listo, lo hare cuando ya haya nacido LA bebe y tu estés bien, solo tendrás que esperar un poco más._ **

**_Espero que estés bien y que no ocurra nada mientras no estoy contigo, créeme que no me gusta, pero es necesario..._ **

**_Atte: Francesco Bernoulli_ **

**_P.D: Mamma te estará mandando información y quizás vaya a visitarte para ver tu progreso. Te amo Amore!_ **

Respira más tranquilo, no ha pasado algo tan sumamente peligroso ¿o sí? Estar solo en una gran casona, vaya que giro da la vida devolviéndole al inicio, encerrado en una jaulita de oro metafóricamente hablando. Rebusca en la pequeña cómoda encontrando la llave de la puerta.

—Espero que esto no se extienda demasiado...—murmura para sí mismo, el frío es espantoso, tanto de forma literal como emocional, se sentía solo... como antes y no le gusta.

Esto no es justo, cuando finalmente consigue el sentimiento amaine siempre hay algo que lo interrumpe. Primero con Sally, ahora con Francesco, es demasiado frustrante y realmente quiere maldecir mientras llora.

* * *

—Vamos a examinar la casa. —Es lo único que escucha gruñir al mismo tiempo que entra como si nada. Parpadea un par de veces, McMissile parece molesto.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta parpadeando varias veces fingiendo inocencia, además de eso sintiendo como si Sally quisiera matarle con la mirada.

Sentimiento mutuo.

—Que hacías en california hace 3 semanas. —interroga Shiftwell con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos mientras más agentes examinan toda la casa.

—Que yo sepa, puedo viajar si me da la gana—responde con la misma altanería con la que le hablan—. Honestamente están algo paranoicos ¿Con qué motivos yo tendría a Lightning tanto tiempo encerrado? —Más que un corredor, debe ser actor por lo convincente que es. Sally casi hecha una fiera planta frente a él, logra sobresaltarlo.

— ¡¿Que hacías tú en su casa!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que tu estuvieras ahí!? ¡¿Eh?! —reclama, Francesco alza las manos en son de paz.

—No se dé que me hablas.

—NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE. —chilla y Francesco siente un pitido en sus oídos, quiso darle un golpe que le dislocara el cuello, quizás así dejaría de ser tan molesta.

Sin embargo, consigue la suficiente concentración para no dejarse llevar por el impulso. Una vez más joven sucedió. Que incómodo fue... sin mencionar las tantas veces que se le fue la mano con Lightning.

—Señorina Sally, tiene unas muy buenas cuerdas vocales—elogia sobándose el oído derecho—. Y hablo en serio, si se puede saber, ¿porque piensan que yo le tengo?

—Encontramos tu ADN en algunas prendas de su casa. —dijo McMissile con muchísima calma, de nada sirve ponerse histérico como lo está ahora Sally. Aparte de hacer el ridículo.

—Ah, una vez le preste ropa, hace mucho, ustedes saben que como corredores hemos tenido muchas quedadas. Raoul, Shu, Carla, Jeff y Lightning~ pueden preguntarles si quieren, nos quedamos todos en un hotel y Lightning perdió su maleta, yo le preste de mi ropa por que los demás son tallas más grandes que él y bueno Carla...

—Ya entendimos—corta McMissile sin interés en la historia, Francesco solo ríe como suele hacerlo siempre: En tono coqueto y egocentrista. McMissile entrecierra un poco los ojos, Francesco porta un brillo especialmente feliz en los ojos—. ¿Cómo te han ido en tus carreras?

—Pues excelente _signor._ Si sigo tan bien puede que obtenga otra copa para mi hermoso salón de trofeos ¿Te gustaría verlos Señorina Sally? —Pregunta con coquetería, Sally sale de la casa dando pisotones. _Lárgate del planeta, así estarás bien lejos_ , su expresión y aire desentona con su pensamiento.

—Si no escondes nada, no le importara que revisemos todas sus propiedades ¿no es así?

—Para nada, si quieren yo mismo les doy las direcciones. —Ofrece con calma.

—Donde se encuentra su madre Señor Bernoulli. —pregunta Shiftwell al momento en que hace señas a los agentes que sacabas algunas cosas que van a analizar, sin embargo, Francesco sigue fresco y tranquilo.

— ¿Ahora mismo? Está de viaje con una amiga y vuelve hoy por la noche. ¿También planean investigarla?

—Podría ser tu cómplice. —Se limita a decir la mujer.

—Vaya, cuando vuelva ustedes lo sabrán supongo, así que si me disculpan tengo una carrera en dos horas, cuando terminen cierren con llave—dijo con tranquilidad saliendo de la casa, al entrar al Ferrari para llegar a la pista de carreras suspira exasperado—. Serán malditos. —balbucea haciendo rugir el motor y levantar cuanta arena se pudiera.

—Está muy clamado.

—Y coqueteando con Sally, no creo que sea él. —dijo Mate con seguridad dentro de su inocencia y credulidad. Escuchan un ladrido y ven hacia el suelo, hay una cachorra ahí sentada moviendo la cola.

—Debe ser el perro del que la florista hablo. —dijo McMissile tomándola del suelo.

—Tenemos que irnos. —dijo Shiftwell. McMissile deja a Layla en el suelo y todos salen. McMissile sigue con esa fuerte corazonada de que está en el lugar correcto, pero a la vez no. Una deserción entre el espacio y el tiempo.

Es el lugar correcto, tiempo equivocado.

* * *

El teléfono suena de forma insistente. Con cierta lentitud se sienta en el diván y toma el aparato para contestar la llamada.

—¿Alo?

—¿ _Lightning?_ —Siente su piel erizarse y su corazón de retumbar.

—Hola Francesco—responde con una sonrisa en los labios. Una ambigüedad enorme en lo que representa: nervios, molestia, alegría, tristeza—. Por fin puedes dar señales de que te importo ¿No te parece? —Intenta ser discreto en el tema que tanto lo enturbia estos días.

— _Me llevan rastreando, pero tranquilo ya sé cómo burlarles_ —Se vanagloria—. _No creas que lo hice a propósito, realmente te extraño_. —asegura en tono bajo y suplicante.

—Yo te extraño más—Sin ánimos de ser cursi, es la realidad. Extraña el contacto humano en general—. Aunque bueno seriamos los dos. —dijo con una suave risita, acariciando su vientre de forma inconsciente.

— _Me gustaría ver como esta, han pasado tres meses ¿Se te ve muy abultado_? —pregunta con curiosidad y Lightning suspira.

—Si, al menos como debe estar—dijo con una ligera mueca de insatisfacción—. Mi cadera se puso gigante y con esta curva se me fueron los abdominales.

— _Me encantaría verte así gordito debes ser adorable._ —dijo riendo a carcajada suelta, Lightning resoplo.

— ¿Cuando voy a volver contigo? —pregunta en tono susurrante y bastante deprimido. Aguardando que sea una respuesta tranquila y que le sea complaciente.

— _Aun no lo sé, pero será pronto._ —aseguro con confianza fingida, pues aún no tiene una fecha exacta y tampoco transporte.

—Eso decía la última carta que mandaste con Sephiroth y ha pasado un mes desde que lo hiciste—Recalca dolido—. No me gusta estar aquí. —Admite en un susurro ofuscado.

— _¿Es por el frío? Quizás pueda-_

—No es eso Francesco, lo del frío se soluciona muy fácil. —responde un tanto enojado de que no entienda lo que está tratando de decir.

— ¿ _Entonces qué pasa? Acaso no estás cómodo-_

—No. Se parece a mi casa, siento como si fuera un niño otra y que en cualquier momento mi padre me va a llamar...—Cuenta con voz quebrada. Francesco al otro lado de la línea hace una morisqueta y golpeo un poco la pared.

Lightning se muerde los labios y acurruca en dónde está. Es una paranoia invencible, pero no puede reprimirla. Lleva meses intentándolo con desespero y no puede. Incluso cierra todo con llave como si su padre fuese a entrar en cualquier momento como en antaño.

— _Solo... deja de pensar en eso, podría alterarte dema_ —Escucha una especie de moqueo—. _¿Estás llorando?_ —Cuestiona más en serio de lo que suena por su tono de voz.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —chilla limpiándose las lágrimas y alejando un poco el teléfono de si para que no lo escuche.

— _Que no te de..._

—Que ni se te ocurra decir algo de consuelo porque me aseguro de que algo muy malo te pase. —Asegura de forma seseante, malhumorado de que no le tome en serio algo que sabe perfectamente que es muy delicado para él. Francesco niega con la cabeza, las hormonas no estaban ayudando para nada.

Recuerda a Lightning lloriqueando y eso, en general, le provoca excitación.

— _Está bien, está bien. Más tarde haremos un video llamada, quiero ver como esta mi HIJA._ —Recalca la palabra.

—Ya te lo dije, será niño—responde un tanto indignado, en eso escucho un ligero sonidito—. Tengo hambre, voy a ver si hay chocolate y perros calientes.

— _¿Le vas a echar chocolate a la salchicha?_ —pregunta asqueado.

—Pues si ¿Si que tiene? Ayer me comí un pescado frito con helado de fresa encima—Se relame los labios recordándolo—. Estuvo muy bueno.

— _Tus antojos son raros_ —Se limita a decir dando una ligera arcada imaginándose que saber tendría eso—. _¿Desde cuándo los tienes?_

—Hace como dos semanas, es horrible, pero no tengo mareos ni vómitos...

 _—¡Eso si es un milagro! Por fin no andas soltando todo tú estomago en el baño_.

—Voy a colgar si sigues diciéndome ese tipo de cosas. —Advierte tamborileando los dedos en el espaldar del diván.

— _Tranquilo Amore~ solo te digo mis más profundos pensamientos. Como el que de seguro te ves más que adorable gordito._ —no se cansa de decirlo, el solo imaginarlo le da una especie de ataque al corazón de la alegría.

—Adiós Bernoulli~—Canturrea dando a entender que colgaría.

— _NOOOO._ —tuvo que quitar el aparato de su oído para no quedar sordo, al parecer Francesco puede poner voz aun más aguda si se lo propone.

—Cálmate, mis oídos no son tan resistentes—balbucea parpadeando—. Por cierto...

— _¿Dime?_

—Mejor te lo digo más tarde— antes de que gritara de nuevo le cuelga. Se acaricia el pecho—. Tengo que cambiarme la camisa de nuevo...—refunfuña con molestia mirando la camisa.

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Eleonora al ver a Francesco mal humorado.

—Me colgó. —gruñe apretando el teléfono y aguantándose las ganas de tirarlo al suelo y que se destruyera en miles de pedazos

—Los cambios de humor son normales—rio divertida—. ¿Te dijo algo que deba saber?

—Además de las asquerosidades que se le antojan no. Aunque debería ver la manera de traerle rápido, está poniéndose muy ansioso por estar allá solo.

Aun cuando Lightning creyera lo contrario, es perfectamente consciente de que el entorno solitario y blanco lo afecta. Es similar a una habitación de manicomio y aun si tiene libertad de andar por la casa, está encerrado ahí todo el día para que no se den cuenta de su existencia.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? Hay algo que ustedes no me han contado cierto. —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé si te lo puedo contar...—dijo viendo a otro lado en gesto de nerviosismo. Aunque el mal gesto de su madre le hace contarle hasta el más mínimo detalla de lo que sabía. Cosa que...

— ¿¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJERON!? No puede estar allá, dios mi... esto es horrible hay que si por el...—dice desesperada caminando de un lado a otro. Francesco no entendía del todo la preocupación.

—Ehh... Mamma...—intenta calmarla pues seguía y seguía diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Si llega a alterarse ya sea por una simple pesadilla abortara...—murmura, imaginando lo peor y Francesco siente un escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral ¿Tan fácil es perderlo? ¿En serio? Comienza a tener miedo de la vida en general.

—Pero que estás diciendo... Por algo tan simple.

—Es una persona sentimentalmente dependiente, ese tipo de personas no pueden estar tanto tiempo solas por que empiezan a creerse abandonados y puede crear una gran ansiedad, así como una desesperación constante y puede llegar a ser tan fuerte es posible abortar—explica de forma acelerada—. Lightning _necesita_ gente a su alrededor, necesita atención, por eso empezó a llevarse tan bien contigo. —Responde su propia duda del cambio a una relación cordial tirando a romántica.

—Debe ser un maldito chiste. —refunfuña. Con la sensación de que es una mala broma.

* * *

_Observo a su alrededor, las estrellas brillaban como de costumbre, pero no encuentra a quien le importa entre tantas estrellas refulgentes. La llama y la llama, mira donde siempre esta y no lo encuentra por ningún lado._

**_¿Por qué ya no está aquí?_ **

_Se pregunta a sí misma, de inmediato y de forma cruel su mente empieza a torturarle. Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se coloca en posición fetal. Soltando algunas lágrimas que caen al suelo de inmediato._

**_¿Se cansó de mí? ¿Me abandono? Me duele_ **

_Se dice a sí mismo, sintiendo como sus energías mermaban y de forma parsimoniosa vuelve a la posición inicial, abrazando sus rodillas solo viendo el lugar donde antes estuvo la brillante y refulgente estrella que ha pedido con tantas fuerzas su atención_

_Ve a las demás estrellas brillar por la noche, a la luna pasar frente a si con su brillo tan elegante y que los humanos aprecian y agradecen. Pierde la cuenta de cuántas veces ha pasado, solamente esperando que volviera, aun con una minúscula esperanza de que lo hiciera_

**_Vuelve por favor._ **

_Suplico al aire prácticamente, sintiéndose solo y abandonado, como si su vitalidad estuviera lentamente disminuyendo de nuevo..._

* * *

— _Tu cabello está más largo._ —Lightning rueda los ojos, ha tardado media hora en ajustar la maldita cámara y poder iniciar la video llamada por Skype, según Francesco no pasaría nada.

—No me lo he cortado decentemente desde hace 7 meses ¿Qué esperabas? —Dijo sarcástico, pues lo tiene sobre el hombro en una cola floja—. Me lo quiero cortar un poco.

— _Yo creo que así está perfecto_ —comenta imaginándoselo con el pelo aún más largo, podría pintarlo de rojo de nuevo. También jalarlo. Se fija más en el vientre de Lightning, se nota el bulto, pero no es muy grande—. _Si te ves adorable~_.

—Deja de decirlo, estoy gordo—Se queja apoyado en el escritorio—. No me puedo agachar, no puedo hacer nada porque esta así. —dijo con un mohín. Dando a relucir esa insatisfacción y poca gana de estar en este estado para empezar.

— _Mira el lado bueno, así sabes perfectamente que está ahí ¿Se mueve?_

—Claro que lo hace, pero cuando estoy durmiendo y me despierta por el dolor. —responde suspirando, le costa muchísimo dormir.

— ¿ _Dolor?_

—Aunque tenga una matriz mis órganos están todos aplastados, creo que mi estómago esta frente a mis pulmones—Cuenta sobándose un poco—. Duele bastante.

Quitando el valor estético, quiere volver a su forma normal. Una donde sus órganos no lo torturan todos los días de la semana. A veces vomita con un poco de sangre y le preocupa que en este proceso no sobreviva.

— _Ah. Quizás cuando nazca desaparezca el dolor ¿no crees?_

—Según lo que me dijo Eleonora tardare unos tres meses en volver a tener mis órganos en su lugar si es que no muero, sigo siendo hombre, no estoy completamente hecho para esto. —refunfuña con el ceño fruncido.

— _Un hombre muy adorable._ —Vuelve a decir, Lightning se sonrojo levemente y bufo.

—Tu perspectiva de lo que es adorable es muy extraña—Se limita a decir con los mofletes inflados—. ¿Ya terminas la temporada?

— _El próximo viernes será la carrera final, si gano o no obtendré la copa, pero obviamente ganare._ —dijo con su clásico estilo egocentrista, Lightning resopla.

—Por claramente culpa tuya, perdí la copa de este año. —reclama molesto. Francesco va a decirle algo sobre eso, pero nota cierto detalle y parpadea varias veces con expresión neutra.

— _Tu camisa se está mojando._ —Informa y el rostro del americano se pone totalmente colorado.

—¡NO MIRES! —chilla tapando la cámara.

— _¿Lightning que pasa ahora?_ —pregunta curioso intentando encontrar algún ángulo en el que se vea algo, cosa que no logro para su descontento.

—Es solo que estoy lactando o algo así—Alcanza escuchar y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas—. ¡NO TE RÍAS!

— _Me dieron ganas de tomar leche_ —dijo de forma mal sana. Al momento de que Lightning descubriera la cámara ya tenía otra camisa—, _Por cierto, extraño oírte cantar por las tardes..._

— ¿En serio quieres que te cante por una video llamada? ¿Con este micrófono de mieda?

— ¿ _Qué tiene de malo? Y si me encantaría, tu voz es muy hermosa. Se escucha mejor de lo que crees en realidad._

— ¿Por qué no vienes por mi rápido y así puedo cantarte de frente? —Juguetea con el cable, dejando muy obvia su manipulación.

— _Aun no puedo Lightning, apenas pueda ya estarás aquí_ —aseguro con el ceño un tanto fruncido, como odia a esos agentes –y su propio error en casa de Lightning

—Bueno...—murmura desilusionado. Al menos lo intentó. Se relame los labios y toma aire.

_Se ha declarado mi pasión como un volcán,  
Hoy tengo ganas de volverte a devorar,   
Algo me frena y es saber que no abra más.   
Quizás me mienta y necesito navegar   
Por tus submundos. Brotan besos del sofá,   
Me aprietas tanto que no puedo respirar.   
Sudo deseos, siento en el pecho...me está explotando el alma.   
  
Sabes bien que quiero volverte a tener...   
Encontré mi otro trocito de ser.   
Clávate muy poquito a poco en mi piel   
Que no quiero sentir que te vuelves a ir.   
Miénteme si un día me dejas de amar.   
Dame más, que muero por ganas de dar.   
Clávate muy poquito a poco en mi piel   
que no quiero sentir que te vuelves a ir.   
A ir...   
  
Vámonos juntos, sólo es dar un paso más   
Con el cerebro en posición horizontal,   
Que esto se pierde y no es tan fácil de encontrar...   
Busca en el mapa la palabra soledad.   
Dame un cigarro que me fume ésta ansiedad...   
Por su exclusión nos deje unos minutos más.   
Sudo deseos, siento en el pecho... me está explotando el alma.   
  
Sabes bien que quiero volverte a tener...   
Encontré mi otro trocito de ser.   
Clávate muy poquito a poco en mi piel   
Que no quiero sentir que te vuelves a ir.   
Miénteme si un día me dejas de amar.   
Dame más, que muero por ganas de dar.   
Clávate muy poquito a poco en mi piel   
Que no quiero sentir que te vuelves a ir..._

—Ummm—se relame el labio de forma coqueta, con una expresión de lujuria única—. _Sei molto passionale_ —Elogia, Lightning adopta una posición similar; apoya sus codos en el escritorio y la cabeza en sus manos.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. —responde con falsa soberbia.

— _Me gustaría un beso tuyo ahora_.

—No pienso besar la pantalla o la cámara. —En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando ver al dueño real de la casa. Uno que viene cada tanto tiempo y apenas está un par de horas.

—Cálmense tortolitos, traigo buenas noticias.

 _— ¿A sí? Y que será o Gran General del Ejército._ —pregunta de forma burlona moviendo ligeramente su mano de forma despreocupada.

—Parece que los agentes no pueden seguirte investigando por carencia de pruebas, además tal parece que si buscan otros cuatros meses te declararan muerto. —dijo despeinando a Lightning, que es sumamente bajito al lado de él...

— _Eso es bueno, quiere decir que podrás venir en unos días._ —comenta Francesco planificando como serían las cosas.

—Aun no me dicen cómo se conocen ustedes dos. —reclamo, lleva tiempo preguntándolo, pero Sephiroth nunca le decía.

— _Ambos nos conocimos en el ejército, yo solo llegue al rango de General, pero el llego al último Rango, General de Ejército. No hablamos muy seguido; como veras es de utilidad de vez en cuando_.

—Ah... claro...—murmuro arrugando la nariz, que extraña manera de tener una amistad.

—Msh, con esto me debes mucho _Francis_ , así que es mejor que no hables demasiado. —refunfuña Sephiroth saliendo por donde vino.

* * *

Se sienta de forma frustrada frente a la computadora, como lo está molestando la situación actual, parece que Francesco realmente no tiene nada que ver, pero aun posee ese aire de desconfianza en él.

Enciende la computadora, Shiftwell la ha usado para rastrear señales al parecer, aunque la piel se le pone de gallina al escuchar una voz muy conocida en ese preciso instante. Similar a oír un espectro.

— _Tu perspectiva de lo adorable es muy extraña_ —Esa es la voz de Lightning a donde fuera. Se coloca los audífonos y los conecta para oír mejor—. ¿Ya termina- porada? —Parpadea varias veces y aprieta más los audífonos a sus oídos—. Por claramente cul- perdí la- este año. —Se escucha cortado, lo cual lo irrita.

 _Parece estar muy bien..._ opina ante la forma tan tranquila de hablar. O lo poco que puede distinguir de ello

 _—¡NO MIRES MALDITA SEA!!_ —El tono chillón lo asusta por estar con los auriculares fusionándose con su cabeza, sin embargo, no puede escuchar a quien le habla, empieza a rastrear la señal—. _Es solo que_...- lacta- o algo as- — ¿Lactar? De que demonios está Lightning—. _¡NO TE RÍAS! ¿En serio_ - _cante por- llamada?_ — ¿Cantar? Por qué a cada momento se pone más raro—. _Por- no vienes- rápido y así- cantarte de frent-_ —mira aún más confuso la pantalla, ¿Por qué quiere que vaya con él? Acaso no está hablando con el secuestrador—. _Bueno..._

Se ha declarado mi pasión como un volcán,   
hoy tengo ganas de volverme a enamorar,   
algo me frena y es saber que no habrá más.   
Quizás me mienta y necesito navegar   
por tus submundos. Brotan besos del sofá,   
me aprietas tanto q no puedo respirar.   
Sudo deseos, siento en el pecho...me está explotando el alma.

Abre ligeramente la boca, no se espera eso, nunca esperó que Lightning tuviera la voz tan bonita para cantar, menos se lo imagino cantando algo así a quien lo tiene secuestrado.

Sabes bien que quiero volverte a tener...   
Encontré mi otro trocito de ser.   
Clávate muy poquito a poco en mi piel   
que no quiero sentir que te vuelves a ir.   
Miénteme si un día me dejas de amar.   
Dame más, que muero-

Chasquea la lengua cuando se corta y trata de mejorar la señal.

Vámonos juntos, sólo es dar un paso más   
con el cerebro en posición horizontal,   
que esto se pierde y no es tan fácil de encuentrar...   
Busca en el mapa la palabra soledad.   
Dame un cigarro que me fume ésta ansiedad...   
Por su exclusión nos deje unos minutos más.   
Sudo deseos, siento en el pecho... me está explotando el alma.

Sabes bien que quiero volverte a tener...   
Encontré mi otro trocito de ser.   
Clávate muy poquito a poco en mi piel   
que no quiero sentir que –

—Mierda—Chasquea la lengua, ha perdido la señal, pero al parecer es de Suiza, así como también lo ha grabado –no de forma intencional-, tendría que mostrárselo a Shiftwell y a—. No, Sally no es buena idea—murmura para sí mismo, incluso es mejor no decirle a Shiftwell tampoco, guarda la grabación en un pendrive decidido a ir solo. _Francesco no tiene propiedades en Suiza ¿Con quién está entonces?_


	13. Due Nomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si tomas mi mano sentirás mi corazón

Estaciona el auto cerca de una tienda de un pequeño pueblo donde encontró la señal. Al final prefirió ir solo, no confía en Sally y Shiftwell está con Mate así que decide dejarlo en sus momentos felices. Se aproxima a la casa más exuberante en tamaño y es detenido por un hombre en traje, el cual al parecer es ciego.

Menuda suerte.

-Disculpe, puede decirme quien vive aquí o es el dueño de esta casa. -pregunta lo más tranquilo posible, tiene una ansiedad espantosa

-Lo siento, pero no puedo rebelarle el nombre de mi Señor, lo tengo prohibido. -explico con educación. McMissile rueda los ojos, al parecer muchísima gente exige demasiada privacidad.

-Soy el Agente Flint McMissile, tengo permiso para examinar la casa. -saca una orden de allanamiento, el cual el hombre toca y soba, al parecer siente la tinta o algo en especial porque lo deja pasar sin replicar más.

Aunque examina todo no encuentra nada realmente importante, ni siquiera en la computadora ¡No hay nadie en esa casa! Camina hasta el final del pasillo, encuentra una puerta que está escondida, pues es del mismo color que las paredes y realmente no está detallada, habitación precisamente para esconderse al parecer.

La abre lentamente y al hacerlo bufa, una habitación vacía como las demás, pero con aparente uso reciente; la examino, no hay cabellos en la almohada o en la cama para saber si Lightning estuvo ahí o no. Tampoco halla objetos de uso personal.

\- Que molestia. -gruñe, en eso entra una brisa muy fuerte por la ventana y un papel sale volando. Lo atrapa fácilmente y empieza a leerlo.

**Sé que se ha alargado tu tiempo allá, pero realmente no puedes volver aquí, cuando sea el momento iré por ti así que se paciente, no creo que estés tan mal ¿O sí?**

**Sabes que te amo demasiado, pronto volveremos a estar juntos y también espero que se te quiten los vómitos y los mareos, no me gusta verte como un muerto ambulante, aunque la pancita se te debe ver adorable~**

No tiene remitente, es una letra muy fina a lápiz. Guarda el papel en uno de sus bolsillos, quizás puede servir de algo, aunque analizando el contenido no tiene mucho sentido de lo que habla.

Pancita, mareos y vómitos, parece que le habla a una mujer en pleno embarazo, quizás si se equivocó de lugar.

* * *

-Con cuidado... -dijo tomándole la mano con fuerza. Tratarle como si fuera de cristal es decir poco, Francesco no se separa a sol ni sombra de Lightning, tampoco deja de cumplirle los caprichitos. Bajar las escaleras es una molestia, por lo cual mudaron a Lightning al piso de abajo.

-No me voy a matar Francesco. Quizás si este un poco pesado, pero no es para tanto. -refunfuña Lightning, molesto por el trato exagerado.

A pesar de que en el fondo tiene un inminente enamoramiento y gusto por esa atención excesiva. Puede decirse que es narcisismo.

-Te podría venir una contracción en cualquier momento, así que está bien que se preocupe tanto-Interviene Eleonora-. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas especialmente porque ya faltan solo 2 meses más o menos...

\- ¿Y?

-Bueno, necesito suero, muchas toallas nuevas y seguir la ropa de bebe que ustedes no pueden ir a comprar, ah~ esto es como ser mama otra vez, pero sin el dolor de llevarlo. -dijo de forma soñadora saliendo de la casa.

-Vaya, eso no me motivo demasiado. -Gruñe Lightning sentándose en el sofá. Francesco se sienta a su lado y le besa con cariño la sien derecha.

-Te estas preocupas demasiado, no va a doler tanto. -Calma enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Lightning -que al final termina dejándolo cinco dedos bajo los hombros solo por complacer al italiano- y besándole unos cuantos mechones.

-Cómo vas a saberlo tú si no eres el embarazado. -pregunta de forma seseante viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque le irrita un poco la risita de Francesco.

-Me pregunto si a LA bebé le gustara que te molestes tanto. -dijo de forma juguetona y otra vez -como tantas veces-, diciendo que será una niña.

-¡Por millonésima vez, será varón! -Refunfuño-Y-siente un ligero escalofrió, miro un poco su pecho-Ugh...-Gruñe mirando su camisa. -Tengo que ir a cambiarme.

-Esto me recuerda que me dejaste con ganas de tomar leche así muchos días-dijo impidiéndole levantarse. Le quita la camisa con delicadeza para evitar cualquier dolor en Lightning y acaricia suavemente el pectoral derecho, relamiéndose los labios por anticipación-. Tu piel está más blanca.

\- ¿Que esperabas si no puedo salir? Francesco que ni se te... ngh...-cubre su boca para evitar que saliera un sonido indecente.

Francesco se ha pegado a su pecho, más exactamente en su pezón derecho, chupándolo con una sonrisa y mucho esmero. Se escuchan ligeros gemidos ahogados de parte de Lightning que por las hormonas -que no pueden faltar-, está muy sensible.

Francesco se separa y relame sus labios con la leche que había quedado sobre esta, mira al tembloroso y sonrojado Lightning que cuando entrara en razón querría matarlo seguramente.

-Me gusta **esta l** eche -afirma de forma libidinosa-. ¿Puedo tomar más?

-Ya... que más...da...-dijo entre jadeos, sabiendo que, aunque le pidiera que no lo haga Francesco cumpliría con su meta alimenticia. Francesco esta vez fue a por el pezón izquierdo, chupándolo de la misma manera mientras lleva una mano a la zona baja de Lightning. Complacido por la sumisión del rubio. Es capaz de notar un levantamiento.

-Eres tan adorable~ Excitándote por que tomo de tu leche. -susurra dando una pequeña lamida al pezón que se encuentra duro. Empieza a bajar la cabeza y dio un beso suave en el vientre.

-Frances...COGH-Se tapa la boca con ambas manos y Francesco sobresalta, Lightning aparta las manos de su boca, las cuales tienen un poco de sangre-. Ugh.

-Creo que fui un poquito lejos-dijo incorporándose-. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-Agua. -pide con voz quebrada. No le gusta el sabor metálico de la sangre, es horrible además de eso el sentir el como todos sus órganos se van hacia arriba golpeando sus pulmones y otras cosas no es bonito.

No es la primera vez que pasa desde que volvió, casi siempre ocurre mientras dormía y casi se ahoga con su propia sangre, cosa extraña pues Eleonora afirma que eso nunca pasa en un embarazo normal masculino, a pesar de que ella misma había dicho que cada embarazo es distinto.

-Parece que no quiere ver o siquiera estar cerca de la intimidad de sus padres-dijo Francesco a modo de broma tendiéndole el vaso de agua.

-Por lo menos será alguien más decente que tú. -responde de la misma manera tomando un poco de agua

* * *

_**Yuuuujuuuuu** _

_Voltea de forma lenta, bastante a decir verdad. Se siente tan cansado y como si no tuviera energía en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Al ver de dónde proviene el llamado ve a esa estrella que le pone el corazón en la garganta, secarse por tanto llorar y empezar a extinguirse_

_**Eres tú...** _

_Dijo con voz casi nula. La estrella brillante al escucharle de esa manera siente el corazón detenerse por el miedo ¿Acaso se está extinguiendo? La ve aún más muerta que antes de hablarle, antes de conocerle._

_**¿Te sientes mal? Que te pasa... estas muy débil** _

_Dice con suma preocupación, apenas y pudo ver sus manos, casi transparentes._

_**No...** _

_Responde con voz queda. La estrella brillante da pasos atrás hasta el borde de su pilar, a poco de caerse._

_**¿Qué haces?** _

_Pregunta -algo asustado- de verle tan al borde. En eso la estrella brillante empieza a correr y salta. La estrella sin fulgor ve en el borde más que horrorizada y gastando las energías casi nulas que tiene._

_**Ehhh... ¿Una ayudita?** _

_En el borde esta la estrella brillante sonriendo algo apenada, con un poco de ayuda ligera subir. Al estar ahí la estrella brillante abraza con fuerza a la estrella que está muriendo._

_**Desapareciste, te aburriste de mí y me dejaste aquí solo como siempre lo he estado** _ **...**

_Dijo con los ojos cristalinos. La estrella brillante la abraza con más fuerza y la acomoda de una manera con la cual queda recostado de su pecho, le besa la frente_

_**Cuando estés repuesto te diré el por qué me fui, por ahora solo duerme** _

_Se limita a decir mientras su brillo se vuelve más fuerte y a pesar de todo, más hermoso de lo que pudo ser antes, acobijando a la estrella que ahora va descansar para volver a la vida_

* * *

Los dos siguientes meses pasan con cierta rapidez, con un -muy- caprichoso Lightning que cada vez quiere más cosas extrañas para combinar y comerlas, Layla cada vez que puede le lame la barriga y se pega ahí, al parecer, entendiendo perfectamente lo que pasa con su amo.

Francesco junto a Eleonora también se han encaprichado con tomar fotos, con la excusa de que cada embarazo debe tener su momento en la historia, plasmado en una foto.

Llego el mes de octubre, el séptimo mes, aunque ya está por terminarse pues es Lightning que se encuentra en la cocina, tomando un poco de leche achocolatada, no se siente realmente bien, es soportable, aunque piensa un poco en Mate, que solían ir a algún lado en esta día -por ser Halloween-.

-Me pregunta si me perdonara esto... todos en realidad... -Se pregunta, pues desde hace un largo trecho para acá está desaparecido por gusto y posiblemente ellos sigan buscando. Siente una especie de tirón en el "vientre y se agarra con fuerza del mesón. Al sentirlo de nuevo y mucho más fuerte tira todo lo que hay en el mesón- ¡FRANCESCO!! -chilla alterado y lleno de pánico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -De hecho, iba a ir a ver por qué el ruido de las cosas rompiéndose, el grito lo único que hace es angustiarle.

-Me...duele...-dijo con voz quebrada terminando de escurrirse en el piso.

-Tranquilo. -Lo va a levantar, sin embargo, siente algo mojado y mira detenidamente el suelo, hay un líquido incoloro que no es precisamente agua.

-Esto duele. -gimotea buscando algo de lo que agarrarse para levantarse.

 _-¡MAMMA!_ -grita Francesco agarrando a Lightning de la mejor manera posible, además de que no se entera de lo que significa ese dolor.

Más sonidos de cosas cayéndose se escuchan, Eleonora se estaba bañando y tiro todo lo que hay en el baño para salir literalmente volando, con una bata de baño y el cabello aun con algo de espuma. Le ordeno dejar a Lightning arrodillado frente a la cama.

\- ¿No le puedes hacer que deje de dolerle? -pregunta mientras le acaricia el cabello a Lightning para calmarlo, aunque a cada momento van en aumento y más seguidos los gritos doloridos, suplicas de ayudarlo a que se detenga.

-¿Estás loco? Tiene que parir, no lo puede hacer sedado o siquiera aliviado... el dolor es necesa-

\- ¡AH! -Chilla llamando la atención d los dos-. Me... me esta...-Balbucea angustiado, con los ojos dilatas y totalmente sudado a este punto.

-Hay que esperar que se abra el canal de parto. Dilátalo-Ante la cara de espanto de los dos hombres suspiro frustrada-. Dilátale el ano, va a salir por ahí, ¿O es que crees que un bebe sale fácil?

-Pero.

-No importa si se excita es normal aunque el dolor puede que no lo permita. ¡DEJA DE REPLICARME Y HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -dijo ya desesperada sacando un montón de mantas entre otras cosas.

Los chillidos de Lightning dentro de poco romperían las ventanas, además de eso ya van unas dos horas en lo mismo y lo que llama Eleonora "Canal de Parto" no parece abrirse y Lightning está en realidad cansado por el dolor intenso que sentía en el "vientre" y casi todos sus órganos internos.

Estos quieren salir por su boca o romper su pecho para escapar. Llora asustado de que esto pueda suceder, con el sabor a sangre en la boca.

\- ¡Se abrió!! -celebra Eleonora-. Ahora quiero que...

Antes de que de la instrucción un poco de sangre se escurre por la boca de Lightning, el cual recuesta la cabeza de la cama.

-Me... duele...-llora sintiendo horcajadas, Francesco le acaricia la espalda.

-Tranquilo. Ya va a salir. -dice tratando de animarlo, no se imagina que sería tan largo y difícil, además le está asustando esa blancura fantasmal que tiene Lightning en el rostro y en básicamente todo su cuerpo.

-Lightning tienes que pujar si quieres que salga, no tienes tiempo infinito. -dijo Eleonora con la mayor delicadeza posible,

Intento hacerlo, pero siente como si todos los malditos órganos se le fueran a salir, duele demasiado. Aunque los dos Bernoulli le están animando ya desesperados no puede, es como si él bebe se negara -después de insistir- en salir.

-No puedo. -lloriqueo adolorido.

-Estás hecho para esto, si puedes Lightning-Insiste Eleonora. Siendo medica -retirada- está acostumbrada ver y tocar la anatomía sin ninguna vergüenza -durante su trabajo claro-, mete ligeramente los dedos y siente algo duro-. Ya está saliendo, puja más fuerte.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! -grita desesperado de que parezcan no hacer cuenta de lo que dice, por un momento la vista le falla-. Estoy...cansado.

-Hey no te duermas.-Francesco empieza a acariciarle el rostro para ver si eso le despierta -aun cuando es al revés-.

-Ya veo su cabeza, Lightning sigue. -junto a su indicación viene un fuerte chillido, sintiendo como algo efectivamente empieza a salir.

-Listo, salió al cabeza, falta el cuerpo...Nonono no aprietes. -dijo apartándole las nalgas- ¡Francesco ven y ayúdame!

Francesco llega pronto con su madre y separa las nalgas de Lightning en lugar de su madre que toma con delicadeza lo -poco- que se ve del bebe.

-Ahora, sigue pujando...ya casi esta fuera. -Es un poco mentira, pero es mejor motivarlo.

-Ah...-Jadea cansado, con pocos minutos restantes para un desmayo, es horrible, le va a cortar los huevos a Francesco-. Ung.

-¿No es más fácil que estuviera acostado? -pregunta Francesco intentando que las manos no le suden tanto

-Se desmayaría más rápido y debe ser así obligatoriamente ¡Lightning! -Lo llamo. _Esta demasiado cansado, el parto más largo que he tenido que asistir_ -piensa angustiada de que Lightning no pueda realmente, ya que está demasiado pálido, sudando frio y chorreando sangre por la boca, con los ojos irritados y los miembros tan temblorosos que da un aspecto terrible.

-Ya... Ay...-Se queja poniendo una mano en el suelo-Ah...-Y finalmente da un grito de forma -extremadamente- aguda y junto con el un llanto infantil.

-¡Lightning! -Francesco lo agarra antes de que pegue la frente contra el suelo. Eleonora por su lado había cortado el cordón umbilical y carga con alegría al bebe.

-Que parto más largo, pero vale la pena con esta cosita tan adorable-Celebra ella. Sin embargo, al notar a Francesco que va a sentar al rubio-. ¡No lo sientes!

\- ¿Por qué? Esta inconsciente, lo voy a-

-Déjalo un poco más así, se va a ahogar con su propia sangre. -Indica, con aquel liquido saliendo casi copioso por la boca del americano.

Eleonora va al baño con él bebe llorando y le mete en la tina que ya está tibia -de milagro- y empieza a limpiarle la sangre y cualquier fluido en su pequeño cuerpo. Francesco realmente no tuvo tiempo de ver el género. Cuando Eleonora sale Lightning ya está acostado y Francesco acomodándole.

-Está muy cansado. -dijo Eleonora cargando al bebe en una toalla muy mullida.

-¿Es normal que este tan cansado? -pregunta preocupado por su pareja.

-Te seré honesta, este es el parto masculino más largo que he asistido, así que posiblemente haya que ver que fue "mal". Será en otro momento ¿No quieres ver qué es? -pregunta extendiéndole un poco al bebe

Francesco con la -muy poca- delicadeza que tiene tomo él bebe y rio un poco al ver unos mechones rubios, la cara redondita y blanca. Quito un poco la toalla y suelta una especie de bufido, al final, si es un niño.

-Al final perdí. -refunfuño volviendo a envolverlo en la toalla.

-Lightning lo tuvo dentro, es obvio que sabría el género-Informa divertida-. Déjalo ahí al lado de Lightning, cuando despierte tendrá hambre.

Van a la cocina después de dejar todo en orden en aquel cuarto. Eleonora se lava las manos y Francesco tiene la mente en otro lado realmente, no pensó que el asunto fuese tan tétrico.

-Es... extraño-dijo Eleonora cerrando la llave, Francesco la mira-. Los partos masculinos son metafóricamente largos, nunca han pasado de 3 horas siendo un solo bebe.

-Pero está bien, así que no importa ¿O sí?

-Tengo una hipótesis de por qué el esta doliendo tanto, de por que sangra por la boca... Creo que quizás él ya estuvo esperando un bebe.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta anonadado por lo que le dijo.

-Tú dijiste que sostuvo relaciones con su padre desde temprana edad, su cuerpo es forzado a madurar para resistir más, quizás aborto, no lo noto y tal vez sus órganos quedaron resentidos por eso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes suponer todo eso?

-Solo es una hipótesis Francesco, puede no ser así, pero es bastante extraño ese cansancio y tardanza. Aparte todo aquello paso mientras estaba en crecimiento, sería normal que tenga alguna deficiencia a nivel corporal.

Pasan alrededor de tres horas hasta que el bebé empieza a llorar, evidentemente por hambre. No saben que costó más, si el lograr vestir al bebé o despertar a Lightning, que sigue igual de pálido y extrañamente, ojeroso.

-Estoy cansado...-balbuceo sin fuerzas de nada.

-Tu bebe tiene hambre ¿O es que no quieres ni ver? -pregunta Eleonora tocándole un poco el pecho-. Muy bien, estas lleno de leche.

-Es en serio, no me puedo mover...-Recalca intentando mantener la conciencia, con el cuerpo adormecido y su cabeza palpitando. Parece que explotará. Francesco ayuda a sentarse.

-En realidad te ves muy mal.

-Me siento igual-dijo en una risita débil. Al momento de estar sentado Eleonora le da el bebe que está vestido de azul-. Te dije que sería varón.

-Está bien, está bien... pero no estás en condiciones para cumplir la apuesta. -dijo como una excusa y Lightning refunfuña.

-Tiene hambre. -dijo al sentir como busca donde chupar, le parece bastante tierno, sobretodo el cabello rubio. Apenas y podía mantenerle entre sus brazos. Es tan pequeño...

-Mejor les dejo solos. -dijo Eleonora al tiempo que sale de la habitación. Francesco se acosta al lado de Lightning que -ya con la camisa que traía abierta- le da de comer al bebe, aunque el corredor tiene una cara de dolor única.

\- ¿Duele? -pregunta acariciándole el rostro, le preocupa demasiado esa palidez que tiene. Lightning se arrima hacia el mimo, desesperado por ternura entre tanto sufrimiento.

-Si... me duele todo...-responde cabeceando, tiene muchísimo sueño, acaricia de forma ausente la cabeza del bebé.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aun este chiquito no tiene nombre, no lo pensamos en ningún momento... y dado que tu si adivinaste que sería varón...

-Me gustaría Edward. -responde escurriéndose un poco y quedando aún más acostado en la cama. Apenas es capaz de permanecer con el bebé chupando.

-Edward no está mal-Pasan algunos minutos hasta que el bebé deja de moverse y Lightning lucha con sus párpados-. Parece dormido.

-Se durmió... Francesco, me siento muy mal...-Lloriquea cual niño.

-Te ves mal. Ven dámelo

Carga a Edward con cuidado y lo acuesta justo al lado de Lightning y suyo, queda en el centro. Acomoda a Lightning dejándole de lado, así ambos quedaron viéndose y al bebé

-Oye Lightning...

-Cloud.

\- ¿Eh?

-Cloud, mi nombre... mi nombre es Cloud. -dijo bajito ante la perpleja mirada del castaño. Sonríe amplio y con cuidado se acerca, le da un suave beso en los labios.

-Cloud Rogers. Me gusta, siempre viviendo en el cielo. Solo espero quedarme como el único que sabrá tu nombre.

-Créeme... No pienso decírselo a más nadie... a menos que cuando Edward crezca quiera saberlo.

-Je, no lo dudo, ahora duerme, después de ese parto cualquiera estaría muerto de cansancio.

No tiene que volver a decirlo, Lightning cae cual plomo en un sueño profundo, respira tranquilo y pausado. Mirándolo a él y a Edward de forma repetitiva Francesco se va durmiendo, con esa hermosa -aun con la palidez extrema y ojeras- imagen de lo que sería su _Famiglia._

_Su forma forzada y retorcida familia._

* * *

_Hace tiempo que ellos están así, viviendo de la presencia de otro pues más nada les hace una falta real. Ha notado que su estrella carente de brillo lleva tiempo mal, además de ocultarle algo, tiene una especie de dolencia._

_No le dice que pasa, no le dice que tiene, infinitamente más importante el mantener eso en un completo secreto. Hasta este momento en el que lo ve sumamente concentrado, ni siquiera presta atención._

_**¿Qué haces?** _

_Pregunta por millonésima vez. No le responde sin embargo, extiende sus manos y en ellas empieza a aparecer una pequeña y casi imperceptible luz. Con los segundos se hacía más brillante, un brillo infantil y adorable. La estrella sin brillo solo el sujeta con sus manos._

_**¿No te parece hermoso? Aprendí como crear una nueva vida...** _

_La estrella brillante le besa suavemente la cabeza y el abrazo, ya esta tan acostumbrado a tenerle sentado entre sus piernas para abrazarle._

_**Me encanta...** _

_Responde acariciando suavemente esa pequeña estrella que podría catalogar como un hermoso regalo, uno más de tantos de aquella extraña y hermosa estrella que ahora conforma parte de su existencia._

* * *

-¡¿Como que me estás dando el mes libre?! -chilla Shiftwell entre preocupada y sorprendida por lo que le dijo McMissile.

-Ya es noviembre, ya se acerca navidad, pásala con Mate y los demás de Radiador Spring. Necesitas un descanso.

-Tú también lo necesitas, pero seguirás trabajando, por favor... déjame al menos a hasta mediados de Noviembre-suplica nuevamente. Ya harto de lo mismo McMissile le asiente-. Por cierto, hubo muchísimas coincidencias con el papel que trajiste ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Algún sospechoso en esa lista? -pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Algunos españoles, venezolanos, mexicanos, guatemaltecos e Italianos, aunque el único que conocemos como tal es Francesco Bernoulli.

- _Siempre está en todos lados_ -piensa frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Dile que vaya a la sucursal en Italia, haremos una prueba de caligrafía y en caso de ser igual le interrogaremos y le tendremos detenido. -Sentencia cruzado de brazos y acomodándose en su asiento.

-Claro, por cierto, según el papel y lo que se notó, quien lo escribió es Diestro.

\- ¿Francesco lo es?

-No tenemos esa información, aunque es algo muy trivial ¿No te parece?

-Sí...

* * *

-Ya viene Navidad. Light~ es divertida la navidad que tenemos juntos ¿Verdad? Ah~ cuando te encuentren te daré un regalo muy hermoso. Sé que me extrañas y que odas profundamente a esa infeliz persona que te aparto de mi lado pero... apenas sepa quién es te regalare su cabeza... Así serás mío ¿Verdad?

No había nadie en esa habitación, solo ella ahí sentada, hablándole a la pared realmente.


	14. Carino Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de pasarme la vida corriendo, alguien me atrapó

—Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos con tanta desconfianza—dijo Francesco de forma sumamente dramática. McMissile rueda los ojos y puso un papel frente al italiano, el cual lee e interiormente se quiere meter un tiro entre ceja y ceja porque no cree de sí mismo olvidar un detalle así—. Wow... Alguien espera un hijo. —comenta de forma risueña.

—Encontramos esto en una casa en Suiza, sin embargo, no había nadie ahí, así como no había nadie no había nada. De ahí se escuchó una transmisión donde claramente estaba involucrado Lightning. Por lo tanto, esta nota tiene que ver con esto y siendo tú un sospechoso natural, además de coincidir con la letra, quiero que la repliques. —explica McMissile con calma he intentando leer a Francesco –cosa que no logra-.

Que siente en este instante. Nerviosismo, calma, lo que esté más allá de su aspecto pacífico. Lo aborrece que sea así.

—Muy buena Sr. Agente, pero le aseguro que no la escribí. Aunque si no me va a creer deme en el bolígrafo y la hoja. —Pide de forma un tanto dominante. McMissile entrega papel y hoja.

—Está escrito a lápiz, se debe recrear exactamente igual—replica. Francesco ríe y empieza a escribir, un detalle que llama mucho la atención de McMissile es como empieza—. Espera ¿Eres Zurdo?

—Pues sí, por eso es evidente que yo no la escribí. —dijo mostrando las dos líneas que lleva, las cuales, aunque tienen la caligrafía igual y muy hermosa, va en picada y el grafito estaba corrido.

—Está bien, puedes irte—Inicia con deje suspicaz, con la sensación de que Francesco esconde algo—, sin embargo, aún no estas fuera de esto Bernoulli. —Advierte cauteloso.

—Como diga~ Y deje de fruncir el ceño, se le harán arrugas y... Feliz Navidad. —Concluye, lanza un beso de lo más coqueto. McMissile alza una ceja, confundido por ese gesto.

—McMissile ¿De qué grabación estás hablando? —pregunta Shiftwell entre confundida y traicionada por el hecho de que guardara información precisamente a ellas, que es su compañera.

—No quería mostrarte nada hasta estar seguro, pero quiero decirte algo, ni una palabra de esto a Sally; está actuando muy extraño y me preocupa que este enloqueciendo.

—Claro. —responde preocupada

**~ * * * * ~**

—Déjenme ver si entendí: Me pusieron justamente aquí para deprimirme por no poder montar el árbol o para hacerme sentir espíritu navideño, lo cual es lo mismo. —comenta de forma desdeñosa y rencorosa. Puede estar más cómodo en su cama viendo televisión. Eleonora y Francesco están montando los adornos navideños. No es que odiara la navidad ni nada por el estilo, pero...

—No es culpa nuestra que no puedas mantenerte de pie. —responde Francesco jugando con una bambalina. A Lightning las piernas no le responden de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que se cansa terriblemente rápido y ya ha tenido caídas fatales por ello; sus órganos aun no vuelven a su lugar y de vez en cuando sangraba por la boca.

—Si me van a torturar de esta manera me dejaban en la biblioteca o viendo televisión. —Resopla acariciando a Layla que ya está más grande, aunque permanece tranquila como siempre.

— ¿No te gusta navidad? —pregunta Eleonora terminando de conectar las luces. Considerando que solo estar es suficiente, cosa que para Lightning no es así.

Se aburre mucho de estar así.

—No es que no me guste, aparte de que la he celebrado muy contadas veces me aburre solo ver que están haciendo todo. —En ese momento Edward empieza a llorar, Francesco lo carga y el infante sigue llorando.

— ¿Por qué no me confunde con Lightning? Si tiene los ojos cerrados. —murmura Francesco con una especie de puchero entregándole él bebe a Lightning quien se desabrocho la camisa y se lo pego al pecho.

—Los bebes nacidos de hombres son más listo desde que nacen, además de que no es complicado darse cuenta de que no eres Lightning con los ojos cerrados—bromea Eleonora, una mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro de Lightning apenas lo tiene en brazos y lo junta a su pecho para que coma—. Aunque eso no quita que sea bastante bruscos al comer. —Ríe.

— ¿Por qué no le preparan el biberón? A este paso tendré pezones de mujer tras cinco hijos. —Personalmente lo molesta que parece tener senos por lo abultados que se ponen sus pectorales debido a la leche. Se supone que volverá al estado natural cuando creciera el bebé.

—Lo cual para mí no estaría mal—Una bambalina se estrella contra la cabeza de Francesco—. Au...— Soba el área afectada

—Y para mi seria hermoso domesticarte como a un caballo—asegura Lightning con mal humor—. ¿Cuándo abrirá los ojos? Va tanto tiempo y aún no sabemos de qué color son ¿Es normal?

—De seguro serán azules. —dijo Eleonora. Lightning lo piensa un momento.

—No. Yo no creo que sean azules. —dijo Lightning muy seguro de sí mismo. Muy pocas veces Edward había abierto los ojos, en su mayoría cuando estaba recién nacido y aun no se definía el color.

Ahora que debería estarlo prácticamente ni siquiera los entreabre.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Una corazonada nada mas—Se limita a decir, aunque Edward parece más dormido que despierto. Al bajar la mirada ve que tiene los ojos abiertos, tienen un hermoso color— ¿Dorado? —murmura para sí mismo, aunque Francesco lo escucha y se aproxima.

—Tiene los ojos dorados—Eleonora se aproxima y sonríe de forma amplia— ¿Por qué los tiene dorados? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Su mente hiperactiva empieza a sacar posibles conclusiones. Una más imposible que la otra sobra decir, incluso pensando que algo pasó entre medio que implica a Lightning con otra persona. Este tren se descarrila y pierde pronto:

—Te juro que no es culpa mía, es certificable. —dijo Lightning, imaginando acertadamente lo que Francesco puede estar pensando, Eleonora estalla en carcajadas.

—No es culpa de Lightning, es culpa tuya Francesco—dice entre risotadas, mientras Francesco se ponía algo rojo de vergüenza—. Los genes de Vittorio son hereditarios, solo que siempre se saltan una generación, en este caso fuiste tú—Queda colorada de tanta carcajada—. Todos tus hijos tendrán los ojos dorados como mi esposo.

—Vale, perdí mi oportunidad de tener puros americanos, muchas gracias. —bufa sin gracias dando una breve mirada arriba.

—Nunca he visto como era tu padre. —dijo Lightning de forma algo distraída acariciando un poco los cabellos de Edward, que sigue solo viéndole.

Posiblemente si lo haya hecho, pero tampoco fue tan relevante o bien, tenía otra cosa en mente para ese momento.

—Oh. Era muy parecido a Francesco, quizás hay una foto por aquí. —dijo ella empezando a buscar la foto en el librero. La encuentra relativamente rápido, y se la da a Lightning.

El padre de Francesco es una versión antigua del italiano a su lado, exceptuando los ojos y que su piel era un poco más morena. Eso no quita que fisionómicamente sean exactos.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. —Es lo único que comenta sobre la foto.

El mes de noviembre pasa rápido, con muchas, pero muchas noches de insomnio en las cuales Francesco termina con horribles ojeras igual que Lightning, debido a que Edward no le gusta demasiado dormir en su cuna o simplemente le da hambre en cualquier momento.

Así como pasa Noviembre rápido, navidad no tarda en llegar, abajo del árbol están los regalos justos y la casa tiene un lindo toque navideño. Lightning ya logra caminar, no perfectamente y con mucho dolor, pero la intención es lo que cuenta junto a que no se caiga.

—No se supone que los regalos se abren luego de que sean las doce. —pregunta Lightning ladeando la cabeza, Eleonora parecía una niña pequeña. Más emocionada que ellos.

—Es la primera Navidad con mi nieto, no la pienso atrasar más. —dijo tomando un regalo enorme envuelto en papel de ositos con gorros navideños.

—De verdad le urgía más familia ¿No? —dijo con una risa nerviosa y tensa hacia Francesco.

—Ella adora los niños, iba a tener un hermano. Perdió el embarazo al cuarto mes.—cuenta Francesco con discreción. Saca una cámara—. Además, es nuestra navidad, que tiene cambiar un poquito las tradiciones. —dice en voz alta, apoyando a su madre en el tema. Además, Edward se ve adorable intentando tomar esa cosa enorme de papel brillante.

—A alguien le gusta su regalo~ —canta Eleonora que había dejado la caja sobre Edward que movía las manos y pies y reía mostrando sus encías.

—Ay, mi bebe aun no puede hacerlo por sí mismo, que mala abuela, tentando al pobre. —dijo tomando la caja y quitándole el envoltorio, es una especie de colcha con varias cosas que guindarían de un arco y así el bebé juegue.

— ¡Vamos a probar si le gusta entonces!

Acuestan a Edward ahí después de armarlo, es cómico el ver como trata de tomar las figuritas y su pequeña dimensión se lo impide. Es un bebé excesivamente pequeño para su edad y Lightning empieza a preocuparse por ello. Lightning piensa por un momento y mira a Francesco.

—No sé por qué... Me acabo de acordar de una canción de mi madre.

— ¿A si? ¿Cuál? —pregunta Francesco con obvio interés al respecto.

— ¿Viste una serie... de Anime llamada "Evangelion"? —Francesco asiente—Mi madre canto el doblaje en ingles y en español. A veces me la cantaba...

—Aquí siempre era la versión Japonesa, así que no estaría mal escuchar cómo es. —comenta Francesco con una sonrisa, incitándolo a que cantara. Lo típico

_Siente al viento soplar  
En tu corazón él se quiere arrullar  
Tu sonrisa gentil, tu nobleza infantil  
Sera lo que pronto te guiara  
Tal vez el tiempo dirá que con ambas manos tu puedas tocar  
Un futuro mejor, un destino mejor  
Dejando los miedos atrás  
Aunque lo ignoras en este momento  
Muy pronto lo comprenderás  
Eres un Ángel buscando las alas que al futuro te llevaran_

_En tu alma un Ángel resucitaran  
Y con él un mañana que iluminaras  
Con la llama que guardas en tu corazón  
Le darás calor al universo  
En tu alma un Ángel que resucitara  
Te convertirá en toda una leyenda_

_Dormir, creyendo vivir  
Buscando a letargos tu risa gentil  
Una paz interior, una estrofa de amor  
Es por lo que por sueños me llamo  
Ven aquí, acércate a mi  
Y bajo la luna sonríeme así  
Todo se detendrá, nada importara  
Contigo me quiero quedar_

_Cuando dos almas comparten un mismo destino  
Y se quieren amar  
No existirán las cadenas que impidan  
Volar hacia la libertad_

_La gente que sufre y confunde la dicha  
De amar y entregar su calor  
Aunque mi alma se manche de llanto  
Y te cueste dar el corazón_

Francesco y Eleonora aplauden y Edward suelta algunas risitas muy adorables de bebe, metiendo media mano a su boca y dando patadas ocasionales. Eleonora se estira y toma una bolsa de abajo del árbol, lee la tarjeta.

—Muy bien este es Lightning para Francesco. —dijo dándole la bolsa al rubio.

— ¿Oh~? ¿Y cómo hiciste para comprar algo? —pregunta interesado y crispado al mismo tiempo ¿Lightning salió y no se enteró? Su madre no pudo haber hecho eso ¿¡O si!?

—Tengo contactos—dijo de forma burlona y agotada ¿Hasta cuándo va a ponerse así? ¿Qué no ha demostrado suficientes veces que no se va a ir? Tiende el regalo—Feliz navidad—Francesco toma la bolsa y la abre. Mete la mano y saca lo que hay dentro, es un arete de oro dentro una pequeña cajita transparente junto a un pequeño cuadro enmarcado de su Ferrari—. En medio de tus momentos de narcisismo, los cuales abundan, dijiste que querías una pintura de tu Ferrari de carreras y ahí lo tienes. Solo no hagas nada raro con él.

Conociendo lo suficiente a Francesco, nadie se extrañaría de su amor desmedido hacia su Ferrari, menos que quiera cosas raras con artículos del mismo.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú? —En recuerda aquel cuarto que encuentra en la casa de Lightning, que estaba lleno de pinturas.

— ¿Quién sino? —dijo como si fuera lo obvio. Personalmente no siente tan complicado pintar un auto. Menos si tiene fotos.

—Vale. Este es mío para Lightning. —dijo Eleonora y le entrega el regalo. Antes de abrirlo y de forma bastante sorprendente una lagrima se desliza por la mejilla de Lightning, sorprendiendo al mismo.

— ¿Lightning?

— ¿Qué...? —Se pregunta tocando su mejilla y viendo el agua entre sus dedos, en eso empiezan a caer por borbotones—. Ah...—Intenta limpiarse las lágrimas, pero siguen saliendo al mismo tiempo que su cara de total molestia por ello.

¿Hasta cuándo tiene que decir que no le gusta andar llorando?

—Tranquilo. —dijo Francesco acariciándole la espalda, había volado a sentarse al lado del rubio.

—No me... pasa nada. —dijo con voz quebrada, él sabe porqué llora y es tan inconsciente que se siente sumamente ridículo y avergonzado por hacerlo. En eso Edward –quizás motivado por el llanto de "Papi"- empieza a llorar también. Lightning se levanta y le recogió, empezando a calmarle.

—Lightning dime la verdad—dijo Francesco de brazos cruzados frente a el.

—No es nada...—responde con pañosa, aun soltando lágrimas, con las mejillas y ojos algo rojos, su expresión enfurruñada persiste—. Es una estupidez.

—Cuéntame esa estupidez. —Insiste obstinado

—Es que—da un respiro frustrado—. Navidad... el celebrarla era algo que yo quería tanto de niño—dijo con la sonrisa más melancólica que podría existir en el planeta, Eleonora siente su corazón ablandarse más de la cuenta con solo verle—. Mama nunca estaba y mi papa...

— _En el colegio están celebrándolo, dicen que hay regalos y hay alguien que trae regalos ¿Por qué nosotros no decoramos? —pregunta un pequeño Lightning de cuatro años-pronto cinco-, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya está en primero de primaria._

 _—Lightning, sabes bien que esa estupidez de santa Claus es solo una fantasía para niños estúpidos, la navidad solo es una excusa para vender más, obviamente no haremos que hace la gente valurda. —responde con suma frialdad el hombre_. _Apenas prestando atención._

_—Pero... todos los hacen—dijo con el ánimo por el piso y con cierto miedo a un regaño mayor_

_— ¿Y eso que importa? Si tanto tiempo vas a tener para escuchar esas estupideces ¿Por qué no vas a estudiar? Tienes un examen la semana que viene para subirte otro grado_.

_—Pero..._

_—Deja de replicar—exclama exasperado—. Primero Elizabeth se atrasa otro mes y ahora tu que no dejas de repetir la misma oración._

_— ¿Mama no vendrá?_

_—Que ni se te ocurra llorar, eres un varón. Y no, no vendrá sino hasta enero—responde tomando su celular—. Anda dormir, ya es tarde._

_—Si...claro...—dijo con voz quebrada y dándose la vuelta para ir corriendo a su habitación_

_—¡Hay unos regalos ahí dentro de parte de tu madre! ¡Mejor llámala ahora antes que se le ocurra venir nadando! —Escucha a través de la puerta_

_Efectivamente había un montón de regalos perfectamente envueltos, con algunas tarjetitas. Toma el teléfono que tiene en la habitación y marca el único número que sabe de memoria._

_—_ **_¿Bueno?_ **

_—Mami..._

_—_ **_Light~ ¡Feliz Navidad! Es extraño que aquí las cosas sean casi dos días más a como es allá_ ** _—dijo entre risas_ **_—¿Y dime te gustaron mis regalos? Espero que Raymond también te haya comprado muchos muchos muchos, ya quiero ver si decora-_ **

_—Papa no me compro regalos, tampoco he abierto nada._

_—_ ** _Oh, ya verás que de seguro lo harán mañana, después del regaño que le voy a dar_** _—Aunque no quería, se escucha lo que dijo, Lightning no puede evitar el sollozo que se le sale_ — _**¿Estas llorando? ¿¡TE PEGO!?**_ _—grita espantada, sabe que la paciencia de su marido era muy escaza._

_Y por eso peca aún más de descuidada._

_—No, pero me dijo que santa no existe, que no íbamos a decorar ni a comprar nada, es para gente valurda. —Cuenta moqueando_

_—_ **_Nonono, no le hagas caso Light, solo está muy ... muy ocupado y cansado, dime ¿Quieres que te mande algo más en especial? Dime que quieres._ **

_—Quiero que Vengas_

_—_ **_Light._ **

_—Quiero que vengas y estés aquí. —Vuelve a decir. Si tanto repite que puede darle lo que quiera, que lo haga. Venir no debería ser complicado._

_—_ **_No puedo ir ahora._ **

_—No... nunca puedes estar aquí. —Cuelga. No hace caso alguno a los regalos, no los pidió, tampoco tiene ganas para ellos y abrirlos solo también da un aire tan deprimente que simplemente lo arrima a un lado._

_Quizás fuera un niño, pero mentalmente tiene una edad superior, como odia eso. Hubiera sido mejor fingir ignorancia ¿Por qué siendo así, no le hacían caso? ¿No debería ser al revés? Tan difícil es solamente estar junto a ellos..._

Francesco no se atreve a decir nada, incómodo con una imagen mental demasiado deprimente.

_Elizabeth no aparece sino hasta el mes de febrero, con una gran montaña de regalos. Lightning si bien los abre no dijo ni una palabra. Tan solo los dejo ahí y se encierra de nuevo en su habitación. Es casi lo mismo que los otros regalos._

_Su madre no tarda prácticamente en irse de nuevo de viaje, al momento de quedarse solos no se hace esperar el regaño._

_—Heriste profundamente a tu mamá por no aceptar sus regalos. ¿Por qué eres tan inconsciente con ella? Sabes bien que tiene que trabajar o ¿Acaso tú crees que todo esto se mantiene solo por el aire?_

_—Pero yo no se los pedí. —dijo con los ojos cristalinos por el regaño tan largo. No quería herirla. Solo no tenía interés en tanta cosa._

_Sin mencionar que fue ponerlo, estar dos días dentro de casa y adiós._

_—Eran un detalle para ti, cualquier niño estaría brincando de alegría por tantas cosas. No te comprendo en lo más mínimo. —bufa._

_—Tú mismo dijiste que no soy como los otros niños, yo solo quiero estar con mama. —Rebate, Raymond frunce los labios._

_—Eso háblalo con ella, háblale a Sebastián cuando tengas hambre, me tengo que ir—y apenas siendo las 10 de la mañana se queda solo en aquella enorme casa._

—¿Te dejaban siempre solo?

—Pues sí. Realmente no creo que el plan fuese tenerme—dijo en voz baja, una especie de reflexión que surgió con el tiempo—. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. —Concluye incómodo y es que ya no está de ánimos para nada, pero se siente muy mal por arruinarles el momento a Eleonora y Francesco.

—Lightning, en algún momento cuando eras niño, aun si fuera mientras te bañabas ¿Sangraste sin razón alguna? —pregunta Eleonora desde antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta de la habitación. Lightning alza la mirada y acomoda a Edward. Rememorando un poco:

—Sí, dos veces, en una solo sangre pero en otra ocasión me desmaye, me golpee contra la pared del baño y estuve inconsciente por 5 horas según Raymond. —A Eleonora se le estruja el corazón.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Nueve años.

Apenas es capaz de disimular la expresión dolida que le genera esa información, Francesco entiende el porqué de las preguntas, al momento en que Lightning cierra la puerta mira a su madre.

—Es lo que tú decías ¿No?

—Es algo tan horrible—dijo empezando a llorar, horrorizada—. A esa edad...

— ¿Se lo deberíamos decir?

— ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! —Guiña los ojos, aturdido por el chillido tan agudo—. Una madre si no se entera de que perdió a un hijo es mejor, se mortifica por su infancia ¿Qué crees que pase cuando se entere de que perdió un hijo?

—Tiene derecho a saberlo. —Opina en un silbido.

— ¿En serio quieres que sepa que perdió a su medio hermano y primer hijo?

Francesco guarda silencio. Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que decide entrar en la habitación –que después de todo también es suya- y encuentra a Lightning acostado en la cama junto a Edward, ambos durmiendo. Da suaves toquecitos en el brazo del rubio para despertarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de forma somnolienta.

—Digamos que mi regalo no puede esperar demasiado—Lightning se sienta a medias y Francesco se pone frente a él. Debido a que Edward empieza a quejumbrar, Lightning lo pone en su hombro para darle palmadas suaves en la espalda.

—Puedes dármelo mañana. No tengo prisa. —dijo medio dormido. En eso ve que Francesco tiene una cajita relativamente pequeña entre sus manos.

—Creo que ya entiendes. —dijo abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo que había dentro. Sacude la cabeza, abriendo la cabeza con el sueño perdido en algún lugar de la impresión.

—Francesco... tu...—tartamudea. Entre confundido y aturdido.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo. —Termina de exponer.

—Eso... Eso no se puede Francesco. —Afirma levantándose apurado y dejando al infante en su cuna.

— ¿Por qué no? Quizás no aquí en Italia, pero podríamos ir a España, México, Bélgica. Donde tú quieras. No estoy diciendo que sea ahora, solo que lo pienses, estoy seguro que voy a salir bien, ya está casi listo, solo faltan unos...

Lightning prácticamente hace caso omiso a la última oración, más preocupado por otras cosas relevantes al tema.

—Francesco ¿Cómo voy- vamos a mostrar la cara, con Edward y un matrimonio? Van a creer que lo que ha pasado del secuestro fue solo un juego para llamar la atención—dijo con suma preocupación—. Ni siquiera sé si mi patrocinador me va a perdonar el que los dejé mal.

—Si de verdad te quieren, si de verdad confían en ti más que para ganar dinero lo entenderán, tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, todo saldrá bien en lo que respecta a lo legal del asunto. —Envidia esa capacidad de mantener tranquilo pesar de tener todo en contra.

No le sorprende, a final de cuentas está aquí porque Francesco estuvo lo suficientemente loco para secuestrarlo en primer lugar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Edward? No está registrado, no tiene partida de nacimiento ni nada ¿Cómo vamos a explicarlo?

— ¿Tan malo sería estar casado conmigo? —pregunta dolido por no decir que molesto por la continua replica, Lightning se sienta en la cama, cerca del italiano.

—No es ese el problema—Afirma cuidadoso—. Si me gustaría, pero recuerda que me sacaste de mi boda, Mate, Flo, Sargento, Luigi, Wildo... Sally... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a verles a la cara? —cuestiona preocupado por la imagen que puedan tener sus amistades de él una vez sea "libre" de mostrarse fuera de esta casa o cualquier ota.

—Ya te lo dije, si de verdad son tus amigos, lo entenderán...—dijo abrazándole, sin mucho interés en que lo perdonen o no. Si lo hacen, bien; si no lo hacen, mejor para él que no tendrá que pensar en dónde está y con quien. Pues estaría siempre junto a él en casa—. Te juro por mi vida que saldrá bien.

De alguna manera llegan a cosas subidas de tono. Ambos terminan semi-desnudos en la cama, Francesco aprovecha el momento de tomar la "leche materna" de Lightning mientras este con una mano ahogaba los gemidos que produce dicha acción. Francesco mete su mano dentro del bóxer de Lightning y empieza a acariciar el glúteo derecho.

—Francesco no. —Gime con la cara roja.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo de forma lujuriosa. Mete un dedo en la entrada de Lightning y de inmediato este convulsiono y empieza a llorar.

—Aun me duele muchísimo. —Aclara intentando apartarlo. Francesco, aunque tiene ganas, no tiene precisamente el ánimo de empeorar la situación ya delicada del que considera su prometido desde ya. Si de por si es complicado que camine, que tenga más dolor y sufrimiento no va a ayudar a nadie.

—Me tendrás que compensar cuando estés bien. —Afirma con tensión encima, frustrado en gran medida.

Sobre todo porque Lightning tampoco quiere nada más. Ni siquiera probar oral o similares. Diría que es un mojigato tremendo, pero se lo deja pasar únicamente por la debilidad corporal.

—Estoy pensando en serio en hacerte lo mismo que a los caballos. —dijo con un mohín, disimulando el malestar que siente. Se pregunta como demonios Francesco alcanza a ser tan sexual. Él con Sally no era tan fastidioso. Está seguro de ello. Francesco lo vuelve a besar, al momento de cortar el beso bajo por la clavícula hasta el pecho para seguir con lo que debía ser el trabajo de Edward.

Después de terminar su actividad extra curricular, Lightning está acostado completamente sobre Francesco. Apoya su barbilla en el pecho de Francesco, colocando también sus manos y se le queda viendo un rato.

— ¿Para qué te llamaron la última vez? Se me había olvidado preguntarte.

—En Suiza se queda una de las notas que te escribí, no sé porque esa no la rompiste o quemaste como te dije que hicieras—suelta aquel leve y discreto regaño al respecto—, McMissile la encontró, reconoció mi letra o usó algún lector de caligrafía y me pidió que la replicara. —Lightning apoyado de sus brazos se levanta.

— ¿Y que se supone que hiciste? —pregunta espantado.

—Tranquilo Lightning, ellos estaban buscando a alguien diestro.

—Tú eres diestro.

—Soy Ambidiestro —Corrige divertido—. Ellos no lo saben, que bonita casualidad ¿No? —sonríe ladeando la cabeza, Lightning en serio envidia esa estrella bajo la que Francesco nació para que todo le salga bien.


	15. Senza Schermo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras no dejes de luchar por aquello que te importa, nada podrá detenerte

—Te gusta mucho jugar en el agua verdad Ed. —Chuchea Lightning con voz cariñosa y típica de cualquier madre, cargando a él bebe de ahora 3 meses casi 4, su cabello igual de rubio que el de su "papi" y los ojos dorados muy hermosos.

—El problema será sacarlo. —dijo Francesco, sentado a un lado de Lightning en la piscina. Layla por su lado está nadando de un lado para otro. La perra suele dormir a un lado de la cuna cuando Edward descansa.

—Uhhh. —balbucea, da un golpe al agua .

—Es una lástima que la marea este alta, hoy el clima está perfecto para estar en la playa. —Lamenta Francesco. Lightning le chapotea agua en la cara.

—Que pesimista eres, se tiene una piscina para algo ¿Qué no? —Dijo viéndole con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Además sería llenarlo todo de arena, será un problema mayor el quitarle toda la arena del cuerpo y esto más que seguro que quien me ayudaría con eso sería Eleonora, no tú.

—Dramático —replica, aunque es la realidad—. Aparte, cuando crezca de seguro será buen nadador si le gusta tanto el agua—asegura mientras agarraba a Edward—. ¿Verdad que si Campeón?

—Ahh... buuuu. —Hace una burbujita de saliva.

—Ya casi cumple 4 meses ¿Cuándo lo vas a decir? —pregunta Lightning jugando con un mechón de cabello de Francesco.

Descubrió en una noche cualquiera que Francesco se vuelve de gelatina al hacerle mimos en los mechones cerca de su sien derecha. Dado el nuevo corte –rapado a los costados y atrás junto a lo largo de arriba-, se da muy fácil hacerlo.

—Todo a su momento, yo te diré el día que lo hare. —Asegura dejándose mimar, con los ojos entrecerrado y a poco de quedar boca abajo en el agua.

La respuesta no es específicamente satisfactoria, pero tampoco conseguirá nada mejor.

* * *

— ¿Hace falta traer a tanta gente? —pregunta Shiftwell notando los por el retrovisor los dos autos que vienen siguiendo, de la agencia obviamente.

—Es reglamentario, si fuera por mí no lo haría—gruñe McMissile con obvio mal humor de Italia a la Antártida—. Estaría más feliz enviando un correo.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? No tenemos más sospechosos potenciales y ya va demasiado tiempo... Dentro de dos días le van a declarar como muerto. —dijo con pesar. McMissile termina de estacionar el auto.

—Lo buscaremos de forma independiente y más discreta, no tenemos otra opción, estoy seguro de que no está muerto. Quizá así consigamos más resultados que haciendo tanto revuelo—Opina quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo el auto. Shiftwell lo imita poniéndose unos lentes de sol y los otros autos también se estacionan—. Muy bien, terminemos con esto de una puta vez, no quiero verle la sonrisa burlona otra vez sino hasta que muera—farfulla caminando hasta la puerta de la casa. Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta se queda tieso tan solo escuchando lo que se podía oír dentro de la casa.

—su-suéltame. —parecía como si se estuviera carcajeando.

—¿No me digas que eres tan sensible en todo el cuerpo~? ¡Realmente no me había dado cuenta! —Siente como si la sangre le fuera a burbujear de la rabia que le está dando, sin mencionar que la satisfacción es inmensa.

—N-no Francesco- LO VAS A DESPERTAR—chilla entre risas.

La puerta se abre muy lentamente, de forma silenciosa. Lo malo del asunto es que Francesco ahora tiene a Lightning abrazado de la cintura mientras lo besa, el rubio le responde y ni pendientes de que tienen a McMissile y Shiftwell junto a otros agentes ahí viéndoles.

Al separarse y Lightning ver hacia la puerta se pone pálido como hoja de papel y de seguro su tensión se había bajado, su corazón para de latir y sus pulmones dejan de funcionar, _Dios mío..._ Francesco mira en la misma dirección con un tanto de indiferencia, de nada le va a servir el mostrar todo el nerviosismo que porta ahora, ya basta con el temblor de Lightning.

Que puede ser poco beneficioso para su delicado estado de salud.

—Atrápenlo. —Ordena McMissile. Entre 5 agentes lograron tirar a Francesco en el piso y mantenerle ahí.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo!? —reclama Lightning ante la respuesta tan agresiva del asunto, no lo comprende, después de todo Francesco no había intentado nada más que evitar los golpes.

—Dios Lightning llevamos tanto buscándote. —dijo Shiftwell abrazándole de forma demoledora mientras suelta algunas lágrimas traicioneras. Entendía el por qué lo hace, pero siente que si le sigue abrazando de esa manera todos sus órganos saldrán por su boca.

—Holley... no puedo... respirar. —intenta soltarse de ella.

—Tranquilo de seguro le meterán preso y así todo volver a la normalidad. —dijo muy animada.

— ¡¿Qué?! Nono, esperen un momento las cosas no-

— ¿Dónde te mantuvo encerrado? No te encontrábamos por ningún lado, ¿Estuviste en Suiza? —preguntaba McMissile buscando heridas o cosas de ese tipo, así como más información para darse más crédito por haber tenido la razón todo el tiempo.

—Deja de tocarlo. —gruñe Francesco que ya tiene un arma en la sien, solo por si acaso.

—¡Aparten eso! —chillo Lightning intentando quitarle el arma al agente, sin embargo, el llanto de Edward se escucha. Voltea cual búho y ve a un agente cargando a su bebe—. ¿¡QUE HACEN CON ÉL!?

—No tenemos registro de este niño señor. —dijo el agente a McMissile.

—Lo llevaremos también. Lightning...

—McMissile es mi bebe, devuélvemelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con tu bebe?

—DEVUELVEMELO—grita viendo como el agente sale de la casa con su niño en brazos, aunque Layla le había mordido la pierna el agente solo la tira de una patada a una pared. McMissile le paraba el paso—Layla- ¡MCMISSILE! —grita enfadado.

—Lightning creo que estas aún muy aturdido por-

—No estoy aturdido de nada, es mi bebe no te lo puedes llevar, es mío—sigue diciendo, entrando en pánico absoluto, sobre todo escuchando un motor—. MCMISSILE CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO ES MI-

El tiempo simplemente se queda paralizado, todos con la vista fija en el mismo punto, aunque claro, Francesco con su ira en aumento. Lightning ve con ojos completamente abiertos y desorbitados a McMissile... que le está besando. Se separan lentamente uno con suma seriedad y otro completamente aturdido.

De forma impresionante, Francesco logra levantarse, noquear a un par de quienes lo sostenían, tomar el arma con la que le estaban apuntando y ponerla en la frente de McMissile, el cual a la vez había puesto a Lightning atrás de él y apuntarle de la misma manera a Francesco.

—Aléjate de él. —McMissile siente un ligero estremecimiento por la mirada y tono en el que le hablo Francesco.

—Quedas arrestado por secuestro Bernoulli, no creo que te sea muy conveniente darme órdenes. —dijo con aguantándose las ganas de gastar todo el cartucho y los de repuesto en el cuerpo de Francesco.

—Tengo el mismo rango que tu McMissile, no creas que no lo sé, en cuanto a lo de arresto, hablaremos de eso en cuanto le devuelvan a MI hijo a Lightning y llegue mi abogado. —sentencio con severidad, Lightning en serio se estaba sintiendo fatal. Se aprieta un poco el estómago.

_Se lo llevaron..._

_Se lo llevaron..._

_Se lo llevaron..._

_Me duele... el estómago..._

—Cogh...—Tose levemente, haciendo horcajadas y expulsa una buena cantidad de sangre. Respira agitado, sudando a más no poder ya poco de desfallecer.

—McMissile...—Shiftwell por fin salió de su asombro y aturdimiento dándole pequeños toquecitos en el brazo—Hay que llevarle a un hospital.

—Ustedes no le llevaran a ningún lado, esto se adelantó un poco de la cuenta—Dice en tono seseante, rodeando un poco a McMissile sin dejar de apuntarle—. ¿Te duele? —pregunto cuando llega con Lightning, pasando una mano por la espalda del rubio.

—Bastante... S-se lo llevaron. —gimotea angustiado, con el mentón lleno de sangre al igual que la camisa.

—Iremos al hospital, pero tu Bernoulli iras a la sucursal que tenemos aquí, ¿Te queda claro?

—Si es para dejarte en ridículo lo hare, pero más les vale devolver al bebe.

—El agente le está llevando al Hospital. Tan solo- LIGHTNING. —chilla al momento en que este se desplomo escupiendo más sangre y Francesco sosteniéndole.

—Mierda...—gruñen ambos hombres.

* * *

—Todo este tiempo _si_ había sido Francesco. —Murmura malhumorado. Están en el hospital en donde Lightning, en vez de estar siendo atendido por un doctor, es visto por una Psicóloga. Debido a que se había repuesto, pero McMissile aún le creía aturdido o quizás desorientado.

—No comprendo cómo es que aun pasando tantas investigaciones con él pudo despistarnos de esa manera—dijo Shiftwell sintiéndose algo estúpida, McMissile no agrega nada, pues en teoría él tomó muchas pruebas para sí mismo—. No encuentro la relación en nada. Y ese bebe... ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Para qué Francesco secuestraria un bebé también?

A pesar de todo, admite que eso lo tiene desorientado ¿Para qué un bebé? ¿Está tan loco que secuestro a un niño para fingir que él y Lightning son una familia? Está en serio demente.

—No lo sé, así como tampoco sé cómo mierda Francesco traslado a Lightning a Suiza mientras lo investigábamos ¿Quién él pudo avisar? No puede haber tanta casualidad—Sigue dándole vueltas al asunto, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mujer con bata, la Psicóloga— ¿Como esta?

—Está bien. No está aturdido, ni confuso y mucho menos desorientado, está muy consciente de lo que ocurre: Quien es, dónde está, el año, situación, todo; sin embargo, he notado por su comportamiento que tiende a ser bastante dependiente emocionalmente, no solo ahora, sino que también es demostrado en su historial desde los 18 años. —explica con suma seriedad.

— ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? —pregunta McMissile de forma tentativa-

—Yo diría que ahora no es el caso, como sabe el Síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción Psicológica de Victima en la cual se crea un fuerte vínculo con su secuestrador, el miedo y odio mutado al "amor", él demuestra sentir tanto odio al estar incomunicado, determinados eventos y al mismo tiempo una atracción y completo afecto hacia Francesco Bernoulli.

— ¿Está diciendo que se enamoró de él?

—Puede decirse que sí. Titula toda la situación como—pasa un papel, habiendo anotado eso en específico—. "Una manera imbécil, toxica, tortuosa y enferma manera de conquista".

—Gracias... supongo. —dijo McMissile, ahora él es el aturdido. Que situación más irreal.

—Me entregaron esto para que se los diera, al parecer es algo muy extraño, pero no pretendo inmiscuirme donde no me llaman, con permiso. —Entrega un papel y sigue su camino. McMissile lo abre y queda boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Esto no es posible ¿O sí? —pregunta de forma nerviosa dándole el papel.

—Tenemos que hablar con Lightning. —Es lo único coherente que sale de su mente. Era una prueba de ADN del bebé, la cual informa que Lightning y Francesco son los padres de la criaturita que ahora está en la zona de maternidad.

Haciendo escándalo en la zona de maternidad mejor dicho.

Entran al consultorio donde está Lightning, sentado en una silla, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, respirando de forma pausada como si quisiera clamarse, al mismo tiempo tiene un respirador.

—Lightning—Apenas habla él le mira.

—Quiero que me devuelvan a Edward. —dijo con firmeza y algo de molestia.

— ¿Edward?

—Mi bebe, el que se llevaron de la casa aun cuando les dije que no lo hicieran. —les recuerda, logrando hacer que Shiftwell se sienta culpable.

—Ese bebe no puede ser tuyo. —dijo McMissile para ver como reacciona y que dice, honestamente no se esperaba que se alterara tanto.

— ¡SI ES MIO! Lo parí y te juro que duele más que nada en esta puta vida, Francesco me tomo fotos cuando aún lo tenía dentro de mí así que- COGH—Escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y se agarra de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Llama a un doctor—Ordena McMissile y Shiftwell sale corriendo a buscar uno— ¿Quién te atendió? Por qué estás tan-

—Es normal... Eleonora...—balbuceo soltando un poco más de sangre que cayó en el traje de McMissile, quien le acaricio el cabello de forma cariñosa.

—Hay que llevarle a otra sala, rápido. —dijo la Doctora que va entrando junto a unas enfermeras.

* * *

—Creo que no salió como tu querías. —Mira a quien el hablo, como no, él siempre estaba informado de todo lo que pasara fuera su país o no.

—Realmente se adelantaron dos días. —resopla con fastidio y Sephiroth se recuesta de la pared.

—¿Y Lightning dónde está?

—Lo llevaron al hospital, sus órganos aún no se terminan de acomodar y un abrazo muy fuerte junto a la tensión del momento no hacen bien—Cuenta en un bufido—. ¿Ya viene en camino?

—Sí, aunque creo que le interrumpí cierta diversión, así que no lo esperes del mejor humor.

—No es como que yo lo esté así que no me interesa—dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Solo espero que no vaya a pasar nada raro mientras desparezco por unas malditas horas.

—El desastre está en la sangre de Lightning, así que no puedo asegurar nada. —suspira el peli plateado.

* * *

—Ya está estable, al parecer sus órganos están en un pequeño procedimiento para volver a su lugar original, pero ya le hemos sedado para que se tranquilice. —decía la doctora a Shiftwell y McMissile, los cuales suspiraron más aliviados.

— ¿A qué se debe ese movimiento interno? —pregunto Shiftwell.

—Sobre eso, firmen aquí por favor. —McMissile apenas la ve sonreír desconfía y frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Para qué es este documento? —pregunta desconfiado de la mujer que solo ensancho un poco su sonrisa.

—Hay casos muy especiales en los hombres, que pueden procrear, se le hará una examinación interna para ver cómo funciona.

—No lo daremos como un espécimen de pruebas—dijo completamente asqueado de la idea, que clase de doctora más extraña. La mujer visiblemente molesta bufa y va fue con la cabeza en alto. Después de alejarse de ellos ve a un hombre castaño buscando a esas dos personas.

—Disculpe ¿Está usted aquí por el Lightning McQueen? —pregunta con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es mi mejor Amigo! ¿Sabe dónde está? —Pregunta Mate con completa emoción, McMissile le había enviado un mensaje para que llegara al hospital –que tardo horas en conseguir por no saber italiano-.

—Sí, pero esta algo grave, necesito una firma para poder operarle, ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo tú? —pregunta con falsa santidad. Mate mira dudoso el papel.

—No creo que yo deba...

—Es tu amigo ¿No? Es por su bienestar—Asegura ella con una sonrisa falsa. Mate toma el bolígrafo y lo firma de forma dudosa—. Muchas gracias. —Se va casi saltando de alegría.

* * *

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —dijo Francesco con un ligero tic en la ceja derecha.

—El mundo debe estar por acabarse, a veces pareces un adivino—comenta Sephiroth de forma distraída, mira su reloj de muñeca—. Al parecer no piensa llegar hoy... que molesto.

—Él es más vanidoso que tú, no me sorprende que aún no tengan pareja.

—Yo si tengo, él es quien se la pasa con cualquiera que tenga un agujero donde meterlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo hay ser viviente que te soporte? —pregunta de forma sarcástica.

—Si existe Lightning, porque no habría una persona para mí—Contrataco—. Y el mundo suele ser bastante pequeño y gira en círculos, si te lo presento algún día, te morirías de la risa.

—Eso ya lo veremos—refunfuña, aún tiene ese mal presentimiento y estar ahí sentado casi siendo vigilado por más de treinta y cuatro personas –menos por el tipo que estaba jugando Galaga en un rincón-.

* * *

—Ya debería de estar en esta habitación ¿Qué no? —pregunto McMissile golpeteando el pie contra el piso de forma repetitiva

—Si pero-

—HOLLEY~—Un Mate volador aparece de la nada, casi derribando a la mujer, la cual de milagro se agarra de la pared, aguantando el abrazo de oso de su prometido—. Te busque por todos lados, pero no estaban—lloriquea.

—Bueno llevamos un buen rato deambulando, así que no es raro—responde Shiftwell, aunque estaba con la cabeza en que ahora Lightning no aparece –de nuevo- en la habitación, ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? Les indicaron que es la habitación 3312.

— ¿Y en que sala esta Lightning? —Pregunta—. Quiero hablar con el~ Antes de que lo seden o algo. —dijo con una especie de mohín.

— ¿Por qué lo sedarían de nuevo?

—Ehhh ¿Las operaciones se hacen sin anestesia? —Se rasca la cabeza en completa confusión. McMissile le mira con ira mal retenida así como duda.

— ¿Una doctora te pidió firmar unos papeles? —pregunta aguantándose las ganas de ahorcar al castaño.

—Pues... si, dijo que estaba Grave y que necesitaba esa operación de inmediato ¿Por qué? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza, en primera casi es derrumbado y en segunda es arrastrado por Shiftwell, no entiende ni medio rábano de lo que pasa, eso hasta que Shiftwell le explica lo que acontece—. ¡YO NO SABÍA! —chilla al borde del llanto.

—Es obvio que no sabías, por eso te lo dijo a ti—dijo y saca el arma y apunta a la recepcionista que alza las manos asustada—. Dónde está la doctora que atendió al Lightning McQueen.

—N-no sé de qué me habla-

—Tengo una hermosa licencia para matar, además está ocultando información crucial a un agente federal con permiso en muchísimos países y estados, siendo Italia uno de ellos, ahora... o habla o me asegurare de destruirla a usted y todo lo que le importe. —la mujer se pone completamente pálida.

* * *

—Que... extraño...—balbucea casi sin voz, intentando levantarse y enfocar la vista, aunque eso es misión imposible sin quedarse ciego en el proceso. Intenta de nuevo incorporarse, pero parece estar imposibilitado de mover las manos y las piernas.

—Vaya, parece que está despertando. —escucha una voz femenina, no la reconocía así que no debe ser nada normal.

—Debemos sedarle nuevamen-

—No, espera—Le mueven al cabeza a un lado, ve a una mujer algo mayor, como de cuarenta o cincuenta años, cabello negro y ojos cafés—. Tuviste cierto problemita interno... quien te ayudo con él.

—Eleonora... Bernoulli—responde de forma mecánica, le duele hasta pensar, por alguna razón siente una especie de cortada en el la parte del abdomen.

—Lo sabía, siempre ella—gruñe con molestia, Lightning vuelve la vista la frente y con más ahínco intenta levantarse, llegando a la conclusión de que está atado—. No te muevas por favor, el ponerte más sedante quizás dañe algún órgano, y eso es algo que ahora no estoy dispuesta a permitir.

— ¿Permitir? Pero... que quiere...—pregunta algo adormilado.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero ver tú interior, como estas por dentro, quizás quitarte una que otra cosita—siente una fuerte presión en el pectoral derecho—. ¿Leche?

—Oiga... no sé qué... quiere realmente pero no me puede... sacar nada—Reclama aun sin poder hablar de forma fluida, como odia el que le duerman o seden

—Tengo un permiso firmado, así que quiero ver que tal eres por dentro.

El grito que suelta al sentir como el bisturí cortaba su piel no es bajo ni discreto, aunque es de lo más normal considerando que no está completamente anestesiado y le están perforando todo el vientre. Seguido hace un corte en el pectoral derecho y aprieta con de fuerza el mismo punto.

—Sus glándulas de verdad sirven por completo a pesar de no ser mujer. Y en definitiva eso es una Matriz ¿De dónde conecta? —dice para ella misma examinado todo— ¡Muy bien! La voy a sacar, veré por donde conecta, luego tendré que meter algunas gasas para ver que tanto se estira el abdomen y—una bala roza con su mejilla y alza la vista, cubriendo la herida con su mano, asustada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto A MI _bambino_? —Lightning como puede alza la vista y ve a Eleonora con un arma en la mano, perfecto, ¿Por qué todo tenía que torcerse tanto?

—Parece que robo la palabra de la boca—comenta McMissile tras la italiana, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. Creí que había quedado claro que no podía hacer esto. — la mujer en cuestión se puso roja cual tomate.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¿Creen que me iba a quedar tranquila aun sabiendo que podía por fin examinar un espécimen así? Oh no ¡Puedo llamar a la policía por esto!

—Tengo más autoridad de la que cree, y tengo la ligera impresión de que estará desacreditada y quizás vaya presa por hacerle una operación a un paciente que no la necesita y que además de eso no había dado su consentimiento, sumándole de engañar a alguien que ni siquiera había leído el permiso.

—Ah...—gimotea al sentir un golpecito mal intencionado en el vientre, justamente donde cortó.

—No lo toques. —Una bofetada le voltea la cara a esa doctora tan extraña que lo único que hace fue irse resignada.

—Vaya... que lastima que hay más agentes afuera enterados de la situación. —dijo McMissile cínico, en eso ve a Eleonora ponerse unos guantes y tomar alunas cosas.

—Tengo que ponerle algunos puntos. —dice para sí misma poniéndose el tapabocas.

—Soy un imán de mala suerte—balbuceo Lightning

—Lo eres—Afirma Eleonora con una jeringa—. Pondré un poco más de anestesia para que no sientas nada ¿Está bien?

—Aja...

* * *

—McMissile. —Llama Shiftwell, salieron del lugar para darle privacidad al rubio y a la italiana.

—Dime. —responde de forma mecánica.

— ¿Por qué lo besaste? —pregunto curiosa, la verdad hubiera preguntado antes, pero los nervios no se lo permitieron, aunque... ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el único –además de Sally- que había seguido con tanta fuerza la búsqueda de Lightning fue McMissile.

—No es buena idea que lo sepas. —Suspira con deje fastidiado.

—McMissile. —dijo en tono insistente

—Como te he dicho antes, algunas cosas son mejor mantenerlas en secreto. —Corta y es que... A final de cuentas: Es _su_ historia


	16. Un dei Motivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La oscuridad del corazón puede muchas veces nacer del resentimiento que se tiene de estar solo

"Flint McMissile", infantil y estúpido que me dio el gobierno, antes no era un espía o agente secreto –como ustedes prefieran llamarle-, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Fui un asesino a sueldo. Bastante solicitado en la unión europea. Sin embargo, después de casi morir por una misión suicida los Estados Unidos me permitieron empezar de cero en todo aspecto. Nombre, vocación, bando... aun cuando esto cambio mis gustos no corrieron la misma suerte.

Soy lo que puede catalogarse como un sádico, quizás pervertido o un mañoso a la hora de tener actividad sexual, nunca me intereso realmente el género, siempre y cuando pueda disfrutarlo está bien para mí. Agregar cuanto artefacto tenga a mí alcance para que valga más la pena. Sea o no bueno para la integridad del otro.

Nunca he fanático de las carreras, aun cuando de ello dependía mi misión, no entendía el chiste de ver a personas conduciendo en círculos –ni siquiera ahora-. Lo irónico del asunto es que alguien llama mi atención, es joven, de hecho, el más joven de este Prix en el que probablemente muchos morirán. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, cuerpo menudo, pero bien proporcionado, tiene magnetismo natural, suave y muy atrayente.

"El Lightning McQueen", nombre curioso, parece ser bastante popular, pues muchos –aun estando en Japón-, lo están apoyando. No gana en primer lugar y parece bastante molesto. Es cómico ver su cara completamente roja de la ira, incluso igual de roja que su auto.

Después de salir de Japón de forma no tan gloriosa y con Mate junto a Shiftwell nos pusimos en rumbo a Italia donde sería la siguiente carrera del Prix. Mate no deja de parlotear sobre las cosas que hace con su gran amigo el Lightning McQueen, por demás está decir que son cosas estúpidamente infantiles, pero imaginármelo me causa gracia.

Cuando Shiftwell y Mate se durmieron me dedique a investigar más sobre Lightning McQueen. Es extraño que alguien llame mi atención de esa manera, considerando que no me importa casi nada o nadie. Tiene veintidós años, su tipo de sangre es O-, no tiene hermanos, es corredor desde que tiene dieciocho años, ha ganado cuatro Copas Pistón Hudson Hornet, le encanta el color rojo, americano desde nacimiento, no tiene título universitario, tiene una novia llamada Sally...

_**Slit the throat of reason and reality  
** _ **_Cut myself and scream for their insanity  
_ ** **_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end  
Main attraction of this twisted master plan_ **

Al llegar a Italia más que centrarme en la misión, veía de a poco la carrera, en la cual Lightning va ganando y se le ve concentrado –alabadas sean las cámaras con zoom-. Algunos autos empiezan a explotar y después de chocar por lo mismo, Lightning no queda en esa situación por ir de primero junto al italiano, sin embargo, con todo me siente aliviado de que los que explotaran no estuvieran ni cerca del americano.

No soy la mejor persona que nadie se puede topar.

Muy buenos deseos no tengo.

El plan falla, somos capturados y llevados a Inglaterra, en donde además de hacer cual típico villano de caricatura y contarnos lo que harán, lo único que realmente está ocupando mi cabeza en ese momento era el que no pueden asesinar a Lightning.

Más interés del saludable en el corto tiempo y la situación.

Mate escapa, lleva una bomba, lo peor es que el muy idiota va con Lightning sin saberlo, si quieren hacerla explotar justo cuando llegará hasta él de nada habrá valido todo lo que hice en todo este tiempo. Nada me estresa que andar en vano. Llegué antes que Shiftwell de milagro y le apunte a Mate, si lo mato la bomba no explotara.

Pude haberlo asesinado, pero Lightning ya lo había visto, si lo veía probablemente sufriría mucho por ello. Poco me interesa y ese poco es suficiente. No debería dejarme llevar por las emociones o pensamientos tan humanos, así como importarme el bienestar de una sola persona, aun cuando tenía por deber el cuidar el de todos.

El problema se resuelve relativamente fácil, Miles Axlerod es llevado a prisión por causar todo este caos, también el Professor y muchos otros. Todo el mundo cree que quedo ahí, incluso Shiftwell que se había vuelto –casi por su propio capricho-, mi compañera. Yo no soy de dejar las cosas así, ellos habían intentado asesinar a Lightning, no solo se van a quedar prisioneros, eso no es un castigo real.

El gobierno peca de débil de verdad.

_**Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze  
** _ **_Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey  
_ ** **_Fist against my face they bring me to my knees  
The pressure's crushing down so hard I can't break free_ **

Como he dicho, se me puede considerar sádico. No solo en el ámbito sexual, sino de forma mórbida y sanguinaria. Me divertí bastante destruyendo y torturando a esos pobres ilusos que pensaron que en serio su plan funcionaria. O peor aún, que tendrían un buen final o mínimo tranquilos en una prisión. Genial. Con el Professor es más elaborado, sacar sus ojos y hacerle tragárselos, arrancarle las uñas, abrirle el estómago y ponerlo de tal manera que lentamente sus órganos, así como la sangre salgan.

Bien merecido se lo tiene, por ultimo Miles, fue lo más divertido que he hecho en este tipo de ocasión, le amarre con cadenas, sabía que iba a forcejear, además no _fue_ un hombre precisamente débil. Primero hice cortadas superficiales mientras me maldecía, escribiendo pequeños mensajes para que entendiera el por qué le torturo. Debo mejorar mi caligrafía por cierto.

El último mensaje que el deje en ese momento de adrenalina lo hace sudar frío, brindándome mayor satisfacción. Primero me encargue de castrarlo, sus chillidos de dolor me inspiraron. Una cortada vertical en el estómago, lenta y con intención de que la sienta en toda su longitud.

Para que fuese contundente, pues estando acostado poco o nada sirve al no botar tanta sangre y sus intestinos permanecer quietos, vertí veneno de ratas. No tarda demasiado en dar un olor fétido y una coloración verdosa en la piel sangrante.

No tarda demasiado, de hecho, empieza a echar espuma por la boca, pero aún no está muerto, lo cual me permite seguir haciendo cosas con él. Logré voltearlo a medias, hice una gran cortada en su espalda que me permite ver su columna vertebral y saqué uno de los discos, no sé si se murió ahí. Tal vez. Me permití a mí mismo romper sus costillas y clavarlas –esto si fue de forma completamente accidental- en sus pulmones.

Pretendía sacarlas y dejarlas en la cama, pero este resultado me gusta más.

Antes de salir me quedé viendo mi obra, ciertamente me sentí muy, muy satisfecho. Lo más resaltante es la frase en letra descuidada y gigante en su pecho.

 **"Verlo con morbo"**.

Miles -mientras duró-, me entendió por completo, aun a pesar de que su nombre no está ahora marcado en ningún lado de su piel, él sabía a quién me refería. A pesar de que el gobierno se enteró de esto no me penalizo, no me dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo quedo como que yo les ahorre el trabajo de juicio, así como el tener más gente en las prisiones del país.

_De nada, hijos de puta. ****_

_**When I can feel my skin crawl  
** _ **_When I'm about to crack  
_ ** **_The hunger for revenge gives me strength to stand_ **

Con el tiempo me vuelvo "amigo" de todo ese grupo tan extraño –culpa de Mate-, entre ellos Lightning, cosa que lejos de molestarme por tener alguna relación sin utilidad, me fascina. Paseos, festividades, juegos, siempre soy incluido con ellos a pesar de que mi único interés es él. Una especie de atracción extraña, aun no la comprendo sin embargo, el contar con esta "sensibilidad" me hace sentir más vivo de lo que ya me siento de por si gracias a la adrenalina de mí trabajo usual.

Un paseo en la playa, donde mi único objetivo es verte con menos ropa. Me gusta el resultado, será más bien que me encanta. Tiene el cuerpo sumamente delgado, es un aire esterilizado y a la vez, frágil, lo extraño es que aun así no pierde la masculinidad que posee. Sé que va al gimnasio y tiene el abdomen y pecho delineado. Es extraño. Verte reír, jugar, nadar. Es regresar a la nostalgia de mis viejos tiempos, mi antigua ocupación: Un acosador, un sicario examinando a su víctima.

En medio de esto me percaté de un detalle, uno que me pasé por alto hace tiempo y es que Lightning es sumamente llamativo, deseable para muchas personas que le ven.

Lo peor del caso es que no se da cuenta ¿¡Cómo alguien puede ser tan despistado!?

_**I will be your Deadman  
** _ **_With nothing but this blood on my hands  
_ ** **_Stuck in your wonderland I just want to make you bleed like me_ **

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... diez... veintidós... cuarenta y seis ¿A cuántas personas he matado por él? Ya he perdido la cuenta por completo, cuantos no han intentado llevarle, cuantos no han intentado llegar a él para hacer indecencias, cuantos no le han visto con mirada de deseo... Simplemente es incontrolable, pero no mientras yo esté cerca de suyo, no me importa matar a tantas personas que solo se atrevan a mirarle, si con ello sigue sonriendo y siendo de la manera que es para mí está bien.

Porque así me gusta y si no luce así ¿Qué gracia tiene? Pierde todo. Será un cualquiera.

¿Cuantas veces no he querido dejarle un agujero en la frente a Sally por besarlo? Por tirarse encima suya, porqué sé que has intimado con ella, porque ella está en ese sitio en el que nunca he estado en una persona y en el que nunca la reemplazaré. Como quisiera que tan solo muera, que sea accidente, que alguien la viole y la asesine.

Una tremenda pena que casualmente ocurriera cuando esté sola por ahí. No estaría mal intentarlo. Será volver nuevamente a las antiguas andadas.

No obstante, aun cuando quiero esto también la cuido, no con esmero. Todo por el mero hecho de que no quiero ver a Lightning sufrir por la perdida. Lo mismo va con Mate, que te trata con tanta confianza, como si fueran de toda la vida. Me enferma que todo el mundo sea más importante en tu vida que yo mismo.

Lo peor es que no cuesta, la realidad es que no tengo tiempo como para ser igual a esas garrapatas que son sus demás amigos. Incluso los internacionales tienen tiempo de llegar a él.

_**Everyday goes by without a second thought  
** _ **_Living in a perfect and controlled project  
_ ** **_A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite  
Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?_ **

Sally me conto que cada año salía y se va a algún sitio cerca de California, Lightning nunca dice de que se trataba, de a dónde se dirige, sin embargo, yo sé cómo aprovechar esta oportunidad, pues nadie se atreve a seguirlo o preguntar a dónde iba.

No es difícil seguirlo, tampoco hacer simular que es una casualidad, pues no se puede saber de mi trabajo. Entre secreto de uno y otro no va a preguntar nada teniendo el riesgo de que yo lo haga de regreso.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer por aquí? —pregunta mientras pide del menú, está nervioso, realmente no sé por qué. Me gustaría saberlo.

—Sí, pero ya sabes, todo es confidencial—respondo pidiendo un café. Hablamos un poco, él se está comiendo un pastel de chocolate y tomando un refresco, yo solo tomo mi café viéndolo, creo que ya es el momento de hacer algo—. Por cierto, creo que a tu auto le falta uno de los rines.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —El auto es una de las cosas que más quiere en su vida, por ello no me sorprende que corriendo a ver si eso es cierto. Sin que nadie lo note y con la mayor naturalidad pongo un somnífero en su pastel, parecía azúcar pulverizada, es un polvo blanco; aunque también eche un poco en el refresco. Para cuando vuelve yo sigo tomando mi café—. Si están todos. —dijo sentándose tranquilo.

—Creí que no tenía el delantero derecho, supongo que el sol no me dejo ver bien. —respondí y él continúa comiendo sin más, el polvo sabe dulce así que no nota absolutamente nada, _ingenuo e inocente._ Es lo que más lo describe, además siendo "Amigos" no pensaría que yo le haría algo como esto.

Cuando pagamos la cuenta y se monta en su auto, no puede ni siquiera encenderlo, porque termino completamente dormido sobre el volante. Es realmente tierno. Parecía tan solo estar dormido. Como nos vieron ser tan amigo nadie ve con extrañeza que lo saque a cuestas del vehículo.

_**So what if no one cares  
** _ **_Enough to make a change_ ** **_I give my bleeding heart out for one reason_ **

Sé que no despertara sino hasta unas cinco horas más, tiempo suficiente para ir a mi apartamento aquí en California, dejarlo y volver por el auto de Lightning.

Lo que tenía en mente no es un plan maestro, tan solo era algo de mantener a Lightning por lo menos dos días, y ver si esta estúpida y ya insana obsesión que tengo con él se esfuma de una buena vez.

Me está desconcentrando. Es gratificante, pero distractora. Una contradicción gigante.

No tarde, tan solo es dejarlo en la cama, salir nuevamente a buscar su auto y volver. Él sigue dormido cual tronco, me siente al lado de él y puse su cabeza en mis piernas, acariciándole el cabello y delineando su rostro. Es tan extraño, su rostro es igual de delineado que su cuerpo.

Bajé la cabeza y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero se siente tan espectacular. Tal vez me quedé mucho tiempo viéndole y ahora está despertando. Abrí el cajón y saqué una jeringa, con cuidado lo inyecto directo a su cuello.

Dura unos pocos minutos y él solo parpadea viéndome, con la mirada completamente ida, como si está y a la vez no.

— ¿Lightning? ¿Me oyes? —pregunto, él me asiente lentamente—. ¿Sabes quién soy? —Niega con la cabeza, con la boca entreabierta. Sonreí de forma un tanto cínica y el me miro ladeando un poco su rubia cabeza.

Lo deje acostado y él se sienta viendo a todos lados, perdido y atolondrado, como adoro esta droga. Nubla uno que otro sentido en la persona, impide un correcto modo de actuar, Lightning no recordara absolutamente nada de lo que paso –o pasara-.

Saqué unas cuantas cosas del armario y las dejo en el suelo. Me acerque a él y lo empecé desvestir, aunque el parece estar en las nebulosas por que no hace nada –lo cual me viene de perlas-. Al dejarlo en bóxer tomé sus muñecas y le puse unas esposas de cuero.

—Ah... ahuuu. —balbucea mirándome y moviendo las manos de forma inquieta, intentando soltarlas. Su cabello desordenado y rubio crea una imagen más graciosa y "Tierna".

—No te las quites ¿Sí? —Él me miro intrigado, ahora parece un niño dudoso o en otro caso un niño sin idea de lo que ocurre –lo cual es la realidad-.

No soy de mucha paciencia, por eso no tarde nada en ponerme sobre él en las mismas condiciones en lo que a ropa se refiere y lo empecé a besar. Al sepárame de él lo note aturdido y tiene una mueca de no entender.

Pasando los brazos por detrás de su espalda lo siento sobre mí, empecé a besar su pecho de forma bastante tranquila mientras le acaricio la espalda con la mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba su glúteo.

—Uh.. Buuu... Buuaa. —Alce la vista y me lo quede viendo, está llorando. Con o sin droga es fácil de leer, ahora parece realmente tenerme miedo, mucho miedo.

—No llores. —Digo y él aumenta el llanto. Incluso intenta huir de mí, cosa rara, no debe tener más que sus sentidos primarios.

—E-ella... n-no...buuu...n-no.... So.... Po...—Me balbucea de forma incompresible, aunque el solo hecho de que haya podido formular "Ella" es para asombrarse, como dije, solo los sentidos primarios salen a flote, ¿Por qué me diría algo como esto?

—Ya no llores—dije de forma dominante y el de forma más torpe solo remueve sus manos de forma desesperada mientras gimotea. Puse una de mis manos en su cuello—. He dicho que deje de llorar.

Me desespera, me aturde, me mortifica y me hace sentir culpable, que pasara cuando se entere. Aunque intente evitarlo querrá saber el porqué de su laguna mental ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando esto pase? Aun teniéndote aquí entre mis brazos me siento aún más desesperado y angustiado por tener que dejarle ir.

¿Por qué no simplemente fingir su muerte? Es de lo más sencillo, dejar su auto caer en un acantilado que dé al mar y decir que su cuerpo se perdió en este. Quemar algún cuerpo de otra persona y decir que es el de él. Hay tantas maneras

_**I will be your deadman  
** _ **_With nothing but this blood on my hands  
_ ** **_Stuck in your wonderland_ **

Quizás al fin y al cabo... Su sonrisa es más importante para mí, de tenerle aquí estaría triste, llorando, como espíritu libre que es, encerrarlo solo sería matarle poco a poco, hacer que su esencia se desvanezca. Hacerlo como el resto, lo mismo que me impide matar a nadie de su entorno. Quiero que sea mío, pero probablemente nunca lo será.

Le dejo en la cama y lo arropo, no tarda nada en dormirse como si es un bebe y yo salgo de la habitación, quien diría que soy de corazón tan blando con una persona.

A pesar de todo y estar como un bebe de seis meses es bonito o divertido tenerle aquí, dependiendo de mí, como me gustaría que fuera eternamente. Me sigue retorciendo que no es mío, aunque intento apoderarme de él sé que no lo lograre, no soy de los que conquista, sino de los que impone y él no me aceptara así, ni siquiera sueña con que yo siento algo tan extraño y abstracto por él.

También me di cuenta de que más frágil de lo que ya de por sí parece, que nunca debería estar solo sin alguien que le cuide. No voy a dejarlo nunca, estaré ahí siempre para él, cuidándolo y ayudándolo, tragándome las ganas de decirle lo que siento por él.

Y lo que quiero hacer con él.

Al pasar una semana deje su auto en la vía alterna a al del café, con el dentro del auto dormido y dando a creer que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Se despertó y miró aturdido a todos lados y yo toque el cristal, hacer que todo parezca una simple... _Casualidad_. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que lo vi la primera vez. Eso me hace preguntarme si me querría aun sabiendo como torture y asesine a Miles y a los demás.

_**I want to make you bleed just like me  
** _ **_So make me your deadman  
_ ** **_With only poison in my veins_ **

— ¿Qué? —murmura alzando la cabeza poco a poco, mira hacia la ventana y me nota—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en la autopista, supongo que vas a Radiador Spring ¿No? —respondí tranquilo, el parecía espabilarse un poco.

—¿Eh? Pero... yo iba a...—Mira la fecha en su celular y parece confundido, me gustaría saber qué es lo que planeaba en esa semana—. No... recuerdo haber...—Suspira—. Que importa ¿A dónde vas tú?

—A Radiador Spring a buscar a Shiftwell, se está tomando muy en serio su romance con Mate, pero la necesito. —respondí, realmente ambos vinimos en el mismo auto así que no tengo como devolverme sin quedarme sin piernas por la extensa caminata.

—Entonces sube, yo te llevo. —Me ofrece y no repliqué, tan solo me monte en el asiento de copiloto, esto me recuerda que este auto si tiene puertas, supongo que no puede ir con el de carreras a todos lados—. Me gustaría parar a comprar algo de comer, muero de hambre.

—Yo también, así que no importa. —respondí viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

—Por cierto, había algo que quería decir en general en esa reunión por la que Mate me atormenta casi dos meses por anticipado.

— ¿A sí? ¿El qué?

—Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Sally.

_**Stuck in your wonderland  
** _ **_Stagnated by the passivity  
_ ** **_I'm gonna make you bleed like me_ **

Cuántas ganas tenía de ir y pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, de destruir algo por la rabia y la impotencia. Tan solo pude sonreír de medio lado y darle un suave golpecito en el hombro. Me empiezo a arrepentir de no haber hecho lo que quería la semana pasada.

—Ya era hora, te estabas tardando.

—Ni tanto, como hemos tenido peleas y todo ese asunto quería estar seguro, sabes que soy demasiado libertino en lo que a espacios se refiere y ella tiene raíces en Radiador Spring.

—Entiendo... te resignarías a quedarte en un solo sitio prácticamente amarrado solo por ella... tanto así la amas. —Es más un comentario para mí mismo y él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues sí, será muy difícil y muy tedioso, pero si ella así lo quiere lo hare, no es como que eso vaya a matarme... creo. —dijo con una risita.

Apenas se lo pide Sally brinca sobre él llorando de alegría, _maldita_. No tengo de otra, es lo que ya he decidido, verle feliz de lejos, por más que me acerque no será suficiente, no lograre alcanzarlo. Es como un humano viendo a una estrella, jamás podrá tocarla, solo admirarla y sentirse feliz por verle brillar.

Yo tan solo seré su "DeadMan".


	17. Mente danneggiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la persona más buena tiene algo de oscuridad

—Te has quedado mucho rato pensando.

—No es nada. —Responde sin interés.

* * *

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —pregunta molesto, con ojos entrecerrados. Francesco está ahí de brazos cruzados con su sonrisita pedante de siempre.

Es un maldito interrogatorio por secuestro y está así de calmado el muy maldito. Como lo irrita.

—Aun no es necesario, debo decir que de entre lo más fastidioso de este asunto es el hecho de esperar a alguien. —bufa con molestia, sin cambiar su semblante, sabiendo que irrita al agente.

— ¿Y a quien estas esperando? Nadie te puede salvar de algo como esto. —Ríe sumamente divertido, aunque Francesco seguía fresquito como lechuga recién lavada.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. —Escucha el seguro de la puerta y sonríe de forma aún más notoria al ver a quien entra.

—Mierda, que maldito coñazo el venir a este lugar ¿Pueden ponerlo aún más escondido? —Gruñe quien entra, tiene gabardina roja, ropa casual bajo esta, cabello castaño pelirrojo y cara perfecta—. Oh. Parece que hablaban de algo muy importante.

—De hecho, llegaste bastante justo—responde Francesco poniéndose erguido en su asiento—. Ahora ¿comenzamos? Quiero ir a ver a Lightning y a Edward.

—No cuentes del todo con ello. —dice McMissile, con su presión arterial peligrando con causarle un ataque al corazón y tamborileando los dedos en su brazo.

—Me siento realmente ofendido señor McMissile. Ya que estamos en estas: Me llamo Génesis Rhap _sodos_ , serviré como abogado de Francesco Bernoulli. —Presenta con una sonrisa galante y coqueta.

Parece que se atraen mutuamente los imbéciles capaces de tener ese gesto.

Encoge ligeramente en su asiento, _Génesis Rhapsodos, él es un comandante... muy pocas personas pueden siquiera hablarle, es tan antipático, así como con un gran problema de superioridad?_ McMissile se pregunta cómo es posible que se conozca, cómo es la casualidad de que Francesco tiene tanta gente importante en su carpeta de contactos. Los ve intercambiar una que otra palabra de forma tranquila y hasta burlona

—Un momento...

—Entonces Señor McMissile ¿Algo que quiera preguntar? —dijo de forma mal intencionada y ciertamente rencorosa.

Ambos despiden veneno por cada poro.

—Lo obvio y que ya sé. Sin embargo, es necesario para ver cuantos años te imputa el juez en la cárcel.

—Mi cliente no irá a juzgado—Sentencia Génesis cruzado de brazos, McMissile no despega la vista de Francesco, pues aunque es Génesis quien habla, quien importa es el italiano. Con su supuesta victoria —. En primera: Él no ha sido acusado de ningún crimen por la supuesta víctima, así como tampoco ha incumplido ningún tipo de ley.

—Mantuvo cautivo a un hombre por once meses, en los cuales se negó completamente a ayudar por ser el mismo secuestrador. Lightning McQueen no estuvo por su propio deseo encerrado, eso es seguro. Sin embargo, para lo que estoy aquí que es lo que nos atañe ¿Por qué lo secuestraste justo antes de su boda? ¿Tantas ganas eran las de amargarle la vida?

—Me lo lleve simplemente porque lo amo—dijo con toda la tranquilidad que tiene dentro de su ser, impactando de cierta manera a McMissile que tiene unas ganas bestiales de pegarle un disparo entre ceja y ceja o repetir lo mismo que el hizo a Miles en su celda. Lo segundo sería más satisfactorio—. Y como notaste, él a mí también.

Su forma de decirlo suena ligeramente –por decir un eufemismo-, a un desvarío. A lo que diría un desquiciado o una persona sin sus cinco sentidos.

—Un simple síndrome de Estocolmo, no solo con eso, tú tienes un muy severo Problemas de Ira así como un gran Trastorno Delirante ¿En serio crees que te ama? Tan solo es algo pasajero que tarde o temprano terminara muriendo al estar de nuevo con las personas que quiere. —dice con intenciones de ver la reacción del italiano, cosa que no tiene tiempo de aparecer.

De haberlo tenido sería espectacular, pues Francesco estuvo a poco o nada de dar un golpe a la mesa para contradecir al agente.

—Deje de usar juegos psicológicos con mi cliente, al parecer no es tan serio como dicen que es. Ahora, han pasado alrededor de seis u siete horas desde que la supuesta víctima esta libre y aún no ha dado siquiera la más mínima señal de querer demandar o pedir algún tipo de castigo hacia Francesco.

—Casi un año incomunicado, quiera tomar represalias o no, no va a borrar el hecho de que este hombre lo tuvo secuestrado y en secreto de todos aquellos que fueran conocidos. No puede considerarse que Lightning está capacitado para entender nada de esto. Por ello nos tomaremos la libertad de hablar por él. —dice entre dientes, la paciencia le está durando poco, a veces quisiera volver a ser del otro bando solo para matar al acusado de una vez.

Más rápido.

Más barato.

Menos estresante.

—Creo que ya entiendo tu rabia—interviene Francesco captando la atención de McMissile—. Te da envidia que a mi si pueda amarme ¿Verdad? Hasta ahora nunca se me pudo ocurrir que tu sintieras algo por él. No es difícil el hacerlo realmente—Haber sacado esa conclusión no le cuesta tanto ahora. Lo cual es curioso. Nadie lo pensaría. Sin embargo, está tan loco que aparentemente acertó—. Aléjate de él. No iré a la cárcel, ni siquiera me acercare a ella, sabes, después de investigar mucho encontré algo muy interesante en lo que vendría siendo el historial médico de Lightning—Génesis saca una –enorme-, carpeta, de la cual resalta un documento.

—"Lightning McQueen" es una persona con trastornos psicológicos debido a fuertes traumas y abusos de la niñez que le generan dependencia emocional, no puede estar bajo extrema presión o estrés, es sugerirle que para su caso pase algún tiempo fuera de contacto con cualquier tipo de problema, noticia y/o persona que pueda alterar de manera profunda su psique.

Génesis tose, ocultando la risa que le genera como McMissile se muerde los labios.

—Ya sea algo insignificante su autoestima tiende a bajar de manera dramática, llegando al punto de ser un riesgo para los demás y él mismo. A pesar de ser independiente y carecer de la necesidad de un guardián, es preferible que cuente con un apoyo en lo que a emocional se refiere.

—Y con esto que me quieres decir. —Entiende por dónde van los tiros, lo está molestando, verdaderamente quiere dejarle en ridículo.

—Quiero decir que—Regresa el papel al folio—, haciendo caso a lo que esta sugerencia medica ordenó, no estuvo mal el mantenerle incomunicado, siendo esta situación favorecedora para él. También cuento con un registro medico de su situación _antes_ de la boda. Que demuestra un nivel alto y peligroso en su estado psicológico.

—No trates de adornarlo Bernoulli, es un crimen lo diga quien lo diga. Aparte ¿Tú crees que en serio no iras a juicio?

—Tienden a ser bastante públicos, este caso será completamente aislado, tenemos la firma de cuatro superiores para evitar dicho acto además de anular por completo este asunto de lo que sería toda la historia. —cuenta Génesis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cuatro superiores? ¿Y quiénes son esos superiores si se puede saber? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Se escucha el seguro de la puerta, por esta entro Sephiroth moviendo su larga melena al caminar de forma elegante como de costumbre.

—Buenas McMissile—Saluda con cinismo. Entrega un papel al agente que miro las cuatro firmas que aprueban el procedimiento. La primera de Sephiroth Crescent, la segunda de Génesis Rhapsodos, la tercera de Angeal Hewley y por último de Zack Fair.

Evita verle la cara, solo para evitar un grito totalmente fastidiado de que pueda hacer todo _tan_ perfecto.

—Firmaría yo mismo como General, pero digamos que no estaría muy bien visto ¿No te parece? —pregunta cínico y victorioso. Con un placentero tinte de satisfacción de ver al agente derrotado.

Lee y relee el maldito documento. Aunque ahora cobraba sentido, con razón está tan confiado, no solo su título, sino que con estos _amigos_ no es para nada extraño. La corrupción de verdad era una cosa horrible.

Arma de doble filo. Siempre usada en contra de otros y esta vez lo cortó a él, que mierda.

— ¿Algo más que quieras discutir conmigo McMissile? —dijo con saña—. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender y un hospital que visitar.

* * *

—¡MCQUEEEEEEEEN! —El solo escuchar tal coro despierta, aún está con efectos de la anestesia, eso no le impide notar que todos sus amigos están rodeándolo.

Nada tranquilizador para su estado aun nervioso, pero amainado por la droga.

—Hola—Saluda en un bostezo, está más dormido que despierto. Eso se acaba al momento en que todos le dan un abrazo—. No...respiro....

— ¡Duraste todo un año desaparecido! —dijo Flo cuando soltaron a Lightning.

—Sobre eso-

—Creímos que te habían asesinado ¡Y TU AUTO TAMBIEN SE LO ROBARON! —Lloran Wildo junto a Luigi.

 _Wow...cuanta prioridad,_ _piensa distraído ante lo que dicen los italianos en sus lloros—._ Oigan...

—De seguro a que a Francesco lo meterán preso de por vida. —asegura el Sheriff de brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa.

—Sally casi se muere de la angustia. —dijo Red con una expresión entre tranquila y nerviosa como de costumbre.

—Oye-

Intenta hablar y aclarar un poco las cosas, pero ¡Realmente están más enfrascados en decirle cosas que ya sabe! Que de paso lo amargan y hacen pitar más la máquina que marca su pulso.

—Pronto volverás a Radiador Spring, también volverás a las carreras y Sally. —Ramón no lo dijo con mala intención, el asunto es que a Lightning se le acaba la paciencia llegado este punto.

— ¿¡PUEDEN DEJARME HABLAR!? ¡GRACIAS! —Grita exasperado, todos guardan silencio sorprendidos de esa acción. No obstante, es el Lightning de siempre—. Oigan, entiendo que fue año y todo eso, pero-

—LIGHT—La cereza sobre el pastel llega, tirándose sobre él, como si no le hubieran abierto bajo el estómago para sacarle los intestinos. Ella le toma la cara y planta el beso más pasional de toda la historia, con el rubio dando palmadas para que lo deje; Lightning al sentirse sin aire y realmente incomodo se separa, eso no evita que Sally s ele guindara cual garrapata del cuello—. Te extrañe tanto. —sonríe con ojos aguados.

—Sally. —balbucea. _Oh dios, ahora que se supone que le diga._

—Sabía que estás vivo en algún lugar, siempre lo supe. Tranquilo todo volverá a ser como antes. Volveremos a organizar todo, tendría que arreglar el vestido- detalles, cuando volvamos podremos seguir con la boda y.

—Ya no vamos a casarnos. —A pesar de la voz baja, se escuchó perfectamente. El silencio consiguiente es demoledor.

— ¿Qué? —balbucea separándose de él. Lightning se endereza en la cama, su mueca de dolor acentuada al sentarse y poniendo las manos en su regazo—. Que estás diciendo. Tu y yo vamos a casarnos, como antes de que te llevaran —Por suerte, ella aún no está enterada de quien se había llevado a Lightning, tan solo que había vuelto—. se-será en el mismo lugar o en otro si quieres, comprare otro vestido, te cortaras el cabello y... y...—Continua de forma alterada entrando en pánico.

—No espera... Sally yo no... puedo. —murmura. Quisiera no sonar dramático, pero le está costando hacer esto con tanta gente presente. Está quedando como un cabron hijo de puta y no es la idea. A pesar de lo inevitable que es.

— ¿Y ahora por que no puedes? —Reclamo Flo ofendida—. Todo este tiempo ha estado buscándote.

—Entiendo-

Arruga la cara ¿Eso brinda alguna obligación? Se supone que lo hizo porque lo quiere. No para luego echarlo en cara o que alguno de los otros –ajenos a la relación-, lo hicieran.

— ¿No vas a ser tan hijo de puta o si chico? —pregunta Sheriff de forma venenosa.

—Si me dejaran explicarles...—Las maquina suena más, dando a denotar el creciente miedo y pánico en el rubio.

Le está costando respirar. Está empezando a sentir miedo y el sabor a sangre en la boca.

— ¡¿Explicar que piensas abandonar todo solo por algo así?! —Chilla Luigi siendo sostenido por su compañero de forma dramática.

— ¡¿Podrían escucharme?!

— ¿Ya no me amas? —pregunta Sally en un tono entre dolido y algo que no supo identificar.

—E-ese no es el problema, aun te amo. Es que...—balbucea intentando calmar las cosas, incluyendo su corazón, órganos en partido de tenis dentro de su pecho y abdomen. _Con que esto se siente ser una perra. Que horrible_. Se auto compadece de sí mismo un instante.

— ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE?! ¿¡AH!? ¿¡POR QUE!? —grita alterada, tomándolo de la ropa, a poco de jalarle el cabello y hacer que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Lightning suelta un pequeño hilo de sangre por el ajetreo y su propia alteración.

—Madre mía, vaya escandalo te montaste aquí ¿no crees? Si de por si me parecías sumamente irritante antes ahora solo lo empeoraste—Todos ven a quien habla, que viene con pasos ligeros y elegantes—. Ahora, si solo vienes a gritar y alterarlo mejor lárgate. Ya lo arruinaste suficiente. Está sangrando.

—Francesco. —Llama Lightning, limpiando su mentón, al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que tiene un bulto en brazos.

—Lightning~—cantorrea pasando a los pasmados habitantes de Radiador Spring, aparta de forma apenas evidente a Sally para tomar asiento en la cama—. Estaba llorando allá abajo, se nota que te extraña. —dijo cediendo a Edward, el cual dejó de quejumbrar apenas está en los brazos de Lightning.

El rubio da un suspiro aliviado antes de juntar la mejilla con la del infante.

—Llevo todo un día sedado por una psicópata que pensaba mutilarme—Cuenta, Francesco guiña repetidamente ¿Qué pasó qué? —. ¿Cómo lo sacaste? —pregunta. Hay un tirón a la bata de hospital y es que Edward intenta comer, mordisqueando el pezón por encima de la tela.

—Este papelito—Enseña la muestra de ADN—. Sirvió como pase para que me lo dieran. Aparte ya tiene hambre, tal parece que no le gusta mucho la leche maternizada.

—Oh... Si claro, dejarme sin pectoral para ustedes dos es la mejor alternativa—Se queja Lightning—Pásame la tijera—Francesco tan solo hace lo que supuso que haría el rubio: Corta la camisa del hospital dejando a la vista el pecho de Lightning y una pequeña herida en el pectoral derecho, Lightning pega a Edward en el izquierdo para evitar cualquier problema.

— ¿Que te paso ahí?

—Soy un imán de problemas, luego te cuento. —dijo en medio de un quejido, aunque toda la escena era vista de forma perpleja por todos. Mate se acerca y haciendo gala de su poca vergüenza o quizás de su extrema curiosidad se coloca al otro lado de la cama.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunta a Lightning el cual lo mira y luego a Edward.

—Es Edward, es mi- bueno, nuestro hijo. —dijo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Francesco en la nuca.

Ya de nada iba a servir mentir, pero para el italiano claramente importa que lo diga. Claro, nunca puede dejar de ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Suyo? ¿De ustedes dos? ¡Eso no es posible! —chilla Flo entre impresionada y pasmada. Creyendo que Lightning enloqueció mínimo.

—Se hizo de la manera tradicional, fue muy sorpresivo—comenta Francesco mirando a Sally con malicia—. Él solo hizo que me ame aún más. —Da un beso a Lightning en la cabeza. Este da una especie de risa.

—No hagas eso frente a otros—resopla, más que todo por Sally, de verdad se siente espantoso—. La explicación es larga y ahora no me apetece darla, cuando estemos más tranquilos lo hare. Por ahora solo sepan que él es Edward, es mi hijo y que lo parí.

De todo, lo último es lo que menos creíble suena. Es lo más real porque dolió como el infierno.

— ¡¿CREES QUE CON UNA MENTIRA ASÍ VAS A ENGAÑARME?! ¡¿O QUE LO VAS A ENGAÑAR A EL?! ¡LIGHTNING ES MIO! —grita Sally. El rubio respinga, con el pulso por las nubes; tan frágil como está escupe más sangre, que acaba por caer en el bebé que continua su comida, el sabor metálico se está quedando impregnado en su lengua.

—Escucha maldita—Todos abren los ojos con suma impresión, desde siempre habían visto a Francesco coquetear con Sally—. Si lo único que vas a hacer estando aquí será gritar y causarle más dolor del que ya tiene lárgate o yo te hago salir ¿Qué parte de que ahora es mío no captas? ¿Tan pequeño resulta ser tu cerebro? ¿Acaso necesitas algo más grafico?

Lightning trata de apartarse sin éxito, esto está tan horrible que no quiere empeorarlo, aunque con Edward en brazos es más difícil. Sally pasados unos segundos sale llorando de la habitación y solo en ese momento Francesco dejo de besar a Lightning.

—Déjala, es mejor que lo entienda.

—PORQUE ERES TAN—Antes de seguir con el regaño Edward se pone a llorar. Lightning pone su atención en calmarlo, en lugar del italiano que se da por ayudado. Edward al parar de llorar se pone a tocarle el pecho a Lightning, buscando de nuevo para comer—. No es motivo para que la trates así. —Replica malhumorado.

—Se me había olvidado que eres un dependiente—bufa Francesco, Mate parece aguantarse algo, Lightning ignora lo que dijo su ¿podía considerarle pareja? Mira a Mate.

— ¿Qué pasa? No te vas a tirar del edificio en paracaídas y no me vas a arrastrar contigo. —Advierte con los ojos entrecerrados moviendo ligeramente a Edward para intentar dormirlo, parece bastante enérgico.

— ¿Lo puedo cargar? —pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lightning curvea un poco los labios, es Mate, quizás lo dejara caer. Aunque si hasta Layla pudo llevar a este bebe en su lomo Mate no sera lo peor.

Ya eso es Francesco.

—Está bien—dijo extendiéndolo—. Cuidado con la cabeza—Indica, Mate con cuidado lo alza y Edward empieza a tocarle la cara, con un dedo le toca los dientes ligeramente sobresalientes.

—Soy tu tío Mate. —se presenta con el pecho inflado, Flo se lo arrebata rápidamente.

—Yo soy tu adorable Tía Flo, la más linda que vas a tener, aunque no tan bella como tú. —chuchea, Edward solo ladea la cabeza, mostrando cierta timidez, Lightning suspira aliviado. Aún tiene sangre en la boca.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien. —Francesco le da un beso en la frente y acomoda el cabello, Lightning sigue viendo como su amigos se arrebatam a Edward para presentarse y buscar una sonrisa de este.

—Ya se ¿No deberías estar en la sucursal con McMissile? —pregunta con agotamiento.

—Nah... Bueno realmente me di una pequeña escapada, pero Génesis se encargará de todo, McMissile en este momento está echando chispas. —se vanagloria recordando al agente que estará un buen tiempo de mal humor.

— ¿Iras a Juicio? ¿Además que excusa planeas dar? No me sorprende que ya todo el mundo se haya enterado de que estoy aquí y los periodistas empiecen a acosarme. —bufa tomando su cabello y trenzándolo.

—De eso me encargo yo con Génesis, tan solo no se darán mayores detalles, tu explicaras la situación a tu patrocinador, el cual espero que no venga en camino porque también querrá matarme.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará, quizás solo te demanden y consigan una orden de alejamiento. —Ríe divertido al pensar en ellos, ese par de adorables señores que no tal vez solo tomen una rabieta de dos o tres días.

Son _casi_ un par de padres. _Casi._

—Eso no es muy motivador. —dijo con una especie de Mohín. En eso Mate cual niño pequeño llego saltando hacia Lightning.

— ¿Puedo ser el padrino? ¿Puedo ser el padrino? Dime que si por favoooooooooooooor. —Suplica refiriéndose a Edward el cual está a punto de llorar por tanta gente discutiendo.

—Obviamente. Eres mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero yo seré el padrino de tus hijos, advertido estas. —dice simulando un regaño, Mate coloca su mano para hacer el saludo que se está haciendo eterno.

—Cada año lo extienden. —suspira Ramón divertido de verlos, en eso Edward empieza a llorar.

—Mi bebe se cansó de tanta gente, no está acostumbrado. —Ríe Lightning, Francesco toma a Edward y lo sienta con cuidado entre las piernas de Lightning, le entrega un pequeño peluche de conejo y empieza a morderle las orejas.

—Es tan tierno, provoca comérselo a besos—dijo Flo maravillada—. Y dime ¿Cuándo iras a Radiador Spring? A pasar un rato como siempre.

—Realmente no lo sé, me perdí una temporada completa y dentro de dos meses empezara otra, mientras se arregla los asuntos con este pequeñín no creo tener mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, siempre eres bienvenido, estés con Sally o no... Pero tú, alguna otra cosa extraña y no dudare en deformarte la cara. —Advierte Sargento que aún no está del todo de acuerdo. Con el nuevo soldadito a todos se les había ablandado el corazón y también se habían calmado bastante, no siendo el este el caso de Sally obviamente.

Posiblemente es la única aun consciente de la gravedad de todo este asunto.

—Gracias. —responde acariciando el cabello rubio del bebe. La puerta se abre nuevamente, esta vez y en primera con un enorme peluche de oso, creando una duda general de quien está atrás.

—¡LIGHT! ESTAS TAN FLACO COMO SIEMPRE...O bueno realmente no veo nada. —Lightning blanquea los ojos, _lo que faltaba_.

—Termina de pasar de una vez Fair—El peluche es derrumbado ahora mostrando una descomunal cantidad de globos—. Deberían hacer las puertas más grandes—Lightning quiere clavar la cabeza en el suelo, puede oler el desastre por venir.

—Génesis si te apuraras no me molesto.

—Cállate anciano.

— ¡Terminen de entrar!

Edward ve con suma ilusión el montón de globos de colores los cuales aquella persona suelta y vuelan al techo, dejándolo completamente cubierto entre los colores. Por otro lado, quien cargaba el peluche gigante lo deja al lado de la cama del bebe.

—Ahora sí. ESTÁS TAN FLACO COMO DE COSTUMBRE. —Celebra el pelinegro con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

—Claro que no, ahora estoy más regula ¿Me explican la razón de rellenar la habitación con todo esto?

—Que mal agradecido eres—refunfuña Génesis—. Libero a tu novio de una gente que anteriormente fue un sicario y así me agradeces, un gran desconsiderado. —Está siendo melodramático. Lo natural.

—Te tardaste casi ocho horas en llegar, no te pases—dijo Sephiroth con una cesta que deja en la mesa al lado de la cama—. Además, yo solo vine a ver si estás bien y a ver a mi sobrino.

— ¿Sobrino?

—Mi sobrino. —respondieron los cuatro recién llegados.

—Vaya... Edward tendrá mucha familia. —silba Francesco y todos se echaron a reír

* * *

Debido a la influencia logran que Edward pueda quedarse con Lightning en la habitación, en la cual Layla de nuevo duerme a los pies de la cama, con una patita vendada debido a que está lesionada. De forma silenciosa a las 2:12 de la madrugada la puerta es abierta, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo a la habitación, iluminando el rostro durmiente de Lightning y una barrera de almohadas para impedir que el bebé fuera a caerse.

Quien entra inyecta una gran dosis de anestesia a través del suero que está conectado al brazo de Lightning. Le da un suave beso en la frente y acaricia el cabello rubio.

—Ya te recuperé, pero sigues con el encantamiento de Bernoulli. Tranquilo, te liberare de el—Asegura con voz suave e inocente, baja su vista a Edward que duerme plácidamente—. Si tan solo este niño desaparece ya no tendrás ningún vínculo con Bernoulli y volverás a mi ¿Verdad que si?

Cargo con cuidado al bebe entre sus brazos meciéndole con lentitud, aunque hay señales de que se pondrá a llorar.

—Eres tan bello como Lightning. Como me gustaría que en este momento no existieras—dijo delineando el rostro redondo, siente un jalón en la pierna. Mira abajo, Layla está jalándole el pantalón, ella la toma de la nuca y sin cuidado la tira al baño y cierra la puerta—. Ahora ¿Qué tal si paseamos un rato?

* * *

—Umm—Abre lentamente los ojos. Con cuidado palpo la cama. Al no sentir el pequeño cuero al lado suyo se levanta—. ¿Edward? —Llama esperando al menos un quejido –pues el bebé reacciona bastante bien a su nombre—. ¿Francesco se lo habrá llevado? —pregunta a sí mismo, aún está un poco caliente le lugar donde había dormido el niño.

Con dificultad se arranca el suero del brazo, ya después se aguantará le regaño. Se coloca unos zapatos que hay en el suelo y una camisa blanca que le había dejado Francesco por la tarde. Al levantarse se apoya de la pared, las piernas le fallan, cosa rara, el que este a medio dormir no significa que le tiemblen así.

Al escuchar una especie de rasguño va hasta la puerta del baño y al abrirla Layla empezó a ladrarle, acto seguido jala el pantalón.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Edward? —Un ladrido, no sabía si eso es un _sí,_ pero Layla sale corriendo—. Ah.

Empieza a caminar por los pasillos sintiendo un escalofrió tras otro, parece tan típico de película de terror, aparte hay indicaciones en las paredes pero no entiende porque están en italiano. Entendió maternidad de milagro, aun no sabe a donde pudo haberse ido Francesco con Edward.

A final de cuentas asume que es él quien lo tiene.

—Genial, ahora me perdí—balbucea con el ceño fruncido. Al escuchar unos pasos voltea a ver, toma asiento, agotado—. ¿Francesco?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asuste de no verte en la habitación, además Layla llego corriendo a jalarme. —dijo mostrando a animalito en sus brazos.

—Un momento ¿En dónde dejaste a Ed?

— ¿A Ed? Pero si él estaba durmiendo contigo. Fui a la casa a buscar ropa para ti y para él, como salen mañana.

—Pero no está en la habitación, creí que tú lo habías llevado a algún lado. —Layla salta de los brazos y vuelve a ladrar—. Layla sabe dónde está. —dijo levantándose de forma dificultosa

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No importa, solo... busca a Sephiroth, McMissile, Zack... a quien quieras, si alguien se lo llevo...

—Tranquilo, no saldrá del hospital, pero tú deberías-

—Yo lo busco, tu solo has lo que te estoy diciendo ¿Podrías tenerme un poco de confianza Francesco? Ya estamos fuera, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Deja de intentar controlar absolutamente todo. —reclama, Francesco se inclina levemente hacia atrás.

—Esta... bien...—dijo dudoso, no es que no confié en él. Solo se preocupa porque esta vez, precisamente, no está bajo su control la situación. Decide tomarle la palabra e ir a buscar ayuda.

Solo para evitar que los demanden si hay problemas.

—Muy bien. Layla, vamos. —dijo caminando de forma un poco más rápida, un poco mejor. Layla olfatea el suelo cual sabueso.

Caminan hasta que llegan a la zona donde hacían cirugías y operaciones, no hay nadie en esa zona, examina varias salas, no ve nada, eso hasta que escucha un llanto y lo más rápido que puede entra ahí. Encuentra a Sally sentada en la cama de operaciones cargando a Edward, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Gracias...—Suspira aliviado, no le presta atención a la sonrisa torcida de Sally —. Creí que algún extraño se lo había llevado. —Está muchísimo más tranquilo, aunque Layla sigue gruñendo.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando ese maldito te llevo me hice una prueba de Embarazo—Lightning se queda rígido ¡¿había embarazado a Sally?! —. Pero resulta que soy estéril—Si pretende jugar con sus emociones y –desde hace cierto tiempo- frágil estado mental lo está haciendo de puta madre—. Resulta que hasta tu pudiste tener un bebe ¿Te digo la ironía? Lo odio tanto.

—Espera que estas haciendo. —Increpa al verla jugar con un bisturí en una de sus manos

—Ese maldito infeliz te está engañando, tienes un bebé con él, solo fue para que te quedaras con él y te apartaras de mí. Tranquilo, él ya no podrá atarte—Habla segura y calmada, alzando y jugando con el bisturí cerca del cuerpo del bebe—. Si lo mato no estarás con el ¡Hasta Francesco lo dijo! "Esto solo hace que me ame más".

—Sally no hagas una locu-

—¡LOCURA ES LAS QUE TU ESTAS HACIENDO! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ENAMORARTE DE EL!? ¡CAER EN SU TARADO ENCANTO Y DEJARME A MI! ¡A MI! ¡HE ESTADO CONTIGO DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS! — Empieza a gritar alterada, apretando el objeto punzante en su mano y haciendo llorar a Edward, Lightning va dando pasos pequeños acercándose a ella—.TU ERES MI ESPOSO ¡MIO! Y SI MATANDO A ESTE NIÑO HAGO QUE BERNOULLI LO ENTIENDA LO HARE.

—N-no hace falta—dijo en un tartamudeo, siente su estómago revuelto, el corazón al punto de salirse de su pecho—. Claro que te sigo amando y nos casaremos.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Sabía que no podías hacerme algo como eso—dice entrando en una calma demasiado sorpresiva, pues es de un momento a otro. Lightning ya está a unos seis pasos de ella—. Te cortaras el cabello~ Volveremos a escoger un salón~ Comprare otro vestido~ Compraras otro traje—dice sin prestarle la más mínima atención a que Lightning ya está casi frente a ella—. ¡Y! —Lightning da un ligero respingo al escucharla.

— ¿Y? —pregunta alargando el brazo de forma lenta

—¡Le mandare de este niño su cabeza con la invitación! —Justo antes de si quiera acerque el bisturí al cuello de Edward, Lightning le arrebata al bebé y la tumbo al suelo, haciéndose una cortada en la mano.

—No logro hacerle nada. —suspira aliviado, acaricia la cara de Edward con su mano y da cuenta de su herida.

—¡LIGHTNING! —chilla Sally empezando a incorporarse.

—Sally cálmate. —Pone a Edward en otra camilla, nota que hay una jeringa con algo dentro, quizás anestesia, intentando alcanzarla, eso hasta que siente el peso de la mujer en su espalda.

Sus órganos están tan aplastados que podrían salirle por la boca sin problema.

—Lo matare ¿¡NO VES QUE TE ESTA HECHIZANDO!?

—¡Es un bebe! —Refuta dándose la vuelta y con el movimiento errático le hace una ligera cortada en el cuello. La empuja, quedando ella recostada.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! —grita intentando pasar por encima de Lightning, al menos tumbarlo, Lightning por más débil que estuviera sigue siendo un hombre, además de eso más alto y pesado que Sally, así que esta no puede hacer más que medio inclinarlo hacia atrás.

—Entiendo que estés molesta pero el matarlo no arreglaría nada, entenderlo.

—Tú me amas a mi— balbucea cuando Lightning le tiene agarrada de las muñecas—. Ese niño hace que ames a Francesco ¿¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE QUE SOLO ME AMAS A MI!? Sera que ¿Te gusto estar secuestrado? Que te encerraran...

—Claro que no, lo detesto y créeme que si no fuera porque lo quiero Francesco no tendría huevos. —asegura Lightning aumentando la fuerza del agarre por forcejeo de Sally.

—NO ME IMPORTA. ¿Sabes qué? Un niño nuestro también sería un simple estorbo, tendrías que darle de tu amor a él también y sería una completa mierda.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? —pregunta impresionado y herido del comentario. De forma milagrosa llega hasta donde está la jeringa, tanteándolo con la mano. Dejándose hacer una que otra cortada en la cara y cuello la toma y de golpe se la clava en el cuello, donde supone que está la vena. _Que sea anestesia, morfina, lo que quieras pero que se duerma,_ suplica interiormente.

—¡Light... Ning...! —dijo por fin soltando el objeto punzante y quitándose la jeringa del cuello.

—Sa-

Un disparo impacta contra la pierna derecha de Sally, la cual aún no está tan adormecida como para no sentir el dolor del disparo, gritar de dolor. Lightning mira en dirección a donde escucha el disparo, Francesco tiene un arma negra en la mano y mira gélido a Sally.

—Me costó más que me dieran el arma que encontrarte. Gritas como una maldita enferma mental. Bueno, llevo cierto tiempo esperando esto—Al acercarse lo suficiente le apunto a la cabeza a Sally que gimotea del dolor. Al apretar el gatillo alguien lo mueve y la bala pega con la pared, mira a su lado, encontrando a Lightning y a pesar de ser él, continua con aquella expresión iracunda—. No te metas.

—¡¿Cuál es la obsesión de matarse unos a otros?! —pregunta enfadado—. Ya tienes bastantes problemas, tan solo no lo empeores.

— ¡Iba a matar a Edward y mira cómo te dejo! —Reclama soltándose con demasiada fuerza del agarre de Lightning, este tropieza y acaba en el suelo, sorbe la sangre antes de que escape por su boca.

— ¿Crees que me importan estos rasguños? Lo evite, no pasó nada, tan solo esta trastornada y es culpa mía.

—Como puede ser culpa tuya que este más loca que una cabra...

—Ese no es el punto, si hablamos de trastornos no somos los más indicados para hablar considerando que eres un obsesivo compulsivo y agresivo así como yo un traumado de la infancia que intentó suicidarse en su adolescencia.

— ¿A qué punto quieres llegar? —replica enfadado.

—En que no tiene por qué ser así, el que la mates no lo va a solucionar, que te quiera a ti no significa que aún no la quiera, además ¿En serio crees que a Edward le alegrara la idea de que asesinaste a alguien que no es realmente malo?

Se quedan viendo unos cuantos segundos, Francesco no puede con la expresión piadosa de Lightning y baja el arma. Lightning se la quita y la lanza, para luego abrazarlo brevemente, acto seguido tomar a Edward en brazos.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo pasara y ya? —pregunta rencoroso, enredando los dedos en la melena rubia con deje afectuoso.

—Confía en mí ¿Sí?


	18. Come a Casa vostra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por aprender a quererte en tan poco tiempo, pero encajas perfectamente en lo que no buscaba y si necesitaba

—Babby. —balbucea Edward, dando pequeños pasos. Lightning lo recibe en brazos, cuando llega y se aferra a la ropa del rubio. Lightning se levanta con Edward en brazos.

—Eres tan adorable—dice el rubio, balanceándose con el bebé en brazos, Edward mete casi toda la mano en la boca—. Y más pesado...

— ¿Iremos a Radiador Spring o a Italia para Navidad? —pregunta Francesco, entrando a la habitación.

—Pasamos su Cumpleaños en Radiador Spring, deberíamos ir con tu madre para navidad al menos ¿No crees? — Edward gira entre los brazos de Lightning y extiende sus brazos hacia Francesco.

—Bad. —balbucea, intentando decir papa. Francesco lo carga pronto.

—Debe aprender italiano. —Insiste por millonésima vez. Lightning rueda lo ojos, guardando los juguetes que hay en el suelo.

Viven en una hermosa casa en California, la cual está cerca de la pista de prácticas de Lightning, considerando el enorme centro que construyeron con un nuevo socio y también cuenta con una buena vía alterna para llegar a Radiador Spring. Cuenta con piscina, dos pisos, jardín delantero con flores que Edward arruina con solo pasarles por encima.

Un lindo lugar.

El único problema que tienen actualmente sobre Edward es que idioma le van a enseñar a hablar siendo un bebe, Lightning encuentra más útil que aprenda inglés como un idioma más general, pero Francesco con su amor a la madre patria quiere que hable en italiano.

—Ya lo hablamos: Cuando esté más grande le enseñaremos italiano, pero por ahora es mejor que sepa inglés, aparte ya intenta llamarte Papá así. No tires su esfuercito por la borda. —Deja el montón de juguetes en la caja que se encuentra cerca de los muebles.

—Eres tremendamente aguafiestas Lightning~—Tararea Francesco dejando a Edward en el sofá, aunque en el mismo instante empieza a gatear en él.

Es un niño demasiado inquieto. Apenas le quitan la mirada de encima ya está en otro lado haciendo quien sabe que. Afortunadamente aun no rompe. Lo que si es cierto es que raya mucho las paredes y Francesco se rehúsa a darle nada de pintar ahora.

—Solo trato de mantenerlo cuerdo y que entienda, en caso de que no lo notes, vivimos en California. —bufa caminando a la cocina. Francesco fue tras él y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos—. Aquí hablamos inglés, a veces español, pero hablamos inglés. —Resalta con un siseo.

—Lo sé. Así como también sé que cada día te ves más atractivo. —Asegura dándole un beso en el cuello.

—No voy a dejarte chupar leche, por culpa tuya sigue saliendo. Edward aun toma, pero muy poca, eres un desconsiderado. —dijo soltándose y siguiendo su camino.

—Andaaaaaaa ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es algo que viene de ti y así no se pierde. —dice como excusa.

Como si fuese un recurso no renovable muy valioso.

—Si sigues insistiendo puedes irte despidiendo de cierto Ferrari rojo—gruñe enfurruñado.

—Eres malo. —solloza falsamente.

Ahora ¿Cómo llegamos al punto de estar en un hospital donde casi se pierden dos vidas? Simple, han pasado once meses desde el incidente, el cual pudo contenerse bastante bien, para saciar las dudas del público se dio una escueta y muy extraña historia con la cual salvó a Francesco y le excluye de toda culpa.

Lo más difícil y lo único que ha recibido suma critica ha sido la relación de ambos corredores, no es sorprendente y de hecho duraron un par de meses atormentando a Lightning con eso –cosa que sin que él lo supiera, McMissile se encargó-. El tema de Edward fue muchísimo más delicado, y es que intentaron quitárselo, la pataleta del hombre que lo intentó fue monumental.

Ciertos tíos del niño no permitieron que esto ocurriera, mucho menos el semi-padre espía/sicario que si alguien intentaba tocar a alguno de esa familia se las vería mal y en el infierno.

Aun con todo este enredo con problemas legales y que como único castigo a Francesco de parte de sus patrocinadores –que, si estaban molestos, pero con el italiano-, es que fuera vetado de las carreras por un año. Lo más incómodo y ciertamente triste para Lightning fue tener que internar a Sally en Mount Massive, debe decir que lo deprime bastante. Nunca espero verla así y siendo alguien con quien compartió tanto es un golpe fuerte, pero por otro lado y cuando se esperaba un regaño total:

_—Lamento mucho si los decepcioné o si están molestos conmigo, pero—El tener que hablar con los padres de Sally le está dando un ataque al corazón, pero debí hacerlo—. Tenía que-_

_—Está bien Lightning—Interrumpe la madre de Sally con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sabemos que la amaste y que incluso ahora la amas, pero amas con más fuerza ese hombre_.

_—Lo siento._

_—Está bien, aun la estas cuidando, aunque nos entristece mucho el ver como está, es lo mejor para ella—dijo el padre de Sally—. Nosotros nos-_

_—No hace falta, es culpa mía que pasara esto, yo pagaré todo, además, como usted dijo quiero seguir cuidando de ella_.

El visitarla es incómodo, ya que si no se queda en completo silencio empieza a maldecir cualquier cosa. Fuera de eso puede decirse que al menos est _á_ recobrando mínimamente lo que vendría siendo la cordura.

— ¿Vas a cuidar a Edward o me lo llevo? —pregunta poniéndose un suéter cuello de tortuga negro.

—Mejor vamos todos. —dice tajante con expresión poco amable.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no pasara nada, hay seguridad allá. —Ata su cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando un pequeño mecho fuera para enmarcar su rostro.

—Por qué simple y llanamente no me gusta tu padre, por eso—Informa aun malhumorado—. Además, quizás después podemos ir a comer.

—Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas por demás ansioso por no poder tocar un volante. —Una sonrisa bromista se instala en la cara de Lightning. Francesco rueda los ojos.

En parte es así, pero la realidad es que no puede estar tranquilo con Lightning yendo solo.

—Solo vámonos—dijo para cortar la conversación. Lightning suelta una risita y toma las llaves del Ferrari de Francesco, solo para torturarlo—. ¿Por qué ahora debes visitarlo dos veces al año?

—Fueron las condiciones para la renovación del contrato, además no es para tanto.

* * *

—Solo quédate aquí afuera. —refunfuña, carga a Edward y entra a la habitación, cuando Francesco se pone terco es insoportable. Como de costumbre Raymond est _á_ leyendo unos documentos, hay un incremento en su trabajo y es que a sus clientes no les importa en lo más mínimo que esté en un manicomio.

Baja a Edward y este da pasos torpes por todos lados mientras Lightning suspira y se prepara psicológicamente –por millonésima vez en su vida-, para llamar la atención de Raymond.

—Raymond. —llama, este alza levemente la vista y se quita las gafas, se nota la emoción de siempre cuando llega, pensando que es Elizabeth, quizás le dir _á_ así. Se detiene al escuchar:

—Babby. —balbucea Edward jalando el pantalón de Lightning.

—Espera un momento Ed estoy-

— ¿Light? —Queda completamente tieso, Edward sigue jalando de su pantalón, permanece viendo absolutamente pasmado a Raymond se apresura en ir hasta él —. Oh dios... Estás enorme ¿Qué edad tienes ahora? —Lo toma del rostro para verlo—. Te has dejado crecer el cabello aun cuando de pequeño no te gustaba tenerlo largo-

—M-me...reconoces...—dijo en un susurro inaudible viéndole incrédulo, aunque Raymond no comprende la sorpresa.

—Claro que si Cloud. —responde con suma curiosidad, Edward est _á_ poniéndose a quejumbrar, molesto de que su pap _á_ no le esté prestando atención y como sabe cómo atraer la atención.

Empieza a llorar, tan alto que hasta Francesco entra a la habitación, pensando que ha sucedido algo malo.

—Genial ¡Te lo dije! —Empieza a reclamar enfadado, aparta a Lightning poniéndolo atrás de si—. Te dije que no ¿Lightning? —Lightning no hace ningún movimiento por unos segundos, tan solo que las lágrimas van cayendo por su rostro, deslizando y saliendo por si solas.

—¡¿Cloud?! —Francesco queda de piedra al escuchar a Raymond llamar a Lightning por su nombre—. Qué te pasa y ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta viendo a Francesco de arriba abajo.

—Us-usted...—tartamudea

— ¡BABBY! —chilla Edward exigiendo atención. Tiene hambre y su pap _á_ no le presta atención, así no se puede estar bien. Raymond remueve un poco la cabeza, con un gesto de molesta se frota la cien, Francesco analiza que pasa.

—Eliza—Antes de terminar de decirlo Lightning sale del lugar con Edward en brazos.

— ¿Me recuerda? —pregunta Francesco moviendo su mano frente a Raymond.

—No... ¿debería? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido por la acción que ahora hacia Francesco, ni que estuviera viendo a otro lado. Francesco salió corriendo de la habitación y seguido de la instalación, al ver el auto vio a Lightning dentro. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

—Lightning...

—No creí que...—solloza con la frente recargada al volante—. M-me reconocería otra vez. No en-entiendo por qué... me duele—gime dándose un ligero golpe contra el volante. Francesco le acaricia la espalda, mientras Edward est _á_ cruzado de brazos en el asiento de atrás.

—Tranquilo, quizás es una buena señal de que está mejorando. —dice inseguro, ya que no sabe qué más decirle.

* * *

—Francesco ¿Me recuerdas exactamente en qué fecha se termina tu tiempo fuera de un auto? —pregunta con un papel en la casa, ya ha pasado navidad y año nuevo, lo cual es un verdadero desastre –uno divertido-, pues Flo, Mate, Shiftwell, Rojo, Luigi, Wildo, Sargento; en total todo radiador Spring los siguieron a Italia y abarrotaron de regalos al más pequeño y único niño del grupo.

—Mañana. —responde poniéndole la camisa a Edward que est _á_ más dormido que despierto. Igual tienen que vestirlo si va dormir.

—Mira esto que llegó. —dijo dándole la carta y cargando a Edward que acaba de dormirse en el hombro de Lightning

— ¿Un Prix Mundial? —murmura sorprendido—. Únicamente en el continente europeo, corredores de todo el mundo. Invitados Cordialmente el Lightning McQueen y Francesco Bernoulli.

—Últimamente no me quiero fiar de nada. —refunfuña Lightning dejando Edward en la cuna.

— ¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido, además el primero no concluyó, sería genial ver quien ganaría de nosotros dos.

—Aja ¿Y si empiezan a explotar los autos mágicamente sin que no demos cuenta y nos matamos a medio camino? —Lightning puede llegar a ser sumamente negativo y desconfiado. Quien lo culpa.

— ¿Crees que McMissile permitirá que te pase algo? Creo que se suicida antes de que una bala te roce. Además, técnicamente ahora tengo permiso a entrar en los archivos delicados de esa agencia, que bonito es tener contactos ¿No te parece?

—Que te estas aprovechando demasiado de las cosas. —dijo sentándose en la cama. Francesco lo tumba y se pone sobre él.

—Anda. O acaso tienes miedo de perder. —bromea con saña.

—Te pienso dejar en abstinencia un buen tiempo de seguirme retando de esta manera. —Amenaza.

—No seas dramático—Pide con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Entonces...?

—Está bien. Iremos. —resopla y Francesco le da un beso ligero en los labios.

* * *

—Va a haber otro Prix Mundial. Realmente es un Prix europeo pero los participantes si son de todo el mundo. Sera divertido, supongo. —Pone el vaso con agua en la mesa y sienta en la silla frente a esta. Frente a él est _á_ una mujer de cabello platinado largo, ojerosa y mirada rencorosa. A diferencia de unos meses, no est _á_ tan mal, pero aun no es la Sally que conocía desde hace cuatro años y tanto.

— ¿Y qué esperas que opine de eso? —responde de forma amarga. Lightning juga con uno de sus mechones—. Prix Mundial ¿Otro imbécil se va a enamorar de ti, te querrá secuestrar y terminaras abandonado a Francesco como hiciste conmigo? Me encantaría ver al infeliz aquí metido. —Admite con saña.

—Estas aquí metida por tu propio pie o ¿Se te olvida que ibas a decapitar a Ed?

—Odio a ese niño. —refunfuña.

—Realmente no creo que lo odies, odias a Francesco por ser su padre y le haces cobrar por ello.

— ¿Y eso que? Le tenías más confianza que el que a mí. Le contaste de tu familia y tu pasado...

Cuando hablaron de eso con Lightning estuvo un buen rato enfadado y no hablo con ninguno de los involucrados en un mes y medio. Se necesitó una muy prolongada insistencia para calmarlo, nunca lo habían visto tan rojo como esa vez.

—No planeaba hacerlo. Las circunstancias no ayudaron, planeaba decírtelo después de la boda.

—No me importa. Dejaste de amarme por un italiano estúpido—Escupe de forma rencorosa, como no est _á_ viendo a Lightning, se sorprende de forma impresionante al sentir sus manos tomarla del rostro y luego dejar un ligero beso en sus labios—. Estas-

—Loco, si lo sé, pero Francesco lo entiende, ya te lo he dije, no he dejado de amarte, por eso te metí aquí donde más nadie sabrá de tu condición ni podrá decirte nada. Aquí estarás bien. Cómoda hasta que estés sana mentalmente hablando. —Arregla su cabello.

—Eso no quita que sienta que me abandonaste.

—De haberte abandonado hubiera dejado que te llevaran presa—Asegura dándole un ligero beso en la frente—. Nos vemos después. Pediré que deshabiliten el canal donde transmitirán el Prix y no te-

—Déjalo... estaré bien. —Disfruta del tacto y de lo que había dicho el rubio.

* * *

—Qué casualidad que el organizador de todo esto sea italiano. —resopla Lightning. Francesco pone un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Una verdadera casualidad, pero mira el lado bueno _Amore_ ~ Edward pasara un poco más de tiempo con su Abuela. —Mientras ellos corren Eleonora se quedará con Edward en las gradas y de seguro comprándole cuanta comida pudiera, a ella le fascina el consentirlo, de seguir así sería un mimado.

—Si aja—Resopla—. Ándate a tu lugar, lo que menos quiero ahora es un paparazzi de encubierto que nos tome fotos. —Quita el brazo de sus hombros.

— ¿Te incomoda?

— ¿El acoso? No tanto—ironiza—. Es un tanto extraño ser el blanco de tantas miradas solo por ser hombres.

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada... aun. —murmura para sí mismo saliendo de los Pits de Lightning y yendo a los suyos.

Todos los corredores van en sus autos hacia la tarima, como de costumbre el que paga y organiza el evento da un discurso, hay un pequeño concierto de inicio, todos se ponen en sus lugares y finalmente comienza la carrera.

El discurso no es muy extenso, parece sospechoso a Lightning que como los demás está recostado de su auto. Francesco desde lejos le hizo señas de que se acerque, él está más próximo al escenario por su número. De forma discreta se mueve entre todos y llega hasta él.

—¿Qué?

—Te necesito para algo—dijo tomándole de la muñeca y conduciéndole a la parte trasera de la tarima—. Espérate aquí un momento—indica y sube al escenario tomando un micrófono—. ¡ _Buonanotte_ a todos!~ —saluda con su típico humor radiante que ahora mata a sus fanáticas, Lightning rueda los ojos—. Como todos sabemos ahora toca una canción de entrada a todo esto~.

—YA LO SABEMOS FRANCESCO. —grita Carla entre risas desde su sitio.

—Pues bien, el cantante de esta noche es—Va hasta donde Lightning y le pone frente a todos, aunque este está tan aturdido que ni cuenta se da de lo que paso—. Este tan bello rubio que todos conocemos.

— ¡FRANCESCO! —grita poniéndose rojo, ganándose una que otra risita. Francesco pone el micrófono en la mano.

—Mucha suerte _Amore._ —Lanza un beso y huye del escenario. La música empieza a sonar, pero a Lightning no le recuerda a absolutamente nada.

— ¡PERO ESTA NO ME LA SÉ! —grita desesperado, genial, se va a querer matar de la vergüenza que va a pasar ¡¿Qué nada podía salirle bien a él?!

¿Por qué el único bendito por los cielos es Francesco?

—Claro que sí, solo piensa en lo primero que escribiste. —Lo anima desde la distancia.

—Cuando estemos solo me asegurare de... —No culmina su amenaza, dejando curiosos y divertidos a los demás corredores, hay un silencio sepulcral esperando lo que hará. aunque claro con la música de fondo, que había bajado la intensidad por el momento

_Dying on top of The World  
I remember the nights  
Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes   
Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life:_

_I remember the days  
New beginnings on an open page   
With something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray_

_Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold   
Here I am on my own_

_On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible:_

_I'm dying on top of The World_

_I remember the lies  
Caught up in building paradise   
The angels were slaves and demons behaved and   
Everything was alright_

_Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold   
Here I am on my own_

_On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_

_I'm dying on top of the world  
I hear the crowds beneath me   
I'm wishing they could reach me   
But I'm on top of the world_

_Up here I'm dying alone_

_Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness_   
_It's all been a show, too late to confess_   
_No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence_

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

_On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

_But I'm dying on top of The World_

Todos lucen el doble de emocionados, saltando y gritando, el público sabe lo infantiles que pueden llegar a ser los corredores, pero esto supera sus ideas. Francesco vuelve al escenario con Edward cargado.

—Muchas gracias por tan buena crítica—dijo Francesco como siempre, queriendo ser el centro de atención—. Ahora como no puede faltar. He aquí el último Bernoulli. —Presenta mostrando a Edward, el cual ladea la cabeza, recibiendo miradas de ternura.

—Deja de exhibirlo—dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos—. Vamos con tu abuela.

—Como se dan cuenta es nuestro adorable hijo, se han dado cuenta de que Lightning es adorable—Un micrófono impacta contra la cabeza de Francesco, el cual gira con mala cara, sobando la zona afectada—. Ay... Qué carácter...

—TE VOY A LANZAR OTRO, PERO DONDE MÁS TE DUELE SI NO TE CALLAS BERNOULLI. —grita desde atrás de la tarima, la risa general no fue contenida.

Después del momento de humor todo vuelve a su lugar con energía renovada. Cada quien se acomoda dentro de su auto. Lightning se ajusta los guantes y se pone el auricular. Por seguridad le han prohibido a Mate salir y puso a Ramón a vigilar que no lo hiciera.

—¿Me oyes _Amore_?

—Aja. —responde suspirando—.Oye Francesco...

— ¿Dime?

—Avísame qué tal se ve la pintura de atrás. —El semáforo pasa a estar en verde y el primero en salir es Lightning, dejando atrás muy pronto a los demás y no tanto a Francesco.

 _Nunca cambiara_. _El cambio es evidente pero siempre iré tras el... Aunque ahora ya es mío...saciando este extraño Amor Enfermizo._ _Piensa Francesco, con_ una sonrisa torcida instalada en su rostro y se pone a la altura de Lightning, los que Van atrás pueden apreciar las etiquetas que decía "Ciao Lightning" y "Ka-Ciao Francesco"...

Algunas cosas simplemente se quedarían igual. Pase lo pase ¿No?


End file.
